


Click

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: 2gether inspired, 2gether remake, Age Reversal, Attraction, Clubbing, College romance, Comedy, Coming Out, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Reading, M/M, One-Sided Love, Ongniel AU, Romantic Comedy, Side Ships, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Touching, both characters are hot or cute but also obnoxious, cool boy Daniel, cursing, dance, experimenting, fake boyfriends, friendships, i'm not gay but i like him, long time in the closet, orientation questions, perfect boyfriend material, playboy Ong, scrubb playlist, slightly steamy, switching orientations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 139,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: "A perfect match for my heart and a perfect match together" - Click lyrics by ScrubbSeongwoo hates Daniel the first time that he meets him. He seems like nothing but a jerk and a bully determined to get on his last nerve. Daniel is happy to have finally found his first love again, though it's unfortunate that they start off on the wrong foot. The second-year finds himself in a pickle and the third-year agrees to help him out by being his fake boyfriend. Through a series of events over the rest of the year, they get closer and bump into some difficult to answer questions about things they like.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jaehwan, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Lai Guanlin/Park Jihoon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. The Blueberry Gangster & Cute Squirrel

“I’m known officially as Ong Seongwoo. Not Gong, no, not Kong, certainly not Bong. I am really, truly, seriously, majorly, completely, without a doubt, absolutely, positively, the one and only Ong. As rare as I am handsome. As unique as I am cool. You can also call me, Mr. Dreamy. I’m the man of your dreams who will fulfill your every dream.”

Seongwoo posed dramatically with his bent, graceful fingers resting on his wide, exposed forehead and the bridge of his delicate nose, showing off his stunning profile, as he finished his grand introduction to the classmates he would be doing his future media projects with. He’d climbed up onto the table, dynamically stomping and spinning around it as he confidently gave his speech as if he were a famous orator on a marble stage in Greece. His ringing, airy, charming, powerful voice was likely echoing to every corner of the campus, taunting the pretty girls his way.

He had originally come to this university which was heavily swarming with girls to find his Ms. Right, his soulmate, though unfortunately his major didn’t have as many girls as he wished. Thankfully, there were electives which were a different story. He made sure to check what classes were popular with girls before registering. He’d dated a lot of cute girls here, but he was still searching for the girl that could take his breath away and make his heart quake, thus he took any opportunity to appeal himself.

The group of second year students (70% female) clapped, seeming impressed, awed, and amused by his showy performance. Of all the things that Seongwoo was good at and confident in, one was that he could make a fantastic first impression. He had exotic, unforgettable looks, fantastic model proportions, clear, supple, fair skin like Snow White and his personality was the cherry on top.

He dorkily laughed, smiling wide as he returned to his more usual self. Although he was always hyperactive, energetic, outgoing, loud, and over-reacting, when he was with people that he didn’t know so well, he was much more toned down because he tended to be shy and awkward with strangers. Especially, in cases such as these, when there didn’t happen to be anyone he knew remotely.

The members commented it was nice to meet him and that they liked his energy, that he’d be perfect as the vitamin/mood-maker which would keep their spirits up in the middle of their future grueling projects. He bowed, seeming much more humble and polite in his posture, then went to carefully step down from the picnic table he had ‘conquered’.

“Hehe. I’ll do my best. Sorry, sometimes I get carried away and go overboard. My personality can be a bit too much of a good thing, but hopefully you’ll get used to it.”

There were choruses of disagreements, insisting that he had many good things about him and that a bit of boisterousness or narcissism could be forgiven when he was that handsome.

“It’s great and all but there’s drawbacks. They might not get any work done because they’ll be laughing so hard. You’re a total dork, dude.”

“Hey, he’s Mr. Dreamy. He might be weird, but you have to admit that he’s got the model-esque good looks to back it up. I wish we had someone back then surviving through those group project classes. Remember how we all sucked at acting?”

“I’m a God at acting! How dare you say otherwise? He probably can’t even remember the script. That kind of guy is only good for a comedy. He’s too dorky to be the main lead.”

“If you’re a God, then I’m Captain America. Don’t make me behead you with my shield.”

The students gathered at a table outside peered up curiously. At the overpass above were three tall, fashionably dressed, seemingly older students talking loud about them, obviously planning to be overheard. Judging by the designs of their bags, they were engineering sunbae, third-year students in the same faculty as Seongwoo, engineering. The friends had been hanging out there by sheer coincidence during a break between classes, their interest drawn by the passionate second-year shouting and stomping on top of the picnic table in the middle of the open campus like a freaking lunatic. One was short, bulky, red-haired and with a wide-set, defined jaw with the aura of a fiery-tempered fighter. Another was a lanky, white as snow, and dark with the aura of a grim reaper.

The tallest, bulkiest one that was standing in the middle, staring at self-proclaimed Mr. Dreamy without blinking subtly smirked, a light twitch of his plump lips. His voice was incredibly deep, husky, slightly accented as if he was from down south originally.

“Really? I think he’s cute enough to be the main though. I’d watch it.”

“Oh~ That’s a huge compliment. If Dan says you’re cute, then you must be the cutest in the campus, Mr. Dreamy. You should take it to heart. Mark it in your calendar. What a monumental day. To think, Dan can say someone human is cute.”

The tall one with the long, black hair that desperately needed a cut teased his friend. He smiled wider when that blue-haired friend fiercely glared at him sideways to shut his mouth.

Seongwoo wasn’t certain how to react to this group. They were complimenting his looks, but they were also seeming to be sarcastically mocking his personality. He didn’t appreciate them butting their noses into his business. He didn’t know them exactly, though he’d seen them around his faculty enough to know they were his engineering sunbaes. They couldn’t know him though, which meant they weren’t at liberty to give their opinions on his actions. Especially, when he wasn’t on that side of the campus nor was he doing anything remotely involved with an engineering subject.

Alas, with society being the way it was, even if he was offended, he couldn’t go around picking fights with faculty sunbae unless he wanted to get outcasted and ganged up on later, getting the pulp beaten out of him. Judging by their looks and confident posture, they seemed like the popular sort. They might be one of the ‘bosses’ of the school, those that were low-key gangsters who would attack you where they know they wouldn’t get spotted in a group with blocks of wood and crowbars.

Seongwoo personally absolutely detested fighting or anything physical that might result in bruising his perfect skin. His motto was ‘Say no to work, yes to boobs’ and fighting was in that category since it involved moving. He was a wimp with pain, tended to cry over splinters or bee stings even as a teenager. He had enough drama with the boyfriends of various girls he flirted with or casually went on dates with, sometimes unable to avoid or run fast enough and suffering some punches and kicks once a month or so. He preferred to live a peaceful, unproblematic student life, so he avoided conflict whenever possible.

Although he did seem to be cursed by some sort of troublemaking-addicted devil that brought him issues despite his docility. He figured it was just something that happened when you were insanely handsome like a movie star or a living statue – his good looks were a double-edged sword. They could get him to score with the cutest girls without all that much effort, but they could also leave him sore at the ends of some jealous, uglier dude or popular bully’s fists.

Especially the guy who spoke last, the swiped back blue/grey-haired, letterman jacket over hoodie and ripped denim jeans clad, massive guy, was intimidating. Although he said something nice, Seongwoo’s neck hair prickled like a hedgehog on edge. The way those cool, intense, angular eyes and the crooked, snarky grin on his soft yet manly face as if he was thinking something different than what he had said was threatening. Probably agreeing that he was a weirdo like his preppy, cocky, joker friends did.

Yeah, he was definitely the gangster-like boss of this group of bullies and with that towering height, large body-builder physique, prettily handsome features, and the aura of charisma flowing from his confident posture with his hands in his pockets and his long legs spread as if he owned this part of the campus, he must be popular with the ladies. Compared to his player self, those sort of guys were even jerkier from his experience. At least he could easily make a ton of normal friends and he was generally nice and sweet to the girl he was interested in at that time, short-lived as it was likely to be.

Seongwoo was confident in his ability to read people from their first meeting. That was exactly the sort of one-of-a-kind, top-notch jerk that thought everyone was beneath them, had few friends, acted cold to everyone, and only made his girlfriends cry and dump him then he’d turn his broad shoulders on them and walk away as if he’d never cared. Something about that guy in the middle made him uncomfortable and irritated. It wasn’t an easy feat, but he’d ruffled his feathers and got instantly on his bad side. The fact that they were both in the same faculty and handsome made them rivals, competitors. He couldn’t be friendly with someone like that, even though social order demanded it.

After slightly bowing his head in respect begrudgingly, Seongwoo attempted to smile and make eye contact with all of them. He ended up in some sort of intense staring contest though with the one in the middle, some invisible zapping line of lasers between their squinted, dark, charming eyes. From one, there was mischief and interest detected. From the other, there was challenge and unfriendliness.

The other students at the table bowed and greeted the sunbaes, seeming they knew their names. Seongwoo was preoccupied, so his ears only caught on to the one name that mattered. So, that jerk was named Kang Daniel, his friends called him Dan for short but it seemed he only would allow them to do so, everyone else referred to him as Daniel sunbae or Daniel-nim. He was the most popular person in their school, apparently. He was a third-year engineering student and a dancer, specifically hip hop and b-boy. The gossip tickled the second-year’s ears from various directions like an unwanted, pesky fly.

Seongwoo’s eyes started itching, which sometimes happened when the liquid from his contact lenses were getting dried out by the glaring sunlight. He was forced to admit defeat in their staring contest, dropping his head as he rubbed his itchy eyes. Daniel scoffed, then turned away, lazily walking off with wide, arrogant, swaggy sort of strides as if he were the chairman of the campus instead of just your average older tudent. His friends hopped off the railing they were perched on, following behind the cool, unsmiling, tallest one without even questioning where they were going, like a bunch of loyal duckling lackies.

Seongwoo was thinking about asking for more information about that group, curious despite himself. However, there proved to be no need since the group, especially Daniel specifically, was already the hottest choice of topic amongst the blushing, giggling, excited girls. After putting some drops in his eyes, Seongwoo grudgingly listened with his arms crossed and a sulky pout-frown on his face, sort of upset that the attention was stolen away from himself and being made irrelevant by that guy they couldn’t stop gossiping about. There was unfortunately nothing else to do at the moment.

Occasionally, he sipped on his iced caramel macchiato and doodled in the corner of his open spiral notebook to keep his mood from completely spoiling as he didn’t want to leave a bad impression by getting snappy or walking away. Supposedly, that annoyingly gigantic, super cocky, quite punchable dude was the most famous, talked about guy on campus. There were news and photos updated from members of his unofficial fanclub, apparently called something like ‘Daniel’s Darlings’ which he thought was unfitting. Obviously, that guy wouldn’t treat any of them sweetly like they were his ‘darling’, these people must be fooling themselves into thinking he’d be a nice, kind, caring boyfriend. He obviously would be the suckiest. Not a damn darling thing about that jerk-off.

There was even rumored to be a group chat and various threads you could find on the Campus Hotties FB page that shared background and newer information and live updates about him. Seongwoo learned much more than he cared to know about any guy since he couldn’t suddenly cease to understand the Korean language, nor was there anything suitable to plug his earholes with. He barely knew his friends, truthfully half of the girls he’d dated for a few days at a time, as well as he came to know this jerk within the span of an hour of the girls’ jittery gossiping. That was the second most irritating part of that miserable day, the brilliantly shining sun and clear pearlescent blue skies seeming to be mocking him with a stuck out, flapping tongue.

“Smile a little more. In a sly sort of way rather than sweet. Gorgeous. Maybe if you pose a bit sexier. Great, that’s perfect! Wow, you’re absolutely stunning. You look like a top model. After this, miss, please give me your autograph~”

Seongwoo showered a model posing for him with compliments as he bent down, snapping from various angles to make the girl look as tall, slender and attractive as possible. She was flushing and smiling bashfully when the captain of the club Jisung did his signature literal ‘round’ of applause to get the club members’ attention, then suggested they take a break. The amateur photographer took the opportunity to show his partner for the day the photos and give more tips and encouragement, smoothly brushing some tendrils of reddish-brown hair behind her ear and tracing his fingertips sensually down her neck.

She shivered and bit her glossy, bright pink lip, gazing up at him slyly from beneath a curtain of thick, fake lashes. He let his innocent expression turn a bit predatory, letting her know that he was available and offering to have some fun if she was equally interested. He wasn’t the sort that had any qualms kissing a girl he wasn’t yet dating in the shadows of campus, though getting her contact info and making a promise for a casual date to get to know each other more personally was always the bonus that he was going after.

“Okay, breaking this fiesta up. You shouldn’t let him touch you, girl. He doesn’t wash his hands after using the bathroom.”

Seongwoo grimaced and cursed as he rudely insulted and pushed aside. The girl he’d been pursuing scuffled away, appearing shocked and disgusted. He was left with the object of the brutal cock-blocking, an extremely pretty but wicked like a Disney witch ex of his. He put his hands on his hips, glaring at her in frustration.

“Seriously. Krystal, why’d you have to cramp my style like that? Just because you don’t want a piece of this tasty muffin anymore, doesn’t mean the same for others. You don’t need to make up lies just because you’re jealous. It’s a free country. We’re over, so I can date whoever I want just like you can.”

“Tch. Hush up, Coconut cupcake. You aren’t all that tasty. Not as much as some other snacks in the school. She would have figured that out after a date or two with you anyway.”

“Beg to differ. I’m the tastiest, most addicting dessert on the menu, in this universe, not even just the campus. Admit it. You chased her away because you want me back, isn’t it? Or I’m good enough at tasty kissing that you want to keep me around as Plan B. I see right through you, ice princess. You’re literally like crystal glass to me,” Seongwoo teased with a smug, obnoxious grin, nudging her arm playfully with his elbow. “If you fixed that nasty habit of yours, I might consider it.”

He could still vaguely recall the fun that he’d had when he had dated Krystal. She was cool and aloof like Elsa but underneath that exterior, she was a passionate firecracker. Her personality was similar to himself in many ways. She was positive, cheerful, and talkative. She was brimming with confidence, slightly narcissistic, loved to take selfies and hear compliments. She was flirtatious, coy but with an attitude. She played hard to get but once you got her, she was good to you and she kissed like a professional. Damn had he had a hell of a time kissing her between the wall and vending machine, in the dark corner under the stairs below the Photography club room.

The reason that he’d broken up with her wasn’t because she wasn’t fatally attractive nor was it because their personalities didn’t match. She was tall, slim, fine-featured, well-proportioned, charismatically pretty like a model. She actually was one. A part-time model and training to become an idol.

The reason that he broke up with her was simpler than that. She had this habit of biting her nails even during dinner time that creeped him out and annoyed him. He hadn’t given her a warning about it until the day they broke up. He’d just kind of exploded on her and broke up out of the blue while she was chewing on her thumb while they were at a café. He knew that it was wrong, but he simply couldn’t stop himself; he was known to be too honest and not having all that much deep regret or guilty feelings about it either. Once there was something about a person that he couldn’t stand, then he slapped ‘the end’ on their relationship.

It only took one sentence and five seconds for him to destroy their relationship that had been going on for almost a week splendidly. She’d scoffed, rolled her eyes, then flipped him off as she stomped out on her heeled boots without a look back, long silky hair swaying. She looked even hotter pissed off like that somehow, almost enough that he wanted to chase after her and apologize, so they could have a steamy make-up make-out session against the wall.

Since then, they were sort of something like sexually-charged frenemies. She enjoyed bantering, casually flirting with him, even joining in on his jokes about possibly getting back together. He liked her company and sometimes considered attempting to at least steal some more phenomenal kisses, except for when she started getting in the way of his pursuit of happiness. That wasn’t cool or acceptable at all. Jealousy was cute, but only up to a point.

“Buzz off. You wish you could be with this treasure again. You lost your chance at the best, you shallow, heartless prick.” The gorgeous, chic, rich girl that was surely going to be famous someday sassily flicked and then pushed him away with the same dazzling finger on his forehead.

The photographer smiled cheekily, flashing her charming kitten eyes. “But I’m cute, right? Even though I didn’t break up with you in a nice way, you can’t truly hate me, I know it. Your eyes tell me that.”

She scrunched up her nose, then smiled in a familiar, slightly shy, affectionate way that warmed her charismatic features considerably. “Yeah, I’ll admit that. You’re so cute that it’s impossible to hate you. Especially when you smile.”

Seongwoo beamed harder, pearly, perfectly aligned set of teeth blinding anyone in a meter radius, drawing attention from several members of the club.

“I do have a lovely smile. Take a photo it will last longer.”

“I don’t need a photo of you. I could use someone else’s though. If you could manage to get up close to steal a couple shots.”

“Oh ho~ So, our ice princess actually has someone she’s interested in but too bashful to approach? I’m surprised this is possible. They must be something special.”

Before he could curiously ask more, she pushed her phone into his face, flaunting the photo on her screen.

“This stud right here is my new crush and target. He’s in your faculty. But he’s basically impossible to approach because he’s always surrounded by fans. My competition is no joke.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and sneered, the hairs on his neck spiking instantly in alarm. If he were a cat, he’d be hissing with his ears flat to his head the moment he saw that photo. He wanted to say he didn’t know who that was in the picture, but then he might be the subject of ridicule for being ignorant. It would be weird that he hadn’t known of the ‘king’ of their campus, especially considering they were in the same faculty and all. He recognized that hateful face because it was haunting the insides of his brain.

_That damn Kang Daniel._

“He’s nothing special, in my opinion. Not anyone to lose sleep or waste brain energy over. You lost your taste, I see.”

“Maybe that photo wasn’t good enough. Wait, I’ve got more.”

She pouted, then opened up an entire gallery of secretly taken, low quality cell phone photos of that one senior he didn’t wish to see ever again but annoyingly kept thinking of. He flipped through, despite himself, noting grudgingly that Daniel was the type who would make a decent model. Just standing there in the cafeteria line, glowering into the distance against the glaring sun outside, casually strolling with his hands in his jacket pockets down the hallway, talking with those friends he’d seen before, working behind a counter in a fast food place – if only the camera quality was better then they could be used for a magazine.

He was effortlessly gorgeous with legs for days and an impressive physical not to mention an aura of unwavering, natural confidence. He was far from ordinary, that was for sure. Even as a man, you objectively had to admit that he was cool and handsome. The fact that he noticed these things and had nothing immediately to pick on made Seongwoo’s mood worse.

“He’s handsome, right? He’s got a killer body with unreal proportions and his presence is like an already debuted idol, I swear. I’ve never seen a guy more perfect. He’s super pretty too, even prettier than me maybe. If only there will better pictures. You should think about it. I know tons of girls that would buy the photos from you. You can upload them to this site or make deals with his fans in this group chat.”

Somehow Seongwoo found himself spending the rest of the club time not flirting with girls who volunteered to be his muse, but instead learning various other things about this guy from Krystal, including navigating (and accidentally joining) the group chat of his fans and the student-run threads that updated about all the good looking guys on campus.

_It’s simply for research purposes that I’m allowing this to happen. I’m generally a bit curious what these guys have on this Campus Hotties page that make girls go crazy. I can get some tips for how to become more charming and popular with Seoul girls. Maybe one day I will have my own thread and fan group chat as well. Then we will be equals in this unofficial rivalry. That’s all. I’m not interested in him personally. Not at all._

_Who would be interested in this dickhead honestly? Being good looking or having a nice body isn’t everything! His personality sucks; look, he has no friends, doesn’t even have any rumored girlfriends. That’s proof enough that he’s a shitty person deep down._

Somehow Seongwoo had an inkling about why there was a large group of girls gathered in front of a classroom in the engineering department, judging by their giggling, babbling, and the various snacks they were holding in their arms. Those were the rumored ones that Daniel sunbae liked. He’d seen on one of the threads in the Campus Hotties page.

Why he kept looking that site up, why he joined the group chat for Daniel’s Darlings and checked it several times a day he truly had no idea. His fingers were possessed by some ever-so curious cat ghost, he supposed. They had a mind of their own and he couldn’t fully control it. To his frustration, he kept going there unconsciously every break time and before he went to sleep.

It was honestly the first time he’d seen someone this insanely popular when he wasn’t even a trainee in an entertainment company. Which was a baffling puzzle he couldn’t figure out. He’d never been on TV. He wasn’t a model. He wasn’t even rich or active on SNS, blogging, or YouTube. He was simply a tall, big, sort of handsome guy who liked dancing and been practicing it regularly in a club since he was a freshman. He was basically a mystery otherwise, even to his ‘darlings’ since he was private and silent.

Daniel only had a couple of friends in school to speak of who were much more normal, active on SNS, and decently friendly with many other people they’re close to besides their fruit group. Whatever was learned about the dude usually came from following and listening carefully to those guys in his close-knit group. He was the best b-boy dancer in the hip-hop dance club. He was an only child who lived alone in an apartment complex close by the campus and he did a couple of random part-time jobs. He had SNS accounts but he almost never used it, judging by the fact there was less than ten posts on each, nearly months apart.

He didn’t have any particular hobbies outside of dancing and sleeping. He wasn’t discovered on any dates until the present time, supposedly had no girls he was pursuing. His grades were average, just enough to avoid academic probation. He wasn’t a good student but the teachers hardly scolded him, possibly they’d given up or they were intimidated by his size and his massive amount of protective, loyal fans.

Daniel wasn’t supposedly outright mean to his fans, but the rare times he interacted with them he was abrasive and snappy. It was as if he chose to act like they were a bunch of bugs. He passed by or avoided the crowds of them almost as if they were non-existent, never agreeing to take pictures or chat with them individually, never scolding them for following him or posting photos without his permission, never eating the various snacks and drinks or accepting the gift bags they brought to his classrooms or club.

Seongwoo really couldn’t understand why he needed to be THAT much of a jerk even if he didn’t like the attention. He believed that at least he should respect and appreciate their sincere feelings by accepting something, giving a nod, smile, and saying thank you here and there. They were people with emotions, not bugs who wouldn’t care about being swatted.

What kind of hell universe was he from? He was the worst sort of selfish, heartless, insensitive jerk, truly. Would it kill him to be nice to those hundreds of hopeful, sweet, cute girls fawning over him, praying for the minimal amount of acknowledgement even once?

At the moment, Seongwoo was trying to get to his class but he couldn’t get through the hallway because the long line of girls were blocking.

“Damn, this pisses me off. I don’t freaking get it. He’s not an idol even. Why are they acting like a bunch of obsessed fans? What’s so great about him? Can he really dance that well? Or it’s just cause he’s handsome? I’m more traditionally handsome though. And I’m nicer. They should get their eyes checked, seriously. What poor taste the girls in this school has. Fawn over a guy that won’t even look and smile your way even once a damn year. Tch.”

Seongwoo grumbled, standing at the back of the line, his head towering over the group of girls pressing together in front of him, arms full of bags and boxes. He had no choice but to stay and observe the war that would soon go on, since there was not a single gap to slide past without pressing his body up against some girl, probably getting accused of being a pervert. He’d seen a couple of videos of this sort of fiasco, but not yet in person. The mess, fierce battles to get close to Daniel and his friends in order to hopefully receive the blessed miracle of having even one of their items taken. Usually they ended up simply leaving it at the table outside the club and the rest of his club members or his friends ate some.

According to sources, Daniel usually said it was up for grabs and rarely ate anything himself, choosing to buy what he wanted when he was hanging out with his friends. They had a particular spot they stayed at in front of the CU on the corner of campus nearby their faculty. Sometimes fans snuck around the area, sneaking photos like paparazzi. Though they had some rule not to disturb him during his free time.

Approaching the group individually was absolutely forbidden. They could get scolded by the admins of the fanclub and kicked out of the group chat for approaching Daniel then, asking for photos or making casual conversation. Unless he talked to them first, there was a strict rule amongst Darlings not to talk to their beloved Samoyed in certain settings such as during class, during club activities, during work hours, or when he was hanging out with his friends at the convenience store. You were permitted only talk to him when you were with a large group as he was going between his various activities, though they had to keep a respectful distance, never crowding or attempting to touch him for his own safety.

It was truly like an official fanclub of a debuted idol or actor. Seongwoo was completely puzzled by it, never having experienced this sort of situation in real life. On the one hand, he admired and was envious of it. Being a normal person yet still worshipped by the people around you. On the other hand, he thought it was rather pitiful because of that fact as well.

Daniel was a normal citizen who basically never had any privacy, his every move was watched and recorded and talked about. Plus, how could he possibly approach and flirt with a girl he liked in that situation? No one was allowed to desire him as their own because he was ‘everyone’s. If there was a girl that Daniel even talked to or smiled at, then Seongwoo imagined she was in grave danger and the page would be in an absolute uproar as if they’d committed a crime or died.

Which meant he was probably lonely, suffering blue balls and ‘tennis arm’ syndrome from handling his primal urges himself all these years. If it were him in that situation, he might just go psychotic from frustration. When he thought about it recently, he wasn’t as envious of Daniel as he had been previously.

The door to the classroom opened and the girls nearly crushed each other as they crowded close, jumping like little cute bunnies in an attempt to see over each other’s heads. Seongwoo smirked, sliding in to make a move on a girl he thought was particularly pretty. He liked the idea of stealing a fan away from Daniel, plus he was currently still single and searching for a cutie to be his Ms. Right. When the girl very much his favorite type got pushed and started to tip sideways, he purposefully set his body at a position to bump and stop her from falling over. Smoothly he slid his hand on her slender arm and along her curved, small back, acting concerned.

“Are you alright? Be careful.”

“Oh, thank you.”

He smiled broadly with triumph, satisfied that the powers of his looks confirmed. As soon as she saw him, she momentarily paused as if frozen in time, her dazed, owl eyes filled with stars and her round apple cheeks tinted the color of warm grapefruits. He set her upright and started to chat with her, successfully keeping her attention from the chaos going on in front of them. Somehow, he got a rush of confidence that he could really manage to steal away one of Daniel’s fans.

_That’s right, at least this girl has learned what proper, quality taste is, you can’t help but falling for Mr. Dreamy. I’m just started on my moves, Cutie. I’ve decided you’re pretty and nice enough. I like how small and dainty she is, plus the shape of her face is like a heart. It’s rather lovely. You’ll be my next girlfriend then. I’ve set my mind on it, which means it’s pretty much a done deal. Time to make my smooth criminal moves~_

“No problem. It’s pretty hot out, right? It’s the perfect day for a smoothie. I know a great place. What do you say? Are you thirsty? I’ll treat you, but only if you agree to add me on Kakao and link arms with me on the way there in case you fall over again.”

The girl nodded eagerly, her eyes brightening like Christmas tree lights. “Sure, sure! I love smoothies and chatting. You can hit me up anytime. You want to go right now?”

_Score! That was too easy. Well, I prefer to get what I want with the least amount of effort needed, so this is terrific. Finally, I get to have a date~ It’s been over a week, I was dang lonely that I was about to draw a girl’s face on my hand and date with that._

“Sooner the better. I happen to be sexy, free, and single but only at the moment. Who knows if I’ll be reserved in the near future? Strike the iron while it’s still hot, as they say. I happen to be the hottest commodity, a one-of-a-kind, luxury item that could be sold out any other day of the week. You happen to be lucky that I’m on the market able to mingle at this moment. It’s your golden window of opportunity.”

The girl giggled, taking the phone to put in her Kakao which he’d already opened. “You’re quite the smooth talker. That’s almost unfair to be handsome, tall, charming, and funny, you know.”

“I know, right? Indeed, I’m so gratefully blessed by the heavens that it’s unfair to the rest of the male race. I’ve got a little bit of everything. Flawless form head to toe. Full of charms and talents. It’s bottomless, in fact. The more you know about me, the more you get pulled in like the force of gravity. I’m like a black hole, just more dangerous, mysterious, a bit less dark. What to do with this endless vat of perfection? If only I could share to those unfortunate souls and even out the platform.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of disappointed girls shrieking with excitement and thundering steps. Seongwoo looked up to see they were facing a rushing pack of starving hyenas with their eyes set on prey. Judging by the high-pitched shouts he made out just barely, Daniel had left from the back door and was outside the building at the moment. They were in a rush to reach him before he made it to his club room where then they wouldn’t be able to come in contact with him unless they waited an hour or two for him to have completed his activities and then be on his way to his part time job.

With nervous, shifting eyes, Seongwoo calculated how much space there was between the hallway and the swarm of dashing girls. Unfortunately, they were pressing shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip from wall to wall, rushing forward like a dang impassible block of tacklers. He had no hope of not getting trampled, even if he pressed his lithe frame up against the wall. At this rate, he was going to become a doormat, then a flattened, boneless pancake.

He snatched his phone back from the girl, promised to contact her later (if she had managed to save her contact, he wasn’t sure but he wasn’t about to check because honestly no girl’s contact info was more important to him than his own life), turned around and sprinted like a bolt of lightning. Thankfully, there was another thing that he was good at which kept him safe from various troubles he found himself in. He was speedy with a pair of extremely long, muscular, legs but still lightweight. He’d been the swiftest sprinter on the track team in high school. Although he quit because he realized that he hated running over and over, especially all the sweat that leaked from his pores as a result.

He hated to be sticky and smelly. It didn’t help that much with flirting, in his opinion. He wasn’t the type that looked hotter when he was sweatier. He was the type that looked good when he was neat and proper with his hair in artful waves off his statuesque features, like a prince from a foreign land. He abhorred how sweating and being in the sun every day ruined his skin, making acne bumps and red splotches pop up. His skin condition was his the second most important thing to maintaining a peaceful, healthy, adventurous life. Which was why he was diligent about skin care and had a box full of products.

Plus, most of the girls were muscular, boyish monsters on the track team he found. He preferred girls who were slim and artistic to girls that were beefy and sporty, which was why he joined the photography club in college. There were mostly girls and he had the chance to meet pretty ones who liked fashion and modeling. Taking photos hardly built up sweat. He just needed to hold up a camera and click with one finger.

It was the easiest club he could think of with the highest chance for regular interaction with cute females. Only decently pretty, confident girls liked to have their photos taken, after all. He was waiting for the next orientation to happen because he’d already dated and dumped half of the cute females in the club though. Although there were many cute ones, he happened to be picky about who he got serious about. If he found something annoying or unattractive about their personality or habits that he couldn’t tolerate between three days to a week of dating, then he dumped them with the most brutal honesty, saying he would rather be friends and they just weren’t the one that he was looking for.

More often than not, he got slapped for being shallow and picky in terms of the reasons he dumped them, but thankfully they didn’t spread much nasty rumors about him after they broke up that stopped other girls from being interested when he approached his next worthy target.

Seongwoo came out of the engineering department building with a humongous hoard of zealous, hair whipping girls seemingly chasing after him. He knew he couldn’t run much longer as he didn’t have good stamina. Additionally, he had started to break out in beads of warm, sticky sweat which made him feel absolutely gross. He dashed down the first hall connecting to the main road and leaned against the brick wall, huffing and panting. The girls stampeded past, shaking the concrete like an earthquake. He cautiously poked his head around the corner, observing in awe until the girls left the courtyard.

“Wah, how terrifying. Maybe it’s a good thing I’m not that popular yet. Better cross off being famous from my bucket list. I don’t think I’d survive. Wah, they’re crazy. Whew, I scraped out of that alive barely, thank goodness. Hehe, I got that cutie’s ID too. Guess it’s worth it then. Though I’d better avoid going that way to class next time. Ah, shiiiit. I’ve probably missed half the class by now.”

“What are you following me for? You skipped class to join the fangirls chasing me?”

Seongwoo’s head whipped around. How could he forget that deep, husky, accented, chilly voice. There his rival was, the guy that subtly seemed to mock him before and rudely openly stared with a twinkle in his charming, angular, hazel eyes as if he found him mildly amusing. Like a cat would look at a mouse scampering around hopelessly with its tail stuck in a trap.

“I wasn’t following you. I was attempting to not be crushed by your crazy fangirls that were going after you. I just got caught in the middle because I happened to be in the wrong hallway at the worst time.”

“Ah, that’s unfortunate.”

“Yes, it was. Especially now I bumped into you. Seems today I’m cursed with rotten luck. Next time, post up your schedule on SNS, will you, so I can plan how to avoid you and your fans at all costs. It’s annoying. On top of my grades might get docked if I miss anymore classes.”

Daniel stepped forward, his hands in his jacket pockets, his gait slow, lazy, wide-strided, and confident as usual. Seongwoo was first annoyed by how he noticed how he walked, then further so by that he grudgingly had to admit he had the coolest sort of walk ever. Models could make millions off that signature walk. It was so freaking manly and charismatic.

He’d attempted to do it once in private but just never got it quite right. His legs weren’t long enough and he wasn’t a lazy, chill sort of person he guessed. Maybe it was that he didn’t have enough hip-hop ‘swagger’ in his blood like Daniel seemed to. He reminded Seongwoo of rappers or gangsters in American movies. The fact that Daniel was honestly cool pissed him off.

Daniel tilted his head, warm, melted chocolate eyes slowly scanning him from head to toe, his plump lips curving in an infuriating, attracting smirk. His long, literally waves of hair draped prettily over his wide forehead, brushing his thick dark brows, the halo of sunlight behind his head turning the color almost silvery dark green. 

“How peculiar. Most would say that’s fortunate. You took a random turn and ended up bumping into me, face to face, one on one. Some would kill for that chance.”

“Yeah, well not me. I’d kill to NOT have that happen, fact. It’s a curse to bump into your ugly ass this close,” Seongwoo muttered, straightening up and stepping on his toes, attempting to become taller than the other.

“A curse? Ugly? Ha, well, you could see it that way and I know I’m not the standard for a good-looking face in this country. I guess I got on your bad side though, seeing how bitter you are. This is the first time we’ve ever talked. Aren’t you being a bit much?”

Seongwoo muttered, shifting his eyes away from that disturbingly intense stare. “Something like that. First, hopefully last. And no, I don’t think so. You’re the one that started it, leaving a bad impression that time.”

Daniel didn’t seem the least bit phased by how nasty, impolite, and standoffish he was being. He stepped inch by inch closer, somewhat smiling, eyes twinkling with amusement as if he were laughing mentally.

“Well, being hated from a minor misunderstanding is better than nothing. At least you remember me. Do you know me by now, right? You must have heard your group talk about me.”

“Sort of. Not out of my own free will. I didn’t search you up or anything. People just talked about you and I happened to be around. I know things but I never wanted to know them and I’m if I could I’d erase every fact from the chalkboard in my brain.”

“Ah, really? Why are you turning red then?” He observed in a teasing tone, pointing at his cheeks. “Were you lying about searching me up perhaps?”

Seongwoo felt his cheeks with the back of his hand which were burning up. He retorted snappily, “No, I don’t lie ever. It’s must be because I was running. I don’t blush when I get embarrassed. I’m not a sissy girl.”

Daniel drawled doubtfully, a slight chuckle in his tone, “Uh-huh. You seem redder than you were before.”

“Slow blood circulation and a naturally rosy complexion. This is just from the exercise, really. Don’t flatter yourself thinking that everyone will fall for you with once glance. Arrogant dickhead bastard. Why are you so obsessed with my skin tone anyway? None of your flipping business.”

Seongwoo dabbed at his forehead with the back of his hand and fanned himself with the other, hoping that soon the flush would go away. He wondered what he would have to do next to get the guy to walk away, or maybe he should just walk away first since it was safe. He hardly cared about seeming rude at this point. He’d rather get his desk carved with curses, his locker filled with trash, and his body bruised up being beaten by chunks of wood than be respectful and have a nice chat with this asshole. He deserved it for pushing his buttons like that, especially for how he kept staring and smirking at him, ridiculing him inside his brain for sure.

“Daniel, there you are.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Is there any sort of problem?”

“We’ll be your back up. Just say the word.”

Those two particular friends/fellow dance club members he was always known to travel with came up to his wings, resting their arms on his yellow-jacketed shoulders and giving Seongwoo threatening looks. He was even more convinced then that they were a bunch of gangsters posing as decent students to go under the radar of teachers in order to graduate without issues. Daniel was the boss and those other three were his lackies. He could take one or two of them though, he was certain. At least if it came down to a fight, he would get in a few solid punches and kicks on them to save his pride before Daniel and the other buff guy who looked like he had experience with boxing crushed it.

Daniel responded calm and low, eyes still stuck on the other in a battle of wits, “At ease. I was just having a chat with…Well, I forgot his name. I just thought of an animal that he reminds me of, so I’ll call him that. This is Squirrel. Everyone say hello, toss some acorns if you happen to carry any in your pockets.”

This time, even if his eyes itched, Seongwoo refused to back down. He kept his arms firmly crossed and his stance wide and sturdy, glaring poisonous daggers, willing the elder would blink or look away first. He had to squint through the annoying feeling as his dry eyes screamed at him to at least blink so they could be wettened. This was a battle with manly pride on the line.

He quipped tightly, “I don’t want to know you and I forgot your name as it happens to be too. I’ll just call you a gangster mutt. Because that’s what you remind me of. Oh, sorry, I don’t happen to have any treats. Maybe you’ll accept some gum or lint? I’ve probably got that.”

Daniel blinked slightly as he smiled, giving in but not seeming like he much cared about losing the way Seongwoo had. That somehow made the thrill of winning their rematch dulled. His smile and chuckle were annoying, even the more so because they were rather lovely and pleasant, almost making him seem younger, cute and approachable. Deceptive devil.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult like you were doing. Seeing how you’re all frantic, shifty, thin, fluffy-haired and cowardly, you really look like a squirrel now. Squirrels are cute, quirky and funny, who doesn’t like them? I meant it as a compliment. You’ve got the sort of cheeks that get all round and squishy when they’re filled with food, I bet. They look quite pinchable.”

“Yeah, they ARE fluffy. But you’ll never know. Only the chosen, few, nice people who don’t act like jerky bullies mimicking people in Godfather can pinch them. Like this.” Seongwoo pinched his own cheeks, stuck out his tongue, and swayed his head in a taunting, childish manner. “You’ll never be blessed with the chance.”

Daniel didn’t take a step back or remove his hands from his pockets even with Seongwoo came close enough to lick his nose with his wiggling pointy tongue. He smiled wider, so much so that dimples popped out and his almond shaped eyes nearly disappeared, which Seongwoo knew was an adorable, youthful look that was extremely rare to see. It somehow seemed more genuinely amused and soft in person, not like his usual cynical smirks. It made him more attractive and kissable than punchable.

_Shiiit. Did I just think that jerk was KISSABLE of all things? I must have hit my head or I’m suffering from lack of oxygen in my blood. That’s like treason._

“That’s quite tempting. If you were my boyfriend, I’d kiss you until you dropped. Starting from those mochi cheeks down to your toes.”

The flirty comment and the way he was intently gazing at his mouth was the last straw the younger student could take. He didn’t want to be around this infuriating jerk a second longer. He was so hateful! Impossible to talk to! What a waste of his time when he had a girl to be messaging. Better to spend his time finishing up his plan to steal fans away from Daniel who hardly deserved them. He wouldn’t even eat the dang food they bought for him.

“Yah, you’re a pervert too on top of a cocky jerk? I’ll drop kick you if you even try to kiss my finger! I have stuff to do. I’m going. Hope to never see you again. Good riddance. Pervert Gangster Mutt Sunbae.”

Seongwoo turned around to leave but then he was yanked backwards. Daniel had grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back to standing in front of him. He whipped around to glare fiercely at the other because how dare he touch an inch of his clothes.

“What’s that for? You don’t own this area or any other part of the campus, in fact. Even if you are popular. So what? It’s a free country. There’s no King in college just because some girls go ga-ga for your fancy moves and act like it sometimes. What a hot-air balloon you’ve got for a head!”

Daniel refused to let Seongwoo leave the area. Every time that Seongwoo attempted to stomp off, he would swiftly reach out to snag his clothes and drag him back with iron man strength. Until a frustrated Seongwoo slipped out of his thin overshirt and threw it on the floor in a tantrum. He was about to shout at him but Daniel’s amused, playful expression had gone stone cold serious, his eyes full of hot fire that somehow stopped him in his tracks. By his tone and the set of his jaw alone, Seongwoo could tell he was becoming pissed and was not a person to mess with when that happened.

Those bulging muscles suggested they weren’t for mere decoration. He could probably pack a punch like a cement block and Seongwoo wasn’t curious about that in the slightest. He gulped nervously, wondering if he’d taken things too far and would soon be traveling through a world of unbearable pain.

“Show some respect for your sunbae now, would you? I don’t like that tone and I’ve put up with enough of your unfair ridiculous ideas and harsh insults. What have I ever done to you? What do you know about me? We saw each other once from a distance and I don’t recall saying anything remotely rude or nasty to you. Do you hate being called cute that much? I’ll call you something else then. Whatever you like. Dashingly handsome? Beautiful? Pretty?”

Seongwoo crossed his arms and haughtily glared, getting their faces close together once more. Fuck it, even if he was sincerely intimidating that he quivered to the bone with fear, he wasn’t going to let this guy get away with those backhanded compliments. Somehow they pissed him off more than if he’d directly insulted him. It was similar to cheating and cheap tricks during game play.

“This is the issue. Even though you say something that you might mean as a compliment, it sounds like you’re picking on me. Like you’re calling me a sissy. I don’t respect a sunbae for no particular reason. You haven’t given me any. Simple as that. If you want respect, then you should earn it. Start by letting me go as I please and not making me miss my class because of your fans blocking the hallway.”

Nevermind that he knew that Daniel could do nothing about his zealous fans choosing to follow him wherever he went, nor was it his fault that he ended up blocked and chased out of the building so had to miss his class. Seongwoo was simply pissed beyond reason at him. He just could NOT like this guy though he was next to a stranger, especially the way that he intently scanned him up and down and always seemed to be teasing him. His time was being wasted and trouble kept happening to him and he started getting less lucky with girls ever since he happened to bump into this guy. Therefore, he was bad news and he refused to be obedient and kiss the ground he walked on like others did.

Sunbae in the same faculty or no. He was going to give this dickhead a piece of his mind.

_What on Earth does anyone like about him? I just don’t get it. His true personality sucks like rotten, super sour lemons. If they knew how he is one-on-one, they’d drop him like a hot potato._

“I’m sorry that my fans inconvenienced you, but I haven’t personally done anything to deserve the disrespect, you know. Whatever you’re thinking about me is a misunderstanding. At least, let’s have a proper intro—”

Daniel sighed, then stopped mid-sentence. He was on his way to grab Seongwoo again in the midst of leaving, chasing him down the sidewalk since Seongwoo refused to hear him out. Seongwoo tripped over his untied converse laces and started tipping over. Daniel jumped nearly a meter far in the blink of an eye, graceful and swift and with beautiful form as if he had been a long jumper for years. That caught Seongwoo’s eye and left him stunned even more than his sudden tumble towards the concrete.

He was used to falling and hurting himself because he was the clumsy sort. However, he wasn’t used to someone jumping so skillfully to rescue him like some sort of knight in shining armor. Daniel caught him and righted him as effortlessly as catching a falling backpack. His hands were wrapped around his waist, solid, hot, and incredibly large, almost able to encircle all the way to his belly button and spine.

Their faces were uncomfortably close, enough that the blue and brown colors of their bangs were mixed as they tangled together. He could feel and smell the elder’s breath, noticed there were golden flecks in his milk chocolate eyes, just how nicely shaped his brows were, how long his thick curtain of ebony lashes, how his skin was even more fair, smooth, shiny, and flawless than his own, the fact he had a beauty mark under one eye.

All of these beautiful details that he found intriguing made his heart flutter and flip like a panicked penguin. For several moments, time stood still with them frozen besides their shifting eyes, scanning each other’s features close up with interest, and their nostrils, flaring from exhilaration and nerves. Seongwoo hated to admit it, but he was being affected by Daniel’s touch, proximity, intense gaze, and seriously stunning visuals. He was even more gorgeous close-up. Glowing, soft, squishy, smooth, pretty, many parts of his features so kissable seeming…

Once he realized they were both staring at each other’s lips in a heated daze and Daniel was looking very much like he was about to lean in further and press them together any moment, Seongwoo snapped back to sanity. He shoved the other off hard as he could manage, his face flaming up to his ears, his heart still pounding like a drumroll. He rushed to pick up his forgotten shirt, hoping doing anything would help distract him until he calmed down somewhat.

That was so humiliating, unmanly, strange, and how had his friends seen it! What must they think about them now? Acting like some enemies to lovers BL couple, damn. He wasn’t into guys, never had been nor would be! Also, if he ever WAS, he would certainly be a top, not a bottom! He’d never be someone’s wifey, no matter how intimidating or good looking they might be. Wait, that was not something he should be thinking about, just as he shouldn’t have thought Daniel ever seemed kissable twice in one day! He needed to put his head in a bucket of ice water, seriously. What the hell was wrong with him today?

“Be careful not to fall. See you around, Squirrelly.”

“I don’t fall. If you hadn’t helped me, I would have righted myself. I have amazing balance and acrobatic skills like a super cat,” Seongwoo snapped, glaring over his shoulder as he whipped his overshirt into place.

“I wasn’t talking about literally. I meant try not to fall for me. Fall in love, that is.”

Seongwoo snorted and met Daniel’s smirk with one of his own with more attitude, lifting up his chiseled chin and staring the elder down. “Maybe you should take your own advice in this case. Because I’m a hundred times more charming than you. I’m like Prince Charming of every girl’s fantasy dream come true. Those girls might be blind to it at the moment, but just wait and see. I bet I’ll snatch half of them. I promise I’ll make you not appreciate your fans. You arrogant blue-berry condom full of dick cheese.”

Daniel watched the younger stomp off, grinning and openly staring at his pert, swaying backside outlined by the usual skinny jeans he liked wearing. “I look forward to watching you try. Clumsy, dorky, adorable squirrel. Though it’s already late to follow up on your advice. I fell a long time ago.”

**Flashback**

_Daniel was the only person in the crowd that was standing still. Almost everyone else was bobbing, jumping, swaying, grooving, waving their arms high in the air. He was at a dance competition taking place at his college’s annual summer festival. It was his freshman year of college and he was there, looking for possible recruits to join the hip-hop club that he was making._

_There must have been some amazing dancers performing, but he wasn’t aware of them. He couldn’t spare them a glance because his eyes were preoccupied drinking in, memorizing the beautiful sight in front of him. One of the people who were overseeing the event was the most stunning person with the cutest, sweetest, angelic smile he’d ever seen._

_The moment that he’d spotted that stunning smile, he’d frozen like a statue, staring in awe, completely captivated. The only sounds he heard was the pounding of his heart that filled his head and made his body quiver the same way a booming bass speaker would playing a DPR song, his favorite sort because it was the easiest to dance to and made him energized. Although even doing windmill spins to the highlight of his favorite song couldn’t compare to the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the moment._

_It was that day that he learned the meaning of the saying, “A smile can change your life.”_

_“Daniel? What’s wrong? Why are you staring off into space like that? Did you become a zombie?” Jaehwan questioned, waving some cheesy fries in his face he’d just come back from the vendors with._

_“Jae…I think I’m in love.”_

_“Eh? Just like that? With who?”_

_“I don’t know who he is. Can you help me find out? Just who is he? I didn’t catch his name, if he introduced himself before. Jae, I need to know who he is. Now. It’s urgent.”_

_Jaehwan was bewildered seeing his usually chill friend clinging and shaking him, whining like a toddler who wanted his mom to buy him some candy. He didn’t have much time to register that his friend liked men, not that he really minded about that kind of thing. He was overcome with the desperation in his friend’s voice._

_“Calm down, calm down. I’ll help you figure it out. We’ll ask around. Which one is it?”_

_“The one that can light up the galaxy with his lovely, national treasure worthy smile. The one with the constellation freckles that are my northern star, leading me home when I’m lost. The super cute, precious one I want to fold up and stick in my pocket so that I can have a bit of sunshine in my life. That one.”_

_Jaehwan snorted. “Exaggerating much? I didn’t know anyone could describe someone so poetically. You caught a bad case of puppy love it seems.”_

_Daniel pouted, violently shaking his arms. “Tease me all you want later but not right now. This is a crisis situation. Will you help me or not? I really need to know. I don’t have the guts to approach him and ask.”_

_Jaehwan sighed softly, agreed, and then turned to the person next to him. “Hey, sorry to bother you. Do you see that tall, handsome guy there with the pretty smile? Did you happen to catch his name?”_

_“Excuse me, do you happen to know who that guy is? Did you hear him introduce himself? What faculty is he in? What year?”_

_Until they learned the information, the pair traveled down the lines of people in the jostling, boisterous crowd, asking for information about the person Daniel had fallen in love at first sight with. They weren’t able to learn much besides the man with the star-kissed cheek and brilliant smile had an unusual surname and he was a high school student who didn’t go their college._

_At one point, there was some issue with a performer, so to fill the void the guy was pushed to come out and perform. He showed some seriously smooth, amazing, nearly professional level popping skills. The rest of Daniel’s heart was a goner as he swooned, causing Jaehwan to nearly topple over like dominoes under the massive weight of muscles. To think, the love of his life could even dance circles around his weak heart!_

“How is this?” Jihoon questioned cheerfully as he swiped the curtain to the side.

Minhyun’s face resembled a yuck sticker on bottles of cleaning liquids. “Oh, it’s freaking awful…”

Daehwi’s jaw dropped. “You look like my grandma if she became a stripper. Ew, the image! Why’d I have to think of that? Scarred for life!”

“Hey, Ong. How do I look? You wanna cop a feel? Aren’t I so juicy like spicy chicken wings~”

For the first time in the last ten minutes, Seongwoo was able to genuinely smile. Jihoon looked hideous with a grapefruit printed white mini summer dress, feathery hot pink boa and canary yellow rainboots with heart-shaped sunglasses.

“Hmm, I think pink’s certainly your color. You’re on the right track in that sense. If you wanted though, it could be spicier.”

“Thanks, darling. I’d kiss you but my lipstick might smudge,” Jihoon commented flamboyantly in a mock girl’s voice, making some diva gesture with his hand that had been running down his bare leg.

The person who enjoyed playing tranny stopped emphasizing his lovely hips, then did a runway walk. Daehwi was filming him, the only one who could do it without ruining the clips for their blog with laughter.

“Stomp. Spin. Pose. Next pose. More attitude. Yes, like that, be fierce! Hands on your waist. Turn just a bit. Now wink. Blow a kiss. Yes, darling, yes~”

Minhyun and Seongwoo exchanged a look, shaking their heads with exasperation and smiling in amusement. Daehwi and Jihoon always got too much into this ‘Ugliest Model’ show they had going on. They would go to a store with weird clothes, put together an ugly outfit for each other, and then they would model it as if it were high fashion runway models.

It was an odd idea that fit his oddball group of friends, most of which who weren’t at all the serious type. It had all started with Jihoon’s dreadful fashion sense and love for acting like a diva. They’d teased him so much about it, he’d gotten sulky and stopped talking to them once for an entire week. After that, they’d started letting him dress them up as a way to make it up to him and they gave up on controlling his fashion terrorist tendencies.

Once or twice a week since the end of freshman year when their schedules matched, they got together to do it. From some point, Daehwi who loved recording his daily life had taken a few videos, finding them amusing. He’d shared them on his various SNS platforms. The random videos got a lot more attention than they’d ever expected, though they didn’t ever promote or share it. Since then, they’d decided the activity could be used as career experience and a way to make some extra cash to help with their horrendous education fees. Eventually their fun activity they had as a hobby expanded into a regular blog, making them somewhat famous internet celebs around a few different campuses.

After shooting the material they needed, they’d go for a drink or a light snack. Today they were drinking bubble tea. Seongwoo’s favorite was Taro Milk Tea with black pearls, diabetes enducing 70% sugar ratio.

“So, what were you irritated about earlier?”

Minhyun, Seongwoo’s cousin, of course would be the one who observed and didn’t forget his behavior an hour previously. He acted like a whole brat and a half, as if he didn’t care, but he did and showed it in subtle ways those times when it truly counted. Which was why he was Seongwoo’s favorite cousin, despite they bickered. A LOT.

Seongwoo’s good mood took a dive down into the gloomy pits again as a (not in the slightest kissable) punchable face appeared in his mind. “I just ran into this guy I hate and he pissed me off by being a huge jerk and bullying me is all. I’d rather not talk about it, but if you insist, I will. It could be therapeutic.”

Minhyun waited, eyes steadily on his face. The other’s stopped sipping on their milky or fruity flavored teas with jelly treats visible at the bottom of the cup to ask the question Minhyun wasn’t voicing aloud. “Who? Who is bullying you?”

“He’s a senior in the dance club. His name is Kang Daniel. You probably don’t know—”

“Kang Daniel?!”

“The b-boy star?”

“The King of Swag?”

“The hottest, hippest dude on campus?”

“The one who made blue hair and letterman jackets over hooded sweaters a trend?”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and sneered. “Shut up. You’re already looking at the hottest, trendiest guy who ever lived. There’s no other. I can pull of any color and any look, whatever. Also! Don’t say good things about him in front of me! He’s a total scumbag! Don’t be fooled by any rumors! You don’t know the real him like I do!”

The other two slumped back, as if they’d been told that Santa Clause wasn’t real. Minhyun reached out to comfortingly pat his tense shoulder. Although he was a much more stoic, silent guy compared to the rest of them, he was the kindest in their group. One thing that was uncommon was Seongwoo being genuinely upset, his cousin knew his moods better than anyone. Seongwoo was the sort to brush off anything bad that happened in life, rarely getting bothered by what others might say or do. He was almost always cheerful and friendly, even to his exes.

“What did he do to get on your bad side?”

“Nothing. Everything. He exists. He breathes and spits out smelly garbage. He looks flee-infested. Okay, honestly, I just don’t like him. From the first time I saw him, he made fun of me with backhanded compliments and rubbed me the wrong way. He gives off a nasty vibe. He’s totally two-faced. He compliments me in a way that I feel like he’s mocking and insulting me. He stares at me directly, scans me up and down in this judging fashion, and he’s often smirking. He ignores his fans. He never smiles. He is always cold and cocky, even the way he walks, the way he stands, especially the way he talks. He’s freaking straight up rude. How can anyone like him? I don’t get it. Fooled by a bit of visuals.”

The pair sitting across the table shared a look and impish smirks.

“Well, we could say the same thing about you. Your visuals don’t match your personality. You aren’t exactly Mr. Nice Guy either. You’re more like Mr. Heartbreaker in a Gentleman Guise.”

“Girls let you get away with being an insensitive, shallow playboy because of your pretty face. You make them like you, then dump them for some small, silly reason, then you try to be friends with them afterwards, sometimes even repeat the process.”

Seongwoo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting out his chiseled chin in defiance. “Hey, don’t compare me to him! It’s different. I’m nice to all the girls I date at least. I let them down easily. I take whatever gifts they offer and show my appreciation for their affections and care. I don’t two time and when I’m dating, I’m sweet and loyal to that one person.”

“Yeah, for an average of five days.”

“He forgets just how many times he’s got slapped and death-threatened after that ‘letting them down easily’ bit.”

“Yah, don’t whisper about me! I can hear you! How dare you ridicule me directly in front of me when you know that I’m in a bad mood! Apparently, you all want my fist instead of food, huh?!”

Seongwoo stood up so he could reach over and bang their heads together. He might have punished them more severely, but peacekeeper Minhyun gently pulled him back to a sitting position, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

“Calm down, calm down. Don’t take your anger out on the innocents. You know they speak the truth but love you dearly. We all know you’re a nice guy, deep down. The issue is that you’re nice to everyone but they want you to be only nice to them. It’s hard for girls to understand that you’re the rare sincere sort of playboy. That you’re looking for the perfect person but just happen to be ridiculously picky.”

Seongwoo pouted and slapped Minhyun in offense. “Hey, not you too! Just because I change girlfriends every other week, then I’m a playboy? Who says I’m picky anyway?”

The three nodded instantly and replied confidently with a symphony of “Yes, it does!” and “Says everyone! It’s a fact!”

Seongwoo’s over-reaction as if he’d been shot multiple times directly in the heart by a bunch of betrayers made them all laugh. Seongwoo smirked slightly, proud whenever he could make people laugh. Maybe he wasn’t all that perfectly nice, but he had a solid bunch of funny bones. That was his favorite thing in the world, which was why his personality had become the way it was. He’d been different until he discovered the easiest way to make friends and the surefire way to become happy and confident was to be a comedian. He sat up, ceasing his Oscar-award-winning comical dead acting display.

“Hmph. Meanies. No one takes my side.”

“We’re just teasing. But honestly, maybe you’re judging this guy too early. If he were really a two-faced jerk, he probably wouldn’t have so many fans, you know? Maybe they know things about his true personality that you don’t. Maybe you can’t see his positive because you’re biased, determined to see only things that fit your agenda.”

“Ha, I doubt it. They’re just blinded by his charisma and looks is all. Girls are so predictable like that. Always dazzling, rockstar looks over a decent personality. They can forgive a crappy personality if the guy is hot enough.”

Daehwi nudged Jihoon and smirked evilly. “You know, you just gave him three compliments. You said he’s charismatic, good looking enough that he dazzles, and hot. Are you sure you didn’t fall in love with him at first sight? Maybe you’re jealous because there’s so many fans to compete with to be his official darling.”

Seongwoo slammed his hands on the table, giving his friend the crazy eye. “Yah, are you crazy! The whole universe knows I’m into girls only! Don’t spill nonsense like that again or I’ll put peppers in your lunch tomorrow. Besides, if I’m feeling jealous, it’s because it’s unfair that he’s got that many girls when he’s not that great!”

“Well, that’s just how it goes. He’s been around here longer and he’s a performer. He’s become insanely popular on a level us regular somewhat cute people can’t hope to reach,” Jihoon joined in the conversation with a shrug.

“Tch. Whatever. My time will come to shine as the hottest guy on campus. I’ll show you, and everyone! I’m going to steal his fans, even if that means I have to join the dance club.”

The two pretty boys looked at the most handsome princely type in their group, Minhyun, to elaborate. Minhyun smiled softly as he explained.

“Seongwoo has had dance lessons before. You’ve seen his moves at the club several times. Doesn’t it seem too natural?”

“Speaking of, we should go! I think that’s the only way to cheer him up if shopping and sweet drinks aren’t doing the trick.”

“Right, right. We need to get him drunk, flirting and dancing with some new girls. I’m totally free. You up for it?”

“I am! Let’s go! What do you say, Ongs?”

Seongwoo pursed his thin, bow shaped lips, slightly tilting his head as he thought about it. In his mind, he was already saying yes and jumping up and down with excitement because he absolutely loved clubbing once he’d become legal. However, he was feeling like playing hard to get at the moment. When his two friends clasped their hands together and batted their pretty shiny eyes like a pair of adorable otters, begging him, then he agreed.

“Sure, I’m in.”

Minhyun ruffled his hair and chuckled. “Count me out. I’ve got Pres duties.”

“Ah, again~”

“Always skipping out, you’re such a fun-slayer.”

“Can’t you just put it off one time? Isn’t my mood therapy more important?”

Although they acted exaggerated, aegyo-version of sulky and whined at the student president of their year, Minhyun didn’t budge, firm like an oak tree as ever. He was already up and slinging his bag over a shapely shoulder. They all liked Minhyun, but one thing they hated was how responsible and dedicated he was to his job and schoolwork. He was usually awol or bailing early from their hangouts, doing business related to checking on the various clubs on campus. Sometimes he was gone so often that Seongwoo suspected either he didn’t really want to hang out with them or that he had someone else that he secretly was enjoying spending time with. He had a guess as to who that would be, though if asked Minhyun would snap his head off like a twig. He was still in denial about his developing feelings for that Hamtaro looking hyung.

“Nope. Slacking isn’t a good habit to get into. Plus, I could lose my scholarship. Remember, the reason I’m even doing this?”

The three simultaneously sighed at his logical excuses they couldn’t argue with further, ducked their heads, and jutted their lower lips out with disappointment. Minhyun chuckled, patting each of his friends affectionately and tenderly on the head, Seongwoo last and a bit longer since they were close family.

“Have fun girl hunting. Be safe though. Don’t get too drunk. It’s a weekday, so I’d rather not be called to carry your wild messy self home. Hmm?”

Seongwoo looked up, smiling sweetly and gazing up with a fond shimmer in his eyes. “Hmm, arasso. I’ll go easy tonight. I’ve got early morning class, plus I don’t want to interrupt your potential date.”

“Pfft. What date. I’m not popular like you. No-one dares chase after me as they know I’m too busy to bother.”

“But you’re the apple of this one person’s eye and though you claim to hate him and always push him away around us, somehow I end up seeing or hearing you guys a lot together recently. I doubt it’s sheer coincidence. I think you’re starting to give in to his cute mousy whims, crushing on you know who.”

“Shush. I’m not. I don’t even like talking to that rat. You’re guessing all wrong. He doesn’t stand a chance with me. No one is wavering around here. Just think about how you’re going to score your next girlfriend. Maybe all the easy ones are taken, so you’re out of luck.”

Seongwoo let out his signature gremlin cackle, striking some pose he’d seen from a magazine which made the others giggle because of how extra he was being. Seongwoo was the sort that was handsome but still hilarious somehow. Actually, he was so funny with his reactions that his comedy side almost overshadowed and made you forget that he was good-looking. Which was likely the reason he didn’t have a huge following of girls lining up to date him, falling to the floor when he passed by. That, however, was the reason that you couldn’t hate him even if he ended up breaking your heart down the road, and also why he had so many friends of all genders.

“You know me. The harder the catch is to get, the more that Mr. Dreamy wants. The challenge of the chase is half the fun of the game.”

“Well, in that case, shouldn’t you be sprinting full speed after Daniel? Apparently, he’s the hardest, biggest catch of the campus in a century. Speaking of wavering, by the way, when you talk about him your eyes are sort of rippling,” Minhyun teased, expertly dodging Seongwoo’s slapping hands and kicking feet as he became irritated and flushed.

“Yah, take that back! Come here and say that again, I dare you. Yah, Hwang Minhyun, you conniving fox! Apparently, I’ve been too lenient with you but you’re pushing it!”

“Oh, doing good! Twenty more seconds! Go, go, you got this! Ten, nine, eight…Yay! You did it! Sweet~ Great job, dude! Gimme some sugar.”

The group of popular engineering third-years/dance club members were in their usual favorite spot in front of the CU at a square, white, plastic table with a dark purple umbrella keeping them coolly shaded, protecting their fair skin. The only one who was naturally tan like the beach boy/outdoor sports fanatic he was, Woojin, jumped out of the hula hoop and slapped them all enthusiastic high fives. He plopped down in one of the purple plastic chairs, huffing and puffing, sweating like a pig. They tossed him a towel, bottle of Pepsi, and some chips (courtesy of Daniel’s fans).

Daniel was the only one eating something that he’d bought, a box of sour lemon candies, as usual choosing not to eat the gifts for some unspoken reason. There was a theory amongst his fans that possibly he’d been poisoned by someone before, so he didn’t trust any food given to him by anyone. The reason remained a mystery even to his friends, as Daniel wasn’t the sort to frequently explain himself even when asked.

When they weren’t dancing or gaming, something they liked to do together was kill their boredom by attempting to break random school records set by their sunbaes of the past. Today’s challenge was doing more than one hundred hula hoops in a two-minute mark, without dropping it. They’d all took turns trying, but Woojin was the one who was the best. They’d been simply snacking and drinking the refreshing carbonated drinks while encouraging him, counting down, laughing at his warrior shouts or rapper-like rapidfire commentary as he pushed through the pain and fatigue. On his tenth try, he’d managed to successfully get one hundred and five rounds through sheer power outbursts like he’d gone Super Saiyan mode.

“How’s it feel to break another record?”

“Ah, feels good! Whew, I’m glad it’s done. I was so thirsty. I could drink a whole lake right now.”

He proceeded to prove it by gulping down the entire bottle without breathing, then burped out half of the abcs, making them crack up. The group fell into comfortable, peaceful silence as they ate and played on their phones. It was a gorgeous day with a slight breeze, bringing a relaxed smile to their handsome faces. Nothing could bother them, even the rustles, camera clicks, muffled giggles, and whispers coming from the fans huddled meters away as if there were some invisible shield they couldn’t go through without getting zapped.

“Hmm…Minhyun still didn’t read my message. It’s been nearly two days. Do you think he truly hates me? Should I give up? I figured we’d be engaged by now…”

Daniel looked up from his phone where he was browsing blogs related to cat butlering, merely raising one dark caterpillar eyebrow into a sharp, perfect arch. “If you really are my best friend, you know how I’d answer that.”

Jaehwan shared a look with Jinyoung, then both of them giggled like they shared some juicy secret. There was one that only those in the group knew about. Daniel was referring to the fact that he hadn’t given up all these years on finding the person that he’d fallen head over heels for at first sight. He’d just been recently awarded for his patience and loyalty, coming across the love of his life finally, on the same campus no less over two years later. He even happened to be in the same major, of all the blessings for good karma that could be bestowed upon him.

He was a walking example of how you could be rewarded for unwavering perseverance. Daniel hadn’t dated anyone since his last innocent, awkward relationship in high school, hardly even took more than two second glance at anyone pretty or handsome remotely that approached him since. Because he had his heart set on that one person he’d seen as a freshman.

Now that he knew his name—although he’d impulsively pretended that he hadn’t just for the fun of seeing more of his adorable irritated reaction, of course he’d engraved it deep into his heart which solely beat for one soul which was his destined mate—he could search up information about him. He was sort of itching to search his name up on some SNS platforms at the moment since he had free time, but he preferred not to when the other guys were around. They’d teased him for a long time enough about how whipped he was, how he went from Niel-chin to Niel-ging the moment he even thought of his first love.

The day that they’d seen Seongwoo on the overpass and had their short, rather heated conversation, Daniel had turned into a totally different person when he’d told Jaehwan the tale. Up until that point, only Jaehwan had known about Daniel’s secret crush and his orientation, having been there when they’d encountered Seongwoo. The person that was usually intimidating, chic, unapproachable, emotionally one-noted, and spare with his words was a bubbly, beaming, excited, chattering, adorable mess. He could hardly hold still for two seconds.

At first his friends thought he’d accidentally ingested some kind of drug or had way too much caffeine. Jaehwan, however, didn’t seem phased, which suggested that Daniel was different when he was talking about this secret, long-term crush he adored. Seongwoo was the sole person that could make Niel-chin transform to his alternate identity, Niel-ging.

Like at that moment, Daniel was already having to hide and fight off a dorky smile from appearing on his stoic features, changing him to a total marshmallow. He was still regretting the last time he’d forgotten they were around and let his other self slip out thoughtlessly. That was supposed to be something that only Jaehwan was allowed to witness, since they’d been friends since middle school. He’d only been comfortable with Jaehwan knowing that he had a cute, fluffy, giddy side. 

Though it hadn’t been a terrible decision since he’d gotten closer to Jinyoung and Woojin through this. It even got Jaehwan and Jinyoung to open up about their own complicated crush situations.

“I envy you both. At least you know how you feel. I’m still confused. Just what is it that I feel towards Daehwi? We’re not friends, we’re more like enemies. But why do I worry about him these days? Why do I let him win our arguments? Why can’t I be as sincerely savage when we insult each other anymore? I end up worrying that he’ll take it seriously and get hurt, thinking I really thing that way. I think he’s kinda pretty or cute sometimes, but I also get annoyed easily around him. He’s the only person that can make me snap. I don’t get myself…do I like him or do I hate him or is it just fiery attraction…”

Jinyoung sighed, laying his chin on his folded arms and staring wistfully at the ripped open bag of chips. Daniel reached over to thump his hand across his back.

“I think that if you’re feeling confused, it means you’re in love already. Most likely.”

“Hey, Daniel.”

“Yup?”

“It seems it’s true. That if you like someone that it changes you. You’re a lot different when you talk about that goofy squirrel looking kid, for example. Isn’t it scary?”

“Hmm. Yeah, but it’s not any scarier than ghosts. I found it manageable. The change occurs slowly and naturally. It feels kind of good. Like you feel as if you’re becoming a better version of yourself? Like an upgrade, or say…evolving? You will understand when you spend more time with the one that’s right for you.”

“Hmm. Is that Daehwi, you think? Does he make me better? I can’t imagine us dating though. I mean, not even just because we argue all the time but because of the physical aspect. He’s as tall as me and an unshapely twig and he’s got such a prissy diva attitude. He’s high-maintenance and full of it and always has to have his way like a spoiled rotten prince. It seems like he’d be a demanding boyfriend, even more than most girls. Wouldn’t it suit me better to just date a nice, normal girl in my class, see if feelings happen over time…”

Jaehwan shrugged. “You never know how they really are until you try hanging out with them more alone. Take my Minhyun for example. He seems prim, serious, stuck-up, and prickly but in reality, after I started sticking to him like a bug wherever he goes, I found out that he’s gentle, kind, considerate, playful, sort of funny, quirky…”

They all rolled their eyes and smiled with amusement. Here Jaehwan was going on another of his hardcore Minhyun-fanatic tangents. That boy was so obviously helplessly in love with the second-year president it was comical. He spoke about Minhyun as if he were some sort of perfect, almighty, sacred god. Everyone else in his life had faults for him to nitpick at or tease but the his ‘dear Minnie mouse’ could do no wrong in Jaehwan’s books. 

“Yeah, yeah. They get your point, you whipped blabber mouth. We all have layers and so we shouldn’t judge a person by their first impression. We’re all different and so likely are those we’re interested in. You should try to spend some honest time with him alone, BaeBae. Don’t just toss savage insults at each other whenever you happen to bump into each other coincidentally on campus.

I mean, at least start making an effort to have a real conversation. Get his number. Start texting casually. Ask him to chill. Just the two of you. Then you can start to get to know each other. You’ll probably argue less when there’s no one around to witness the battle of smart mouthing. It’s not rocket science.”

“Easier said than done. I’ll do it when you do it. Show me you can have a conversation without bullying Seongwoo or being insulted. Show me proof of his number in your contacts. Gotta deal?”

Daniel looked away, clearing his throat and his cheeks heating. Okay, Jinyoung had a fair point there. He’d met Seongwoo twice now but he was far from being able to be friends with him. If he asked for his number, he’d probably be given the middle finger and demanded to know exactly why. If he asked him to hang out, Seongwoo would assume he was going to bully him, make him his pet or something.

He’d just wanted to talk to him earlier and couldn’t help but tease him a bit. It was his personality and reputation that somehow made his genuine compliments seem like a mocking insult. He didn’t know how to approach Seongwoo and get on his good side, though he wanted to clear up the misunderstanding and become friends at least.

He sort of seemed to genuinely hate his guts especially after the last time. Was it his fault that his fans were troublesome? He never wanted admirers, let alone some giant posse of fangirls that swarmed wherever he went and never seemed to take a hint that he wasn’t going to give them any attention. Annoyingly, they seemed drawn to his cold shoulder act all the more as if it made him mysterious and attractive.

Seongwoo was the first person to call him out for how he was attempting to appear in order to drive the fangirls off—an uncaring jerk. He wasn’t arrogant or insensitive though, he wished Seongwoo wouldn’t think that at least. That was a misunderstanding, or simply a joke as a response to what he’d started. He didn’t think he was handsome or talented or charming, really. He just was himself, average, just doing the things that he liked however much he felt like putting in efforts which was only usually 50% at most because he was a lazy person.

He was actually nice, gentle, and introverted. He disliked crowds. He preferred the company of animals. He talked more to himself than he did to people. He only talked to those he was comfortable with. It wasn’t easy for him to get close to anyone. He was a private person who had difficulty expressing himself. He liked to stay inside, watching movies, gaming, and sleeping. The only exercise he enjoyed was dancing and even that he preferred to do alone. He was only social and showed his true self to a couple of chosen friends who had taken quite a long time to get close to him, having to forcefully sneak their way into his lives or use their connections being close to his other friends.

The first person that he wanted to show his true self to and approach was Seongwoo but as he’d never done that before, he was awkward and struggling to come up with an idea. Attempts to compliment and befriend him thus far hadn’t worked since Seongwoo completely misunderstood his tone or expressions.

Should he visit the photography club he was in and give him some of his snacks? Should he find his classes and offer to carry his bag while walking with him? Should he wait at the entrance and casually offer to walk him home after clubs ended? Should he threaten or trick him into getting his number from then? Should he bully him into being his errand boy as Seongwoo was expecting him to act and then be nice to him over the times they spent together, gradually showing his real self which was not such a jerk? Should he just leave a confession letter in his locker and see if he’d even believe it?

“I can say I’m in the process of brainstorming my next steps. I’m going to do my best to become his friend at least before the school year ends.”

“Yeah, right. I’m not going to try anything until I see whether you crash and burn first. Deal’s off.”

Daniel growled, snatching Jinyoung in his arms and giving him a noogie. “Tch. Such a truly savage, gloomy brat. No one will ever like you if you can’t think or act or speak nicely. Before you can attract a boy, I think we better get the demons exorcised out of you. Such a murky aura. Since when were you like this?”

**Extra note from author:**

Please do let me know what you think! I could use some encouragement and direction because this is a difficult story to tackle and I'm scared I'm wondering off track. Really would appreciate if you just let me know if you like it so far or there's something you wish was there or wasn't there that might make it better. Open for suggestions, especially from 2gether fans! Be vocal this story please, my ghosties~ I promise I read everything and take it to heart. If you don't say anything, I'll just assume you are enjoying it and giving me full freedom to do as I wish then. Maybe you trust me after so many stories haha. Well, I'll try my best to make this story fun and light-hearted like the drama, full of things that make us feel charmed, touched, and get us laughing. 

Also, if you found scenes or quotes taken from the drama it might be fun to write it out in the comments! If you couldn't guess or you're not sure, you can DM or @ me on Twitter to ask about it. But I won't give spoilers about what's coming in future chapters hehe. Since the anticipating and guessing is half the fun. If you wanna talk here's my @ : NuuGuSeYONG


	2. Another Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo is at a loss at what to do with his freshman admirer. Jihoon has an idea that absolutely might work but might make Seongwoo become a murderer at some point down the road. Daniel, that is, has no qualms whatsoever on the matter since even a few seconds in his crush’s presence is a dream come true

Seongwoo smiled as he pocketed his phone. He’d just finished messaging the girl, Yena, that he’d met at the fandom catastrophe from hell the other day. They’d been amicably messaging back and forth since then. She seemed to be as close to his type as it could get. She was sweet, nice, cute, and talkative. She was the sort that was obvious rather than the one that played hard to get. She was developing feelings for him, though she was shy to admit it and go out on a date just yet. 

He was thinking if he wasn’t bored or bothered by something about her personality by a week of messaging, then he’d ask her out officially. The only thing was that was a minor issue was that he sort of forgot what she looked like in person, suggesting that her face wasn’t so memorable. Her profile photos suggested she was decently photogenic and good at amplifying her soft features and hiding her flaws with filters and poses. She couldn’t compare to his master selfie taking skills, though. He could think of several tips, but there were many girls that hadn’t appreciated his make up or photography or modeling tips, so he tended to keep those to himself if at all possible. To keep the peace. 

Sometimes, as anyone who knew him well would come to expect, he couldn’t completely control his tongue and it slipped away from him, getting him into trouble. That’s how he came to be known as the handsome flirt who had a hole-splattered filter wielding a poisonous tongue amongst the girls in the photography club.

Luckily, this girl was not a part of that, so she didn’t know about his reputation and there was little risk of negative things leaking to her. The only thing that he found annoying about her was that she was still a fan of Daniel and sometimes she made him jealous when he saw her commenting in the GC or on updates in the Campus Hottie page. If they dated, he decided, then he would talk to her seriously about it, say that he didn’t like to share, and she would have to stop the fangirling at least in his presence. Hopefully, she was sensible enough to choose the intricately designed, glimmering constellation of stars that were reachable instead of the planet that was as distant and cold as Neptune. 

“Oh? What’s this? Someone is looking for their Mr. Right, huh? How precious, such an old-fashioned way to confess!”

When he opened his locker, he noticed a bubble gum pink envelope taped onto his door with heart stickers, the front bearing his name written in cursive rainbow gel pen. He rushed to tear it open, overcome with giddiness. How he loved getting confession letters!

_My dearest Seongwoo,_

_I’ve been watching you from afar, falling a step harder every day, since I started school earlier this year. I saw you taking photos and I thought it would be great to be your model, but I haven’t had the courage yet to join the club, or to approach you and confess my feelings. Not only do I admire you and want to be like you, but I wish to be the one that you love and cherish the most. I don’t just like you. I love you. Everything about you, every part of you, especially your personality. You are the most beautifully handsome coolest funniest person in the world. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. I can’t hold in these feelings anymore, so I’m taking the risk and letting you know before I burst._

_If you want to see me, if my feelings have reached you, or even if you are merely curious about me, I would like to hear your answer and finally meet you face-to-face. I’ll be waiting by the gear statue in front of the engineering faculty quarters during the entire lunch break. Please come find me._

_With the utmost adoration from your forever biggest crushing hard fan._

“Aw, that’s ridiculously adorable. They seem so pure and sweet and shy. Am I their first love? I better go meet them. I don’t want to hurt them after being so sincere. I don’t want to be the reason for anyone’s first broken heart. At least I should go see what this innocent little lamb looks like.”

Through the rest of his classes until lunch break occurred, Seongwoo was excited to the point of being jittery like a drug-addict going through withdrawals about this new person. Like a fickle cat that was drawn toward whatever toy was moving and the shiniest, the girl that he’d been pursuing recently was wiped away from his mind, replaced by his imaginary ideal type. Some sort of shy, bob-haired girl with big eyes and a cute, young, heart shaped face wearing a checkered miniskirt and long socks. The adorable yet subtly sensual image popping up in his mind made him literally drool as he skipped toward the gear statue, putting eating on a back burner. 

When he got to the correct place, a large gear made out of light colored marble resting on top of a solid platform in the middle of artificial island full of trees and bushes that gave the outside resting/study area a more aesthetic, peaceful, get-away sort of feeling, there wasn’t any girl whatsoever. Instead, there was merely a fashionably dressed, extremely tall young man who must be a freshman, waiting to meet up with someone instead. The way that he was smiling and fidgeting nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet as if it was impossible for him to fully stay still with his excitement made Seongwoo think he was here to meet a girl for a date. 

He didn’t want to disturb any freshy’s young love scenario, so he stood a couple of feet away from him with his back turned. Then, he crossed his arms and absently twirled the smooth stem of a leaf he picked from a nearby bush, eyes scanning the grounds for any cute, skirted girl that seemed to be coming that way for a purpose. After ten minutes, there was a tap on his shoulder and a curious, hesitant voice asking him something.

“Seongwoo hyung? It’s you, right? I can recognize your back view anywhere.”

Seongwoo turned around, smiling softly. He was delighted that a freshman he’d never met before knew of him and that even his back was distinctly attractive that a person could recognize it. He’d heard that his shadow was a Louvre worthy work of art, but hearing that he was handsome from the back was a first. This guy had good eyes and expensive taste. He would like to take him under his wing as a disciple since he was also pretty good looking with huge, webtoon character eyes, and ridiculously tall with giraffe legs. 

“That’s right. I guess rumors about me have spread far. Are you also studying engineering? How’d you hear about me? Hopefully it’s only good things. I’d like to be a respectful role model of a senior, so only repeat things I say rather than things I do.”

“Of course! There’s no-one who can say bad things about you, hyung. If they are, it’s because they’re just jealous of you or that you didn’t fancy them is all. You’re the nicest, funniest, coolest, most stunning, talented person in this whole campus. I can guarantee it. Not only are you my role model. I’m your biggest fan and the leader of your fan club!”

“I have a fan club. Me? Really? Why haven’t I heard anything about that?” Seongwoo asked with amazement, his jaw slackened and his doe eyes popped.

The boy who introduced himself belatedly as Lai Guanlin became shy and sheepish, playing with the ends of his ebony, glistening hair, pretty eyes shifting to the ground. “Ah, we’re sort of underground and exclusive. Because we want to respect your privacy. If we want to join the page, there’s a screening and test and oath to swear by.”

“Huh. That intense? How come? I mean I’m thankful that you respect me, but I wouldn’t mind being followed or complimented a bit more. Waking up to a ton of comments on my newest post from my cute, enthusiastic fans sounds like a terrific breakfast. There’s no need to hide.”

“Hmm. Okay, I’ll let them know that you said that. They’ll be ecstatic to be able to express their feelings, but some are going to be too shy too at first. So, I hope you won’t get disappointed thinking there’s not that many as some others on campus. It’s going to take us some time get up the courage, like it has for me.”

“What’s the name of the club, if I might ask?”

“We’re called Penguins.”  
Seongwoo chuckled, thinking it was already cute though he didn’t have any idea why they would choose that. The glossy raven-haired someday-stud filled him in without him needing to ask.

“Because a penguin is like a seal’s best friends. You look like a seal when you smile and you’re round, bright eyes. We want to say that though we might not be able to date you, it’s fine as long as we can be by your side as your good friend. Friends last forever whereas girlfriends do not. Well, no-one said anything about boyfriends, though, so technically I’m not breaking any rules in confessing my feelings for you…”

Guanlin shyly smiled and flushed as he held out a tan, fluffy bear. 

“Did you…possibly…write that letter?”

For a moment, Seongwoo’s friendly smile faded in accordance with the dropping of his heart. His anticipating of meeting the girl of his dreams flew out of the window, nearly along with his sanity. So, it was a confession coming from a fanboy, not a fangirl. He couldn’t tell based on the neutral way they were writing it. Possibly it had been intentional. Since he surely knew that the person he was crushing on was majorly straight, absolutely girl crazy and famous for it.

Unlike the rest of his group, who hardly seemed to have any interest in girls but went along with his various activities and schemes in order to get close to the cutest ones. Seongwoo couldn’t even count the number of girls he’d casually dated since freshman year, to say the least about his more active middle and high school days, where he’d been the most handsome, desired student in his much smaller town full of plain people.

After coming to Seoul and attending this university, he became a big fish in an ocean of dozens of bigger or equally big fish. He was still adjusting to the wound in his pride, but thanks to this knowledge that he also had a fan club, his heart was healing up. It would kill him to hurt the president of the fan club. The boy actually seemed so nice. Friendly, sweet, caring, cute.

It wasn’t like he had anything against homosexuals or any other affiliation in the community. He had friends in the past and even now who had things for guys or were just in general a little bit unique like that. He’d never gotten creeped out. However, it was a different case when someone was coming onto him. That hadn’t happened very often. Faced with a boy hitting on him, he became uncomfortable and uncertain how to react. 

One thing for sure was he wasn’t attracted to guys, not even this tall, handsome, gummy smiling one. He’d have to let the boy down easily. He didn’t want to give him false hope and then hurt him more later on, if he did that he might lose his favor forever and he’d be racked with guilt at that jerky move.

What had anyone done wrong having feelings for him? Nothing, absolutely. He certainly had enough haters among his exes as it was. He didn’t need someone in his own faculty who also knew everything about him possibly and headed an army of fangirls that might turn on him and make him wish he’d never come to this school. He wanted to maintain a peaceful school life and keep his reputation mostly spotless. 

“Yes, that was me. I know that you haven’t dated guys before. I’m not expecting anything. I just really wanted to say. It’s been eating me up inside since last year. The reason I came to this school was to be close to you. You don’t need to promise me anything. Just let me keep liking you on my own, won’t you, hyung? Without any expectations.”

Seongwoo nervously tugged at his ear, blushing faintly from this awkward situation. “Um, sure…I mean, I can’t exactly stop you. The heart wants what it wants. I’m sorry that I probably can’t return your feelings. I’ve never really thought of a guy as attractive, so…”

_You’re lying! You thought Daniel was attractive on several occasions! You’re just ignoring that. You could be bi, what do you know? You’ve never tried kissing with another guy before. How can you say with confidence that you don’t like it? You actually liked mint chocolate ice cream once you tried it._

Seongwoo knew that he was lying to himself and being a hypocrite, but he wasn’t going to address that at the moment. Just because he had thought a guy was handsome subjectively ONCE didn’t mean that he had any desire to KISS him or anything more than that. He hadn’t gone that far, nor would he even attempt to manage it. That was a can of worms no-one wanted to open. 

He loved girls, he liked boobs(the bigger and bouncier the better), and he wouldn’t feel that way for anything guys had, nope, not even large pecks that could fill up a B-cup bra. It was possible for others to switch their orientation over time, but it wasn’t going to happen with him. Because he wouldn’t allow curiosity to run rampant over his rationality. He shoved that unwanted skeleton right back into it’s closet as soon as it poked the tip of its skull out. 

Due to his irritation and panic at this internal debate out of nowhere, his next words came out more harshly than he’d originally intended.

“I’ll never date you because I won’t ever like you that way. Because it’s impossible for me to do something with a guy. I just like girls too much. Sorry to say this, but I think it’s better to be honest from the beginning. You shouldn’t hold onto false hopes or you’ll get hurt worse later on. I don’t mind being your close hyung though. I appreciate your support and you seem nice. I hope you would continue to admire me at least, as a friend and fan.”

The boy nodded and smiled, a slight dewiness covering his shiny coal orbs that tugged at Seongwoo’s heart strings, making him feel extremely guilty. He shouldn’t have spoken so harshly. Damn that holy filter and poisonous tongue of his. 

“No worries, hyung. I expected as much. I’m not going to hold a grudge or feel offended. I appreciate that side of you, how you’re always honest. But I’m also not going to give up on you just yet. I believe that orientation is flexible. That we weren’t born liking one gender specifically, more so that we were pushed into a category depending on who we happened to like first. You are attracted to who you like on a deeper level rather than merely being attracted to a specific gender. If that wasn’t case, you would go after every girl on campus, right?”

“Ah, I see. You have a point there. Certainly liking someone involves more than the physical characteristics, such as their personality or ways of speaking…” Seongwoo hummed and nodded, thinking about those wise words. 

Of course, that was indeed true. He had only ever happened to like girls in his life, but he didn’t like every girl that walked by him like some sort of mutt in heat. Maybe it wasn’t impossible to be attracted to someone of another gender then, though he sort of doubted he could like a guy in that way.

He was comfortable with them, sure. He’d thought some were handsome or cute, funny, interesting, and kind. He’d wanted to be friends and hang out. However, in his life, there’d never been someone made him want to get flirty or do intentional skinship. He’d choose a girl over hanging out with friends almost any day of the week unless it was an important occasion that might make his friend upset if he wasn’t putting him as the top priority.

The boy’s theory made sense, but it still didn’t seem to fit him. Unless he was what they said ‘stuck in denial’?

“I’m going to work the hardest I’ve ever done, hyung. I got into this school for one reason. To date you. I’m going to change you to liking guys, specifically me. Will you at least accept my gift and can I know what it’s like to hug you? I’ve always imagined it’s like magical healing for the soul, this has caused a lot of anxiety.”

“Er, sure…” 

Seongwoo agreed since he was at a loss at what else to say. The boy was determined and forward. He was already coming at him with his arms spread out like giant claws in a claw machine diving down for their prize. He couldn’t do much with these bulldozer types, especially when they were young, nice and cute. At least in that case, gender didn’t matter. He was weak to that type and he was too kind for his own good, some would say (certainly not his friends or those exes that had slapped him). 

He stayed still as the boy wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed tight, laying his head on his shoulder with a broad, joyful smile. It felt strange but not exactly unpleasant. He could tell the freshman was warm and good-hearted. He smelled like a strawberry field. His body was even naturally slimmer than his own, mostly nothing but skin and bones. It made Seongwoo want to go buy him a meal and nag him to eat a lot. There was something that made him want to care for the younger, but not in a boyfriend way, more like as his little brother. 

_Uh-oh. He said he’s going to keep coming after me, trying to make me like guys, and he clearly has no qualms about performing skinship in public. Have I just gotten myself in trouble? I’m going to regret being nice to him, aren’t I? I’ve got this inkling bad feeling…_

“Hyung, you feel and smell so good. Such a good hugger. I wish I could stay like this forever.” A chilly, pointy noise poked his neck, short gusts of wind hitting his sensitive flesh.  
“Hey, don’t sniff me! That tickles! No, I mean, it’s weird!”

Over the next couple of weeks, Seongwoo intensely regretted being nice to Guanlin and not telling him more seriously to give up on his feelings. He followed him around constantly like a duckling or chick. Not just on campus, but off as well. He knew where he lived and offered to give him a ride on his scooter.

It was sort of nice at first because he had a cute, bubbly, younger brother personality and showered him with compliments which was a terrific ego boost. It was nice to get a ride which saved muscle aches as he was a lazy person that preferred not to put in efforts without some sort of clear reward. There were also times the freshman was useful because he did everything for him, even without being asked, including holding a mirror so he could apply tinted sunscreen or lip balm and carry anything his hands dared touch. He even bought him lunch, snacks, and drinks, somehow knowing all of his favorites and what he was craving for. 

Overtime though, Seongwoo found those things sort of creepy and overwhelming rather than cute or helpful. He became annoyed by the stalking, clinginess, fawning, and constant chatter, especially by how he purposefully got in the way of courting new girls. Seongwoo wasn’t able to have a single successful date with anyone because of Guanlin’s being stuck to his hip and those expert cockblocking skills. He even seemed to have his flirting methods memorized, subtly stopping him at every turn while attempting to make moves on a girl. It was so bad that he could accurately guess what Seongwoo’s type was before he’d even interacted seriously with them, then went out of his way to scheme a way they were never within a meter of each other, let alone left in private to get to know each other. 

It was incredibly frustrating. This was officially the longest time that he’d ever gone without a girl to casually date, which was like a bee blocked from getting that sweet honey it needed to survive. It had been over a month now. Even the girl that he’d been texting before things blew up had given up on him and returned to her obsessive fangirling over that jerky blueberry-condom covered dickhead of a senior he thankfully had only seen from a distance. 

The worst of all for the overwhelmed, stressed third-year to put up with was how romantic and forward Guanlin became overtime. Initially, it had just been innocent, brotherly hugs whenever they met, holding his hips or pressing up against his back while they rode the scooter. Nowadays, he frequently initiated higher levels of skinship, kissing his cheek when he least expected it, holding his hand, and making several unsuccessful attempts to sneak attack his lips, hugging him a dozen times a day almost sitting in his lap. He also did all of these sweet, boyfriend sort of gestures for him, making even his own friends assume they had something going on and that Guanlin was succeeding in making Seongwoo bat for the other team. They even joked about how they supported it, thought they were a cute couple, and were saving up together for their future marriage.

Honestly, he couldn’t stand it anymore, but it was too late to get Guanlin to see reason and give up. By the time he’d told him to stop doing those things, Guanlin was already convinced that his courting was working, that Seongwoo was gradually falling for him and would agree to be his boyfriend. The way the freshman saw it, he had more to lose by giving up than he had to gain by continuing to win Seongwoo’s heart over. 

Seongwoo had no choice when Guanlin wouldn’t be reasonable even when he was being direct and firmer. He started to avoid him, be more bluntly rude to him, and come up with schemes to convince Guanlin that he was a hopeless case. His friends helped as well, telling him when he was approaching or where he would be at what time so he could evade him. They also gave him some advice to drive him away, helping him with various schemes.

The first couple of weeks, of course, they’d teased and watched with amused smirks from the sidelines as Guanlin bulldozed his way into Seongwoo’s life, attempting to win his heart with every romantic trick he’d learned from Korean dramas. Then, they realized that Seongwoo was at his wit’s end, unable to deal with the situation because he was an actual soft marshmallow deep down. When he was obviously pleading for help, they stepped in out of concern, unable to be only amused at their troubled friend’s expense (though still finding it funny here and there because Guanlin was eccentric but cute and Seongwoo usually gave in to him somewhere through the day). 

Since he wasn’t able to properly flirt with the girls left in his class and club that didn’t hate him or believe rumors about him from his more bitter exes, Seongwoo had to make a deal with Krystal. He gave her a Gucci bag he’d been planning to send to his sister for her birthday in exchange for her to act as his girlfriend for a week. Things didn’t go as planned, however. As it turns out, Krystal was dating Guanlin’s twenty-five year old cousin who was an idol manager who helped give her various opportunities inside the industry she was pursuing a career in. As it turned out, Guanlin was an idol trainee already which was why he didn’t care much about attending classes since he had to miss a lot of them already, always somewhere around Seongwoo’s faculty instead of his own which was on the opposite side of campus. 

Every other plan after that also ended up failing. Having a fake disease. Having to move abroad supposedly in a month. Having his parents be terribly homophobic and racist. Even the time that his friends dressed up like burglars to scare him. Guanlin went into some sort of super masculine, protect his crush at all costs mode pulling out these fancy, masterful, extremely painful martial arts moves. His poor friends still had the bruises.

After that, the group of creative geniuses were pretty much stumped at what measure they would have to take next to successfully get Seongwoo freed from Guanlin’s suffocating interest. Until just recently, Jihoon had come up with an ingenious yet also quite reckless plan that Seongwoo was still debating since it involved someone he didn’t want to approach with a two-by-four in hand.

Seongwoo sighed softly, wondering exactly when Guanlin was going to stop staring at him with those hearts floating out of his huge eyes. He would have been flattered and thought Guanlin was cute if he hadn’t been pestered with this sort of thing every day. He needed his space and wished the kid would at least be even a small percentage of the normal person that he looked.

“Lin. As much as you like staring at me, you are not a plant. You won’t get any energy just sitting there looking at the sunshine. Stop looking at me and eat, would you? I’m uncomfortable. We all are, in fact.”

The others shared a look and wicked, amused smirks.

Minhyun commented, “We’re not though. I’m enjoying myself, aren’t you?”

Daehwi nodded as he followed up with, “It’s more interesting than reality TV.”

Jihoon had abandoned his food, mimicking Guanlin’s pose resting his chin in the palms of his hands, staring at Seongwoo as if he were in love. 

“I think I’m starting to fall in love too, now that I’m looking at you more.”

Seongwoo cursed, raising up his fork at Jihoon in a threatening manner. “Fuck you! I’ll take your eyes as meatballs if you say that sort of shit again!” 

“Hyung, you’re such a perfect man in every way. You’re cute or cool even when you’re angry and cursing. You’re pretty from every angle, like an effortless photo shoot. Such flawless, smooth, fair skin. Such lustrous, nicely styled hair. Such sculpted features that put Greek sculptures to shame. Such impeccable fashion sense and a natural charismatic, confident aura. You look like a rich top model stepped out of a fashion magazine. How can I possibly look as gorgeous as you?”

“Hmm, surgery? Nah, just kidding, don’t do that. The only way to become as fatally attractive as myself is to be reborn.”

Most people at that sort of pompous statement which he didn’t say as a joke would have scorned him, rolled their eyes, maybe walk away. Snorted, scoffed, or gagged like his friends did. They certainly wouldn’t react as Guanlin did then – clasping his hands together, wiggling like a worm, staring at him with wonder, a waterfall of hearts and sparkles pouring from his affectionate eyes.

“Hyung, you’re so cool~ Please, I want to be like you. Oh, I want to date you too. Will you go out with me? Even just one casual date? Can’t you give me a chance already? Just once. Please~”

Seongwoo aka the infamous playboy rumored to be sort of in the middle of retirement Mr. Dreamy cooed, reaching out to pat the tall boy’s shoulder with sympathy. 

“Sorry, Lin. I know that I’m the most dreamy guy on the planet, so you must be dying to have a chance with me. But I can’t. Really, I can’t. Not any time soon. You won’t have a chance to change me, because I’ve already been convinced by someone else. I have a boyfriend now and he’s the territorial type. He’s huge and strong. You’ll get pulverized. I would worry for your health. Even hanging around me in the open on campus like this is a concern. You should be careful now that I’m officially taken.”

Guanlin pouted, latching onto his arm like a leech. “Neh? Boyfriend? Hyung, you’re joking, right? Since when? I know all of your friends but you guys aren’t like that, none of you! If you have a boyfriend, it should be me! I’m always by your side, treating you like a prince. If you’re going to fall for a guy, then it should have been me naturally. Are you serious? Who is it? Who is this rude Casanova trying to steal what’s rightfully mine?”

“Hey, now. I wasn’t yours to begin with, remember. I told you many times I can’t think of you that way and not to get your hopes up. Now you understand, it’s not only because you are a guy. I just can’t see you as more than a friend. You’re just my fan, sometimes like a pesky brother. That’s how I’ve come to see you. Nothing more. Get over it and stop clinging to me. You don’t need to be desperate. You’re young, tall, dashingly handsome, cute and kind. You can find someone else easily. There’s tons of attractive guys in the engineering department besides me, you know. Just take a look around the cafeteria.”

He flicked the boy’s forehead, chuckling despite himself. Guanlin when he was being sulky, especially when he scrunched up his nose was quite adorable. If circumstances were different, then he’d be nicer to him. He wanted to be kind and care for him like a younger brother, but he’d been dealing with Guanlin crossing every line and boundary he set up that it was really the last straw. 

The truly desperate one at that lunch table in the middle of the dining hall with the cloudy sky painted roof was himself. To agree to this stupid idea to have that jerk Kang Daniel be his fake boyfriend, since apparently he was the only one that was sure-fire hot and beloved enough to toss Guanlin off his back for good. Though he’d rather swallow a fork before he even held hands with that guy, honestly. 

“Hmm, I don’t care. I don’t want anyone else. I only want the best and the best is you, hyung. I don’t believe you, hmph. You said you could never be attracted to guys. Not just me, but guys in general. This is just another one of your hard-to-get pranks. Who is this person that you’re dating then? If he exists, then prove it, bring him to me. I know every guy that you hang out with and exactly what sort of relationship you have with them. There’s no way you started dating someone I don’t know of. He’d have to be several times more attractive than me and that’s pretty tough. You’re just making something silly up to drive me away again. I won’t believe you, I won’t! Liar, meanie, bad hyung!”

Guanlin stamped his feet and stuck out his tongue at the elder repeatedly. Seongwoo watched with bewildered amusement. He had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from chuckling or smiling wide at the precious display. Guanlin was really one of the most adorable people on the planet, objectively speaking. In another universe, he might have eventually got his heart stolen by that duckling. 

“I’m not lying though. There is someone in my life recently. You don’t live with me, come on. We aren’t together twenty-four seven. You can’t possibly know everything and everyone I interact with.”

Guanlin continued to sulk and refuse to believe him, as per usual being incredibly stubborn. The others kept their mouths shut about the plan they’d concocted earlier that week while shoveling their lunch inside, refusing to deny or confirm Seongwoo’s statement, avoiding Guanlin’s narrowed hawk eyes whenever he glared at them. 

The crazy idea the novice travelers were about to embark on had been Jihoon’s, suggesting that if girl’s weren’t going to work, then he should show Guanlin that the issue was HIM not about his gender by dating a guy who was much cooler, more handsome, and older than Guanlin. Someone that no-one could deny was a great catch that even an infamously straight person like Seongwoo could change orientation for. The undefeated hottest person on campus.

The only person that Jihoon had in mind which was supposedly ‘perfect in all ways, universally attractive’ was one that made an unpleasant chill run down Seongwoo’s spine the second he heard the cursed, black-listed name. Kang Daniel. Of all the fucking people in the campus, why did he have to fake date HIM? That giant, heartless, arrogant, blueberry jam covered salami stick. 

He’d instantly rejected his idea, nearly knocking Jihoon out in a burst of fury with his textbook just for suggesting it. Since they all knew that he detested him with a passion. Though they also knew that he had an unusually large interest in keeping tabs on what the popular senior was up to, frequently checking the Daniel’s Darling group chat and his related updating threads on the Campus Hottie pages. 

Although he knew it would piss him off, for some reason Seongwoo kept searching about him as if he were obsessed with some terribly destructive habit, consequently coming to learn more things about him. He probably knew as much about Daniel as the more fanatical fans did thanks to his terrific memory, though unlike them he didn’t feel any particular joy or satisfaction about recalling those facts. It was just like learning something in history. Facts that got stored in his brain he didn’t have any particular feeling for or plan to use in the future. Which would hopefully fade away as time passed, seeing as they were a useless waste of space in his precious brain. 

“I’m not going to believe it until I see it with my own eyes. If you want me to give up on you and give your relationship a blessing, hyung, then you’re going to have to prove it. Show me this boyfriend of yours!”

“I will. Someday soon.”

Seongwoo winced after he responded without thinking. His friends’ heads also popped up, their eyes enlarged with ?! marks appearing inside somehow. 

_Shiiiit. Now you’ve really done it, you big mouthed moron!_

_Since I said that to Guanlin, I’ve got no choice but to seriously go through with it. I didn’t even ask Daniel to be my fake boyfriend yet!_

_What a pickle I’ve gotten myself into, ugh. Knowing this kid, he’s not going to let it pass easily. I’ve got to at least post a picture of us for him to believe it. What’s the actual chance that Daniel would agree to even allow that much? Has he ever helped anyone in his life, I wonder? How to bribe or blackmail him into being my boyfriend for a bit?_

Meanwhile, Daniel was broken out of his funk staring at Seongwoo’s enchanting profile from the cafeteria line when an urge to sneeze came his way. He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

“Ugh. Who is thinking of me so many times today? Could he, possibly…”

His best friend friend, Jaehwan, who had been secretly observing Daniel being a pathetic, lost lover boy snorted and slapped his arm.

“Dream on, Dan the Man. Seongwoo doesn’t think about you for a second in the week, guaranteed. Why would he when the times you met him you were a total jerk and left a nasty impression like you’re a gangster boss? You’re only hurting yourself by overthinking that way. It’s just allergy season. You should buy some pills and carry tissues around.”

“Ah, yeah, you’re right. Why would he think of an ugly bully…” 

Daniel sounded dejected, hazel eyes tinting with regret and disappointment at the reality that he was hated by his crush, meaning next to nothing to him thanks to his own immature, not fully thought out actions last month. He’d left an impression and came off memorable, but not in the way that he should have if he wanted to stand a chance of coming to good terms with the younger.

He turned away, Jaehwan comfortingly patting his broad, slumped shoulders. 

  
  


Daniel was minding his own business a few days later while doing his private business in the bathroom urinals, unaware that he was being spied on by a squirrel. Seongwoo hung on the edge of the door frame, peeking around the edge. He was half wondering why Daniel was so damn big that it was terrifying and half debating with himself about his ultimate choice he was here to put into action, converse shoes tip-toeing forward and then sliding back with a hesitant squeak like a mouse hiding in a hole waiting for a chance to steal a chunk of cheese from under the sleeping house cat’s nose. 

It was now or never. He couldn’t put this misery off anymore, no matter how every joint in his body screamed with detest on the way to the bathroom, following the blueberry headed senior. He needed to at least talk to Daniel about this before Guanlin became fully convinced he was bluffing, but it needed to be alone for sure. Which had been proving much more difficult than he thought. 

This was the only place in the school that Daniel’s fangirls couldn’t follow. His tailgater friends were eating lunch at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Seongwoo had been nibbling on his chicken mayo—he decided to try it after he noticed Daniel ate it almost every day, it didn’t seem to suit the guy so much which was a surprise – while observing the group of engineer seniors across the room, sitting in their usual corner like they were the bosses of the campus. As soon as Daniel stood up, Seongwoo’s friends pressed for him to follow and that’s how he ended up here. Creepily watching the person he hated but needed to ask a favor from as he peed in the urinals. 

He decided rather than going next to Daniel and talking as he relieved a load which was going to be extremely awkward and haunt his dreams, it was better to casually bump into him on his way out.

“Hi, sunbae.” Seongwoo stepped inside, holding his hand up like a malfunctioning, stuck robot.

He tried to paste on a smile in a breezy, friendly manner as he greeted him casually but his lips were stiff and twitching at the corners, suggesting the act was as tough for him as going to the dentist.

Daniel looked up after he’d finished zipping his white-washed, fashionably but much too ripped denim jeans, eyes widening slightly in surprise and his steps jerking to a halt. For a second, he almost seemed delighted to see him. Then, his cutely handsome, sometimes soft other times edgy features shifted to the usual arrogant, charismatic smirk and hooded hazel eyes, chin slightly tucked up and shoulders spread out as if to mock him for being shorter. Back to looking like a hyper masculine, intimidating gangster as Seongwoo was used to.

A shiver that was something like fear and more of some other emotions he couldn’t define at the moment trickled down his spine, causing a tingling sensation and rushes of heat through every nerve.

“Sunbae? In general, I like to hear that respectful term, but I never thought I’d get to hear that from you. Since you’re always rude to me. Are you sick? Or did you lose a bet? Perhaps…you have something you need to talk to me about? Is there some sort of favor I can do for you, Squirrely?”

Seongwoo grit his teeth, forcing his smile to stay painted on his face like a porcelain doll. Though he couldn’t help if the depths of his onyx eyes had knives reflected in their dark centers, because he was feeling like he’d rather kill the senior than say what he was about to.

_Why me seriously? Why must I be nice and ask a favor from this cocky, unreasonable asshole? I fucking hate that this is the only option I have left. Ugh, let’s just get this over with and then take all my anger and humiliation out on Jihoon’s hair. About time he went bald. He’s always saying he’s born with the sort of pretty face that can pull of anything. Good time to test that statement._

“It’s the later one actually. I have a sort of tiny favor to ask of you. From hoobae to sunbae.”

“Ah, really? What is it? Didn’t it ever occur to you that it’s a weird place to ask favors though? Unless, it’s something sinful you need me to take care of in private…”

Seongwoo waved his hands and shook his head frantically, looking much like a bobblehead. His thighs clenched together as a pair of intense, molten hazel eyes darted towards the front of his pants.

“No, no, no, ew, gross! Don’t think like that, you pervert! It’s not that kind of favor, most definitely! Fuck, how could you even think that way?”

Daniel snickered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the cleaning stall that was permanently closed, leg propped up. It was annoying that he had to look cool in a freaking grime-infested, filthy public bathroom of all places. It was infuriating that he could make him flush and his heart race with one flirty comment or intense gaze trained on every part of his body except his eyes, scanning him like a hungry, taunting wolf would some prey he was toying with. He really had such unique, mesmerizing, expressive eyes, the younger would grudgingly agree with the Darlings about that. If he were to play a character in a fantasy drama, the most fitting would be a seductive, wicked soul stealer. 

“It’s a bit of a strange favor, so honestly there’s not any good place to say it in exactly. But this is the only way that I’ve managed to get you alone.”

“So, it’s something embarrassing to say in front of others? If you need privacy, say to show me something for comparison or advice, then we can go into one of the stalls--”

Seongwoo slammed his hand against the wall in an abrupt, high pitched outburst, “Yah, get your mind out of the sewer, would you?! It’s not something dirty! I need you to be my boyfriend for a few days, that’s all!”

For the first time, Seongwoo saw Daniel genuinely taken aback as if a ghost appeared or he’d sprouted wings in place of his ears. His cherry-colored, plump, glossy mouth dropped wide open and his head cocked to the side like a curious puppy. There were twinkles in his eyes, bewildered and almost hopeful seeming. 

“You…what? Did you just say…boyfriend? You’re asking me out? I thought you hated me though? And aren’t you straight? What’s with the sudden change of genre in our tale? I thought we were friendly rivals.”

“Shit. It wasn’t supposed to come out abruptly like that…” Seongwoo muttered, scratching furiously at his neck and flushing deeper with embarrassment. 

He stared at the ground, poking the rubber edge of his shoe onto a tile edge that needed replacing. 

“Let me backtrack and explain more clearly. So, it’s like this. I’m not confessing, or anything like that. I AM straight. I like girls, a lot. And yeah, I’m not exactly your biggest fan. I guess we are kind of like rivals or enemies recently. But, the fact is, sunbae, that you’re possibly the most popular person in the school, and I admit that you’re objectively handsome and cool sometimes. Not as much as myself, but still. Yeah, just from time to time you’ve got this enigmatic charisma. 

If it’s you that I’m dating, then it might be enough to get this obsessive, clingy fanboy chasing after me this last entire month to believe I’m taken, not interested in him that way, and finally back off. I tried saying I had a girlfriend, but I got caught in the lie. Since then, nothing works. So, my friends suggested, maybe if it’s a guy that even he has to admit is impossible to beat, then he would see that he doesn’t have a chance to date me and leave me alone. Does it make sense?”

“To be honest, not really. I mean, what’s wrong with someone liking you? It can’t be the first person that crushed on you that you weren’t into. It’s another person that cares for you, compliments you, admires you just like any fangirl does. I don’t understand why you feel the need to cruelly drive him away. Just because he’s a guy? Do you have something against gays?”

“No, it’s not that. I have gay friends. It’s just that he’s become a nuisance and invades my privacy all time. He crosses the line often and makes me uncomfortable.”

“Hmm. Have you ever thought that there could possibly be a day where you feel differently? Someday there might just happen to be a nuisance of a guy that you won’t mind invading your privacy, feeling something special for you. Maybe this guy just isn’t the right one. The one that will change you.”

Seongwoo bristled as if Daniel was insulting him. He was so sick of this kind of conversation. Just why was everyone convinced that he was a closeted gay living in denial that would be changing in a matter of time as long as guys chased after him, really? What did the world have against a guy being pretty with supple, healthy skin? They never heard of being metrosexual?! He wasn’t going to transform into anything else but purely straight, he didn’t have a speck of interest in even experimenting!

“No one asked for your opinion on this matter, but let me just get this crystal clear. I’m as straight as an arrow made of steel. No matter the guy. Even yourself. I’m not going to bend. Agree or stop wasting my time with this bullshit. I didn’t finish my lunch yet and I want to take a nap at my desk before my next class starts. Five, four, three, two…”

“I’ll do it. Consider it done. When do we start dating?”

Seongwoo’s steps paused, head whipping around immediately, a genuine smile bursting on his face, brightening the dim room. He was practically sparkling and floating with pixie dust from happiness. He hadn’t expected that Daniel would say yes at first, which is why he’d prepared several offerings he’d planned to use to make a deal with him if the counting down method didn’t happen to work.

_Maybe he’s nicer than I thought. It was certainly easier to get him to agree than I figured. He sort of sounded desperate and eager there, too. Wonder what’s that about. It’s certainly no easy task to be asked to do, especially for someone who dislikes people._

“You will? Or are you just messing with me?”

Daniel shrugged, now coming to stand with the tips of his fingers tucked into his jean pockets, a little bit too close for Seongwoo’s comfort. Not that he ever minded anyone else standing close to him. He wasn’t homophobic, honestly. He was comfortable with guys and girls and he was a person with a very small personal space zone. It just so happened that he wasn’t alright with Daniel in particular invading it for some reason, from the last time they met or this time a month later. He was intimidating, irritating, and there was some sort of untrustworthy mischief in his nicely shaped eyes that set Seongwoo on edge, as if the elder would try something if he let him come near. 

_It’s hard to believe since he’s all that and a bag of chips, apparently every girls’ dream husband. But…could he possibly be bi? Is he after me or is this just messing with me for funsies?_

“I don’t have any particular reason to say no. You’re my faculty junior and you’re in a pickle. I happen to despise pickles with a passion. I just happen to feel like being nice once or twice a month, so I guess it’s your lucky day. I’ll help save you from your pickle. Then later on, since you owe me, you can pay me back with another favor.”

“Sure, sure! Anything you want, I’ll help you with. Like homework, or your jobs, dry cleaning, making your shoes shine, or carrying your stuff between classes. Anything! I really could use the help. Thanks a lot, sunbae! You’re great! I’m sorry about insulting you before. I didn’t mean it, I swear. I just have moods, you know, male PMS.”

Daniel snorted, raising up one of his dark caterpillar brows. “Male PMS, right. You don’t need to act like a nice hoobae or lie that you like me. It’s kind of freaking me out. And it’s not like you can keep it up forever. I’m sure I’ll piss you off again soon, if you’re not already dying to curse me out inside already. You’re cute the way you are, so just stay that way. Be true to yourself. Moody, sharp tongued, brutally honest, rude and bratty. Because it’s oddly charming. Trust me on that. See you later. Babe.”

Seongwoo grimaced and ducked when Daniel reached up to pat his hair. He wanted to slap that inner voice that was saying his hands were large, gentle, and warm, that they felt nice and he wouldn’t mind that contact continuing a few moments longer. His flush had spread to his ears and his heart was pounding like the drum roll at the end of a marching band performance. Another instance his body betrayed his mind when it came to this obnoxious, detestable senior.

“Yah! You didn’t wash your hands! Gross!”

They were both on their way out a moment later. Seongwoo jumped and shrieked as he felt fingers sliding along his backside.

“You know, when my adorable boyfriend turns his back so defensively like this, I want to kiss him from his perfect hair to his gorgeous shadow. Until he’s swollen and bruised all over.”

“This fucking pervert!” 

The third year turned around to rip the senior a new hole with every foul word he knew, having been majorly holding back by sheer power of will. Daniel was cheekily grinning, waving his phone in front of his nose. He’d just huskily whispered something right at the edge of his ear that would bother Seongwoo on purpose to keep him distracted (not that it was a false statement though).   
“I’m guessing you’re going to need to contact me soon. I have boyfriend duties to do. Going to be hard to contact me through SNS since I hardly ever open the app. Well, to be honest, I don’t often answer texts or calls either, but I promise for you, I will be different. Here’s my number. Message me whenever you need, sooner the better.”

Seongwoo stared at the senior inputting his number with a goofy, puppy-like grin in bewilderment, different parts of his brain debating on whether this was a joke or serious. Why did it sound like he was saying that Seongwoo was special and he wanted to meet him and talk to him again soon? Was it that fun to bully him? Did he enjoy being insulted and bickering? Or was it possible that even the campus God of B-boy was falling for his unreal good looks and various charms? Was all this flirting not actually a joke? What could the reason be?

_Bleh. You know what, fuck it._

Why did he even care what Daniel thought of him anyway? He really shouldn’t give two fucks about that extra sour blueberry smoothie. The guy was a whole (okay, give him some credit for the kind gesture, now maybe half or three quarters?) jerk he wanted nothing to do with if he weren’t in a desperate situation. As Daniel called his number so that he could have Seongwoo’s number in his inbox, Seongwoo grumbled while flicking his fingers on his jeans.

“What’s with saving your name as ‘husband’? Tch. Lame. You could have just asked for my phone, you know. There wasn’t any need to cop a feel like a creep. You keep making me misunderstand like that. It’s really you’re fault that I don’t like you much. I’m not homophobic, but I’m not gay, so if you’re really like that and feeling interested in me, please respect my preferences. Stay out of my personal space unless Guanlin is around, and don’t tease like this. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“What can we do though? We have to be convincing as boyfriends, yet you’re uncomfortable with skinship even joking around between guys? Don’t we need to practice so it becomes natural? You’re sort of being a hypocrite.”

“I’m a great actor. Maybe you need practice, but I don’t. I won’t mind if that guy is around, but your work hasn’t officially started yet. We’re alone. So, there’s no need for that at the moment is what I’m saying. You just like to tease me, invade my space and rile me up just for your own amusement. You get a kick out of trying to confuse me and seeing my reactions. Like the bully you are. It’s what makes me dislike you. If we can’t be friends, at least respect me as a fellow student. Treat me like your normal hoobae, not a cat toy.”

Daniel murmured lowly mostly to himself as he stared at Seongwoo’s bottom when he turned around to walk out, “Hmm, what if I wasn’t just teasing? If I wanted to touch your ass for real, would you let me, even in front of others? Since we’re dating and all. How many dates would it take to be acceptable?”

Seongwoo heard everything since it was just the two of them and they weren’t more than a meter apart, plus he happened to have sharp hearing senses.

“Un-be-lie-vable. You’re incorrigible. Stop staring and fantasizing. The privilege of touching these soft buns is not going to happen. Kang Daniel, Daniel sunbae, no, when you act like this, you’re just Dickhead!” he snapped, feeling both scared and humiliated, spreading out his hands to protectively cover his defenseless backside.

After the emotional, squeaky outburst, he scurried out of the bathroom like a squirrel being chased with its heels bit at by a dog. A couple of seconds later, rapid steps approaching the bathroom where Daniel was chortling behind his elegant, artfully shaped hand came. Seongwoo popped his head back in like a whack-a-mole, catching Daniel laughing at him or because of him, he wasn’t sure which.

The younger did notice that the elder’s eyes were even more dangerously charming when they scrunched up into slits, especially with that exclamation point beauty mark at the corner of one. He couldn’t see his smile, but he had an idea that it was quite endearing. Even without seeing it, he knew under his hand he was smiling which was the reason he looked much softer and more approachable. It naturally brought out a genuine, friendly smile in himself.

“I’ll text you later. You better answer before you sleep. We have to discuss the deets of our operation.”

Daniel dropped his hand after bringing his expression under control to its usual impassive, chic fashion that was frequently caught on camera from his fans. He nodded his head and hummed in agreement. 

Damn, even that one little gesture was freaking cool, making Seongwoo itch to mimic it. He wouldn’t dare do it in front of Daniel though. Or anyone else for that matter. He didn’t want the other’s ego getting larger by seeing that he admired something about him. He was protective of his pride even more than his precious genitals. He wouldn’t admit out loud that he thought Daniel was cool, handsome, manly, or charismatic. Never again, at least. Not over his dead, gorgeous, perfect body. 

“ ‘Kay. See ya.”

  
  


Woojin, Jinyoung, and Jaehwan smiled with amusement, casting slightly judgmental, disbelieving looks at Daniel in full-fledged ‘Nielging’ mode as he had his own cute fanboy freak out moment.

“He asked me out! We’re gonna be dating! It’s fake, but still! I have an excuse to see him and I have his number. I can flirt with him even! You should have seen him today. He was so adorable! My wife’s the cutest, sassiest, prettiest, funniest, wittiest guy in the world, I swear. How blessed I am. I’m Seongwoo’s first boyfriend! Never been happier. I’ve been living and dreaming of this moment for years. My piled up good karma has finally been cashed in. He he he…”

The third-year was beside himself with dorky, husky chortle spasms, practically breaking his textbooks in half as he squeezed his innocent backpack to death. 

“Uh-oh. He’s a complete goner and it’s only the second time they’ve had a conversation.”

“Just wait until that cute guy texts him. He’ll probably explode into sparkled confetti and candies.”

“He’s this in love already. He must be one hell of a guy. I’m curious now. Should we do some spying? It will help because Daniel doesn’t know the first thing about dating.”

“Right, right. He doesn’t seem like a naturally romantic type. His only way to show he likes someone is to bully them and purposefully piss them off. We better help so that this guy doesn’t hate his guts after a week.”

Daniel turned eager, hopeful, sparkling milk chocolate eyes on his three closest friends, looking more puppy-ish than ever. A giant, fluffy, sweet Samoyed with his ears perked, tail wagging, tongue hanging half out of his grinning mouth.

“Could you? That would be great. Teach me how to be romantic and flirt and take care of someone properly. Because I’ve never done it, so I don’t really have a clue what comes next. And tell me everything you can about him. Who he’s friends with, what club he’s in, where he goes to after school, things he likes and dislikes. Help me, please, please, I don’t want him to keep hating me~ Finally, I’ve earned a second chance to impress and become close with him. The heavens heard my daily prayers.

I want to express myself in a way he doesn’t see as bullying. I want him to become quickly convinced I’m the best boyfriend material in the world and fall for me, even half as much as I like him is satisfactory. I’ve never wanted anything more in life. This is going to be my only, most important goal. Going from fake boyfriend to official boyfriend.”

“Well, before we know what will work to win his heart over, I think we all need to get to know him better. The best way is through SNS. Now that you know his full name, let’s search him up and take some notes.”

“Oh, right…SNS…I didn’t think of that.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and sneered, a sign that a savage comment was approaching. “Because you’re an alien. SNS is a foreign language to you.”

The others laughed, agreeing while Daniel vehemently denied that he wasn’t all that abnormal. He swore he wasn’t the only young person who had no interest in SNS; they simply hadn’t come across those others or they were possibly in hiding because they didn’t want to be ridiculed. He had made one last year at his friends’ insistence that it was essential for a college student, but of the ten or so posts that were there, only one of them was uploaded by himself. 

The other posts were all his friends doing, insisting that he had some great, artistic shots that his fans needed to see and it was necessary to show people that he wasn’t dead or completely socially inept (he was though), especially on breaks when he couldn’t be regularly seen on campus. His friends cared more about his fan club than he did, for some reason. Possibly it was the free snacks or that they wanted to look good and gain some fans and have a good reputation that way. Compared to how he responded coldly, falsely to their questions and bluntly rejected their offers or gifts, his friends were angels. 

“Search your lover boy up and show us.”

“He’s my lovely squirrelly wife though. Ta-dah! Welcome to the fantasy land of Mr. Dreamy. He’s a complete dream come true. Too perfect to be real, yet indeed by some miracle we have been blessed with being born in the same era as him.”

They snorted, until it was that they saw that’s literally what the pompous, narcissistic playboy had written on his profile. Most of the photos of THE Ong Seongwoo were filtered, dramatically posing selfies of himself. When he smiled, he looked soft, sweet, friendly, and cute. When he wasn’t smiling, he looked more like a chic professional model, his prominent features becoming more stark and capturing your attention. That boy knew his angles and was a master at taking selfies. 

“Well, the number one thing he likes we already know. Himself. What a narcissist. Ouch! What was that for?” Jinyoung, the one holding the phone, made the wrong move in who and when he decided to tease. 

“Only I’m allowed to insult him because I don’t mean any harm by it! This is for earlier, now that I recall. I forbid saying anything bad about my boyfriend!” 

Daniel proceeded to give the group painful flicks on the forehead, meant as a warning for future punishments to come.

“Eesh. Not even dating for real…”

“But already so protective.”

“Dang. Are you his boyfriend or his bodyguard?”

“Both. I’m whatever he needs me to be. Whatever keeps that pretty smile on his ethereal, stunning face, hopefully around me in the future.”

Daniel jotted down literal memos as his friends made guesses from about Seongwoo’s tastes and character from the posts and commentary. By judging who he replied to in the comments and looking at his followers, he was able to get an idea about who he was possibly close to at school. His fingers itched to block the girls who were flirting with him, especially the ones that were practically selling themselves like desperate whores. 

“Why don’t girls at this school have any dignity? This is why I can’t like them,” he sneered, growing embarrassed when he realized from the others snickering that he’d accidentally said that aloud.

He snapped defensively, though they hadn’t said a word. “I’m not jealous, okay? I’m just disgusted with how they talk when they barely know him. They probably never even spent five minutes talking to him.”

“You act like you have, pfft.”

“How do you know they haven’t been on a date with him? Rumor is it that he’s had a lot of girls in the past.”

“They could be exes wanting to get back together.”

“They could be steamy, ongoing flings or someone that he’s been flirting with recently in class or his club.”

That set Daniel on edge. “What club is he in? What’s his class schedule like? What girls has he been talking to often recently? Is there any information about that?”

“Bodyguard mode kicks in!”

“More like possessive boyfriend.”

“Well, he IS a boyfriend in a way, so in some way he has a right. At least you shouldn’t let this guy flirt with girls while he’s dating you. Because that’s going to be counterproductive to his plan. Not to mention you look like a pitiful carpet he’s walking all over.”

“Right, right. Keep your horny rabbit in check, no rice cake pounding anytime soon.”

Daniel slammed his hands on the table and shouted, face flaming. “Yah! Stop talking like that! He’s a squirrel, not a rabbit. And he isn’t the sort to sleep around either way. He just…likes the confidence boost is all. He likes being liked, by everyone. It makes him feel better about himself is all. I don’t see anything wrong with that, so don’t judge his character so negatively.”

Those three friends were likely the only ones in the engineering faculty who wouldn’t shrink away from an angry, voice-raised, glowering Daniel. Instead of quivering in fear, they were trembling from a rapidly rising giggle attack, collapsing on each other and commenting about how he was now blindly, enthusiastically defending his crush which was something he never did to anyone. Kang Daniel was a truly changed man, well Samoyed alien actually. 

**First texting session at 10 pm that night**

(italics part is Ong) 

_Hey, is this dickhead? I mean, Daniel?_

Ha. Is that how you talk to your friends? or am I still an enemy?

_It was just a joke to break the ice. Don’t get your panties in a bunch._

But you call me that I guess. Are we close bros enough to say the color we’re wearing?

_No, we’re not, so don’t you dare! You do that? Your friends are as weird as you. Don’t ever tell me that. You’ve probably heard me. That’s my nickname for you. That along with blueberry, gangster, jerk etc._

Did you change the name on my phone to any of those? I kinda like blueberry. Blueberry cheesecake perhaps?  
 _Maybe I did. Maybe I will change it to something nastier._

That’s alright. Whatever you write. I’ll change it back tomorrow.

_I’m locking my phone >.<_

Sure I can figure out the password. I’m researching about you. It’s not rocket science.

_Neh? Really? How? Where?_

Stalking your SNS, talking to your fangirls and exes. This is cute btw. [inserts photo with glasses]

_OMG WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT? I thought I collected and trashed all of those before-contacts days. Ugh the horror. I was hideous!_

I passed the quiz and got into your exclusive fanclub, that’s how I got awarded with this adorable gem : ) To learn about my wife so I can be a good husband. You were never ugly though, just different from now.

_Okay, really, enough with the hubby and wife stuff. I get goosebumps. And you’re totally pulling my leg there, but I appreciate the lie about my darkest age._

Is it because you’re scared of me? Or excited to see me?

_Because it’s creepy and weird! I’ve experienced neither of those feelings around you and never will! Dream on but keep it to yourself._

Ha. You got sassy with me again, you’re being yourself like I asked. Cute.

_I’m not cute, I’m lethally attractive, dashingly handsome, cool as James Bond. Stop saying fluffy words that don’t fit me >.< Anyway! When will you stop picking on me so we can have a genuine conversation here? I need my beauty sleep._

You must be a sloth then.

_Huh? That’s hardly cute. Hey, are you implying I’m lazy?_

Because you’re super beautiful.

_Daniel, you dickhead. Stop insulting me. I’m warning you. I’m not as nice as I might appear._

Is it opposite day? I swear cute, adorable, and beautiful are compliments? 

_They are but they never SEEM like it with you._

Why not?

_Just cus. I dunno. Your face or tone or something. Seems like it’s backhanded mockery._

Is there something wrong that makes you misunderstand? Should I change it? I’ll change if you ask me to.

 _Like that’s possible. People don’t change easily, unless you pay for surgery. I’ll just have to get used to it. Okay, so you seriously mean that as a compliment? Genuinely?_  
Yup, I did.

_Fine. I’ll try to believe it. And not call you names. Unless you clearly deserve it. Anyways. Do you have IG? FB? Twt?_

Ah, um…what were those again?  
 _SNS platforms. Instagram and Facebook and Twitter. Do you have any of them?_

Technically yes.

 _What do you mean by that? You either have it or you don’t, end of story. Is it that hard for you to answer a simple question? At this rate, I’ll be texting all night and get damn cramps._  
My friends made me an account in each. I think. But I never use it. I suppose it’s dead by now. Dead activated was it?

_DEACTIVATED. Are you really only a year older than me? Cus I’m actually feeling a generation gap here. Well, revive your accounts and start being regularly active on it! From today! It’s the best way that we can convince people that we are dating. Give me your ID._

Okay. I know what that is.

_If you didn’t, I might just choke myself._

(five minutes later, Daniel linked all of his accounts but there’s no new posts since several months ago) 

Um…how? I managed to figure out my password and log in. Now I’m looking at it but it’s complicated. I don’t really know where to start. I forgot how to use it, if I ever knew how. 

_Oh, cock jellies. You’re serious? Such a noob. This is gonna be a loooong night. I’ll have to teach you from scratch then. I’ll give you a tutorial, just ONCE, so you better focus. I’m going to call you. Pick up._

Daniel picked up his phone within a few seconds of it starting to ring. He was smiling like a clown, the corners of his plump lips drifting off to into Neverland. 

“Hello?” 

The elder barely contained the joy and excitement in his voice to sound somewhat normal and calm, as if he didn’t know or care who was on the other line. He only managed to do that because he was pinching his leg hard, sitting at his computer desk at home in front of his laptop.

“Hey. It’s Seongwoo.”

Daniel swallowed an inhuman squeal, pinching himself hard enough to bruise. Seongwoo’s voice over the phone was so unexpectedly soft, airy, smooth, and lovely. It was a good thing that he had a built-in recording function, because he was going to listen to this recorded convo a hundred times at least. Or until whenever Seongwoo next called him. Today was truly the most blessed, heavenly day of his life. It was a complete dream come true, but if it DID turn out to have been a dream, he was going to smash all of his technology devices to smithereens. 

“It’s Daniel. Hi.”

“Yeah, I know. I called you and I can read the name on my contacts, obviously,” the other’s reply was snarky, slightly teasing as if he were giving him the ‘loser’ hand sign through the connection.

“Oh. Right.” Daniel flushed, partially from being embarrassed but mostly because he was feeling bashful, awkward, and his heart was racing like a cheetah’s paws in the safari.

“Pabo. You can’t even use SNS. Such an all brawn, no brain kinda fella. I figured as much. Though it’s worse than I predicted. Don’t know what FB stands for. Can’t even post something on Insta. Such a helpless old man ha ha ha...” 

Seongwoo laughed as he said this, continuing on after as if he couldn’t contain himself. Because of him, well, more like AT him. But because he thought his denseness or quirkiness was funny or cute. Or so Daniel chose to assume.

It didn’t matter so much why. What mattered was it happened. Seongwoo was laughing and it was certainly somehow connected to him. It wasn’t even an out of ridicule, sarcasm, or exasperated sort of laugh which was the most he had hoped for in the coming days. It was a genuine, hearty, rumbling laugh, the sound of angels singing actually, playing harmonious, peaceful music while using his heart as an instrument like the strings of a harp.

Daniel beamed, choked back the fiercest fanboy panic scream he’d ever experienced, holding his hand to his chest to prevent his heart from leaping out of his rib cage, doing a joyful wiggling worm-like dance in his seat.

“Let’s revive your SNS. So, I’ll start the tutorial with IG. It’s the app that looks like a colorful camera. Double click there. Now, when you want to make a post, first you’ve got to go to your profile. Go to the menu bar and click on the circle which should display your photo…”

The next twenty minutes, Seongwoo walked the focused, struggling noob Daniel--who you wouldn’t have guessed sometimes was born and raised in a developed city in the 21st century—through the basics of SNS usage. He double-checked and even quizzed him. 

Mostly, he was a surprisingly patient, detail-oriented, and calm teacher. There were a few moments that Daniel frustrated him but luckily twice as many compared to those where he made him laugh, at his expense because he was ignorant and asked dumb questions. Nonetheless, he got to hear loads of that musical laugh which shook up his heart and turned his stomach into a McFlurry every time. He couldn’t get used to it or grow sick of it. He wanted to hear it more and more. Sometimes, he said epically dumb things on purpose later on in their review session simply to hear that wonderful sound again. He decided he was going to cut those parts of his calls, making Seongwoo’s special, endearing giggles, laughs, and snorts his alert tones. 

They posted something up on Instagram around the same time, which was Seongwoo’s ‘evil genius plan’, suggesting that it would get people confused and solidify their connection, though they weren’t making it obvious just yet. If they just said they were dating out of the blue, it would be less believable, considering they were known as strangers to the entire student body. What they first needed to do was catch people’s attention and make them suspicious about their relationship.

Seongwoo posted up a photo he found online of two guys holding hands. He tagged Daniel’s account and put up a romantic caption ‘You make me better.’ Daniel didn’t have many pictures in his computer, so he simply put up a photo of two coffees on a table that was similar to the color of the one in Seongwoo’s photo, suggesting they were on a date at a café that evening. He tagged Seongwoo on one of the glass cups and captioned the post, ‘Someone wants to be flirted with on SNS, so I’m gonna be loud’. 

Since Daniel seemed to understand Insta the best and they could easily post photos and tag each other, they decided to use that. Students tended to use it more than other things nowadays, according to SNS expert Ong-nim. 

“Do you have any interests? Is there anyone you like?”

Daniel was taken aback by the personal question directed out of nowhere. He bit back the response that almost jumped out : _you, to both of those questions, only you, always and forever, consider my favorite thing and my major Ong Seongwoo._

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you need to follow people or it’s going to be a super boring feed.”

“Follow? Feed? Who am I following? Who is feeding who? What are we supposed to eat? How much will it cost me? I don’t get my paycheck for another week…”

An adorable horse-like snort, accompanied by a breathless, hearty bunch of chortles flowed across the line, seducing his ears. The sunbae violently shivered, biting down on his lip and pressing his sweltering thighs together. Now THAT was an attack! His nerves were fried like they’d just been dumped in hot oil.

“Did I say something dumb again…?” he guessed sheepishly.

When the hoobae was finally able to talk, his voice was raspy from lack of breath.

“Yeah, but it’s alright. I didn’t explain that part yet. I shouldn’t have laughed this time, my bad. It’s just the way you put it together was hilarious. You caught me off guard. It’s got nothing to do with those things. Follow means you get updates from a person that you’re interested in. You sort of stalk them. Feed is where you scroll the most recent updates. Since you aren't following anyone, I’m guessing that your feed is empty because it’s totally blank. You should follow someone.”

“Hmm. Who should I follow?”

“Any celebrity you like. Your friends or family. Some business or hobby that you're interested in. Brainstorm and then search up the account in the search bar. I’m sure it will be there. You have lots of followers. Go find your friends there and follow back. You just go to their profile and click the ‘follow’ button. It’s simple as addition.”

“Sure. Nothing like dividing square roots. There, I did it.” Daniel was extremely proud of himself for managing to follow someone within just a minute on his first try.

“Hey. Why are you following me?” Seongwoo sounded astounded and flustered. 

_It’s obvious. Because I like you and I’m interested in dating you and knowing everything about you._

Daniel only said that in his head though. He was dumb but he wasn’t about to shoot himself in the foot just yet.

“Because you’re the one I’m most interested in.” After a long pause, which he did intentionally to mess with Seongwoo’s brain just out of curiosity about what his reaction would be (silence, followed by stuttered blubbering like a fish). “I mean, I think your posts are interesting. You take nice photos.”

“Oh. Really? I mean, this one is mostly just for my selfies. I have another profile for my photography stuff. I’ll follow you with it and you can follow me back.”

Daniel smiled so broad his face was at risk of getting stuck so he had to go to school looking like the Joker tomorrow. “You followed me back.”

“Yeah, of course I should. You’re supposed to be my boyfriend. We’ve got to follow, stalk, like and comment on each other’s posts often. That’s what couples do naturally.”

“If it’s natural then why are you getting shy?”

“I’m not blushing. It’s just hot.”

Daniel laughed, unable to keep his promise about not teasing his crush as much. He was just so gullible and vulnerable sometimes. “I didn’t say anything about blushing, but thanks for spilling the TMI tea. It was tasty. Yum~”

“Hey, don’t make sounds or comments like that. You’re such a total perv. Ugh, my poor phone and ear has been contaminated with toxins. Doctor, get me the alcohol and scissors!”

Daniel laughed harder at the super extra acting display, then Seongwoo ended up laughing because Daniel couldn’t seem to stop.

“What a dorky laugh you’ve got.”

Seongwoo was indeed blushing hard then on the other line where he was relaxing in his bed, thinking that Daniel’s laugh was pleasant and had a funny, warming, sort of healing effect on him. “It doesn’t suit your image but it’s quite contagious. So, this jerky gangster boss of the blueberries can make jokes, be dense, laugh like a dork, you have some posting sense, and you’ve got a bit of minor flirting skills. I think I can work with this. Today was a productive day.”

Once Daniel caught his breath, he replied in a soft, pleased tone, “Glad I could be of help. Is there anything else we need to do?”

Seongwoo was about to say something but then ended up yawning. “Well, I was planning on talking about how to go about our dating scheme tomorrow, but we ended up taking nearly an hour of my time. I still have homework to do and shower. I’m too sleepy to think creatively at the moment.”

“Let’s take a raincheck on it then. Let me know tomorrow if there’s anything.”

“Alright, I will. Follow some more people before you go to sleep. If you only follow me, it’s strange seriously. It won’t be believable.”

“Okay, sure. I’ll browse. Since you say so.”

“You should have done it already. Isn’t it common sense? Aigoo, this caveman…”

He paused his nagging to yawn once more, louder and longer this time, more like a cave bear. It was the most adorable thing next to cat plushies. Daniel was beside himself, slapping his bouncing legs and smiling huge from the safety of his room.

“Have a good night, Seongwoo.”

“Hmm, you too, Daniel. Let’s talk tomorrow. G’night.”

Later that night, Seongwoo’s friends demanded an explanation for what transpired from lunch leading up to the strange, seemingly connected posts that were blowing up with comments already from students that followed them both. He’d been putting off explaining, dodging their questions, promising ‘later’ since he was busy or didn’t feel like talking about it at that time. He had no choice because they bombarded him with calls and questions until he agreed to explain. They did a 4-way video call that way Seongwoo would only have to explain once and it would go by much quicker than using his fingers. After school, texting with Daniel, and doing some math worksheets had sucked out all their strength.

He explained as quick and simple as he could in order to get to his cozy bed faster, leaving out those details such as that Daniel had some endearing traits, that he’d complimented him several times, most definitely he didn’t tell about how he’d gotten him to laugh. He wasn’t ready to become friends with the senior or retract his negative opinions just yet.

They brainstormed how to set their plan ‘get Guanlin to back off for good’ into action from tomorrow. Just before sleeping, Seongwoo asked Daniel to drop by the front of their department, close to the parking lot, on his way to class tomorrow morning.

That night and continuing all through the next morning, his phone was blowing up with notices from Instagram. While he was laying in bed as well as during his long walk to campus, Seongwoo read them with a goofy grin, occasionally cackling evilly. He was excited to see that his plan was already working splendidly, hopeful he’d be free of Guanlin’s courting attempts and back to canoodling with cuties soon. He was also pleased to be gaining attention and many new followers which he hadn’t expected (he had been preparing for war from Daniel’s fans but they seemed to be only in a state of cute shock). 

“Seongwoo hyung~ Good morning! I missed you. Did you-- Hmm, where is hyung? Is he hiding to surprise me? Come out, come out, wherever you are~”

“He’s not here. He’s where his heart truly belongs~”

The three beaming engineers cheerfully responded when Guanlin came rushing over to the usual table where they enjoyed chatting, eating some bread, and drinking some packaged coffee before their classes started nearby the gear statue in the courtyard.

The foreigner freshman grinned impishly, hands on his slim waist, not looking the least bit phased. He made eye contact with each one of them, appearing suspicious.

“Eh, something’s off here. You just said the same thing in perfect sync. Are you planning something to mess with me again? What did hyung put you up to now? Aigoo, that cute trickster.”

“Nope, it’s not a plan!” The ended up accidentally saying at the same time again, then slapping each other in irritation and flashing accusatory sharp eyes.

Despite that, Guanlin was suffering without his dose of Vitamin Ong, so he dashed towards the parking lot where he supposedly was. Seongwoo actually was there as his friends said, leaning in a cool, sort of dramatic pose against a pole, enchanting galaxy eyes scanning the parking lot. Guanlin snuck up slightly behind him, then slid his arms around his waist, propping his chin on his shoulder, smiling brilliantly in greeting.

“There you are, hyung. Why are you standing around here looking like a catalogue advertisement?”

Seongwoo tensed and attempted to wiggle and push his way free, not looking all that pleased. Guanlin was used to Seongwoo’s hard-to-get act. He pretended he didn’t like to be affectionate but eventually gave in and let him do whatever he pleased, slightly blushing and looking away like a pure, bashful court lady. It was adorable and one of the reasons he found being with the elder addicting.

“I’m waiting for someone. It’s probably better that you unhand me before he sees and crushes your bones.”

“Eh~ I still don’t believe you. Did you pay someone to meet you here? That ‘boyfriend’ you mentioned? Hyung, you don’t need to make me jealous with lies like that. You already stole my heart. I’m only going to love you a ridiculous amount, until the end of eternity, even if you aren’t into guys. Hmm, you’re so adorable~”

The enthusiastic freshman squeezed the uncomfortable senior’s waist even tighter, making his eyeballs protrude like a stress ball.

“Lin…yah, Lai Guanlin…too much…can’t…breathe…” he weakly complained, gasping for air and struggling in vain.

At that moment, like a hero with impeccable timing, Daniel was there to save the day. The sunbae was gracefully gliding down the street on a skateboard, dressed in his signature casually hip style – jeans, hoodie, jacket, sneakers, mix of dark and bright colors, simply designed, bearing the logo of famous brands. As he approached, Seongwoo waved his hand, attempting to get his attention.

Daniel was listening to music through some ipods, absently staring only straight ahead of him, slightly shifting the rolling board seemingly just for the fun of it. At one point, he glanced at him for a brief second, then gave a minute nod and something like a faint smirk. He didn’t stop nor did he come over to talk. His hero turned out to be one of those unbothered extras. Seongwoo scoffed, glaring at his distant back incredulously. 

“Yah, Kang Daniel, Daniel, Dickhead!”

The classroom door was slammed open as Seongwoo stomped in a rage, determined to find Daniel who was supposed to be here according to the schedule his fans posted. This time at least it turned out not to be a fake one. The blue-haired, hooded senior watched with a startled, confused look as Seongwoo rampaged towards him, slamming his hand on his desk, leaning so close that their foreheads were nearly bumping.

Daniel slightly leaned back, gulping hard, forcing his eyes not to stray too long on Seongwoo’s smooth, bow-shaped lips which were just in reach and extremely tempting with how they were parted from his harsh breathing as if he’d ran here.

“Hi? Good morning.”

Seongwoo’s eyes were crackling with fire, threatening to consume him in his barely controlled fury. Daniel had never seen Seongwoo quite this angry. It was wicked sensual, making his body rush with buzzing heat from head to toe. He’d never wanted someone so much as right then. Thank God that he’d worn a baggier pair of pants today because he was a steel pole at the moment. He inhaled through his flaring nostrils sharply, pressing back a thick moan as Seongwoo became even more aggressive, grabbing the center of his hoodie and yanking.

“You. Come chat with me. Now.”

Although Daniel could easily overpower the slender younger, he didn’t want to make him angrier by accidentally hurting him in a scuffle. As tempting as the idea of physical contact was. He let himself be pulled up and dragged by the collar outside of the classroom and into the bathroom.

There were curious eyes and whispers following them from his classmates, his friends sneakily winking and giving him thumbs up gestures as he passed where they were seated. He smiled slightly at them, expressing that he also didn’t know what was going on but he was secretly enjoying the attention from his long-term secret crush.

Seongwoo drug Daniel into the bathroom and pushed him to the wall between two of the urinals. If looks could kill, the elder would have been beheaded. He liked that though; that sort of challenging, fierce expression was manly and sexy, exciting and inciting him to more inappropriate, rated mature thoughts.

“I’ll give you ten seconds. Explain yourself. Why did you ignore me this morning?”

“I didn’t though. I looked at you and nodded. That’s my form of acknowledgement. Did you want something else?”

“Yes, of course I wanted more than that! It barely looked like we even know each other. You’re ruining everything that I’ve worked hard to set up. Because of you, Guanlin stalked me all morning. He even joined my classes. He thinks that I was testing his love by attempting to make him jealous, so now he finds me even more adorable. My ribs are mishappen from how much I got snuggled!”

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted to start flirting from right then.”

Seongwoo huffed, tossing his hands up in utter frustration. Rather than looking threatening though, he was just a huge ball of snugly fluffy squirrel to Daniel.

“Why is it that I need to spell out every letter of the alphabet for you? Why can’t you just have common sense and after I say a-b-c-d you can continue with e-f-g? It’s infuriating how dense you are!”

Daniel grabbed Seongwoo’s arm when he was distracted and effortlessly flipped their positions, gently pressing Seongwoo back up against the wall while keeping him pinned. Seongwoo was so taken aback that for once he didn’t say or do anything. He merely gasped as his back hit the tile and allowed himself to be moved like a doll.

“What do you want me to do then, Seongwoo? I’m not a mind reader. Though maybe I have a power where if a part of me touches a part of you, then I could get an idea…Would you like to try?”

For a drawn out moment, Seongwoo remained still, balking at Daniel as he hovered dangerously close, face-to-face mere centimeters away, speaking in a low, commanding, husky, naturally sultry tone. Their eyes flickered between their pretty, tempting mouths and their intense, molten pupils. It was as if some kindling was being sparked between them, subtly changing their mood to a steamier sort.

Then, the special mood was shattered by Seongwoo shoving hard at his chest with both hands and stomping on the top of Daniel’s Nikes for good measure.

“Yah, don’t piss me off anymore or you’re never going to be able to board again, you pervy gangster boss! This isn’t time for your tasteless jokes. I’m genuinely upset here. It’s only been a day and you already are going back on your promise. What I want you to do is simple, like taking candy from a baby. Just show up around me often. When that happens, do as you would when you hit on girls.”

“Specifically what? Let’s say, hypothetically, I don’t recall how to hit on girls…”

Midnight, glimmering orbs that held his whole world in the center, pulling him in like gravity since he’d first seen them so he could think of no-one else rolled in exasperation.

“Why is it so hard talking to you, I swear on a zombie apocalypse in our future. I’m getting a migraine and it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet. Do some boyfriendy things! Buy me snacks and drinks. Come visit me at my class or the club. Take care of me. Walk me home after classes are done. Greet me enthusiastically in the morning like you’ve been missing me. Things like this.”

Daniel hummed and nodded slowly as he jotted down notes mentally, then he reached for his hoodie pocket. He held out a box of yellow sour jellies he happened to have with him.

“Here. Someone bought this for me, but I’m not hungry. You can have it if you like.”

Seongwoo was immediately appeased, realizing himself that he was quite a simple guy. Just one kind gesture from Daniel and a large portion of his anger and bitterness faded. He took the box, grinning broadly. The blue-haired senior appeared proud for a moment, then returned to his usual stoic, charismatic self, sort of looking down his nose at the other like a king would to his servant.

“Happy now? I guess it doesn’t take much. Seems you’re a glutton for sweets.”

Seongwoo forced his smile into a scowl, shooting him a sassy look. “Yeah, I’m a very sweet person because I really love sweet stuff, what of it? Better than being bitter like green tea the way you are. I’m happy more because of your fans than because of you, but it’s a better way to start the morning than earlier. You hardly deserve them, you know? They’re so good to you. So cute that darling is the most suitable word for them. I’ll enjoy this and give you another shot. I’m late because of you--”

Daniel shrugged, smirking cheekily. “I didn’t ask you to come to my classroom, you know. That’s all your choice. A dumb one.”

After saying that, he turned to leave, brushing Seongwoo on the head as he strode past in that special confident, wide-stepped, lazy gait he had. The younger student was left to steam by the urinals, clutching the box of candy in his pale fingers.

“All I did for your old-timer SNS noob ass, yesterday, and you have the nerve-!! You know! I wouldn’t have HAD to come here if you didn’t ignore me this morning. So, it is your fault completely and you should take responsibility. Hey, don’t leave in the middle of our conversation. At least admit that you did wrong first and apologize. Would it kill you? Hey, Daniel! Dummy Dan! Blueberry! Yah, Dickhead!”

Seongwoo groaned, realizing that his peaceful break he’d been thoroughly enjoying was abruptly cut short. He’d been reading some comments on a post he’d put up bragging about the snack he’d been gifted from a ‘special person who was the sweetest’. Daniel’s friends had discovered and followed his Instagram. One of them had told him that supposedly that was his favorite snack which he bought himself, claiming that he never ate the ones from his fans, so this was a sign that Daniel had a serious crush.

That gave him things to ponder – was he special to Daniel, like his friends thought? Why’d he give him his favorite snack he bought with his own money when he could just give him any random snack that was left from his fans?

Until that was, Guanlin plopped down on the bench next to him, sticking a plastic lunch box in front of him.

“Hyung, I made your lunch today. It’s healthier and tastier than anything they sell here. Try it.”

“Is that…?”

“Yup, that’s a person. I tried to sculpt your unreal beauty with food. It’s not as good looking obviously but isn’t it cute still? Anyway, mama always says it’s the thought that counts. I put my whole sincere heart and feelings for you in this, so you should eat it or I’m going to be upset. Hmm? Hyung~”

Seongwoo glanced at his friends for help as Guanlin shook his arm and whined for his full attention. They shook their heads or shrugged, giving him sheepish, sympathetic smiles. It seemed that even they thought it would be too much to refuse a homemade meal. He sighed and pulled the plastic box closer.

“I’ll try a few bites. Thanks for thinking of my health…” he muttered ever so softly against his will.

If Guanlin had any idea that he was feeling differently from what he said and only being nice out of obligation, he didn’t let on. He was giddy with happiness as he scooped up a bit of rice from the cheek and seaweed from the hair. He held Seongwoo’s jaw, attempting to feed him like a lover. Seongwoo insisted that he could eat by himself because he wasn’t a baby, but Guanlin stubbornly chased after him.

Seongwoo sulked as he slowly chewed on the forced-in mouthful, then his eyes lit up like fireworks as he spotted Daniel in line just about to pick up his food. He was in the middle of attempting to send telepathic signals of ‘help me, you owe me, it’s time to do your boyfriend duties’ when Guanlin attempted to win some alone time with him.

“I saw the cooking club is giving out free samples of some doughnuts they made yesterday. It’s just out in the hall. You should get some before it’s all gone.”

Seongwoo commented, narrowed onyx eyes still stuck intently on Daniel’s ridiculously wide, fit shoulders, “My friends are better than that. They wouldn’t ditch me for some free food…”

He was humiliated, however, when he was proven wrong. The next moment that he looked, there was nothing at the table but some grains of fallen rice and bread crumbs. They’d seriously disappeared in thin air without a sound, like a bunch of ninjas. Guanlin smugly grinned as he took advantage of Seongwoo’s dropped open mouth to put in another spoonful of super salty, dry rice, this time with a grape in it which had been used as his eyes.

“Finally, we get a chance to be alone. Now it feels like a real date. Does it taste good, hyung? Can you feel my sweet loving?”

“Hmm…” Seongwoo commented absently, eyes finding their way to Daniel, his last possible way to escape this miserable situation.

He’d gotten a plateful of food and was walking between the tables. Their eyes finally met. Seongwoo squinted harder, amping up his pitiful expressions to the max and shouting ‘HELP ME!’ in his mind, causing his temples to ache as he thought the words on repeat in chant form. To his amazement, it worked. Daniel walked straight towards their table with a determined, sort of impassively chic impression.

Of course, he consequently caught the eyes of many on the way, since he was naturally dazzling and charismatic, the sort of person that commanded attention by his size and aura alone. The blue hair just gave you more reason to glance his way. On top of the fact he was going in an area that he usually didn’t, far away from his group of friends already settled at a back corner table.

Feeling irritated, Seongwoo pushed Guanlin away. “I’m not hungry. Stop trying.”

“I’m not going until you eat all of it, hyung.”

Footsteps sounded, then plates slid and bumped around. Daniel was there, silently rearranging their table. He slid the lunchbox in front of Guanlin and set down his own plate of food in front of Seongwoo. The second-year was smug and slightly bashful, approving of this idea and loving the baffled, worried expression on the freshman’s face.

“Have a good lunch.”

With that one deep, husky sentence, Daniel stole Seongwoo’s creamy coffee, knocking him on the top of his nose with the damp, cold bottom. He started walking away, raising the straw to his mouth to take a sip.  
“I already drank from it,” Seongwoo blurted, still a bit out of it, sort of sad to see his favorite drink get taken away before he’d had a quarter of it.

“So?” was the third-year’s nonchalant response before he slid the straw between his thick lips.

“How was that?”

Seongwoo had a mini heart attack from running into Daniel at his locker, resting back on it with his leg propped up and fingers tucked in his yellow jacket pockets. He rubbed his pained chest, willing his heart to quickly settle. He sighed softly, reaching out to put in the combination. Daniel shifted out of the way, leaning his shoulder against someone else’s locker.

_Oh, boy. If the fangirl that inhabited there only knew who and what part was touching her locker door, she’d probably have it welded off, framed, and hanging in her bedroom. That freaking Kang Daniel syndrome is scary. I ain’t gonna catch it though._

“I thought it was good but unfortunately, it didn’t work all that well. Because of how you acted at the end and didn’t say anything sweet. He figured that you’re bullying me. That I’m your target instead of the person you’re hitting on.”

“Really? It worked well in the series that I watched…” Daniel grumbled, looking genuinely perplexed with his caterpillar brows furrowed – a look that made him handsome in a broody, rougher fashion.

Seongwoo shook his head, flashing him a ‘you’re so helpless’ look as he opened the locker door with a clank.

“What sort of fucked up romance series were you watching? Let me guess. Boys Over Flowers? Listen up, Dumbo. In the real world, bullying doesn’t work to get someone to like you. It just annoys the person, getting them to hate you and not want to be around you. I’m going to punch you if you do something like that again, Blueberry Boss. Mark my words.

I want you to be NICE to me, not BULLY me, no matter how you mean well by it. Be nicer in the future. Like normal boyfriends would. Have you never been in love with someone? Never had a little crush even? How is that even possible at your age?”

Daniel was staring at the floor, either choosing not to comment or thinking of something else and not hearing him. Seongwoo slammed the metal door shut with irritation.

“Maybe this isn’t going to work. You’re starting to seem like a lost cause. Think about it yourself for awhile. I’ve gotta go. If I talk to you more, I might just go insane. Oh, wait. On second thought. It’s a good idea maybe if you walk me home when your class is finished. I’ll text you the location to meet.”

Seongwoo didn’t see that Daniel was kicking at the floor and watching him go with a guilty, apologetic, pitiful expression. He resembled a puppy who’d been heavily scolded and was afraid of being abandoned.

The third and second year students silently strolled side by side towards Seongwoo’s apartment after school was finished. It was awkward, mostly because they one wasn’t in a good mood and the other wasn’t a big talker, nor did he have any idea how to improve the other’s mood despite absorbed in thought about how to start attempting because he desperately wanted to.

The stunning, oddball pair which were an anomaly to see together were followed halfway not so subtly by a group of Daniel’s fans who were filming, snapping photos, gossiping and giggling. At least, Seongwoo figured, when Daniel wasn’t talking, they sort of made a convincing, lovely picture together thanks to their matching heights, sensible trendy fashion, and impressive looks. Daniel had volunteered to carry his bag, so that made them look close, even if they weren’t saying anything or smiling happily.

Once they arrived and the backpack had been switched over, Daniel softly mumbled, “Hypothetically, if I’m flirting with you in this situation, what would be good to say?”

Seongwoo was pleasantly taken aback by the question. He answered honestly, grateful that at least Daniel was not so stubbornly proud that he refused to ask for advice. “I guess if it’s night, you’d say ‘sleep well, sweet dreams’ something like that. At school, you’d say ‘have a good day, see you later’.”

Seongwoo was about to turn away, uncertain why Daniel was just standing there staring like a busted robot for a full minute. He was freaking tired from dealing with this messy situation and the resulting mood swings and arguments he’d been through thanks to this jerky dumbass.

_He’s not ALL bad, I’ve got to grudgingly admit, but he’s certainly socially inept and freaking weird half the time. How does he not have a lick of common sense? Maybe I misjudged him. He is indeed a jerk, but it might just be unintentional. He’s like a stray mutt that wants a home but doesn’t know how to get along with humans. He needs basic behavior training and treats, but I’m too wiped for that at the moment._

The brunette paused as he felt a warm touch. Daniel stroked the back of his head slowly, wearing a gentle, crooked, sort of awkwardly shy smile. It was pleasant and tender.

“Good night, baby. Sweet dreams. Sleep well. Dream of me.”

Seongwoo’s stomach flipped and his heart skipped excitedly. A rush of heat from his furiously pumping blood caused his face to color. He was greatly affected by that soft expression and those expertly given lines. He had to slip away from his hand before his weak heart went into arrest, not all that comfortable with his strange reaction to this version of Daniel. The way he was touching and looking at him was making him emotional.

Despite he was shaken up and feeling the urge to flee, he had to give praise where it was earned. Seongwoo smiled brightly and gave Daniel a double thumbs up.

“That’s good. Really good. That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You should do exactly like that when Guanlin is around.”

Daniel sheepishly scratched the back of his head, a flattered, shy smile that made him look much cuter spreading across his handsome, glowing, faintly rosy tinted face.

“Glad I finally did something right. I lost count of how many insults I’ve heard from you today. Although I didn’t mean to, it seems I’m always doing the wrong thing.”

Seongwoo chuckled, prickling with guilt. “Sorry. I promise that I know your intentions are good and I’m trying to be open-minded, patient, and more understanding. I had a lot more that I wanted to say but held back successfully, to be honest. I have a temper and some nasty habits, I know. It’s hard to control, especially when you’re good at rubbing me the wrong way so effortlessly.”

“I’ll try harder. I like it better when you’re smiling and laughing than when you’re ticked off and snapping at me. Though it’s cute.”

“I told you stop calling me cute!”

Seongwoo snarled, raising up his hand rapidly in warning. Daniel protectively raised up his arm to block just in time before he’d made contact. They both laughed lightly, the atmosphere more amicable, feeling a little closer when they joked around like that. Almost like they were friends.

“Well, I’m not one that lies. It’s a genuine compliment based on my own observations. It’s just a fact. Even your fans agree. When you’re upset, you look even more like a squirrel. And squirrels are universally considered cute. Right?”

“Shut up and go home already. I’ve had enough of this harassment. How dare you even use my fans to justify your backhand, teasing compliments, hmph!”

Daniel stayed at the bottom of the stairs, hands in his pockets, smiling softly as he watched Seongwoo climbing up the stairs. When he was sure he could fully get away with it, his gaze shifted lower to his swaying, pert little backside that was possibly his favorite part of his crush.

“I really meant it though!”

“Ah, suddenly I’m deaf. Did you say something? No, okay, I’m going in first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the story will pick up a bit since ongniel are fake boyfriends. Hopefully, it’s increasingly more enjoyable and not too predictable. We’ve got obsessive, clingy fanboy Guanlin who is too cute for anyone to hate, even Ong. Then we’ve got flirty/socially and SNS related anything noob Daniel and a tired, miserable Ong who just wants his freedom back so he can get a new gf. Poor Mr. Dreamy, celibate for over a month aww. Just wait a bit, babe, Daniel will take care of that for you ; )
> 
> I wonder how many references you caught from the original drama. This chapter has quite a lot more than the first chapter. My favorite scene is one that I made up about Ong teaching noob Daniel how to use SNS. I felt his frustration and laughed a lot too, thinking of some things Daniel responded. Daniel is really cute though, isn’t he? So is Sarawat if you watch the drama, I really love this sort of character, still have many more charms of Wat/Daniel to show you as we go on. He’s a cake full of layers. If you want to guess what moments were added in the comments, go ahead. If you haven’t seen the drama and want to, then you can go to youtube and search 2gether eng sub, it will come up right away.
> 
> If you want to message me about anything related to this story or 2gether but shy in comments or just prefer instant replies, then come to my twitter: @NuuGuSeYONG
> 
> Have a terrific week. I hope the summer isn’t too boring even though we can’t really go out and meet our friends, doing fun things like the beach, water parks, camping like we usually would. Safety is more important, please remember~ Let’s try to get through this time without catching that nasty bug! Daniel hates bugs and wants us to be healthy! Comeback is coming soon~
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Not a kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to seem closer, the semi-rivals posing as fake boyfriends start hanging out more, including visiting each other's clubs, eating together, walking to and from school. Seongwoo gives Daniel eleven missions on flirting properly according to Cosmo, while Daniel has a dilemma about choosing to spare his pride or pleasing his crush. When Guanlin still isn't convinced that Seongwoo has a boyfriend, Seongwoo decides to join the hip hop club to show he's serious about Daniel. They can spend more time together and everyone can see they're strangely close, then spread rumors which will eventually get to Guanlin and help his situation. He thought it's a good idea until Daniel's teasing goes too far while playing a game during orientation.
> 
> Stay tuned for side couple scenes!

“That’s not how you do a flare. Daniel, please show us how the master’s do it.”

As it was his captain Sungwoon’s orders, there wasn’t much that he could do about it. He was feeling lazy these days, preferring to lounge back on his favorite window seat observing both passerby and the younger dancers and enjoying the music rather than working up additional sweat layers with this sweltering weather. It was rare for him to dance, although he was the best at b-boy moves and many members as well as the crowds that came to watch their practice were there for him and him alone.

The group of girls, hands free because they’d loaded their snacks already on a table in the corner, cheered and bounced excitedly on their toes as Daniel jumped up and stretched like a cat just waking from a nap. The crowd respectfully, quickly cleared for him as he walked by, stretching out his arms once more and circling his neck for good measure. As usual, he didn’t respond to the comments and questions from his enthusiastic fans, nor did he agree to high five or stop for a photo with them. He hardly paid them any mind as if they were invisible.

The fangirls still took videos and photos of him even though they knew he wasn’t fond of it. He was too lazy and nice (deep down, not that Seongwoo knew of) to tell them off or ask them to delete it, though there were times when he seriously in a low tone requested for space or that they didn’t film him, such as during work or with his family or at some sort of public place where they could cause a disturbance that wouldn’t be forgiven or acceptable like it was at school. Luckily, in those situations, the majority of the Darlings were obedient, the rule-breakers ridiculed for not respecting therefor not truly loving their ‘idol’.

Daniel grudgingly appreciated it, though like any other normal person he wished that they wouldn’t have so much interest in him. He didn’t see himself as anything special to be followed and crowded during his daily life like this and he had no intention to be nice or sweet or pay them any special attention just because they claimed to like him and support him. His heart was meant for only one. He would only be kind and caring to that person, which he’d already given it away. He was exclusively Ong Seongwu’s since years ago and thus he wouldn’t bother to so much as glance let alone chat with those girls, no matter what they said or did to ensnare his heart. There was only one person who he’d allow to see his full self, all the good sides. Only Seongwoo was allowed to receive the VVIP package of all the Darlings.

“Ready.”

With that one coolly, deeply spoken word, a track was played that Daniel liked and could dance well too. He grooved in the center, keeping his expression chicly blank, warming up his big yet gracefully moving body. When he felt as if his limbs were ready to soar like a hawk, he dropped to the floor, using light, quick steps at first, then swiveling on his back with his legs in the air like a windmill. Eventually, he moved to spinning in the midst of a handstand, not bothering with the fact that his shirt gathered around his armpits and neck, revealing his chiseled stomach to the crowd.

The flushed, cheering girls got noticeably louder, shrieking like they were half-crazed birds on the verge of perishing. Even the older boys whooped and stared in awe, commenting with envy and admiration about his toned, fair, chocolate-marked body. The secret to being able to spin effortlessly in various ways for up to an hour if he was actually trying was his solid core strength from years of working out as a hobby, plus keeping the muscles stabilized with weekly practice dancing. Resulting in a well-defined, sometimes seemingly heart shaped eight-pack.

Out of curiosity, Seongwoo forced his friends to tag along with him (or was it the other way around? They were sort of all curious honestly) to visit the hip-hop dance club where Daniel was a member. They were there in the back of the crowd just before Daniel came out to strut his stuff as the masterful king of b-boy moves. While he was spinning on the floor, Seongwoo reluctantly noticed his shirt slipping, revealing smooth, toned, pearly flesh.

He found himself gawking and flushing at the attack of white chocolate abs while he was in the middle of performing a one-handed handstand. Although he had no idea why it affected him at all. It wasn’t like he’d ever had that reaction to the male body in gym or swimming class. His friends were all oohing and ahhing as well, shaking him and commenting about why he was staring there and how those were all his and wasn’t he hungry for some rolls. Seongwoo socked them each for good measure in the stomach and then rushed away, ducking his flaming face so as not to be spotted amongst the circling crowd, his heart thundering with stormy black clouds.

“Yah, yah, yah! Isn’t that the guy? From yesterday?”

“Right, the one Daniel followed and tagged. That looks like him!”

“Ah, right, the engineering third-year, Ong Seongwoo.”

“Wow, he’s more handsome in person.”

“Well, he’s more on the pretty and cute side, I think.”

“What do you think he came here for?”

“Here to check out his boyfriend maybe? Not so secretly admire the delicious goods? Hehehe.”

“Wah, I’m envious. I wanna touch that too.”

“Omo, now that I think of it, isn’t it really hot? Maybe Seongwoo has some abs too!”

Two things caught Daniel’s attention amongst the giggling girls. His head turned and ears perked up at the familiar, adorable sounding name. He just loved all the ‘o’s in and ‘oo’s in it, whether you wrote it in English or Korean, even when you sounded it out. All the round parts about it made it seem so precious and elegant. His name was as unique as his personality, especially fitting for his exotic, prominent, modelesque features and those signature dots that looked like a miniature triangular constellation on his fluffy, snowy cheek.

The second thing he noticed was a familiar tall, attractive, slender shadow and pair of suspiciously clean as if they were brand-new Converse. Seongwoo was slipping out of the studio, probably driven away by the fuss that was becoming worse by the second. It seemed he didn’t want to be the center of attention for once.

Daniel ignored the questions coming his way, swerving and pressing through the crowd in a hurry, eyes locked in the direction Seongwoo had fled. He was worried something was wrong and he was also eager to see him face-to-face, hopefully privately.

Daniel’s friends didn’t stop him, merely crossed their arms and wearing shit-eating, all-knowing smug grins, watching him chase after his wife and silently rooting for him. Though they didn’t have much confidence because Daniel was truly clueless about how to court someone, not even able to properly follow their expert advice.

Unfortunately, although he scanned the premises thoroughly, he found no cute, skittish animals except a stray cat he paused to play with and feed some treats to (he carried some packets in his back pocket just in case he ran into a cat somewhere since he adored them). There was no sight of his favorite animal, Squirrelly. He’d missed out on the timing. This was incredibly frustrating because if with anything else with his life it went smoothly like he was blessed but in Seongwoo’s case it was frequently off like he was cursed.

Seongwoo wondered what the fuss could possibly be about. The girls instead of doing their projects were all gathered outside the front of the club room, making a racket like they were attending a rock concert, screaming their pretty heads off. Eventually, his curiosity took over his laziness. He set aside the camera full of the photos of his recent project that he’d been looking through with a critical eye, then drug his heavy feet.

Since he was taller than almost everyone by nearly 10 centimeters, he didn’t have an issue looking over their heads. His eyes widened and his heart did an uncalled for skip when he spotted the cause of the fuss. Daniel had graced them with his glorious presence, which was unheard of. He never came to this area which wasn’t anywhere close to the dance club, the engineering department where their classes were, or his followers’ favorite hang-out spots.

Seongwoo figured that he’d come all this way simply to see him to make good on his promises, being this was one of the things that he’d suggested a boyfriend might do. He was touched double time – Daniel had been listening to him and he went all this way out of his way during the busiest time of the day for his sake. Straight or not, how could anyone not be shaken up a bit by that kind of selfless, considerate gesture?

He smiled soft and bashful, letting the senior know that he was pleased and genuinely happy to see him at the club. Just briefly, but long enough to be caught by the girls. It seems there were a lot of up-to-date Darlings within the photography club, including even Captain Jisung of all people. Here Seongwoo had thought he’d be more a secret fanboy of himself considering all that he let him get away with and was always smiling and laughing at his antics. He felt slightly betrayed and put-off about it.

_Here I’ve been working my taught, perfect little buns off trying to get with these girls, but they already given their hearts to that damn jar of blueberry jam. Bunch of shallow, tasteless two-timers, tch._

_Wait, aren’t I kind of saying that to myself then? Because I sort of fit that category too. But hey no! We aren’t dating for real. It’s fake. I might not DETEST him completely now, but I’m still FAR from liking him. He’s still an obnoxious, dumb, bully plum muffin. Just because he made me smile or laugh a little changes nothing._

“You’re here to see Seongwoo? He’s right there. Girls, let’s clear the way. The lover boys need to have a chat.”

Giggles mingling with a chorus of complaints followed the captain’s orders as he flamboyantly cut a path in the crowd as if he were Moses, complete with lots of fierce stomping that could rival Daehwi in full diva mode.

“Eh, can’t we think of them as best friends? I’m not ready to give Daniel away yet…”

“I think they look really good together. I ship it, NielOng is adorable!”

“Why not Ongniel? Seongwoo is more handsome, so wouldn’t he be the top?”

“No way! Daniel is so manly and buff, plus he’s taller, just a bit. Seongwoo’s personality is more on the cute side, just look at his shy smile there. No way would Daniel be the bottom. It’s the rules of the shipping universe. It’s gotta be NielOng and nothing but.”

Seongwoo blushed, avoiding Daniel’s intense hazel eyes which strangely stuck to him as if he were the only person in the room. The way he looked so serious and cool did a number on his nerves and confidence, plus he wasn’t expecting that the girls would openly discuss top-bottom positions regarding their intimate relationship, which didn’t even exist. He couldn’t even imagine kissing a guy, while these guys were already imagining them making the bear with two backs, ha! After only one day where they sort of hinted that they were together, no less! What a bunch of thirsty, desperate, imaginative girls this school was full of!

_NielOng, my beautiful, virgin ass, keep on dreaming. He isn’t EVER going to touch my buns, let alone hump or mount it! You all got a bunch of dirty, tasteless minds to think – Shiiiiit. Why did I just imagine it? DELETE DELETE DELETE IMMEDIATELY!!!_

All eyes went to Daniel. He’d chuckled and he was smiling while looking at Seongwoo with affectionate, heart-filled, twinkling eyes. Or so went the girls’ commentary as they ‘awwwed’ and leaned against each other for support as the ‘super kilig moment’ the gay couple was sharing made their knees weak. Seongwoo caught himself from snorting and rolling his eyes at this utter ridiculousness. Daniel was clearly teasing him, laughing at his expense because he’d panicked and started blushing at the mention of gay sex. For certain. He felt like the senior was becoming something like an open book to him. At least he could read a couple of pages clearly. This wasn’t flattery, it was sheer bullying disguised as such. Screw that gangster taking advantage of this situation to play such underhanded tricks. Better he just got this misery over with by seeing what it was the jerk wanted.

Without explaining why Daniel was there, Seongwoo walked through the narrow path, muttering to Jisung as he passed by that he was going to be absent for a few minutes.

“Sure, sure. Take your time. Have a nice date~”

The girls squealed, calling their names, saying goodbye or begging Daniel not to leave. They clearly wanted to follow but Jisung wasn’t allowing them, saying that as much as they all including him wanted to know what was going on between those two, what they had to talk about, they should respect Daniel’s privacy related to his personal life as they usually did. Otherwise, they were at risk of getting kicked out of the group chat and blocked from the accounts that posted the live threads with photos of him.

“To think I’d be saved by the biggest Darling of all, my own club captain. Jeez. What is it that you came here for?” Seongwoo snapped with his hands on his waist.

With the usual cool, arrogant smirk and playful, glittery hazel eyes, Daniel responded once they were away from the jam-packed door.

“Just to see something. You suggested it yesterday and I was wondering if I surprised you, would you like it. It was an experiment and completely worth it. I got to see you blush and smile. It seems you were happy to see me. Why’d you blush though? Am I that handsome sweaty from dance practice? Or was it the idea of who –”

“Don’t go there. Let’s pretend like it was never mentioned,” Seongwoo cut off in a clip tone, blocking his evilly grinning mouth from mentioning the subject that was now absolutely taboo.

Daniel’s eyes were expressing ‘So, I’m right. I would SO top you FYI’, which made Seongwoo’s irritation grow. He narrowed his eyes, silently arguing, ‘No, you wouldn’t. Stop thinking about it, cus I’ll never have any sort of physical activity with you unless it’s to kick your balls as blue as your stupid hair’. Once Daniel fell silent, Seongwoo released his mouth cautiously, then gave him a flick on the forehead.

“Aigoo. Dickhead.”

It was said with much less bite than normal, surprising the owner that his voice even sounded as if it were tinged with something like affection and fondness. Blushing a bit deeper in shame, he turned away and fanned his face, complaining about how hot it was to cover up his reaction.

“Drink this. It’s iced. It will cool you down. I’ll stop teasing, so don’t toss it, alright?”

Suddenly Daniel was holding out his favorite milky, sweet, iced coffee as a peace offering wearing a shy, faint, youthful smile that turned his face extremely soft and cute. Seongwoo glanced at his ears, wondering if it was a trick of his eyes or from the exercising he’d done earlier. He swore they were strawberry tinted with embarrassment equal to his own.

_Aw, so he can be adorable, awkward, sweet, and caring, huh? I should have just given him ideas from the beginning. Would have saved me headaches. I’ll have to give him the benefit of the doubt, I think. Maybe I judged him too quickly and misunderstood his character based on physical appearance mostly. Is it possible that he is a nice person, just that he’s not comfortable being nice to everyone?_

_Maybe it’s an exclusive thing. Maybe he’s only nice to some people, which would explain why he has such tight-nit friends and no known history of violence and bullying as I’ve seen. Once you start getting closer and getting to know him, only then he opens up, maybe. Hmm, in that case, his true character isn’t all that shabby. He’s got some good points; you could almost say charming._

_Wait, why am I thinking like this again? Ugh. I sound like I’m falling for him or something, turning into a damn fanboy. Get a freaking grip. He’s literally doing what you told him to do, merely because it’s part of a deal. He’s doing a good job acting nice so that he can get something out of you in return later. That’s the gist._

_He’s not all sunshine and rainbows, you’ve gotta remember that. Don’t be like those foolish girls. You must keep your guard up and stay suspicious of his motives. No way can he be this nice for no reason, no matter what duality he might have. Especially considering you’ve hardly ever been nice to him since the first moment your eyes met._

“Did I choose the wrong one? Or you’re not thirsty?”

The senior looked at the drink with puzzlement when Seongwoo stayed still, staring intently at the cup with a complicated, moody expression that was difficult for anyone to read. Even his friends wouldn’t have known what was going on his mind these days.

He shook his head and put on a sweet, grateful, simpler smile that was much more like himself when he was around anyone but Daniel. “Thanks. This is just what I need. How was your practice? Is the dance club fun?”

“Kinda not really. I like dancing on my own terms. What I want and when I feel like it. It’s something I like to do but they treat it like it’s my job, which takes some of the fun out of it. Always asking me to show them this, teach them how to do that. I escaped because I needed to rest. My legs are sore.”

“Ah, really? I guess that makes sense. You wouldn’t like something if you were pushed to do it often when you weren’t feeling like it. Some things are better kept as a hobby instead of a profession. Let’s sit down and rest your tired spinner legs then. Do you want some? Actually this is a lot for me and with the weather this hot, all the ice is half melted. It doesn’t taste as good watered down.”

Daniel seemed pleasantly surprised and baffled, blinking slowly and freezing mid-step. Because Seongwoo was being willingly kind to him without anyone around to see it. He wondered if Seongwoo could hear the drum roll going on inside his constricted, warm chest as joy and nerves attacked his organs.

“Uh, sure…” was all he could muster, anymore revealing that he wasn’t collected or calm in the slightest because his crush was being sweet to him for no apparent reason.

“Come on then, Nyel. Over here it’s shady and cool.”

The nickname slipped out of his lips without much thought. Seongwoo was the sort to get close to people quickly and one way that he did that was that he preferred to call them by some sort of nickname. Since Daniel had both cool and quirkily cute sides and reminded him of a puppy sometimes, Nyel seemed more fitting than Dan or Danny. He refused to call him respectfully by hyung or sunbae.

They sat down around the corner of the building on some clean steps next to a planter full of sapling sunflowers, Seongwoo grabbing Daniel by the elbow and leading him. He was thinking Daniel was acting weird again, uncertain what he did exactly that made Daniel go robot mode.

Well, he was no stranger to weirdos. All of his friends were oddballs, so was Guanlin and he wasn’t exactly the definition of average or normal himself in any definition. So, he didn’t judge – that hard. He found parts of Daniel quirky and in a way amusing, possibly even considering it endearing. Better a dorky, socially inept, awkward old-timer that failed at expressing himself and behaved incorrectly than an intentionally jerky, nasty, gangster boss that was entertained by bullying anyone. Though he’d never understand why it was that Daniel couldn’t be nice to his fans. That was one permanently negative point of his character.

Due to that passing train of thought, he recalled how when the club activities first started, some of Daniel’s fans (even a couple he’d been on dates with, the audacity!) rushed him in a corner, offering bribes for any spec of information about Daniel. Since he couldn’t offer much more than they already knew himself, they gave him a mission to ask a variety of questions to figure out more things about their unsociable idol’s likes and dislikes.

Those came swimming to his mind while they sat side by side in rather comfortable, amicable silence like they were close friends, sharing the drink not commenting about the indirect kisses occurring (because that was such a girly kind of thing to get giddy over, seriously, it was just a bit of spit on a straw now come on).

Seongwoo didn’t see it since he was absently watching some flitting butterflies in the courtyard bushes but Daniel’s smitten, loving his life at the moment smile wouldn’t quit. He was a gonner ever since he’d given him a nickname that didn’t involve blue, gangster, or a curse word. He decided that ‘Nyel’ was his favorite nickname ever and no-one was allowed to call him that except for Seongwoo for the rest of his life. It would exclusively be theirs and when he recalled the sweet, smooth way that it sounded rolling off his crush’s tongue, he’d roll around his bed, giggling like a maniac, squeezing the stuffing out of his pillows.

“Hmm. By the way. Your fans wanted me to ask you some questions. Do you mind?”

That was the first time in minutes that Daniel’s smile fell. He was irritated to hear that his fans were coming up in their discussion, ruining this otherwise perfect moment come to life as if out of his dreams.

“Yeah, I mind. I’d rather you only ask me things that you want to know. Not some nosy pests.”

Seongwoo ignored his suddenly somber, grumpy mood, going on with the questions anyway. Daniel at first remained silent, stubbornly refusing to answer. When Seongwoo acted cute, then started attacking him with the chilly cup, he grudgingly spoke, eyes going off into the distance with a blank expression since he was attempting suppress his bubbling rage. His answers were short, insincere, and emotionless. After awhile, Seongwoo realized that he was answering the opposite of how he was supposed to and told him off with a sharp, accusatory tone, attacking his skin with the bit of the cold drink that remained.

“You’re such an insensitive prick. That’s why I can’t stand you, seriously. They only want to serve you right and make you happy. They ask from the heart with good intentions. Why can’t you just be grateful and give them some kind words in return?”

The elder’s answer was matter-of-fact and blunt. Those poor girls would have shattered hearts if they happened to overhear those insensitive words.

“Whatever they give or do for me doesn’t make me happy. I don’t really feel like talking about myself. It’s annoying to even be asked. You should understand, since you said you don’t like having your privacy invaded by nuisances.”

Seongwoo was genuinely angry on those girls’ behalves, knowing some of them personally, “How can you call your fans nuisances? Is it a crime to like someone? Is it so bad to want to know more about them? It’s completely harmless if they ask what food you like. Really, you’re such a rotten egg. So, until now, you’re telling me that you answered whatever you hate? Let’s experiment. I know you hate pickles unless they happen to yodel. Can you choose between me and pickles?”

Again, Daniel answered without hesitation, this time turning to meet his eyes directly and his tone a bit softer and warmer. “I choose you.”

Seongwoo acted drastically offended, gasping like a diva, his dainty hand touching his chest. “Oy~ This salty biatch. You hate ME more than PICKLES even? What did I ever do? Am I the criminal here? You’re the one who was always rude to me fi—”

Daniel coolly interrupted him with a low, deep tone, his charming, milk chocolate eyes dead serious. “For that question, I answered honestly about something I like. You’re one of the rare things in the world that makes me happy. I don’t mind if you tell the fans that either.”

After he said that, Daniel got up and strode off like the main character would in Fast and the Furious, hands casually in their pockets, not caring about the exploding, flaming car in the background. In this case the third-year bursting into flames of fury and humiliation on top of various other complicated swirls of emotions he didn’t have a clue where to begin dealing with.

“Hey, Nyel. Daniel! How can you just leave after dropping that kind of bomb when Guanlin isn’t even around? You’re bullying me again, right? Daniel! Don’t ignore me! Dickhead, hey!”

“Did you check Daniel’s Insta? There’s a post about you.”

Seongwoo lifted his head from his backpack that he was hugging and using as a pillow. He blinked sleepily at Jihoon who had just arrived and started poking him, wearing a wicked grin. They were waiting for the others, though hopefully they wouldn’t be joined by Guanlin. He’d been around less, which was wonderful. Thus, Seongwoo was able to have a peaceful cat nap on the courtyard tables, warmed by the soft morning sunlight that acted like a cozy blanket. Instead of fending off those grabby arms and keeping his innocent body protected.

“No, I didn’t. Eh, when did he post this? Hmm, he’s got a good eye. This is a nice photo.”

Seongwoo was genuinely impressed by Daniel’s phototaking skills so his irritation at not being informed of this post of him previously faded. For someone who didn’t know what IG or follow meant, it was a shocking revelation. It seems Daniel had snuck a photo of him fiddling with his camera, capturing his best ¾ angle profile while he was concentrating, which was a sexy, mature sort of look. When he could have possibly done that without being attacked by a posse of rabid fangirls, he had no idea. Maybe he had some sort of special ninja skills or an invisibility cloak stuffed in his bag.

“Yeah, it is but that’s not what has the school in an uproar. Look at the caption.”

“Why is my passion not my career path, a forest squirrel once asked. My answer is: I do what I like by heart, not by duty. If there’s a motive for my passion, then I might lose interest. Which I don’t want.”

Seongwoo’s mouth dropped once he read the caption aloud, wider and wider at ever romantic, poetic word.

“Wah, so cool but so fucking cheesy. That dumb noobish blueberry can write something like this? Heol, I’m about to puke, it’s so awful.”

Jihoon was resting his cheek on his fist, observing him with a knowing smirk. “Seems more like you’re falling into his whimsical trap to me. He’s more of a Casanova than you are. At least his lines are much more convincing and original.”

Seongwoo slapped his friend’s leg and stuck out his tongue at him. “Hey I’m way better than Daniel in all ways. Girls love me way more. I’m more handsome and more romantic.”

Daehwi appeared out of nowhere, shaking the table lightly as he plopped down. “Eh, it’s a bit much, don’t you think? Even for a narcissist like you. He’s clearly more handsome. You’re the pretty type. Actually…”

Jihoon finished his thought as they both looked him up and down with wicked grins. “You look more like the pretty, soft, cutesy wife. You’d be the bottom, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, NielOng for the win.”

They reached across the table to high-five.

“Yah, first with Guanlin and now with Daniel. Would you all stop trying to make me gay?! I have no interest in any body parts on dudes. I like boobs, do you read my lips? Big, bouncy, juicy, soft, squishy boobs! Can the world get that through their heads? Stop saying that you knew I was in the closet and that I’m pretty, beautiful, cute. I will not be mounted! I’m a tough, cool, handsome, masculine, TOPPER kind of guy and anyone who says otherwise, is going to get—Hey, Daniel! Over here!”

The friends burst out laughing at the abrupt change in tone and expression that showed exactly what they were talking about a moment ago. At first, Seongwoo had literally been climbing and stomping on the table in a rampage like the charismatic, angry president of a right’s movement. Then, the moment that he’d spotted his ‘husband’ he became docile, gentle and full of smiles. The friends wondered if he had any idea what was obvious to them – Seongwoo was slightly falling into Daniel’s whirlwind of charms already.

Daniel noticed them, his brightening eyes and slight smile for Seongwoo only. He stepped on the back of his board and caught it mid-air, carrying it on top of his shoulders as he coolly strode their way.

“Welp. That’s our que to go. See ya, kinda wanna be ya~”

“Enjoy your date~ Use protection!”

Jihoon and Daehwi snickered as they fled, joining Minhyun who was being followed by a fluffy-cheeked monkey man, his admirer/stalker, Jaehwan, who happened Seongwoo now knew to be Daniel’s best friend. Though he wondered how that happened because their personalities and interests were completely different. That gave him something to think about because he’d genuinely been warmed up to Jaehwan, but with his choice in friend’s he might need to reconsider his take on allowing his cousin to be in a relationship with that dude.

Seongwoo and Daniel were left alone before they could spell ‘broccoli’. Well, to be completely honest, Seongwoo couldn’t even though he’d studied abroad and traveled several times in America.

“Sleep well?”

“Sure, I dreamt of you. As usual. So, it was a honey sleep. Because you’re as sweet as honey.”

Seongwoo snorted, his face heating, and covered his smile. “Wow, I need some pickles with that cheese.”

He laughed softly as Daniel scrunched up his nose, looking disgusted at the mention of his most hated pickles.

He drawled with apprehension, “Please don’t say that’s what you have for breakfast.”

“Nah, I’m not that wicked. I’m trying to be nice today like you’re trying your best to be a sweet boyfriend. Ta-dah! I brought my favorite breads.”

“Hmm, looks good. This makes waking up thirty minutes earlier than I need to worth it.”

The senior propped the board on the bench and then stretched his long legs into the narrow gap, sitting at the picnic table across from Seongwoo. His hand reached for one bread package while Seongwoo was in the midst of ripping another one open. He tore off a chunk and was about to push it in his mouth when his attention was ensnared by a slim, tall figure with long, raven hair.

Seongwoo whispered while pretending to be coyly laughing at something Daniel said. Since his back was turned to the boy, there was no way of knowing that Daniel was as dull and mute as usual.

“Perfect timing! Guanlin is watching us right now. Don’t be alarmed. I’m going to feed you and you need to do it back. I’m going to feel bad, but I need to make him hurt a bit. It’s for his own good anyway.”

Daniel seemed strangely eager and happy to be fed, considering no one could see his face but Seongwoo. The third-year wondered if maybe he liked to be pampered/babied, funny considering his massive size and how serious and mature he acted.

“Hmm, you’re too far so it’s not easy for him to see. Come over by me.” Seongwoo smiled as sweet and inviting as he could while patting an empty part of the bench.

Daniel obediently slid over to his seat fast as the Flash, bringing the bread with him but leaving his bag on the table. Seongwoo was waiting for him with another chunk of fluffy bread, telling him to say ‘ah.’ The other smugly opened his mouth wide, then munched happily after the butter, fluffy chunk of croissant dropped inside.

Seongwoo bumped his leg with his knee, commanding through his teeth which were stuck in a lovely smile, “You have to feed me too.”

“Open up for the love train, sweetheart. There you go, that’s a good Squirrel~”

Seongwoo slightly narrowed his eyes, telling Daniel off silently for going overboard with the flirting and teasing him. He had asked to be fed, the cheesy commentary wasn’t necessary. Especially those horrendous nicknames that set his nerves and neck hairs on edge. Underneath the table, he kicked his Nike sneakered foot with his Converse covered one, but the actor’s face expressed nothing but bliss as he munched on the gigantic chunk of cream bread that Daniel had stuffed inside.

There was too much to chew without filling his cheeks. Daniel watched him with a goofy, affectionate grin, then he chuckled as he had fun poking a this bubbled out cheek. Clearly this had been his intention. That man and his obsession with turning him into a cute squirrel.

“Fluffy as a marshmallow.”

“Hmm, that tickles. Meanie.”

Seongwoo playfully turned to nip at his hand, capturing his wrist when he tried to move away, then he pulled it across his shoulders and scooted closer until they were pressed side by side. The younger laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder, wrapping that strong, heavy arm snugly around his neck, looking up at the dumbfounded frozen elder only moving his eyelids in rapid, blinks, his hazel eyes in a baffled daze. Seongwoo stayed in that awkwardly intimate position, forcing his eyes and smile to stay on Daniel as if he adored him despite his face was heating from bashfulness and skin half crawling (this isn’t right!) half tingling (but it feels kinda good, we fit together surprisingly well).

Only when Guanlin stomped away with a sulky, angry expression did Seongwoo separate. He abruptly pushed Daniel’s arm off, sliding across to the opposite edge of the bench, as far away as he could get. The pair were overcome with embarrassment, looking away, flushing, and clearing their throats. For a couple of minutes, they absently picked on what was left of their breakfast bread while silently observing the students passing by, much too aware of the warmth and tingling sensations coming from where they’d been touching during their couple act. Daniel was still visibly flustered and jittery, eyes shifting to the other and his body tensing whenever he subtly moved. Seongwoo was almost completely alright around ten minutes after the incident happened and better at hiding how he was feeling.

“Let’s take a photo.”

“Neh?” Daniel was so stunned that his mouth dropped. Too many blessings were being dropped on his blue head at once.

“A photo. Together. We should put it on our phones. It will be convincing. People will see it around school naturally and spread the rumors that we’re serious. We won’t even have to say anything. It’s better than coming up with embarrassing posts or having to say it out loud, right?”

“Er, yeah, I guess. I don’t mind but…I’m not photogenic like you are. I don’t know how to take a good photo. It won’t look nice…”

Seongwoo snorted, giving him a look of disbelief. “Trust me, you are plenty photogentic without posing. It’s better if you don’t think so much in photos anyway. Just act natural. Then the photo will look good. I’m here.”

As he snapped several photos, Daniel stared at him with a gentle, slightly awkward smile.

“Yeah, as long as you’re there. I’m okay. Anywhere.”

“Hmm? What are you mumbling about? I’m where?” Seongwoo turned away from his phone to look at Daniel who was muttering softly.

“In my heart.”

Seongwoo snorted, then slapped his shoulder with his phone case. “Hey! You’re making me lactose intolerant, Mr. Cheesy. Cut it out. Guanlin isn’t anywhere near here. We’re totally alone.”

“You said I needed practice. Just trying to keep the wife happy.”

Daniel shrugged, acting unashamed. How could he say such terribly greasy, romantic lines without even blushing or cringing? Seongwoo was about to get a bucket to hurl in and crack his finger joints by wriggling them with these attacks.

That wife comment made his dark, well-groomed eyebrows dive. He opened his mouth to argue that he was NOT the wife or the bottom or whatever anyone wanted to define him as. He decided against opening that can of worms, since what would come out of Daniel’s mouth was unpredictable. He’d been made to blush enough in his presence for one day already. It was only the morning too. Instead, he decided to distract them both with a necessary task. He removed a Cosmo magazine from his bag and tossed it in front of the third-year.

“Read this when you have time. I took it from my sister. There are tips for how to flirt properly. Try to take good care of me so that we can get Guanlin off our backs. He’s still not fully convinced, so we’re not out of the clear yet. I don’t have the time to come up and plan out everything. Choose something there and surprise me with it. I actually really like surprises.”

Daniel flipped curiously to the page that was marked with a colorful flag note, smirking with amusement when he saw the title which was similar to what he’d said to Seongwoo on their second official meeting.

**Hottest Tips : 11 Ways to Flirt Until She Drops**

  1. Walk her to class / Drive her to work
  2. Carry her bag, and any other heavy thing
  3. Do little things that show you care
  4. Surprise her with gifts and flowers
  5. Leave them random romantic notes, even better hide them
  6. Brush back her hair / pat her head gently
  7. Compliment her often, especially in front of her friends
  8. Brag about how great she is on SNS
  9. Hold hands wherever you go
  10. Show off your relationship with couple times
  11. Peck her cheek/hand when you think she’s pretty or you simply feel like it



As the dancer read, his heart raced and chilly shivers of horror ran down his spine. “How do you expect me to do that? It’s so old school. I’ll have to transfer. I won’t be able to live with myself. How embarrassing…Can you consider something else…”

Seongwoo was busy changing their phone screens to the couple selfies they’d taken as Daniel whined like a toddler who didn’t want to eat his vegetables. “If you don’t do it, then I’m going to be upset. Believe me that you will regret it when I’m truly upset. What you’ve seen me do until now is nothing.”

The other rather cutely insisted, his thick accent slipping out even more to seductively tickle the younger’s ears, “Eh, I’ll still flirt. Just my own way.”

Seongwoo refused to look at those sparkling puppy eyes a moment longer, stubbornly replying, “But you don’t know any ways is the issue. So, I’m giving you ideas. It’s rude that you won’t accept my help, you know. I’m angry now. Just forget it. I don’t feel like talking to you. Stubborn pompous jerk, only caring about your pride, can’t do a simple thing for me after all I’ve done, how nice I’ve been. Ungrateful, just another reason to add to the long list of traits I hate about you. Hmph. I hope all your fans wake up to your real self and drop your undeserving ass.”

Daniel wanted to continue to refuse because he seriously couldn’t imagine himself doing those horrendous things. Being generally nice he could do. Saying romantic things he was surprised at how it wasn’t that hard for him, since he simply said what was filling up his mind, warm, fuzzy feelings overflowing and rushing up from his skipping heart. It came out naturally when he removed the filter from his mouth and spoke honestly. They weren’t lines actually like Seognwoo figured they were. It wasn’t something that he heard somewhere nor was there any motive behind when or why he said them. They were genuine truths that slipped out randomly. It was fully how he was feeling towards his crush, years of pent up emotions and compliments.

At the moment though, Seongwoo seemed seriously upset and determined to ignore him. He’d fully turned away, packed up his bag, wearing a heart-stoppingly endearing frowny pout on his face. His insults got harsher and more colorful as the minutes dragged on. Daniel attempted to tap on his shoulder and call his name a couple of times, but Seongwoo refused to acknowledge his existence.

Daniel hated the idea that Seongwoo would be ignoring him all day. He’d gone a long time without Seongwoo in his life, so he wasn’t going to lose him for even half a day of that if he could help it. He wanted to stay on his good side, even if that meant he needed to make some sacrifices such as in this case.

Daniel slid close and sighed as he laid his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder, loosely touching his waist barely curbing himself from hugging him. The younger tensed and shifted but didn’t go so far as to shove him off. His chestnut head shifted slightly, galaxy orbs roaming curiously over the gloomy-looking puppy boy’s face.

“I can’t make promises, but I will try to do some of the easier, more subtle ones…Okay? Can you stop being angry now? Please?” he whined, giving his crush a pair of pitiful, lonely puppy eyes that would tug on anyone’s heart strings and make you want to donate to an animal shelter.

Seongwoo smugly smiled, eyes flashing with a hint of fondness, reaching over to ruffle his hair and then push his head away playfully. “Alright, you mutt. Stop pulling the cute act. It’s unnecessary. If you were going to give in from a bit of sulking squirrel, you should have just been that obedient from the beginning.”

“You are good with me now? No more ignoring and nastiness? Yay~”

Seongwoo’s eyes enlarged as Daniel cheered gleefully with his fists wind milling in the air. He hadn’t expected that the elder would be quite that enthusiastic to be forgiven.

_Stop being like that, you blueberry flavored condom covered dickhead. It’s not good for my heart. In fact, judging by how fast it started beating since he put his head on my shoulder, I’d say that it’s quite dangerous._

“What’s wrong, big guy?”

“Looks like a Samoyed that’s been caught in a rainstorm for an hour. Soaked and miserable.”

“I guess with this intense murky aura and it not being test season, this has gotta be about Seongwoo. He’s eating you but not the way you want.”

Daniel glowered at Jaehwan, reaching out to knock him on his ramen-noodle-styled head. The other two were sitting close, patting his back with sincere comfort. Only Jaehwan dared to make jokes while Daniel was clearly distraught, suffering under a gloomy black cloud.

“I’m going to change my best friend. Appeal time. Who’d like to be promoted?”

The other two dashed into the convenience store, coming back with his favorites. Spicy ddokpoki snacks, cheesy pringles, a bottle of pepsi, and of course, the most important item, lemon sour jellies. They dumped their tasty offerings on the table in front of their king while the about-to-be-outcasted Jaehwan was clinging to his back like a koala, whimpering.

“Don’t disown me yet. I’m terribly sorry. I won’t do it again, Dan. Forgive me. I’ll make it up to you, promise. Do you need someone to hit? Tickle torture? Spray with a water gun? I’ll do all of it. Don’t demote my ranking, hmm~”

“Alright, alright. I was just joking. Stop touching me already. Only Seongwoo is allowed to for more than thirty seconds. Get off, it’s gross. You’re transferring your foxy cooties. I only like squirrels.”

Jaehwan released him, snickering sheepishly with a blush tinting his mandu cheeks a rosy shade. “How did you know?”

“We saw you hugging him. Well, latching on and being dragged was more like it.”

“Yeah. Everyone saw it. You made a spectacle. He’s so loud and harsh when he yells at you. How do you still get the guts to go after him? You’ve got some mighty thick shield.”

Daniel commented with a scoff, hands going for the sour jellies first since they did the best to lift his mood when it plummeted the farthest. Right now, it was almost rock bottom. “More like a rock wall around his skull. Even if Minhyun threatens to get him expelled for harassment, he doesn’t see reason and just keeps bothering him.”

“Nope, I don’t. I’ll never back off. I’m going to haunt him until he realizes that I’m worth his affection. The love I have for my Minnie is as deep, vast, and never ending as the ocean. I’m going to love him and only him forever. I’ll follow him until the ends of the world. Eventually he’s going to give in because he knows that I’m a sweet, devoted, trustworthy person.”

“I think it will stop with him pushing you off the cliff. You annoy the hell out of him. Can’t you see that?”

“He is falling for me and likes my company. Trust me on that. Without a doubt, he likes me a bit more every day. He’s just the sort that’s awkward expressing it. Like how you acted with Seongwoo at first, he does the opposite of what he’s thinking. It’s only a matter of days before I win my future boyfriend over.”

They shook their heads, deeming Jaehwan helplessly lost in love beyond their control. No matter how much they attempted to get him to see reason with his near stalking, frequent pestering of the third-year class president that seemed to hate his guts and be half a minute from stabbing a pencil into his eye, it never worked. Jaehwan had this admirable but strange ability to twist everything into something positive, convincing himself, rather than to give up, to try harder and stay on that same one-way path.

He’d been chasing after Minhyun for an entire year now, literally. He followed him around like he was his mother, always curious what his crush was up to, attempting to help with his tasks in his clumsy, overly enthusiastic ways which ended up making more trouble for the president, attempting to strike up conversations and ensnare his attention. It was a wonder that he was even alive after some of the stuff they’d witnessed, which was surely just the tip of the iceberg.

Minhyun was not known to have a lot of patience or a good temper. To Jaehwan’s credit, the temperamental, usually glaring ice prince seemed to have been warming up to him over time. Although he got annoyed, he tended to let Jaehwan linger and help him now rather than snapping at him to leave him alone before he called the campus police. The way that he talked and looked at Jaehwan was minutely softer as well, sometimes he even smiled or chuckled at the other’s eccentric antics.

“Guys…help me…”

Suddenly Daniel stole their attention by collapsing on the table with a groan like a dying animal. He seemed obviously distressed. They sat down and pressed him to be honest and spill out what was wrong. In most cases, Daniel was the sort that kept his feelings bottled up until they became overwhelming and exploded. With things related to Seongwoo though, he either had no filter or there wasn’t enough capacity in his massive body to contain the flood of feelings so he was quite transparent.

If he was super emotional out of nowhere, more often than not it was related to his one-sided crush. Because he couldn’t find him, missed him, wanted to see him, was jealous thinking or hearing that he had a new girlfriend, nowadays distressed about what he needed to do in order to win his heart and make his love mutual and their fake relationship real.

Once Daniel explained and showed them the list of things that were his new mission to attempt to do, they were both amused and sympathetic. The friends agreed they couldn’t exactly picture Daniel doing anything on that list, for a shy, introverted, masculine person like himself it was asking too much simply. He was changed indeed but he hadn’t yet done a 180, more like a 90-degree turn, progressing one or two extra degrees per day. He moved at the speed of the age of dinosaurs, so hopefully if Seongwoo ever came to develop feelings for him, he would understand and gently prod/encourage that.

The one that gave him advice was unexpectedly Woojin, the person who had no interest in dating guys nor to their knowledge had he ever dated anyone, unless you counted the person who delivered fried chicken to his place several times a week because he was a chicken-maniac.

“If your comfort and pride is more important than wooing the one that you like who honestly wants you to try to do that, then I think you have to re-evaluate your feelings and consider giving up on pursuing that person. Because the chances are that your feelings aren’t all that deep or sincere. Pride shouldn’t matter more than how they feel. If you truly like them. Don’t you think? Or maybe I’m being too old-fashioned here…”

The others nodded, saying he was wise and had a good point. They agreed he was perfectly right. It also made Jaehwan and Jinyoung turn introspective about their own love-related issues. These days,

Jinyoung relayed that he was struggling through awkward attempts at making normal conversation and not saying something nasty to Daehwi when they met, though it was extremely difficult. He’d been rewarded with some breathtakingly beautiful smiles and found out some things that Daehwi liked, some things that made him happy. Which sort of solidified Jinyoung’s confusing feelings; now he was accepting that he did indeed like his friendly rival/past enemy in a romantic sense, at least here and there in odd bursts.

With Jaehwan, nothing much had changed, except for Minhyun had done a couple of nice gestures and once was caught asking around about Jaehwan when he wasn’t around, as if he missed or worried since he wasn’t constantly by his side. He’d been attempting to play ‘hard to get’, which hardly suited him and he couldn’t fully stick to it for more than a school day. Since it was effective, they suggested he stick to it but that was no easy feat for the impulsive president addict. He went extra loopy and got super whiney without his nearly hourly doses of his Minnie.

“What do you want to do?”

Daniel shrugged at Woojin’s question. He was feeling lethargic. There was still an hour before club activities started but he wasn’t really feeling like doing much but stretching out somewhere and taking a nap. His thoughts and conflicting opinions were zapping his miniscule amount of energy. He sort of wanted to skip and just nap until Seongwoo was done with his club activities so he could take him home, but captain Sungwoon would chew new holes into his already pierced, silver hoop adorned ears for not attending the monthly orientation.

They were supposed to be getting new members and many of those were supposedly there because they admired and wanted to see him. Sungwoon wanted them there as bait since they’d recently lost a block of members because their schedule for the first year recruits was grueling, involving a lot of repetitive basic moves and evaluations to check on if they were serious about practicing. They’d be scolded or dropped if there wasn’t much improvement in a season.

“I’ll probably go somewhere and cat nap. Unless you feel like doing something and need me to tag along.”

“Napping sounds kinda nice. How about you two?”

Out of nowhere, Jaehwan and Jinyoung stood up together, sliding their chairs back with a scratching on pavement sound.

“I feel like seeing Daehwi.”

“I’m going to go find Minhyun.”

It seemed like Woojin’s earlier words of wisdom made them determined to toss some more of their pride away and instead put in extra efforts into showing their ‘sincere hearts’ to the ones they were crushing on. Daniel smiled, feeling proud and slightly more assured in the decision he made earlier.

_Look at how much love is making us change for the better. What’s with that oddball group of second-years? They’re really something special, not just because they’re exceptionally pretty. Though no-one can beat out my Seongwoo; he’s the most unique, the shining star and visual center. He’s the only one worth doing so many things opposite my character and shattering my pride._

“Minnie~ What are you doing? Are you eating that because you wanna be prettier for me? Your skin is already fairer than Snow White though. You’re the fairest in all the lands~ Actually, if you got any more gorgeous, then the world might—"”

Minhyun stopped sucking on some special vitamin jelly one of the club captains had given him, plopping it into Jaehwan’s annoying, flapping trap for good measure. He was sitting down on the break from his club supervising rounds. It was supposed to be his resting time, which he took every hour or so on duties when his feet got tired. Yet somehow Jaehwan always appeared in that short five or ten minutes to harass him and beg for attention. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

“If you keep skipping the music club, Sewoon is going to kick you out. I know of at least three times that he’s warned you.”

“Eh~ He wouldn’t ever. We go way back to middle school. He’s used to it and forgives me after some nagging. We’re tight as knots.”

Minhyun peered his angular, fox-like eyes down, commenting dryly, “Well, your shoestrings cannot say the same.”

Before he thought about it, he moved as he would for his friends, tying the undone shoelaces into a bow. Once he realized that he was doing something caring which was making Jaehwan giggle, probably getting silly notions in his head by blowing this way out of proportion as per usually, he purposefully untied the bow and sat up.

“Do it yourself. You’re not that much of a kid surely.”

Jaehwan instantly went into clingy, puffy-faced baby mode. “I am a kid though. I don’t know how to tie my shoes. Really, dead serious. My family always do it for me, and I just slip them on. Help me, Minnie~ What if I trip and scratch my face?”

The younger muttered under his breath in annoyance, “Then you’ll be even uglier which is good for me.”

“Neh? It’s GOOD for you? Did you just back handedly admit that you’ve noticed I’m fatally, idol-level handsome?”

Minhyun slapped his mouth, wincing. Jaehwan was beaming, appearing delighted as if he’d just announced he wanted to get married. He hadn’t meant to say that thought out loud. He hadn’t meant to notice the elder looked good with his freshly permed soft curls that glowed the color of oak from the sunlight haloing his head, especially his profile which was slightly more defined and masculine. He certainly hadn’t meant to do something nice to the man who constantly stalked, flirted, and bothered him since he lost track of even how long that guy had been like a thorn stuck in his side.

Just as Minhyun hadn’t meant to give any tiny amounts of his heart to Jaehwan but it seemed that it was happening like his friends suggested and it sort of made him anxious. He wasn’t ready to admit his minor amount of fuzzy feelings to himself, let alone the other, because he had a lot of school and life-related responsibilities. Hardly any time for a relationship and all the nosy shipper loving fangirls that would surround them. Thanks to Seongwoo, he’d already seen enough of that for a whole year.

Things were better kept locked inside for now, enjoying sort of crushing back on the elder when they had private, stolen moments like this. When no-one was around to observe, catch, interpret, and tease him to death about it. He’d shut down as soon as Jaehwan started commenting on something revealing and out of character that he said or did.

Minhyun stood up to flee, claiming he needed to get back to work and coolly ordering Jaehwan not to follow him today. Jaehwan sipped the rest of his drink, unphased by the icy, snappy attitude clearly extra giddy thinking of an indirect kiss and what he witnessed as he stared at him from the side, following blatantly against his wishes with that comical walk of his. The class president attempted not to look at him but couldn’t hold back a faint, amused, affectionate smile. Against his will, a couple of times every day he ended up thinking that Jaehwan was handsome, sweet, funny, and cute.

It was customary since day one for Jinyoung and Daehwi to start a joking/dissing session as soon as they meet. Daehwi had been in the garden editing the video clips from the last fashion session with his friends. It wasn’t the first time that Jinyoung had happened across him there around this time, which was how he happened to know just where to go. His feet were led by his heart in the direction they both wanted to go without any resistance.

They failed to hide their bright, delighted smiles when their eyes met across the rose bushes, suggesting how much closer they were becoming recently. Then again, they’d never truly hated each other as some students around campus witnessing their battles of wit would assume. It was mostly rival/enemy play just to cure their boredom, struck at a whim from when they first came across each other in the hallway, Jinyoung bumping Daehwi’s coffee and spilling it onto his shirt.

They didn’t understand each other that well back then and felt an urge to pick on each other for those stark differences, although they were remarkably similar in that they both had an urge to be savage and nasty, especially when someone was close in age or had that sort of personality that would be able to take it without offense or tears. Somehow over time, they’d become more comfortable insulting each other, though they could have normal conversations after some awkward practice times.

Now that they were in the process of developing between subtly crushing friend stage and a ‘something’ couple stage, those insults weren’t at all meant to get the other fired up, but a greeting and warm-up. A way to get the other to smile and laugh which they reveled in seeing because indeed they had noticed from long ago just how attractive they were.

After their jokes died down, Jinyoung would surely sit by the younger’s side just close enough to let the younger know he’s interested in him still, glancing over an English novel for literature class and admiring how swiftly Daehwi’s hands moved over the keyboard as he worked. Sometimes Daehwi would curiously look over, resting his chin on his shoulder ever so smoothly and humming with natural cuteness, reading aloud in his native, deeper voice with perfect pronunciation, then translate or quiz him on vocabularies he knew he wouldn’t know of.

“Yo momma is so fat when she went to space, NASA thought they found a new planet.”

“Well, yo momma’s so stupid, she put a ruler next to her bed to see how long she sleeps.”

“Yo momma’s so stupid she stared at a carton of orange juice because it said concentrate.”

“Yo momma’s so fat that Thanos had to snap twice.”

So on and so forth they went back and forth cheerfully, laughing and nodding to show appreciation, slightly flushed and their hearts pattering. It was a good idea to try out different kinds of jokes every couple of days when they bumped into or met each other because insults related to each other had become repetitive and predictable. Neither wished to rush the progress of their relationship further than this as they were incredibly content with the way things were. They still had at least a year in college, after all.

“Hmm…Hmm…Hmm! Hmm~ Hmm? Hmm…”

“Is this a new song? There’s only humming and the tune is quite strange.”

“Nah. I think it’s some sort of code. I can sense some meaning and emotion in each sound.”

“I think he bit his tongue getting too enthusiastic over something sweet and can’t speak properly. I keep telling him to cut back before he gets diabetes.”

Jihoon, Minhyun, and Daehwi had their heads together, discussing just what on Earth their even stranger than normal friend was up to. Seongwoo seemed lost in thought, his hand tapping on his chin, having some sort of internal argumentative monologue. It was like he had an idea, then dismissed it, came up with another to consider, then dismissed that one as well, getting more disappointed, then his eyes would take on a blank, wandering lost boy sort of look as he sank into deeper thought about whatever his complex issue was. They’d seen Seongwoo do a lot of peculiar things but stuck in his own dramatic acting skit out of nowhere during lunch for ten minutes was a first.

“Ah, I got it! Brain blast! I got a stroke of pure genius! Tell me what you guys think of this.”

“Well, sure. But…”

“Can we know what the issue is?”

“I’d prefer if you gave me your top three options. Though I don’t assume that any of them are worth choosing. Considering how you can’t tell the difference between 180 and 360.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, snarling at the last person who spoke. Minhyun was of course a haughty, sarcastic know-it-all there to rain on his parade. It wasn’t only Jaehwan that he was nasty too on the average day. He was nicest to Seongwoo because he was family but that was only when Seongwoo was truly needed encouraging or if Minhyun happened to be in a good mood, say because he got top rank of the class again or he bought some new books or stationary which was the only thing the extremely frugal man ever spent money on.

“I was just having an off day, FYI! Besides, not all problem solving has anything to do with math, Mr. Class Prez. Such as in the case of love.”

They snickered and gave him a surprised, teasing look. Once Seongwoo did a replay of what just slipped out of his troublesome mouth, he blushed and slapped the table. Even though they hadn’t done anything wrong, he scolded them in a raised, rapid-fire voice as if they had.

“Yah! I don’t mean that I’m in love with him. I mean, about our relationship. Our very much only f-a-c-k-e, fake one. I’m thinking of what else I need to do. Guanlin isn’t convinced yet. He still messages me and is all over me whenever he has a chance. I need to be around Daniel more and make sure that Guanlin sees or hears about us together often, being sickeningly sweet as if we’re crazy about each other. But the issue is, I don’t know how to do it. We’re busy and on separate parts of campus all the time. How can I see him more?”

“Are you sure you aren’t lovesick?”

“Because it sounds like you miss him.”

“Sounds like he caught feelings.”

“Well, he wouldn’t fall for Dan. He’s a man’s man, a hunk to all genders. I’d probably fall too if he was flirting with me.”

Seongwoo attempted to cut in with a crescendo of ‘yah’s, slamming a book on the table and shooting threatening/warning glares at Jihoon and Daehwi to knock it off before they became squished bugs under his shoes.

Minhyun added to the others’ jeers and wiggling, suggestive eyebrows with a serious tone. “Objectively, it does seem like you want to be with him more.”

Seongwoo threw up his hands in defeat and looked disgusted.

“Ugh, not you too! Just think, what you all are suggesting is utter nonsense. Why would Mr. Dreamy who loves girls more than sweets and dogs even fall for a guy? Let alone a socially inept arrogant jerk who thinks he’s king of campus like that, huh?!”

They shared a look and shrugged, saying that from what they observed he wasn’t that bad and Seongwoo was making excuses, as if he was attempting to convince himself not to fall for him. They enjoyed teasing him because of his exaggerated, dramatic reactions since the ice age. After awhile, they showed they were a close-knit group of supportive friends and discussed seriously about what Seongwoo could do with his situation. Seongwoo’s ‘stroke of genius’ idea had been to pretend to be awful at something so that Daniel would tutor him but they advised him against it because Daniel was rumored to not care about studies and have even worse grades than him, so it likely wouldn’t work out well.

“Hmm, if the main reason you can’t see each other is your club activity, why don’t you take a break from the photography club and join the dance club? I mean, it’s counterproductive to flirt with girls at the moment anyway.”

“Ah…You mean, me? Dancing?”

“Yeah, why not? You danced in high school.”

“It’s been years though…Can I even do it…”

“Well, you are sure to be a bit rusty but your body doesn’t forget the basics after practicing for years, you know. You’ll be good enough to get in. They’re having an orientation today, I overheard actually. All you need to do is sign up. They have some evaluation later for the beginners. Everyone, even those who don’t have any dance experience, can join because they’re short on members.”

“Wah, Seongwoo. That sounds like a great idea. You should do it.”

“You’ll see him for a couple of hours every day. There will be all kinds of rumors just like you want.”

“And then Guanlin won’t be able to deny our relationship because I joined a new club just to spend time with the person I like and he’ll hear about us everywhere, yes…” Seongwoo drawled, becoming delighted as he became more taken with the idea. “Why didn’t my genius brain come up with that? I must be low on sugar. Someone bring me a coffee.”

Minhyun hit him on the back of the head. “Get it yourself. We aren’t your slaves. You’re not royalty like you think just because of you’ve got some good looks. Just your unfortunate friends. We’re just as handsome as you are, anyway. Same age even. Why should we get ordered around?”

Seongwoo sheepishly smiled, rubbing the smarting spot on his skull from the stinging slap from his cousin. “Ah, was my prince complex showing again? My bad. It wasn’t intentional. It was more of a request than an order, I swear…You didn’t need to hit so hard though. There’s a bump. My perfectly shaped head is ruined. I have a flaw, oh no~”

“Pfft. Big baby. There is not. I barely tapped you. You must have not known that your head was already a bit misshapen.”

That got Seongwoo gasping, then on a sulky tangent about how his body was perfectly shaped from head to toe, how dare he suggest otherwise because he was jealous that Seongwoo got more of their ancestors beauty genes. In the midst of considering a snarky, biting reply that would cut his cousin’s massive pride slightly, Minhyun happened to see Jaehwan racing towards him like a happy hamster. He decided it was wiser to jump on the opportunity to escape from Seongwoo’s nonsense.

“Hey, Jaenie hyung. I was just looking for you. I need some help with something. Let’s go to the library.”

“Seriously? You’re looking for me? You need me? You’re calling me hyung now instead of moron? Wah, today’s a lucky day indeed! I knew it when I found a four-leaf clover on my front porch, just knew it! By the way I put it in a bookmark because I’d rather have you use it when you really need it. I’m the luckiest person just to have met you.”

“Ah, did you? That’s cute. Give it to me later. I’ll use it well.”

“Heol,” the three dumfounded friends exclaimed together as Minhyun acted nice to Jaehwan, ruffled his hair and tucked him under his shoulder like they were extremely close of all a sudden. Jaehwan had never looked so blissfully joyful, so much that his face might split from his humongous smile.

Seongwoo was taking a stroll around the prettiest part of campus, full of plants and cool shade. Some people were there relaxing or snacking in the clean, plush grassy patches or against the trunks of maple and oak trees sporadically placed around the miniature park-like area. He’d signed up for the dance club and was waiting for the orientation day to start within the next hour, feeling restless and antsy about the decision since. He took a walk while listening to music sometimes to clear his boredom and lift his mood.

His friends were already gone, either to their own after-school, extra curricular duties or their part time job or to go home and take care of their siblings. Which left him to amuse himself on campus, all alone which he wasn’t used to. Just as he felt sort of lonely and wished he had someone to chat with, he came across a familiar pair of ripped jeans and fancy street style Nike sneakers sticking out from behind a bush. He tiptoed around and peaked through the leaves.

Daniel was laying in the grass with his hands behind his head, sleeping on his backpack. He looked peaceful, his plump lips curving up as if he were having a pleasant dream. Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile, finding this image special and precious. He looked so vulnerable, young, and just average like the rest of the students around here. Not the least bit obnoxious, intimidating, or the most popular, sought after person on campus. Somehow, he felt good that he was the only person blessed with the chance of coming across the famous dance-master senior casually sleeping in the grass. 

Daniel was woken from his slumber by the feeling of something like wet ice rolling and poking his face. He groaned and swatted the cold object a few times but when it kept coming back to disturb and pester him, he was forced to open his eyes half-way. He glared and put on a grumpy expression but as soon as he registered who the brave assailant was daring to disturb his cat nap, the third-year regretted his choices and changed completely. Seongwoo was there sitting cross legged by his side hovering over him with a soft smile, looking sparkly and stunning like a heaven-sent angel.

“Finally, you’re awake. Good morning, sleepy head. I thought you might be suffering dehydration being under the sun for who knows how long, so I got you this.”

Daniel’s eyes became crossed as his blurry vision gradually became clear enough to see what the second-year was wavering in front of his nose. It was a bottle of Pepsi. His dark brown caterpillar brows unfurrowed, his face warming and softening as a smile shifted across. Rather than appearing intimidating and fierce, he looked gentler, the epitome of an extremely pleased puppy with treats dangling over his head.

“How did you know I like this drink?” he asked incredulously.

There were over a hundred different sorts of beverages that Seongwoo could have picked out for him. He was pleasantly surprised that Seongwoo picked his favorite on his first attempt. It couldn’t possibly be coincidence. Somehow Seongwoo had done research about him and remembered specific facts. It was a touching moment that was yet another dream come true his past self could have never expected.

He would regret it, but his brain couldn’t help but jump ten steps ahead, making assumptions about what this grand event could mean. It might seem like something simple, but in their case considering their history it really wasn’t. It meant the world to Daniel to be given something he liked and to have Seongwoo there, surprising him. Though he hoped he hadn’t looked ugly, sleeping with his mouth open and drool slipping out or something like that. Because that would be mortifying.

“I happen to be a member of Daniel’s darlings, that’s how. I know all your favorites just as your fans do. Well, I suppose I know more from our questions the last time.”

“Would you like to be the only true darling in my life? I can personally give you an exam. When you win, I’ll call you ‘yeobo’ instead of ‘squirrelly’.”

At that cheeky, sleepy grin, Seongwoo scowled and pressed the cold drink once more to his cheek and then his neck, making Daniel lightly squeal in shock and squirm.

“If you don’t take it, I’m going to drink it myself, Dickhead.”

Daniel chuckled, sitting up and then taking the drink from his hands, flashing a grateful smile. “Thanks. I’m parched being out in this hot weather for hours. You guessed right there.”

“Really, a senior has nothing better to do than take naps for hours on campus. Shouldn’t you be preparing for job interviews or writing your thesis or something?”

Daniel shrugged nonchalantly. “Later. When I absolutely have to. Sounds dreadfully boring though.”

“Yeah, well, school isn’t supposed to be all fun and games. It’s for our future, so there’s got to be serious stuff like that. Or it’s a waste of money.”

“Hmm. I only stopped thinking it’s a waste of money a couple weeks ago. When I bumped into you.”

The comment was spoken softly and Seongwoo was distracted so he didn’t catch the last bit. The cat that had been napping in the bushes, staying nearby Daniel in case he was allowed more treats, slipped out, going straight for Seongwoo’s lap, mewling for attention. Seongwoo was obviously an animal lover like himself, Daniel was delighted to notice. That made him ten times more attractive and lovable in his eyes, honestly. He had a weak spot for anyone who was good with animals and children. If Seongwoo liked children too, he might just propose to him on the spot.

“So cute.”

“The cat? Yeah, it is.”

“I meant you. You’re cute. Especially right now, playing with a cat.”

“Tch. That foul word again. I told you not to call me that, especially there’s no need to compliment me when no one is around. It’s pointless trouble for yourself. Why do you bother with the lies? Is teasing me with backhanded compliments that fun?”

“As I said many times, it’s not lies or bullying but a genuine compliment. It’s hardly trouble. I just blurted out what I was thinking. Fully honest and harmless. You might not like it, but you ARE cute.”

Seongwoo turned the cat he’d been petting and meowing to around, holding up its paws. He swiped them in Daniel’s direction and made a hissing sound.

“This big puppy hear is not a nice guy, okay, kitty? He’s a bully full of lies. Don’t ever play with him, arasso?”

Daniel smirked, reaching out to the cat. The cat of course didn’t listen, remembering the hand that had fed it treats several times the last week alone. It bumped its nose on his finger, then licked and brushed its face along his palm, seeming blissful. Seongwoo rolled his eyes, muttering about this was the reason he preferred dogs to cats because they listened better. Daniel countered with a smug grin that cats were smarter, which is why the cat knew that he was straight up lying about him being a bad person, that he knew he didn’t really think that either, he was simply in brat mode today because he was shy at his compliments and flirting.

“Speaking of. Little change in topic here, but…I had an idea that I wanted run by you.”

“I’m listening.” _To the sounds of an angel singing._

Seongwoo was even shyer and redder than he’d become after Daniel dropped a genuine compliment on him. He looked down, plucking at some grass, as he hesitated on his next words.  
“Um…well, I know that I wasn’t very nice to you, even though I’m trying. But, well… since we’re in this situation and it’s better that I’m out of your hair earlier than later…”

“What are you stalling for, Seongwoo? Hardly seems like you. Just spit it out, whatever it is you’re thinking. I won’t say no.”

_I apparently can’t say no to you even when I want to. Whatever it is, consider it done. Give my heart to you on a silver platter? Done._

Seongwoo flushed, picking furiously at some blades of glass until they were ripped clean out and forming a small pile.

“Shiiit. Why am I getting tongue-tied? This is strangely hard,” he cursed, then closed his eyes and blurted out what he wanted to say before his pride and embarrassment clamped his tongue down.

“Don’t misunderstand and don’t tease me for saying this, but I want to spend more time with you. Would you mind if we see each other more? I’m going to approach you more and stick to your side like paper to glue, only if you won’t hate me for it. Just for the sake of our mission, you know. It’s not working as effectively since we spend too much time apart, so I want to be by your side more often. That way others will talk about us a lot and Guanlin will see us and be more likely to give up.”

Daniel was silent for a full minute, staring at Seongwoo with a starstruck look on his face. His almond shaped, hazel colored eyes were expanded as far as they could go. He wasn’t blinking or breathing, as if someone had clicked pause and shut his system down. He was still like that when Seongwoo dared to open one of his tightly shut eyes to peek, afraid of the sunbae’s reaction somehow. For Seongwoo, it was difficult to ask a person that he’d once considered his enemy and let alone another guy to hang out more. Because he was worried the other would assume that meant that he was missing him or wanting to get to know him better

“Um, sure. I don’t really mind. Though I wonder…Are you suggesting this for the mission or is it that part of you wants to know me better? Do you want to be friends? Because it’s sufficient I think, what we’re doing already. Over time he would give up anyway. It seems a bit strange to…”

Seongwoo interrupted with a frustrated, adorable rap, “Okay, I admit it! You’re cool and nice compared to what I thought before. I don’t mind hanging out and I would like to get to know you better. Genuinely, not just for the mission. I’m sorry that I say bad things about you but I’m thinking that I was wrong and maybe you’re actuall a nice person I could be friends with. Fine, enough, there, I said the truth! Just don’t talk about it ever again. It’s fucking embarrassing, ah, now I’m shy, shiiiit.”

Daniel was beaming more brilliant than the sunshine glaring above them from the first part of it all the way until the end. When he thought he couldn’t be luckier or happier, Seongwoo proved him wrong, giving him even more ecstasy than he could have ever hoped for. To think, just a couple of months ago, all he’d wanted was to see his crush again or at least know of his name. Now they were officially friends! Seongwoo no longer hated him. He was voluntarily offering to hang out with him and saying that he wanted to get to know him better and re-think his evaluation of his character. And it wasn’t ONLY because he needed to get a gay freshie off his back either. It was his genuine feelings!

He reached out to affectionately to ruffle his hair. That was the last straw for Seongwoo though. He shoved away his hand, jumping up onto his feet, nearly toppling over in his rush mixed with clumsiness. The second-year was flustered, handsome face a flaming strawberry, expression a combination of regret and shame. He looked at him for a second with an accusatory glare.

“Yah, Kang Daniel! Don’t do that sort of intimate thing when we’re alone, like I said. Damn dickhead!” 

“Hey, where are you going? Don’t we still have things to talk about? You said you wanted to get to know me, but we barely learned anything. I didn’t even finish my drink yet,” Daniel called cheerfully as Seongwoo skittishly jogged away, scratching furiously at his flaming neck and muttering curses under his breath.

“Sorry, um… I’ll talk to you soon, alright? I need to go. I don’t want you to see me like this. You’ll tease me until I drop. Just finish it yourself, not like you’re a child.”

“Hey, Seongwoo! Stay one more minute at least! This boyfriend is missing his darling!”

“Leave me alone, I’m warning you! Or I’ll kick your sugar plum fairy skull in!”

Daniel merely laughed, sitting back on his hands and watching his bashful crush flee for his life with fondness, his heart doing flips and his stomach full of warmth and fuzzy feelings.

“Ah, he’s seriously adorable when he gets shy. So, he wants to get to know me and he thinks I’m nice and cool sometimes, huh? So happy right now I might just combust…”

Daniel’s humongous, blinding smile could light up an entire cave to reveal the gems inside the core of the limestone walls. He’d been heading to the bathroom when he spotted Seongwoo walking down the hallway. It was a miraculous event, suddenly being faced with your favorite person.

“Hey, what’s a squirrely doing in my neck of the woods. Miss me already? Here to spy on me dancing again? You know, if you want to see me being cool, all you’ve gotta do is ask. I’ll give you a private performance. Show a bit more skin.”

“Yah, stop there, pervert. I’ll gouge out your eyes if you go any lower. You’ve shown enough skin to the world already, believe me.”

Seongwoo huffed and rolled his eyes fiercely as he grabbed Daniel’s hand which was tugging the collar of his shirt down, revealing way too much sharp, creamy collarbone for his liking. Not that any girls passing by were complaining. They literally walked into each other since they weren’t watching where they were going and held their noses as if they were about to bleed out.

Daniel smirked, commenting with a snark, “Aw, you stopped before I could show off the goods. I guess you’re the possessive type, huh? Don’t worry. My body is all yours, babe. Tonight. I’ll drive you crazy in the dark with it.”

Seongwoo snapped his cutely crooked teeth, giving him a nasty snarl. He was about to curse him out, then recalled that it wouldn’t be wise because they had an audience. He needed to play his part as Daniel’s boyfriend, which would obviously mean suggesting he couldn’t get enough of the other he was hopelessly in love with even when he was being a total pervert. Otherwise it would confuse the students who were following their every move eagerly, which would prove dangerous for their mission.

He forced a sensual, tempting smile on his face, slipping his hand in the shirt to graze Daniel’s smooth as silk skin. “Yes, that’s right. You’re all mine. It’s a date then.”

The third-year shivered, gulped, and bit down on his thick lip, his eyes shifting down towards the younger’s wavy, bow shaped mouth, the pupils getting darker as if he was turned on by that slight contact. It made Seongwoo feel empowered instead of weirded out, tempted to tease him further. However, he wouldn’t go down that dangerous path because he was slightly scared of his own body having excited tingles, his racing heart, and the heat pooling in his lower stomach the moment their skin made contact and Daniel’s eyes shifted as if he might be about to become aroused by their sensual play as well.

He had to mentally slap himself, insisting that he wasn’t in the closet, that his reaction at the moment was something else, and his feelings merely objective. It was just a natural reaction from not having skinship with anyone in a long time was all. He was just built up and extra sensitive. It meant nothing like he was attracted to a guy. It couldn’t be. It was just the skin on skin contact and the idea of kissing in general with anyone was making him feel a bit of yearning. For his future next girlfriend. That was all. He wasn’t having any urge to kiss Daniel, specifically. Definitely not.

Once the girls were gone, chased away by a club member to give Daniel and his boyfriend their privacy and personal space back, Seongwoo took his hand off Daniel’s chest and pushed away Daniel’s hands from his waist as if they were burning hot. He cleared his throat and fixed his clothes, awkwardly looking away from the elder who was still staring at him in a daze, his eyes on inappropriate places, looking very much like if Seongwoo had attempted to eat him up from head to toe he wouldn’t have had a single complaint. He’d seemed as if he’d been about to crush him close and ask for that.

“Hey, weirdo. Snap out of it. Are you a professional method actor or just THAT huge of a pervert? Stop looking like you want to swallow me up. I’m sweet indeed but I’m NOT a dessert, at least not for you to have.”

“Oh, are we stopping now? Guess you dragged me into acting seriously. Ha ha…”

Daniel laughed dorkily, eyes anxiously shifting away, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. His ears and cheeks were the color of ripe, sun-kissed tomatoes. Seongwoo chose not to dwell on the reasoning for that, chalking it up to his own amazing seductive skills able to woo even a masculine skillful ladies’ man like Daniel.

“To answer your earlier question. I’m not exactly here to see you but it’s also not true that I’m not here to see you.”

Daniel tilted his head and raised his brows. “I’m confused. What do you mean by that?”

Seongwoo huffed in irritation, hating that he would have to admit his intentions. “I’m here to join the orientation as a new member.”

“Why would you? I mean, I don’t mind either way, but you already have a club you enjoy, so…”

“It’s simple. Like I said earlier, I’ve been thinking of ways that we could see each other more. I actually felt guilty because I was asking you to do too much of the work on your own. Flirting, dating, posting, approaching, that should go both ways not one way. It’s not like we’re trying to say you have a one-way crush. It needs to be two-way, er…that sounds dirty. I mean, it needs to seem like mutual feelings.

Guanlin needs to think that I like you as well. Obviously, if I seriously like you, if we’re dating, then I would go somewhere to see you and go out of my way to do things for you or spend time with you. Because I miss you and want to be with you, you know, or stuff like that. But with us being busy with club activities, having different schedules, different grades, no friends in common, this presents a problem.

Which I’ve found a way to solve. We can see each other often if I take some days off from the photography club to join the dance club. Then people will see us together more often. See more evidence of how close we are. See lots more flirting. Guanlin will realize that it’s not a plan to make him jealous and accept that I’ve fallen for someone. Bada-bing-bada-boom, I’m free~”

“Hmm. Free to do what? Make trouble? Make baby squirrels?”

“Eh, I don’t need to tell you the details of that. But yes, I’ll be getting back into trouble with lovely squirellettes and rabbits. I can’t wait.”

He tapped his fingers together with a giddy, villainous chuckle. Daniel shook his head, shooting him a cynical, disapproving look.

“Hopeless flirt. You’re the one more like a dog, seeing as you need a leash.”

“Hey, don’t be a grump with a permanent wedgy. Go back to earlier. When you first saw me in the hallway. You had this big fat smile on your face that radiated brighter than neon shirts. It was nice. You have a really great smile. You should smile more often. Smiling is good for your health and it will also make you seem more inviting and likable. You could use some more friends and a bit of an image change. You aren’t quite as jerkish as you like to seem by scowling all the time. Smile more, hmm? A smile can change your life.”

Daniel watched Seongwoo skip into the club room, standing still with his legs spread wide, naughty, slightly tingling hands in his pockets in his usual confident, relaxed stance, lips curving into a soft, sweet smile when he was sure the other wasn’t able to see it.

“You have no idea how right you are there, Squirrelly. Yours changed not just me, but my whole world.”

During the beginning of orientation, Daniel had to sit with the other senior, head of the club members at the front in chairs while the new recruits sat in rows cross legged directly on the wooden floor of the large studio. He slouched in the chair, arms crossed and legs spread wide as if it weren’t any matter he cared to bother with. He never took his intense gaze off of Seongwoo who was sitting in the middle row, towards the edge right in front of his path as if fate was on his side or the younger had intended it that way to distract him.

Such a lovely distraction indeed Ong Seongwoo was, especially when his nervous, shy doe eyes flicked in Daniel’s direction, fully aware and uncomfortable with how Daniel was staring at him, creating a fuss amongst the fangirls who were excitedly observing their interactions. Every time Seongwoo did anything remotely ‘Seongwoo-like’ such as mouth a curse word or scrunch up his button nose or defiantly glare at him, Daniel smiled because he thought it was cute or amusing. It was clear he was irritated because Daniel was distracting him from focusing on the captain giving rules, explaining the club schedule and how their evaluation/official recruitment systems would work in the coming months.

After Sungwoon’s talk was over, it was time for the next part of the boring three-hour session, the one that Daniel personally hated with a passion – senior member introduction time. No matter how much people pushed him to appear friendly or comical in order to make the new recruits amused and feel welcomed, Daniel refused vehemently. They were lucky if he stood up when he said his name and that he was in charge of b-boy.

This time, he stood with his hands in his jacket pockets and his chin lifted up without a hint of a smile on his chic, fierce, masculine face. As he spoke, he stared down at Seongwoo only as if he picked him out of the crowd to have a battle of wits, his precious, remarkable crush as expected never backing down from a challenge and blankly staring right back at him directly without blinking which most were intrigued by because usually people were embarrassed or scared to dare look Daniel in the eye when he was like this.

Some people around Seongwoo whispered, giggled, and teased him after Daniel finished and returned to his seat, once more sitting like a pompous, bored king wishing nothing more for a glass of wine and some entertainment. The newcomers shy, flattered, sheepish smiles were adorable, so much so that Daniel wished he could blind everyone around him. Only he should be able to see that life changing, endearing, heart-stealing smile. He was captivated by it, pleased at having made him flush beautifully.

He’d done a good job, subtly staking his claim on Seongwoo just in case all these others didn’t know that they had something special going on. Anyone dared flirt with him and he’d do worse, though he’d allow it this first day because Seongwoo should make some new friends or the club might be difficult for him to adjust to. He couldn’t be with Seongwoo like he wished every second of being in the club after all, only those times where he was teaching him basic b-boying skills which wouldn’t be the only thing he was learning nor was he the only one that would teach him dance moves.

As a senior member, he had his own duties to fulfill and even claiming that he was his boyfriend wouldn’t get Sungwoon to permit him to tag along a new recruit’s shadow the entire time, ignoring his responsibilities. He was going to take push the limits of the captain’s patience though by doing so as much as he could, however. There wasn’t anything to really stop him now that his crush was going to be in the same room as him several hours a week. Seongwoo was going to see him so much he’d regret this ‘ingenious’ idea of his. Hopefully, rather than getting sick of him though, he’d come to fall hopelessly in love as well.

Following that, it was the newbies turn to come up and introduce themselves. Row by row, one by one facing the crowd as they spoke then greeting the senior members formally. They kept it simple for the most part. They also had to give their reason for wanting to learn dance and a dancer they admired.

"Hello! I'm a second-year engineering student. Ong Seongwoo. Just like my name and looks, I'm not an ordinary kind of guy but extra, extra, read all about it, extraordinary! Hahaha."

Seongwoo laughed boisterously with his hands set proudly on his waist after striking a pose. People laughed, cheered, and applauded enthusiastically. They appreciated his confidence, cheerfulness, and comical nature. It was nice to see someone who was neither quiet nor serious like much of the recruits usually tended to be. He was already basically the brightest, noisiest, most approachable, and funniest person in the club. He had this special radiant, captivating light about him even when he was simply smiling as if he were a star incarnate.

"The dancer I admire and the reason I want to dance here is the same. Because of Kang Daniel. I know of this club through his recommendation and I want to be an effortlessly cool dancer just like him."

Daniel didn't know how to react as Seongwoo gestured his arm back to him, turning his head as well to flash a blindingly beautiful smile. The collective focus of the people in the room was directed to him. He wanted to smile at Seongwoo, genuinely happy to be mentioned, but it felt awkward to show that side of himself to this many people. So, he simply kept his expression cool as ever and mostly unreadable but acknowledged Seongwoo by looking at him and nodding his pointy chin ever so subtly.

Even that small interaction put people in a bigger fuss than earlier. Girls became a squealing giggling mess. Boys chatting, nudging each other, grinning like crafty foxes.

Someone next to Daniel asked in a whisper if he knew that goofy kid. Woojin responded in his place when he remained like a statue with his head stuck in the direction of the open window that they're close not just acquaintances, even closer than normal friends. Jinyoung added playfully that they're in fact close enough to share toothbrushes, suggesting in simpler yet firmer words they are a couple who spend nights together.

Daniel flushed and started scratching all over his face as he looked around the room randomly, a sign he was nervous, shy, and/or embarrassed. It was all the confirmation to get the senior club members shocked about the fact their idol was gay or grinning wide, patting his shoulders and congratulating him on at least finally not being single since they’d thought it was a real damn shame. Daniel cracked a slight proud smile when they complimented his boyfriend for being handsome which made the members tease and hype more, sure that Daniel was smitten for that good-looking, energetic second-year. It was nice knowing that his taste in a person was acknowledged.

_I’m not crazy then for liking him this insanely much. He’s truly a wonderful person. Anyone_ _can see that. It’s a crime against nature to not be charmed by Seongwoo._ _But when is he truly going to be MY person?_

“Let the Snack for Friendship games begin!”

Seongwoo put the strawberry pocky in his mouth and turned to his partner, who was looking jittery and uncomfortable in another direction. He poked Daniel in the side and mumbled for him to just get it over with. They had half a room full of excited onlookers focused on their pairing only with their phones out, filming their interactions. It was embarrassing to be filmed already, let alone with his mouth full of some sugary sweet.

The rules of the game were a recruiter and a senior were paired together “randomly’ by Sungwoon, the captain that kept wickedly smiling and snickering at them both in particular before he’d revealed his evil plan. They had to eat a piece of pocky and then compare which part was the shortest. Which meant, him and Daniel had to be face to face, slowly growing super close together, looking like they were about to have an intimate kiss. In front of a bunch of crazed fan girls about to faint at the mere picture they made sitting together.

Apparently, a large number of the ones here at least had gotten over the shock of their idol being possibly taken and gay, now they were part of a new fan club that hyped them as the most visually stunning couple, perfectly matched in terms of complimentary looks, personalities, and similar heights.

At the encouraging insistence of the fans telling Daniel not to be scared and to bite the stick along with Seongwoo’s annoyed, insistent hums and pokes, the shy man finally turned his head and bit the stick. For a long moment they nibbled on the ends, coming together about a half centimeter before pausing. Their eyes locked and their faces heated. The girls were barely suppressing their excited screams with a hand over or fingers in their mouths, clicks from their phones going wild as if they were celebrities in front of paparazzi.

Daniel’s eyes flickered to Seongwoo’s lips. When that happened, Seongwoo gulped and dug his sweaty palms into the floor, a shiver of anticipation or excitement tingling down his spine in a rush. He stayed still, feeling extremely awkward, trying not to look at Daniel because it made him think things that made him more nervous, itching to flee from his presence. Daniel’s eyes took on a determined, cloudy sort of appearance, then he was suddenly approaching at a breakneck speed, swallowing the stick up in giant chomps, bringing their heads dangerously close. Seongwoo stopped breathing and closed his eyes, bracing for impact, expecting his lips to get bitten.

He couldn’t bear to see Daniel’s face that close to his; it was disconcerting, brain-scrambling. It really looked like he was coming in for a kiss and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that – a mix of fear and something like excitement or anticipation.

The people watching gasped and held their breath, tensed and zooming their cameras in on their faces. Daniel held Seongwoo’s waist and turned his head, smoothly blocking Seongwoo’s flaming pretty face from the cameras. It was hard to tell if they kissed or not from that angle, but from another part of the room some had sworn they saw their lips brush. Daniel spit out the piece of snack, less than a centimeter remaining. Seongwoo looked as if he’d run a marathon, red and sweaty and worn out. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring down at the ground with a bashful, shocked expression.

Daniel walked to Sungwoon to present their snack, brushing Seongwoo affectionately on the head for a brief second as if it was a natural gesture he did impulsively from habit. The fans could release their breath, squeezing each other, excitedly squealing, watching the video playback, insisting they must have kissed and they really looked like a couple.

After the club activities were up, Seongwoo’s friends were waiting for him to see how orientation went, or so he thought. It turns out they had come to tease him after seeing all the videos circulating and ask him just what had happened during the games that there was a video circulating of him and Daniel supposedly shamelessly kissing in front of hundreds of people. Because even to them it looked totally real and also hot.

“You fierce tigress~ You already went to second base before you even did first!”

“Playboy attacks are on a different scale. Give me some of your confidence.”

“Teach me some of your skills. That was an intense kiss. What were his lips like? Soft and sweet like cherries?”

Seongwoo hissed out, face instantly bursting into flame once more, “Yah, assholes, not so loud! Shh. It wasn’t a kiss! It’s just head angles. Are you high? I’d never allow that. There was just a brush of lips at the end because he was trying to win by biting the snack short, but only very slightly.”

The three stooges looked at each other and then gave shit-eating grins as they stated together cheerfully, “That’s a kiss, Ongcheongie!”

“No, it isn’t! It wasn’t, seriously! It was just like, you know, an accidental slide by touch like when you’re walking next to someone and your harms happen to…”

“It wasn’t accidental though. I kissed you, just it was very light. You act like I’m the dumbest one, but you’re quite dense, aren’t you, Squirrelly? I’m confused because from what I’ve heard around, you’re sort of a kissing master. So, why couldn’t you recognize when someone’s kissing you?”

Seongwoo knew it was Daniel from the feel of his long, heavy, jacketed arm over his shoulders and that overheated, solid body-builder frame of his. Before he spoke. His deep, husky, teasing tone so close to his ear made him wince, another fierce shiver racking through his system, setting inferno on his nerves which he seriously detested. If he hadn’t known better, he’d almost say that what he kept feeling was arousal…

He roughly shoved the other off and glared at him, sticking his finger at the tip of his nose. “You! That was overboard! At this rate, your fans are going to kill me. Not everyone is happy about this, you know. Some are obsessive and possessive and terrifying. Have you not seen the death threats in the comments?”

Daniel shrugged with a carefree expression. Seongwoo figured he hadn’t. He barely went on it all these years so why would he start going on to regularly check his comments. Seongwoo sighed, rubbing his tensed, aching neck muscles as dark, horrific images of his future played through quickly on an old-fashioned reel in his mind.

He grumbled a low warning, “Don’t do that again. Absolutely no public kissing without permission. Not even an innocent peck on my hand.”

“You asked me to be your boyfriend a few days ago. It’s not like a little kiss from me will harm you. If I made you blush too much with my superior flirting skills, just say it. I have to go to my job now. Can I steal another for the road?”

Daniel came close with his lips pursed. Seongwoo swerved and jumped several feet away like a skittish rabbit, face full of terror. Seongwoo’s friends were watching with mixed looks of amusement, interest, surprise, and suspicion as they hadn’t seen that many interactions between the two fake boyfriends up close.

Then Daniel turned and walked away, hands in his pockets, laughing dorkily at his expense. Seongwoo stomped towards him, waving his fist at his back as if he were about to punch him even harder than he had when he was playing Punching King at the arcade. Then he raised up his foot and pretended as if he kicked his butt hard with the bottom of his shoe, nearly toppling over on to his friends that leaped forward to catch him when they sensed his body tipping dangerously. 

“Yah, Kang Daniel, that dickhead, I swear! I’ll knock you out someday! Stop messing with me, you fucking bully!”

The three held the struggling, furious man back, soothing and patting, attempting to hold back their laughter. It was always funny seeing Seongwoo worked up, especially Minhyun loved that the most because he was quite the bully in actuality. No one got under Seongwoo’s skin the way Daniel could, it seemed. It was effortlessly and only took a matter of seconds.

Which suggested to them that there might be something going on there, like with how Daehwi and Jinyoung were and gradually in the process of changing from enemies who always dissed on each other whenever they crossed paths to secretly, ever so subtly crushing on each other and having meaningful, casual, peaceful conversations. Though they hadn’t yet seriously discussed this with Seongwoo because it didn’t seem that he was ready to face the fact that he might for once have a guy he was attracted to.

Jihoon couldn’t help but comment mostly to himself, “It sort of seems that he might genuinely like you. That was some serious flirting and I’ve never seen him laugh or smile with anyone. He’s different around you. Maybe he agreed to this fiasco because that’s what he actually wants to do, flirt with you…”

Seongwoo turned to flick Jihoon’s temple in irritation, but his wrist was being held by Minhyun so he wasn’t able to reach. Since his movement was restricted, he put more effort into an angry bird sort of face with a drooping pout.

“Yah, have you gone officially insane, Jihoon?! I think you’ve ate too much spicy and fried stuff. It’s destroying your brain cells. Don’t over think it. All these girls are crazy over him. Why would he be interested in a guy? He’s just messing with me. It’s his newest hobby apparently.”

“Hmm, if you insist.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Minhyun commented, smiling cheekily as Seongwoo fiercely glared at him and attempted to slap his face. “I bet you’ve dreamt of him before.”

“You wanna compete with Jihoon to be at the top of my shit list, huh, ‘Cuz?! Now I’ve only got Daehwi on my side.”

“Actually, Seongwoo. I think you might want to be more observant because you’re sort of the densest person on the planet and I worry about the future of the Korean gene pool if you were to procreate…”

“Yah, don’t you start too! You’re way too baby to be nasty like that. Just what devil were you raised by? Your parents are both good Samaritan kindergarten and elementary teachers that always donate to the needy! You should be better than these two heartless knuckleheads!”

The irony was though that Daehwi was the most savage of them all, he simply didn’t use his powers with his friend but directed all his harsh, witty snarks to Jinyoung instead. Or whatever teenage netizens were online attempting to bash his favorite singers. Seongwoo either forgot or was overlooking that because he didn’t want to see his first ‘son’ as being something opposite from his angelic appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you're enjoying this story so far! I've tried to write it in a building fashion so each chapter is more eventful, comical, steamy, cuter, exciting than the last one until we reach the climax of the story. I hope that it feels that way for you. This story really took months to prepare and I'm still agonizing over the last two chapters, I've altered and added a lot during my brainstorming, writing, and editing phases. I think every chapter has taken over a week to prepare, some up to two haha. I dunno why but this story was difficult for me, probably just pressure and perfectionist tendencies and dealing with a very popular drama that I think has a terrific story and dialogue that I have to pick and choose what to use, then attempt to live up to that calliber of fine writing skills. I doubt that it's more interesting than the drama but still hope you would like it a lot and get a whole 2gether vibe, recall some scenes that make you smile.
> 
> Gonna go work on the last two chapters now, bye bye~! Everyone stay healthy and fangirl happily! Positive vibes only, neh? ^^


	4. A Devoted Perfectionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel is a perfectionist who is a little too devoted to doing his fake boyfriend duties well. Seongwoo might or might not be falling, he's not really sure. Will their couple act be enough to convince Guanlin as much as it's working with the rest of the school?

“If you just tell us what you’re doing here, who you’re planning on seeing, or what the flowers are for, then we’ll leave you alone. Neh? Please, oppa, please~”

“None of your business and don’t call me oppa when you don’t know me,” Daniel responded coldly to the female student acting cute and hovering impolitely close.

It would hurt Daniel’s image, but then again Daniel wasn’t an idol nor did he have plans to ever be one. Fangirls annoyed him greatly. Plus, he couldn’t care less what strangers thought of him. He’d never tried to build up or take care of his image in college. He lived honestly, to a fault. People simply assumed his character based on his looks from a distance and their perfect boyfriend fantasies, then got disappointed on their own when he didn’t live up to their high levels of expectation. They only brought hurt to themselves in the end. He didn’t have any cause to feel guilty.

The only person until this point in his life that he’d cared about how they thought of him and wanted to clear up any misunderstandings that he was a total jerk was his crush. Who was the person he was waiting for at 2pm with a small bouquet of freshly cut flowers from the pop-up donation flower booth nearby the agriculture department. Since he’d recalled as he passed by giving flowers was one of the items on the Cosmo tip list.

Seongwoo only needed to hear that cold, no-nonsense, rude, bluntly short sentence from afar. Daniel was waiting outside his classroom and that was the reason that there was a crowd gathered, making it difficult for the students to leave. Surely. As expected, it was true.

Daniel soon spotted the second-year, making his way through the crowd towards him with a clear purpose. He was able to part the crowd others struggled to pass through as if he were Moses and the flowers a staff. The girls fell away like wave walls, making sure they didn’t dare touch the dancer’s precious body, hearts and stars decorating their eyes, sighing softly in awe as he merely passed them and they were blessed with a close-up of his charismatic face.

Seongwoo barely contained himself from rolling his eyes and snapping at Daniel to hurry up, not put on this matrix-themed runway show. The sight of the other’s obvious insane popularity unconsciously being rubbed in his face, reminding him he was for once a rather unpopular, plain loser in comparison was positively vexing. It was also embarrassing to for a man to be brought flowers by another man. Daniel didn’t mind about the younger’s mood just as he didn’t pay any attention to the keyhole shape audience there only to gape and photograph him. His eyes were stuck on Seongwoo’s gorgeous face and only that, as if he had tunnel vision.

Seongwoo wondered for the hundredth time just why that happened. What was it about him that made Daniel look like that and smile softly? Was it so fun to tease him and make him feel like the a girl? Was he just that obsessed over cute things? Was it because he resembled a squirrel or cat? Or was he that engrossed in the boyfriend act in order to get something grand in return later like take his monthly allowance or make him clean his room for the rest of the year? Just what was his motivation for being so oddly nice? What horrors were coming in the near future once he had to pay back for this difficult favor?

His anxious, murky thoughts evaporated, replaced by pretty colors that made you naturally uplifted once they met your eye. Daniel was holding a bunch of colorful, long-stemmed carnations up high as an offering with an innocent, faint smile. He’d taken that tip about surprise gifts and flowers and combined them, assuming correctly that Seongwoo liked both. He found the scent relaxing and healing. He usually just used scents and candles though because he couldn’t afford to buy flowers every week. Getting something romantic done for him instead of only watching it in series and movies was a mysteriously good feeling.

He took them and eagerly smelled, grinning broadly.

“Aw, they’re lovely. Thanks,” he said sincerely, slightly flushed and smiling shyly.

“You’re very welcome. If you want, I’ll buy you a bunch every day.”

“Eh, that’s too rough on your wallet. Once a week will suffice.”

Daniel scoffed, then playfully rubbed his head of comma-styled chestnut waves tenderly. “Changed your mind about being spoiled, I guess. Now you’re asking for the moon after I gave you some ocean water.”

Seongwoo was about to say something snarky that this hardly compared to those so he’d better try harder to impress when his eyes felt itchy. He rubbed them with his knuckle. Daniel seemed concerned, tilting his head like a curious Samoyed for a better look.

“What’s wrong? Are you allergic? You shouldn’t rub then, it’ll get worse if pollen gets in.”

“No, not allergic. My eyes are just dry. Since I wear contacts. It happens. My drops are in my locker though…”

“No problem. Here. Use mine.”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo stared down in bewilderment at a bottle of drops that appeared miraculously in Daniel’s palm. “I heard that you have perfect vision, so why…”

“I started carrying them around after I learned that you have issues with dry eyes. Just in case you needed it.”

Seongwoo was genuinely touched by the gesture. It wasn’t one that he’d asked specifically for. Nor was that written in the magazine he’d given. It hardly seemed like something their more simple or dirty minded friends would suggest either. This was more than likely from the heart, just him knowing and thinking of him and doing something caring for some odd reason he couldn’t fathom. He still appreciated it, weirded out as he felt.

“Take it. It’s not poison. I don’t have any special motive like you think. I’m no criminal, just being a good boyfriend. The tips said I should care for you in little ways, so that’s what I’m doing. Looking out for you, predicting what sort of issues you might face in the future and being prepared to help. It’s just normal eyedrops. Unless you’re hesitating because you can only use prescription?”

“Oh, no, I don’t need anything special. The normal stuff is fine. Sorry, just consider it as spacing out from surprise. I didn’t think you’d go this far…”

After shaking himself out of a daze, Seongwoo took the bottle and applied the drops to his eyes.

“It still stings. I think I have something inside. Ah, ouch…”

Daniel immediately reached out and held his face tenderly, tipping it down so he could see better. Seongwoo attempted to stop blinking but it was difficult when his eyes stung. His eyes stung so much that he didn’t think so much about how close Daniel’s face was or how warm and soft his hands were cradling his jaw like he was made of delicate porcelain. They were so big too, starkly different from a girl’s.

“Hold still. Let’s see… Oh, there’s an eyelash poking your eyeball, it seems. Try not to blink. I’ll blow it out.”

Seongwoo did his best to hold his eyes open, looking up at the other’s wispy blue-grey bangs while Daniel blew and plucked the offensive piece of hair away once it moved to the corner.

They were only half aware of the distant girls’ excitement, thinking and hoping that they were about to witness a sweet couple kiss in the hallway live. Those chances that were slim were soon brutally eliminated. The pair were interrupted by Jaehwan and Minhyun who were happening to stroll down the hallway together when they came across an odd scene from a romance drama. Which of course it would be against the rules of nature not to disturb. 

“How cruel these honeymooners are! No matter how lovey dovey you are, there shouldn’t be any romance in the hallways. No public displays of affection on school grounds, strictly forbidden, I’ll remind you.”

“What are you two love bugs doing flirting right in front of our salad? If I can’t do that, so can’t you, hmph! I can’t allow this, it’s just sheer rudeness~”

The crowd collectively went ‘ah…’ in disappointment as Jaehwan came between the pair, pushing them far apart and stopping the intimate contact that was causing everyone’s hearts to stir up a frenzy. Minhyun followed behind the three, smirking like a sly fox who just spotted his next lunch, planning how he would next interrogate and harass Seongwoo about that strange, extremely convincing couple stuff he’d just witnessed.

“Oh-ho~ There’s a thief in the nest. Are you storing for winter already?”

“Hey, now! I’m not stealing! I’m just…protecting your precious snacks from hungry passerby is all. And um, testing for any poisoning. You’re bound to have haters at least half as much as you are admired. Especially since you’re an arrogant ass-munch. This one is good, by the way. I mean, as in safe to eat. But well, it tastes pretty good too. Hmm, hard to stop eating these freaking addicting things…”

Daniel took the bag from Seongwoo who was guiltily hiding it behind his back, attempting to slide it discreetly to the table. He had crumbs on his lips and full, slightly moving cheeks, so it was obvious that he’d been munching the snacks from Daniel’s fans. As usual, they’d been set up on the table inside the studio. He took a chip and held it in his mouth like a bill, then held the open part of the bag towards the other, offering it to him.

The elder murmured around the flapping chip, “Just kidding. These are for all of us to share. It’s too much for me to eat even if I felt like it. The fans don’t mind, I presume. If there’s something you want to eat that isn’t here, just let me know. I’ll get it on my way here.”

Seongwoo cutely smiled. “Hehe. That’s nice of you to suggest. But these are all good. Almost all my favorites are here. I don’t know how you manage not to eat them all every day and get extra plump like the Pillsbury dough boy.”

“I guess there’s other things that are more tempting but not fattening. Seems you like this one the best?”

“Hmm, maybe. My preferences change.”

“Just with chips or does that apply to people as well?” Daniel quipped with a smirk and wiggling brows.

Seongwoo flushed and slapped his arm, then dived in the bag for a whole hefty handful of chips. “You lecherous brat. I’m not a swinger, never liked swinging whether it’s dance or on the playground. Don’t even suggest such a crazy thing. If I ever fell for a guy, it would never be you though. You’re too…blue.”

Daniel snorted, then pushed out his plump lips into a fake, adorable pout, flashing sad puppy eyes and spinning his bangs between two long, slender fingers. “Will you fall for me if I dye it another color then? How about pink? Or should I return to natural black? What color do you prefer? Just say the word.”

Seongwoo’s hand holding a chip he was about to bite froze in mid-air, the sounds of squealing tires on pavement as if brakes on his brain had been slammed down on.

WHAT WAS THAT? THAT’S HARDLY LEGAL. DON’T POUT, IT’S CUTE, WHY IS HE BEING CUTE OF ALL THINGS?! I WASN’T READY. WHO EVER WOULD BE? MAYDAY, MAYDAY, LOOK AWAY, THAT IS A DANGEROUS FACE RIGHT THERE!

He coughed, slapped his chest, and turned away, telling his cheeks to stop burning up and his heart to stop pounding painfully against his ribs. He attempted to play cool, as if he were unbothered by that adorable attack earlier. Rubbing his chest, he took subtle, soft inhales and exhales.

He didn’t want to give Daniel any satisfaction by suggesting that he was making his feelings or preferences change or becoming charmed by his antics, since he was doubting still if Daniel had some sort of motive for that. To bully him, tease him, or to make him suffer in the future with that return favor he owed. There must be something; he just hadn’t figured the mystery out yet. No way would an infamous selfish jerk like that be THIS nice just because. He might not be fully bad, but he wasn’t a good person either, that was clear. He had a deeply running mean streak.

“So, you’ll change your hair however I want? Then, I like skin color. You should go completely bald. Like Mr. Clean. Shiny and smooth like a bowling ball. If I ask, you will do it, right? That’s what I want, so get to shaving, baldie.”

The blue-grey haired, stylishly dressed in street fashion man blinked a couple rapid times, taken aback. “Er. That’s a bit much. But if you sound more serious, I will do it.”

“I’m dead serious. Can’t you tell? I’m like a ghost.”

Daniel laughed softly, admiring his flawless, fair-skinned face so openly that Seongwoo couldn’t stand to lock eyes with him for more than a couple of seconds. That stare and the twinkles in his hazel eyes were disturbing. He turned away, feeling bashful and awkward, fumbling with the mountain of snacks for something else to nibble on.

“Okay then, ghostie. See what happens tomorrow.”

“You wouldn’t really do that, would you? Dufus. Who am I to you? I’m nobody. Not even your friend. Don’t do everything I say. If you actually shaved your head, your fans will cry. I don’t want to see any cute girls crying. Unless it’s my name in ecstasy.”

“Wow, you call ME a perv?” Daniel snorted and teased. “What a hypocrite.”

“Well, you’re worse still. At least admit that. Like an ajussi. Oh, look! I got one too! Who is this? Her handwriting is so precious~”

Daniel looked over his shoulder, brows furrowing like a grumpy fish. As soon as he read the message to Seongwoo that said ‘Fighting, oppa! You’re so handsome! Like a movie star~ XoXo, love Star’, he snatched the bottle of milk tea away.

“Hey! That’s mine! You don’t even like sweet stuff like that. It’s definitely mine. Only I look like an actor, meanwhile you look like a southern mafia boss. Heol, so mean…”

Seongwoo sulked, watching enviously as Daniel gulped down the entire bottle in seconds as if he were in some drinking contest. The elder huffed and wiped he back of his hand across his wet lips. Then he found a pen and started writing on the note, hiding and shifting away from Seongwoo who was whining, clinging to his back in an attempt to take the empty bottle back for safekeeping at least.

“Hey, dufus! That’s mine from my fan~ Why are you being stingy? You have tons of fans. Instead of being jealous when they move to me, why don’t you just treat them right to begin with? Not bite their pretty heads off just for looking at you with hearts in their eyes. I told you that if you aren’t nice that I’m going to end up stealing them. You don’t deserve them, but I do. I will treat them much better. I’ll eat all this food happily and—Hmm?"

The younger’s high-pitched squirrel squeaking tangent abruptly ceased as soon as Daniel put the drink back in his hands. His head tilted each direction alternative seconds as he read the note Daniel had written under the part that he’d crossed out.

“Ong Seongwoo is property of Kang Daniel. Don’t touch.”

Daniel felt embarrassed after writing such a bold, possessive phrase, so instead of staying to see what Seongwoo’s reaction would be to his and possibly having his true feelings revealed, he quickly turned away and walked off as if he had somewhere important to go. Once he turned around, his lips burst into a gigantic, smitten, proud grin that turned his intimidating handsome face soft and sort of pretty. He barely swallowed back a giggle, forcing his feet to move in the standard wide, breezy strides instead of gay skips and twirls like he was tempted to.

Seongwoo stared at the bottle with a flattered, disbelieving smile. He sort of felt as if he’d been slapped and then kissed on the cheek. It was an overwhelming, stinging yet warm, tingly feeling. Both pleasant and uncomfortable. His heart was racing and stomach doing acrobatic flips. He must have re-read the bold, crisply written black inked messaged ten times before he could work his slackened mouth properly.

“Huh. So this is what it’s like to be aggressively flirted with. How weird it is to be on the receiving end. But, hmm, I guess it’s not so bad…I take back what I said before at least. He learns fast and he’s good, actually really good…”

“Seongwoo, wait…”

“Hmm? Hey, Dickies, touching me is a bit…”

Daniel chuckled. “ A bit what? A bit too nice? Of course I can touch you as I want. You’re my boyfriend. And people are staring. Don’t pretend you hate it or you’ll blow our cover.”

“I do hate it, I wasn’t pretending…” Seongwoo grumbled, extremely low, his every pore screaming to be free from the elder’s touch because it was unsettling.

“Sure. Somehow, I’m not convinced. Your ears are so red…”

“Yah…”

Even though he objected and shot him a kitten-like look of displeasure as if he were about to hiss and scratch him, Daniel continued his plan because him and kittens were both too cute to resist, especially irritated. He pulled out a piece of dandelion fluff from Seongwoo’s hair, then stroked along the rim of his feverish elfen ear.

Seongwoo bit his lip and shivered before grabbing his hand and yanking it off. He was about to push the obnoxious man hard but recalled eyes were on them. They loosely linked fingers instead, then walked the rest of the way down the hallway to Seongwoo’s classroom door, seeming comfortable being side-by-side when in reality it made their heart’s rush and blood swirl. Daniel handed over the bag when they reached the classroom, helping the younger wear it securely over his slender shoulder like a parent about to send their first grader off to school.

“You got everything?” Daniel hummed, absently rubbing the strap and brushing part of his jacketed shoulder.

Seongwoo paused in marking holes in his lip to spit out dryly, “Besides my sanity and patience? No, thanks to some pesky mutt.”

“Really, Squirrelly. Stop being cute or I’ll kiss you until you drop right here for the whole hallway to film. We’ll become youtube stars.”

Seongwoo immediately sucked in his lips and stepped back until his door hit the door-jam, holding his arms stretched fully out as if Daniel would attack like a wild animal. Which he’d never truly done, just a couple playful attempts when Seongwoo was most irresistible or bratty. Just for funsies.

“Don’t you dare.”

“I do dare. Squirrel threats don’t work so well on me. You’re not in the least bit scary like you might think. You’re too pretty and sweet looking for that. But not at this moment. Go in. You’ll be late and get scolded. I don’t want you to be in trouble because of me.”

Daniel lightly turned the apprehensive, irritated Seongwoo around and pushed him into the classroom. As he left, the senior stared intently downwards.

“Those look heavy. Do you want me to hold them for you?”

Seongwoo was at a loss because the other used plural and he’d already carried his backpack. He wasn’t carrying anything else in his arms besides his phone either. When he turned around, he noticed where Daniel was staring with a wicked glint in his charismatic, freckled almond shaped eyes. He narrowed his round, onyx eyes with mild annoyance, though hardly surprised because something like this was a daily occurrence. This perv and his butt obsession.

He pointed out in a flat, unamused tone, “Those are my butt cheeks.”

“I know. Do you need he—”

“You can help me by stop staring and go to your class, how about that?!” he exclaimed, face flaming, hands and phone protectively covering his bottom as he hurried into the classroom. “Shiiit, fucking annoying dickberry muffin!”

After confirming what Seongwoo wanted to eat, Daniel joined his friends in the lunch line while Seongwoo stayed to chat with his friends who were already at the usual table with their own food. Seongwoo watched his uncommonly broad, muscular back as he walked off, then when he turned around he was creeped out by his friends all in the flower pose with mischievous, knowing grins.

“Love’s in the air. I can smell it. So nice and sweet~”

“You’ve really got the perfect boyfriend. Lend him out sometime.”

“Wish I had someone to order around like that too. I’m jelly, jelly~”

Seongwoo cursed and karate-chop his hands in the air to clear out all the fluffy pink clouds making a sweet, envious atmosphere. It snapped his silly friends out of their dream funk but the teasing didn’t stop so easily, only making Seongwoo’s embarrassment worse.

He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get caught staring and smiling at Daniel’s back, clearly enjoying being pampered now that he was becoming used to it. It was his own fault for giving Daniel that magazine and telling him to follow it. Now he was much too serious about it, obediently doing several things on the list on a regular basis, so naturally and without complaint. He was such a naturally gifted person and a perfectionist as it turned out. Almost as if he wanted to or enjoyed doing that in order to impress him and get praised.

Seongwoo was starting to feel like a beloved wife as the days passed by, though he’d never let his pesky friends know. They wouldn’t let him hear the end of it, for sure. It was their current favorite past time to tease him about his reactions and how close he and Daniel seemed. Plus, they’d suggest crazy things which weren’t true at all, like he was falling for Daniel’s many charms and that he was considering experimenting with a guy for the first time.

Seongwoo warned, glaring at them in turn, “Don’t even start, guys. It’s just part of the act.”

“Hmm, was Ongs that good at acting? I thought it was more so just his face had that vibe.”

“Well, I don’t know, but if this is all an act, they should get an Oscars.”

“Best couple award, for starters. Best chemistry.”

“Not to mention, hottest, maturely rated bedroom sce—”

Seongwoo stopped that comment immediately, slapping Jihoon. “Hey, we never did that sort of stuff!”

Jihoon rubbed his arm while snickering. “I’m gay though, remember? I can read sexual tension. Yours is thick enough to cut with a knife. I bet you’d be like wild rabbits, going at it all night until the furniture broke. If you ever got your head unstuck from your denial ass.”

Seongwoo flushed deeply and slapped him some more, like a rabid hamster let loose. “When will you ever learn? Stop teasing me with your nonsense. You deserve to be punished. You’re too much really. It’s YOU that encourages these dirty talks, even corrupting Daehwi. Take this! And that!”

The two were still wrestling when Daniel and his friends returned. They were going to be sitting together since that way Daniel would feel better and not have to abandon his friends every lunch period. They had found a bigger table so that all eight of them could sit down.

Jaehwan sat between Jihoon and Minhyun, siddling close up to Minhyun even though the younger gave him a nasty warning glare and barked about personal space. Jinyoung sat across from Daehwi, exchanging a couple of casual insults mixed in with their greetings, though their expressions were softer and their eyes sort of twinkling like they were happy to see each other. Woojin sat on the opposite end far across from Seongwoo.

The only person who had yet to sit down was Daniel. He was hovering with two plates in hand, positively glowering at the back of Jihoon, especially where Jihoon’s hands dared to touch. Jihoon felt a terrifying, murderous aura, then sheepishly laughed when he looked up, releasing Seongwoo’s arms immediately and holding them up like he was caught doing a crime.

“Just um, playing around. He started it. Don’t kill me, sunbae-nim…”

Seongwoo was as expected clueless. He turned and then his eyes slowly traveled up the tall frame of the denim, hoodie, jacket clad sunbae until they met with narrowed hazel orbs full of flashing flames. The younger’s dazzling smile was genuine, though it was more for the idea of food than anything else. Though he did notice briefly that possibly the sexiest version of that sunbae was when he was angry. Something about that powerful, terrifying, darker aura that sent a shiver down your spine and gave you goosebumps.

_Like a wild beast going rough breaking furniture, huh. You might be right about that, actually, Jihoon. I don’t want to but I can picture it._

“Hmm? Why? Oh, hey there. You’re back so fast, Nyel. Let’s sit down and eat.”

The atmosphere was quite tense when Daniel slammed down the plates, still glaring livid at Jihoon. If he hadn’t seen Jihoon touching him so much, Seongwoo’s casually dropped, affectionate ‘Nyel’ would have melted all his negative emotions away like a flash flood. Before the oblivious glutton Seongwoo who only had eyes for food could start to dig in, his chair screeched and he nearly fell over. Daniel pulled his chair closer to him, still sending a threatening, protective glower to Jihoon to stay away. Jihoon was now breaking out in a nervous sweat, awkward smile wavering, his hand tugging at his ear and eyes shifting away.

“It’s not how you think, sunbae. Trust me, he’s not my type…”

“What’s that for?”

“Stay close to me. Not other guys. And don’t touch people so casually when I’m around. Or let them, especially not that. It makes me want to get mean. I’m the possessive sort.”

Everyone blinked, staying silent and glancing at the three. Daniel’s friends were the first to return to eating with big, knowing smiles. Seongwoo was the last because he was fumbling with air and words at the sudden charismatic boyfriend attack. Luckily, he had just swallowed his bite of food or he would have choked.

“Yah…You’re going overkill again, dude. Let Jihoon sit there and eat lunch in peace. No one is going to think that I’m dating him even if we play around a bit. Because they all know who I’m with…” Seongwoo murmured shyly, flushing and unable to help but grin as he rolled some cheese covered broccoli around his plate.

“Babe, here.”

Daniel had selflessly surpassed the dish he liked in favor for a dish that he knew Seongwoo would like so that he could give that carnivore more pieces of meat. His smile was bright like a delighted child.

“Oh, yay~ Thanks!”

“Spoiled,” Minhyun coughed.

“Hmm? Are you alright? Drink something.” Jaehwan thought Minhyun had a sore throat and gave him his beverage.

Minhyun refused but eventually gave in to Jaehwan because he was whining and pressing the straw/bottle to his mouth.

“Whipped,” Daehwi said as he pretended to sneeze into his napkin.

“That seems more like something you’d be into, Mr. Grey.” Jinyoung snagged Daehwi’s attention by snarkily commenting at him and kicking him under the table.

“Back at you there, Mr. Gloomy. I bet you’re into fire play. Are you challenging me?”

“In your S&M fantasy dreams. You couldn’t dream of dominating me. I’m too much for you to handle.”

“Last time I checked in the bathroom, you don’t have an extensive amount to brag about though?”

Their footsy play continued as they bantered lightly back and forth, stopping only when Woojin yelled at them because they’d ended up hurting his ankle with their ‘creepy rough foreplay’.

Daniel observed the lively others as he ate, but mostly had his eyes on Seongwoo. He was distracted by his own thoughts and the conversations/jokes/light scolding/friendly banter going around the table, eating unusually slow or forgetting to bring his spoon up to his mouth. There wasn’t much of lunch time left and he needed his strength for club activities, so it was concerning. Seongwoo ate a lot and protein was especially necessary for him because he was so slender.

Daniel lightly pressed when he’d paused between bites for more than a minute. “Eat.”

“Hmm.”

“More.”

“’Kay…”

Daniel forced the distracted Seongwoo to eat by sticking spoonfulls of meat and rice to his lips. He opened his mouth and took the food out of habit, still zoning out. Once he realized Daniel was the one spoon feeding him instead of Minhyun like he thought and all eyes were trained on their sweet intimate moment, Seongwoo flushed and clanked the spoon away as if they were sword-fighting.

“I can eat by myself. Stop playing daddy. That’s NOT our scenario. More like how Jihoon should be to Lin.”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this when it’s just gotten peaceful. I’ve already been blacklisted! Next, I’ll be executed!”

Daniel ignored Jihoon completely, which was an amazing feat considering how shrill his dolphin voice was then.

“Are you sure? Because you haven’t been. You’re basically just a giant baby in need of pampering and protection. Ah, well, I guess pet is more like it. Squirrels from Incheon cannot feed themselves, is that it?”

Seongwoo glared and attempted to make a snappy retort something along the lines of ‘I can without a doubt feed myself since I was five and I’ll feed you a fist-burger if you don’t shut up, you dumb huckleberry gangster boss.’ It was hard to tell with all that food in his mouth, making his cheeks puffy. Daniel had the most ridiculously smitten look, not even attempting to hide that he found Seongwoo adorable and amusing.

Seongwoo scrunched up his button nose, and gestured with his spoon for the elder to stop bothering him and continue eating. Daniel did, not wishing to truly piss Seongwoo off a cliff like he seemed he was on the verge of. One of the many things he was learning was where the other’s tolerance line not to be crossed was located.

“Ah, I ate too much. My tummy…”

Seongwoo left for the bathroom, holding his stomach and walking strangely like a penguin attempting to do squats. Daniel watched him go, wondering how he found a person cute even when they were about to have diarrhea. Literally, everything Seongwoo did was precious to him. It was a sign of being completely ‘whipped’, he supposed. He noticed while scraping up the last bits of his lunch into a pile that Seongwoo had left his phone in his hurry to unload. He chuckled evilly as he got ahold of it, unlocking the phone easily since he’d memorized the simple S shaped pattern.

Daniel logged into Seongwoo’s facebook and posted a recent photo of himself biting on his lip and staring the camera down with the caption ‘Daniel looks tasty, I would rather eat him for lunch.’ Seongwoo returned to the table, only absently wondering why Daniel kept smiling and chuckling for no apparent reason while the group of guys were absorbed in their conversations about random, more serious topics.

The younger didn’t notice anything was amiss in his life until he was in his next class. His phone wouldn’t stop vibrating and he had hundreds of messages on some recent post that he didn’t recall making. Once he saw what was the issue, he gasped, cursed, and then slapped down his phone and hands. Daniel’s mischievous nature and love to tease the hell out of him had made a mess of his SNS, not to mention made him seem like a total sex-addicted lecher to the entire school.

“Yah! Kang Daniel! I’ll kill you! That’s too much!”

Amongst the comments, Daniel’s friends were among the top of the list because they had many likes from other students. They scolded Daniel for doing something illegal and invading his boyfriend’s privacy and posing as him, plus that photo was just too creepy and unlike his real self which wasn’t sexy or fierce at all, then they promised that they’d help Seongwoo get revenge. They promised they would post up photos that he had on his phone by hacking into his SNS.

The next post that blew up later in the afternoon almost as much as the one on Seongwoo’s facebook was screenshots of supposedly Daniel’s gallery, which had hundreds of candid photos or selfies of him only. He had his own folder only for Seongwoo entitled ‘Mine <3’ Even the title made him want to gag. Who would have ever thought someone that looked like Daniel could be so ridiculously cheesy?

He zoomed in on the photos after nearly losing his lunch and calming down his rage somewhat, curiously wondering how he’d even gotten ahold of all these photos. Just how many were secretly taken by himself and how many were from his exclusive fan club.

Had he bought these from fans? Or did he go around taking photos of him when he wasn’t aware? Was he actually a Naruto ninja? Why would he want to though? Was it really necessary to go through all that just for the sake of the act? He wasn’t this serious about anything else, school related or even dance related. Why was he so dang diligent about his boyfriend duties, going way beyond what was asked?

Daniel was truly an unfathomable mystery to him. Sometimes he thought he understood and then other days he just didn’t get him, then decided to give up attempting to because he was a busy guy with a lot on his mind. Like where to get his next girlfriend in order to confirm that indeed he was still very much fond of female breasts, not any kind of dick.

That night, however, girls didn’t appear in Seongwoo’s dreams fawning over him or being cutely sexy in short, revealing school uniforms as usual. He dreamed of Daniel forcing his way into his bedroom, then half-backing, half-tossing him on top of the desk. In his dream, Daniel assumed that he’d asked him to come take care of ‘something he needed help with’, to give him a favor. Daniel was there to grant the ‘special favor’ that he wanted and wickedly commented about how he was ‘hungry for it’ as well.

Next thing Seongwoo knew was Daniel was between his spread legs, hand on his jaw, bringing their mouths together until they crashed. Then they were passionately bumping and kissing with open, smacking lips like they were about to gobble each other up. Not a bit of resistance or hesitation from either of them. Shameless moans and clutching, tugging at their bodies like they wished they could magically fly their clothes off and consume each other for dinner.

The brunette bolted awake at dusk in a cold sweat with a bulging, steel hard boner poking up a mountain in his blankets. He stared there in horror, hands on his face and mouth dropped wide open.

“Shiiiit. Whyyyy?!!”

“Who didn’t shut their phone off? I told you no more interruptions during meetings.”

“It’s Seongwoo. Wah! He’s got a call from Daniel.”

Seongwoo stood up from the table and sheepishly rushed over to his bag resting on the floor against the wall with the others to switch his phone off.

“Woo~”

“Oh, is that so? In that case, answer it. Don’t leave Daniel-nim waiting. It must be important for him to call you despite it’s practice.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief at Jisung’s change in voice from an extremely irritated, sharply squaking parrot to an innocently mewling kitten. That damn Daniel effect at work in its finest. 

“These people are so hopelessly fooled. If he said the Earth was flat, they’d believe it. If he jumped off a bridge, they’d follow. Fan obsession changes people in terrifying ways. I should be careful of him, seriously. He must be some sort of soul stealer…”

“What’s up?”

“Just wondering what my boyfriend is up to. What are you doing?”

“Missing you,” he answered sweetly with a smile, just putting on a show to see how it would affect the people suddenly listening diligently in on his private conversation.

“Aw~”

“Seriously?”

“You wish.” He stuck out his tongue and blew it so there was something like a fart sound over the line.

Daniel laughed huskily. “Haha. Figures. I’m missing you though. Missing you times three million. Wanna come over?”

“You act like I’ve been over to your place before. You can’t just casually ask me to go over there in the middle of the night. How rude.”

“What are you imagining again all by yourself, you horny teenager? Getting shy and skittish. I didn’t ask you for tea or ramen, you know. I have some though. Should I put that in my invitation and sound more seductive. Seongwoo, you wanna eat some ramen with me?”

Seongwoo’s cheeks flamed at the suggestive, super deep tone. “Yah! Knock it off. I don’t have time for your nonsense, Blueberry. I’m certaintly not (horny). I’m in the middle of a club meeting.”

“Oh, still? It’s going late.”

“Yeah, because we are having a hard time deciding on the theme of our next exhibition project. I wanna go home already. I’m hungry.”

“Did you not eat dinner yet?” Daniel sounded genuinely concerned, on the verge of nagging him like he often did about food-related matters.

Seongwoo acted like his normal self for a moment, turning up the pity knob by getting whiney and weak. “Hmm-hmm. Not even snacks. I haven’t eaten anything since lunch. The captain is so insensitive.”

“That’s no good. You must be starved. Should I take you out for dinner when it’s done?”

“If you’re that worried, you should bring me some snacks. If you do, I might just let you grab my ass once.”

Abruptly, the line disconnected. That was strange. Daniel never hung up first. Like a scene from an action movie, the door opened and a large figure filled the entire door frame. It was Daniel carrying a couple bags, his steps wide and with purpose and natural swagger, looking like the main character. Even Seongwoo who had been totally just messing around had to grudgingly admit that he was quite cool and dashing at that moment, his charisma made you feel suppressed and out of breath. In a way it was like a super hero appearing to save them (from their insufferable hunger). The club room stared at him with their hands over their mouths, unable to speak properly.

“I heard you guys were hungry because the meeting is going late. Here, eat up. There’s plenty for all.”

There were exclamations of excitement and gratitude from all club members. The ones who were Daniel’s fan girls and the captain especially seemed touched and surprised. Obviously, they would be. Daniel who hardly even said a couple of kind words a month to any of his fans suddenly appeared and treated them with food when they were all hungry. Although it was only because Seongwoo was there, the gesture of rare kindness was much appreciated.

Seongwoo snatched his favorite snack and a bottled coffee, then hung around the wall by the cracked open window with Daniel. They watched the happily munching, chatting group in amicable silence, enjoying the cool evening breeze wafting in.

“It seems you have a kind side, after all. You already knew where I was and brought food and you were just acting like that to surprise me, right? I’m sorry for always calling you names and thinking the worst of you. Though I promised I wouldn’t, it’s a hard habit to break. Since you left a nasty impression, it’s natural to doubt. I keep thinking you must be teasing me or acting with an evil agenda.”

“I understand, though it sucks a little. That’s my fault I guess for having a bad first impression. I’ll work harder to clear up that misunderstanding you have of my character.”

“Hmm, mine wasn’t great either, I know. I wasn’t respectful and assumed things based on just your tone of voice or expression. We hadn’t even introduced ourselves then, but I was already assuming you meant ill and being nasty to you, my sunbae. I was being oversensitive.”

“I’m fine with that. Don’t consider it a flaw or try to change it. It’s good that you’re sensitive, I believe. It makes you unique and artistic. You were cute then, by the way. During your loud, enthusiastic introduction and when you were insulting me as well. You’re always cute. Even when you’re hating me. I can’t explain why, but just whatever you do is cute. Your reactions, expressions, the way you speak. Sheer adorable.”

For once, Seongwoo didn’t take that as a backhanded compliment, deny or scold him. He knew deep down that he had more moments that he was cute than cool, that was simply because of his personality. He wasn’t abrasive, blunt, intimidating, passive faced like Daniel. He was cheerful, warm, outgoing, over the top, and sociable. Even though he was handsome he was also more cute than chic when he started moving. He could accept that; just he hadn’t liked hearing it out of this sunbae’s mouth for some reason.

But today it somehow sounded like a genuine compliment and for once Daniel was not teasing him in the least, so he could let it slide. Standing like that side by side, chatting and smiling softly at each other instead of arguing and scowling, it almost seemed like they were close friends. Seongwoo was wondering if that would be possible after all this fake dating stuff was over. Would he be able to hang out with Daniel having normal, fun conversations like he did with his friends? Or would they return to bickering near strangers who had a knack for insults? Which one of those did Daniel want more of?

He saw the hand reaching for his butt just before he felt the fingers, taking a wide step to the side. Daniel completely ruined that rare pleasant mood surrounding the frenemies by attempting to cop a feel.

“Hey, drop that naughty hand, pervy old man. Daniel, stop… Stop!” Seongwoo gave a firmer, more panic-filled warning as the hand crept closer, fingers spread open as if to cup his fluffy little cheeks.

Daniel eventually gave up as Seongwoo twisted and slapped his wiggling hand away every attempt. Which was his ‘or else’ threat. Not that it hurt much. He snickered with a smug, amused grin, leaning back against the wall with his hands as usual tucked inside the front pockets of his paint splattered, ripped jeans.

“Seriously, you creepy ajussi, tch. I give you an inch and you go ten miles, really,” Seongwoo complained with exasperation, giving him a scalding, thoroughly annoyed look.

“No harm in trying. If at first, you don’t succeed, try and try again.”

“Well, then you’re going to get your hand bruised again and again. You asked for it.”

Daniel reached out and snatched his hand, smirking extra cheeky. “I’d rather ask for your hand in marriage. Will you m--?”

“Murder you? Willingly. Grubby hands off, grease monkey!”

Daniel ended up leaving the club that night without an explanation in the middle of the second half of the meeting. Seongwoo felt a bit disappointed, somehow. He’d expected Daniel would wait outside and then walk him home since it was dangerous to be alone in the dark. It seemed like something that he would do, being in his ‘perfect boyfriend’ mode almost constantly these days. He literally slapped himself on the cheek.

“What are you doing wishing he was still here? You’re not a spoiled princess in need of a bodyguard. You’re a grown man tall as a giraffe, strong as ox. No one is going to try and rape or abduct you, for sure. What a silly thought. I’ve been in this guise too long that now I’m thinking like a girl…”

“Then might I suggest you go home and remove your BB cream?” Jisung teased, tapping the distracted third-year on the shoulder. “You’ll probably feel more like a man’s man once you do that.”

When he turned around, the captain stuffed a note in his hand that had something hard and square and tiny inside of it.

“Daniel said he was sleepy, so he was going home first. I assured him you are more than capable of getting home by yourself as per usual. He’s quite the worrier. How nice to be pampered like that. I wish my ex had been half as good as Daniel seems to be. Anyway, he gave me this to pass to you. Take care of it and don’t let it fall into the wrong hands, such as those who would kill to be in your place right now.”

Seongwoo took it, feeling flustered. “He could have just messaged me. That old-fashioned romantic…”

“This is more sincere and exciting, isn’t it? If you don’t want a romantic guy who leaves behind letters and shows up with food when you’re working late, set him free so others have a chance. I’ll be first in line, so pass him to me for a date first. I’ll go meet him right now if you’re not up for it. Please, say so.”

Seongwoo merely laughed, swallowing back the urge to give a biting reply that Daniel was his alone and he wouldn’t be giving him up or lending him to anyone, tonight or otherwise. That was a really silly thought he had no clue what mystery black hole deep in his conscious it had burst from.

_Nonsense. Shove that thought in a nail and hammer it down solid. He’s hardly mine just as I’m not his. Nor do I want to things to be that way, ever. I think this husband-wife play has been going on too long. Now I’m getting sucked into the act. Damn, he even joked about marriage earlier, ugh, preposterous idea._

_What more can I do to quickly get Guanlin convinced? I need my freedom back, to be single so I can approach girls seriously again. And never, ever have those gross dreams again!_

Despite his mood and inward scolding, Seongwoo ended up smiling bashfully as he gingerly opened the note, feeling several pounds lighter as if a hot air balloon full of happiness caused his body to levitate. It seemed that Daniel now had some strange ability to affect his moods. Earlier he’d felt down he couldn’t see him and he’d left without saying anything, now he was feeling uplifted just by being left a note.

Inside the note was a square plastic electronic key for an apartment door. The note read, ‘Come give me a sweet morning call, darling. The prince won’t wake without true love’s kiss.’ Jisung attempted to peek over his shoulder to read the message but Seongwoo turned and wondered off, keeping it to himself. It wasn’t meant for others to see after all, or he would have posted on SNS. This was only for him for some other reason outside of their fake dating stuff, friend to friend, or possibly just those occasional times when Daniel was being nice or playful with him for no apparent reason.

“Aigoo. Why is he like this? Are all mutts so stubborn and persistent? He seriously won’t let up on this.”

For several days now, Daniel had been asking him to come to his home and wake him up in the mornings, saying he had a hard time getting up but wanted them to eat breakfast and go to school together which they hadn’t been able to do. He’d told him a hundred times already he was neither his mother nor an alarm clock nor Snow White/Sleeping Beauty’s Prince Charming.

He abhorred the idea of this particular responsibility. He was a lazy person who preferred sleeping in as much as he could afford plus had little interest in spending more time with Daniel or walking more than was absolutely necessary. People wouldn’t even SEE them do that. Why did he need to do that much to seem like a genuine couple? This meant he would have to wake up earlier, walk ten-fifteen minutes more than usual, and spend at least an extra thirty minutes acting as Daniel’s loving, caring wife. The idea of waking him up, helping him get dressed, nagging at him to wash and brush his teeth cleanly, and then discussing their morning menu was much too domestic and troublesome for his tastes. He’d jokingly, then more firmly refused him on several occasions. However, Daniel wasn’t taking no for an answer it would seem.

He sighed as he reluctantly pocketed the key and took out his phone to send him a message.

_Fine, you win, you stubborn mutt. I’ll go there THIS WEEK ONLY. Gimme the damn address._

As expected, there was no answer after five minutes of knocking. Like Daniel had said, it seemed he was an extremely heavy sleeper. Seongwoo used the touch key to get in, purposefully being as loud as possible in hopes of getting the other up as quick as possible. He was initially surprised by the mess in the small one-room place. There was clutter and clothes all over the place. The floor was hardly visible, except in random patches Daniel must step through to get from bathroom to counter to bed.

Seongwoo took off his shoes, set down his bag on the largest patch of clear floor, and then tip toed around the scattered items towards Daniel’s bed, apprehensive to step on anything sharp or dirty. There was a big, slightly moving up and down lump on the mattress set up on the floor which must be that infuriating, pain in the ass sunbae fast asleep. Seongwoo pushed aside some clothes and school supplies so he had somewhere to sit his bottom down. He called the other by ‘yah’ or ‘blueberry gangster’, ‘idiot mutt’, or ‘pervy ajussi’ randomly as he attempted to wake him up various ways. Patting the bed, clapping his hands, and poking his back didn’t work. He resorted to turning him over and shaking him hard like there was an earthquake. Eventually something worked, probably the slap on the stomach and annoyed shout of ‘yah, wake up, dickhead, we’re both gonna be late!’

“Hmm? Oh, Seongwoo…You came?” His small, elongated eyes opened sleepily, crinkling into crescent moons which suggested under the blankets he was buried in he was smiling. Seongwoo’s annoyance faded slightly, at least glad that his presence was acknowledged and appreciated. It was a little hard to stay truly angry when his face looked that pure and fluffy.

“Yes, I really came. I might not be all that nice of a guy, but at least I’m honest and I make sure to stick to my word. I said I would wake you up and so here I am. But damn are you a hibernating bear? Why won’t you wake up? It’s a wonder you manage to get to school.”

While Seongwoo complained, Daniel stretched. His thick arms and prominent chest poked out from the blanket, completely exposed. His pale, smooth legs were showing too. Seongwoo prayed he at least had boxers on under those piles of blankets or things would become dang awkward. He tried not to look at his smooth, toned, milky skin for too long, not wanting to be obvious that it was weird for him to see Daniel with skin showing.

It shouldn’t bother him logically since they were both guys, but it sort of did, maybe because it was rare to see someone so fair and hairless. Compared to himself he was a naked mole rat. Was he even a man?

“My alarms are really loud siren sounds. That does the trick usually. But these days I just shut off my phone or disable the alarms when I’m half asleep. I don’t remember doing it though.”

In a moment, Seongwoo had the answer to his question. Indeed, Daniel was a man. He had the saluting, hairy genitals to prove it.

“Yah, don’t get up! You aren’t wearing any panties! Really, this utter pervert, you sleep naked?!”

Daniel peeked under the blankets, then set it back down, scratching at his messy hair with his other hand. He was half asleep still, eyes barely open and voice hoarse, extra deep and husky even compared to normal which was already a lethally attractive amount. Now he was practically like Elvis. 

“It was hot…” he grumbled in sleepy defense.

“So, take off the blanket and sleep with the air conditioner or fan on! Ugh, whatever. I’m not here to be your naggy mother. This is exactly why I didn’t want to come here in the first place. I just knew this would happen. You’re such a childish handful. Go take a shower. A quick one!”

Seongwoo closed his eyes and pressed his fingers tightly over his scalding eyelids until he heard the bathroom door click shut. Once his eye purity was protected, he needed something to distract himself because he realized that the image of the other’s muscular body was etched into his brain. It turns out he wasn’t big and strong for no particular reason. Every inch of him was solid packed muscles like a dang body builder, which he envied. Every inch, even there…

He tried hard to keep his body toned but it would be years and truckloads of chicken breast before he could manage that level, if it was even possible. He heard it was extremely difficult for people with his tall, naturally slender and lanky body frame to bulk up. His muscles weren’t even half of what Daniel had completely relaxed. When he flexed, he probably resembled an Iron Man suit. He had a solid eight-pack going on a ten-pack and his bicep was as big as his head nearly. This was such a sharp stinging blow to his already bruised pride. Another reason to dislike the dickhead besides all the other ways that he made his life difficult.

The best way to distract himself from thinking of Daniel’s body which he definitely shouldn’t recall or be bothered by was to clean up some of the massive, hazardous clutter. He put all the clothes that seemed like they’d been worn into the laundry hamper, tossed papers and wrappers into the recycling or trash, put books and notebooks and pens somewhere on his desk and shelves though he couldn’t make sense of how the other had it organized, dumped used dishes in the sink for washing.

“Why the hell does Mr. Dreamy have to do housework in this pigpen at this godawful early hour?” Seongwoo muttered as he was hanging up some clean shirts that fell off-of the clothing racks. “Can’t he just grab my butt and let me be free of these kind of domestic/slave duties? Why am I voluntarily doing this for him? I’m not that nice, this is hardly going to help me get girls…”

The bathroom door clicked open. Seongwoo turned his head. And immediately looked away, regretting his life choices so much.

“HAH?! Again?! Stop flashing me your junk! Nobody here wants to see that! I’m NOT your current or future wife! No matter how much you show off, you’re not going to convince me because I’m not interested in bananas and tangerines but big melons only. The last thing I want is blue puppies!”

Seongwoo lost ten years of his life when he turned around to see Daniel fully naked and dripping wet, looking like Adonis stepped out from the fountain of youth. He had only a small towel which he was using to wipe his hair and shoulders, nothing covering his dangling furries. He quickly stumbled around while looking through his finger slit for a pair of boxers hidden beneath the blankets and tossed it to him.

It took Daniel a few more minutes to fully wake up, finishing drying himself off while wearing only his panties which was still disconcerting and making the other terribly flushed. Feeling awkward, Seongwoo fidgeted with things around the room as if he were organizing, then he went towards the bed to make it.

“What will you do for your evaluation?” He decided the best way to clear his uncomfortable feeling and the suffocating steamy air was to make casual conversation.

Daniel responded, “Whatever it is that you suggest. Tell me what sort of song you want to hear?”

“Hmm. It really should be whatever song YOU like, but if you insist, it would be interesting to test that rumor you can digest any genre into your own unique style. I like Bruno Mars. Maybe I’m going to do that. Or something like DPR or The Chain Smokers.”

“So, something more lively, poppy, and funky. Hmm. I’ll see what I can do. I like a couple of those songs. They’re all pretty easy to dance to.”

Seongwoo was delighted that his suggestions were being considered. He couldn’t wait to see it already, sure that it would be an exciting performance with any of those songs compared with Daniel’s impressive, graceful, swaggy moves. He finished with the sheets and was moving towards the blankets. Daniel was shirtless but finally wearing his signature jeans, absently looking at his tons of t-shirts hanging on the upper bar of the clothing rack, scratching at random parts of his face. Seongwoo subtly smiled, thinking he was so puppy-like at the moment, dazed and scratching all over. It was quite endearing.

“Bright colors look nice. It’s the perfect season for it, plus it’s sunny.”

Daniel hummed, nodding absently. He grabbed the first bright color that his eyes settled on, a vivid sapphire blue. Seongwoo’s eyes drifted to admiring his heart, shaped chocolate abs which softened and flexed like a gentle, enchanting ripple while he put his shirt on facing his direction.

He didn’t look away fast enough apparently, as Daniel caught on to his staring.

The elder teased, “Why are you blushing? We’re both guys. Is there something about my body you happen to like?”

“It’s hot in here, like you said. Why would I be blushing? You’re so full of yourself and an exhibitionist. I really should stop being so nice to you. You hardly deserve it.”

After snapping, he stuck out his tongue brattily at the other, then snatched the blankets. Daniel came over, taking the end after he’d let it flap out. They fluffed and placed the blanket down, neatly patting it.

“I got a new mattress. What do you think of it?”

“What does it matter what I think of it? As long as you like it…”

“Well, who knows? You might stay over someday. I should know if it’s good enough for our princess.”

“Yah, Daniel, I’m not your wife. There won’t be any ramen nights or sleep overs like we’re grade schoolers. Hey, don’t show off your beefy by throwing me around just because you can! Yah, what are you doing now? That’s too close!”

“I’m just testing out the feel when there’s two people. Why don’t you try relaxing and focus. Is it comfy enough? Does it sink in too much in the middle?”

Daniel had tossed Seongwoo onto the middle of the bed and was currently hovering above him, nearly straddling his defenseless, stretched out, overheating body. The younger’s heart was going wild, the inside of his mind turned to mush like mashed potatoes. All he could focus on was the man above him, slightly trapping him on the bed underneath. How close their faces were, how their legs brushed, how his jaw looked sharp and masculine from this angle, how incredibly thick his parted lips were, how nice his shower cologne and body wash and shampoo combined smelled, how the v-neck of the t-shirt dropped to reveal large, firm breasts and a prominent, sloped, pale collarbone that was a lovely shape.

Somehow Daniel seemed incredibly tempting and this sensual position was giving him ideas, reminding him of that one dirty dream he’d had that horrified him since he’d woken up aroused.

Daniel’s hand paused in rubbing the mattress, eyes meeting the younger’s, looking much more innocent and bright compared to Seongwoo’s own. “Ah, right, I didn’t wear anything. So, that means you saw everything in Daniel’s Fun Park?”

Seongwoo’s flush increased indefinitely, his heart picking up speed like an out of control train. Why did he have to mention his lower parts at this time, seriously? Such an insensitive, cruel asshole! This was all on purpose, he was sure, messing with his mind, trying to tease or get him confused. Was he bi or gay? Or just pretending to be for the hell of it?

“Pfft, fun park my ass. What are you acting so proud of anyway? You might be thick but I’m longer. Let’s get going soon. I’m hungry, I skipped breakfast since you insisted we eat together.” 

“Wait, now I’m curious. Show me. Let’s compare with a ruler.”

Seongwoo immediately blocked those eagle eyes traveling down to his crotch with his hands, kicked him away. “Fuck off, pervert! Never! I’d rather have it frozen off!”

Daniel smirked, tilting his head one attractive fraction, and gesturing to his Pepsi-designed mini fridge, “I have some ice packs, if you want…”

“Yah, are you teasing me or not? Don’t take everything I say literally, giving me ultimatums like you’re king of the universe. I just mean no, I don’t want to, so no is no!”

“Hmm, can I just be king of Ongiverse? That’s all that really matters. You and everything related to you. Even if you say no to everything I ask, I won’t be angry.”

“Bleh, so cheesy. Where’s the trash can? I need to hurl.”

Seongwoo tossed the pillow he’d been chasing Daniel with childish revenge, pretending that he was about to puke. His silly antics were rewarded with that sound that only he was often blessed with hearing, Daniel’s dorky, uncontrollable, unstoppable fit of giggles. He collapsed and rolled around on the bed, clutching his stomach and laughing his blueberry tinted ash-grey head off. Thankfully, the strange atmosphere that was making Seongwoo feel unsettled when Daniel was pinning him on the bed disappeared. Because he didn’t want to think about it or the connection to his naughty dream at all.

While they were finishing the much needed clean up together, Seongwoo noticed a pair of worn out sneakers in the shoe closet. He scrunched his nose up in offense, attacked by the putrid smell, holding one up gingerly with the tips of his fingers pinched over the tattered tag.

“Why don’t you throw these nasties out? They’re falling apart at the soles. Ugh, they smell rancid like an animal died inside. Your fans probably would buy you a new pair if you just posted about it. Price wouldn’t even matter.”

“I don’t want to throw them out, that’s why. They’re my favorite. They’re the comfiest. Besides, I don’t buy what people buy me.” Daniel took the shoe and hugged it protectively to his chest, cradling and petting it as if he were soothing a crying baby.

Seongwoo set his hands on his waist and shook his head subtly. “Really? That’s kinda rude, but why am I surprised? You’re rude 80% of your existence. Suit yourself, freaking weirdo.”

After putting it back, he started to help Seongwoo complete the organization process. “Well, it might be a different story if you were the one buying me something. I’d wear that probably.”

“Neh? Why would I buy your obnoxious ass anything? We’re barely even frie….Oh, wait a second. I just recalled something! Let’s drop by my house on the way to school. You’re almost ready, right?”

“Sure. Done in a couple minutes. Gotta go dry my hair. You stay right there, don’t leave.”

“Tch. Where would I go exactly? There’s nothing around this area. Take a chill pill while you’re at it, Mr. Paranoid & Clingy.”

“Here. For you.”

“For me? Why?” Daniel’s baffled, twinkling hazel, gold-struck eyes flickered between Seongwoo’s prettily handsome face and the shoes he was holding out. He’d told Daniel to wait in front of the door because he was going to be right back after getting something.

“Eh, normally people just take a gift instead of asking why…Um, now you put me in an awkward position, you rude dufus…” Seongwoo mumbled, dropping the black and white Converse for a moment and scratching his neck as he became flustered. “Just, you have worn out shoes and I have this extra pair. They came as a deal, but they didn’t have the size I want. I thought I could fit in them but it’s uncomfortable. It’s a waste. Aren’t they pretty? They’re brand, spanking new.”

Daniel grinned broadly when he realized he was getting a gift just because from his adorable crush. He commented honestly without a lick of shame, “Yeah, but you’re prettier. I wouldn’t mind spanking somewhere.”

As usual, Seongwoo assumed he was just messing around. His ears reddened suggested he was mildly affected by the compliment, but his face remained aloof, slightly annoyed because of the ‘spanking’ comment.

“Arasso, arasso, Mr. Pizza. You gonna take them or not? I can always be NOT nice and sell them, making profit instead.”

Before Seongwoo had a chance to retract his offer, Daniel snatched the shoes and immediately slipped out of the ones he was wearing which he kept loose unless he had to dance. Seongwoo only realized that they were wearing a nearly matching pair, looking extremely couply, and going to have to go to school that way a second too late. Daniel was already tying up the laces of the other one.

He decided not to think of it as any big deal. It was a trendy style and color, they wouldn’t be the only ones with shoes similar to that. People were blinded by their faces anyway, they would hardly be looking at their feet and comparing the features of their shoes…

Or so he thought incorrectly. Which happened often after he met Daniel somehow. Not that he was ever much of a thinker, but still. It was an odd amount of times he’d been proven wrong recently.

By the end of club activities, their couple shoes were the talk of the community. There were also some twenty something photos of evidence of their feet. Fans had even managed to look up where he’d bought them from and how much it cost.

“You know, I heard it’s bad luck to give the person you’re dating shoes. They will run away.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and yanked Daniel’s hoodie over his face more in jest. They were on their way home from the studio. Daniel usually dropped Seongwoo off at his place since it was on the way to his own, just a couple streets down.

“That only applies to girls. And it’s heels. Clueless noobie. Not that I’m objected to you running away so I don’t have to teach you such simple things. Thank god you’re cute or…”

He drifted off, shocked at what had just slipped out of his mouth unconsciously. A genuine compliment when there wasn’t anyone nearby to hear it, hence no obvious excuse to fall back on. Daniel was beaming from ear to ear, more brilliant than the sun, his milky chocolate almond eyes scrunching up. Indeed, he was cute like that though, everyone had to admit if they happened to see it recently. His image was changing since he’d been spotted with Seongwoo because he acted in a special way people weren’t used to seeing. Daniel actually was photographed smiling, which was a rare, precious treasure for fans.

They had more supporters day by day. Seongwoo heard from Daniel’s friends that Daniel changed a lot since he knew Seongwoo and Daniel’s fans sometimes thanked him for doing what they couldn’t seem to which was to make Daniel smile and laugh.

Rather than comment on what he’d thoughtlessly slipped out, Seongwoo decided to act as if it never happened. He switched the camera of his phone on, switched to a sort of vintage filter, and took a photo of their shoes from above. After that he put it on Instagram and captioned it ‘wherever you go, I follow, and vice versa.’ The ever nosy Daniel who hardly respected Seongwoo’s dislike of having his personal space invaded read over his shoulder, pressing his head too close that it made his heart jittery.

“Hehe. That’s sweet. You’re good at romantic captions.”

“Not as good as you are.”

“Oh~ So, not only are we at the stage where you genuinely compliment me out of the blue, but you even admit that there’s something I can do better than you? Is this an alternate universe? Or is my ever so prideful squirrelly evolving?”

“Stop comparing me to pokemon. You damn jigglypuff,” the younger snapped, pocketing his phone and hurrying down the sidewalk, pulling his hoodie to hide his flushing face.

Inwardly, he was fiercely scolding himself, wondering if his friends had spiked his coffee or something today because he was acting crazy. Daniel didn’t deserve compliments from him, especially not two. He didn’t understand all kinds of things about him and there was that questionable ‘return the favor’ motive to why he might be being nice to consider as well, even if Daniel insisted he was a nice person and that he’d been misunderstanding him.

It would be dangerous if he let go of all suspicions and thought that Daniel might be a nice person who treated him specially for some unknown, unrelated to evil reason. What was dangerous was not Daniel, but himself and those tempting, questioning whispers at the back of his head growing ever louder…

“What’s with the grim reaper from glumsville gloomy face, bro? You look like you saw a cat get runover.”

“That’s a horrific idea, but I wouldn’t be surprised if that happened. A ton of bad things happened to me today. I spilled my coffee on my favorite shirt. I did the wrong assignment. The door wouldn’t open on the classroom. I got scolded for being late for class. My hair just won’t behave, like this damn callick that refuses to stay down. I walked into spiderwebs. The cat we saw before hissed at me. I think I might have stepped on the tip of her tail.”

Seongwoo listed several more, appearing gloomier and overwhelmed with each mention of the series of tiny misfortunate events that had befallen him today. Daniel rubbed his head, smiling affectionate and soft, just gazing at the pouty him as if he were the most adorable, unusual person on the planet. To the elder, the younger was though. Which is why he’d never forgotten or given up on him despite he only saw him from afar briefly one day and knew next to nothing about him.

“I’m sure something bad is going to happen during club activities.”

Daniel hummed, understanding the reason why he’d found Seongwoo hesitating at the studio door as if it had been handsome-proofed with shamanist spells. Personally, he wasn’t at all superstitious, but he wasn’t going to think any less of Seongwoo for it. It was just one more check to add the reasons why Seongwoo was the most peculiar yet precious person in the universe that he had no hope of ever falling out of love with at this rate after the exponentially long list.

“You’re overthinking things, Seongwoo-yah. Don’t be so superstitious. You really believe that kind of silly thing? Luck is how you make of it. Self-fulfilling prophesies, they’re real and affect your future. So, think positive thoughts only. Then good things will happen. Positives make positives. That’s my motto. By the way, my house is super sparkly clean now. I kind of like it. It’s easier to think and I don’t have issues finding stuff now. That’s all thanks to your magical hands. Would you have any interest in being my live-in maid? I’ll pay you in snacks, ramen, pepsi, battling off dark spirits that dare make your day bad, and endless snuggles when you’re cold.”

The second-year’s button nose scrunched up in detest. “I see you don’t believe me. Well, my motto is ‘say no to work, say yes to boobs.’ So, unless you have those to offer, count me out.”

He went inside after that sassy joke, slightly smiling. Daniel stared down and cupped his chest curiously. His pecks felt ample and firm to him. Nearly a B-cup. Just how big was Seongwoo into? What sort of melon was he referring to before?

“You can squeeze them all you want, I don’t care. Are mine not big enough? Huh, maybe I should do more chest exercises. I don’t think it would be easy to get watermelon size though…”

It turned out that Seongwoo’s forboding feeling was accurate. Ten minutes later, the captain had everyone gathered to make a couple of announcements. The first of those was that they had a last minute addition to the members. Guanlin came bounding in, gummy smile showing, eyes full of hearts glued only on Seongwoo as if he was a target during shooting practice.

“Hello! My name is Lai Guanlin. I’m a total newbie chick to dance but I’m going to try hard. Nice to meet everyone.”

As the audience clapped, Guanlin went straight over to Seongwoo, forcing some others aside to get a spot next to him. Seongwoo forced a smile, lying that it was nice to see him again too. To his utter annoyance, Guanlin pressed their bodies together which made them look unusually close, even wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. While Sungwoon was explaining about some sort of pair performance they needed to do, Seongwoo felt like how pitiful dolls in the hands of grabby toddlers might. Guanlin kept massaging him, wiping off imaginary sweat, and fixing his hair which was surely in perfect placement as usual.

When they were directed to go find their partner and it wasn’t as quiet, Seongwoo felt more comfortable acting on his instincts. He pulled Guanlin’s hands off and held them trapped in front like handcuffs.

“Lin, stop that. Please. I can take care of myself. My skin is going to peel literally off from all this wiping.”

The boy sulked but obediently ceased trying, dropping the tissue completely. “Alright, hyung. You’re so grumpy and distant with me lately. You didn’t need to snap. I just wanted to do something nice for you. You know I’m just trying to show I care and get on your good side…”

Seongwoo both scolded and accused sharply, truly annoyed with this display of childishness, “Why did you come here? You don’t have an interest in dance. You said you like basketball and cooking.”

“I decided to try it out. Maybe I don’t have an interest because I haven’t tried it yet. I’m planning to try lots of activities and see what I’m good at.”

“But you started here just because you want to see me, right?”

The younger nodded, cheerfully replying like a poodle, “Yup! I miss you, hyung. Let’s be partners. I’ll get to see you every day. It’s going to be a blast!”

Seongwoo playfully flicked his forehead, pushing at his arms when he lunged forward to give him a hug. He knew once he let Guanlin wrap his arms around him it was going to be at least ten minutes before he managed to disentangle himself.

“That’s very immature to do that. You shouldn’t just choose how to spend your precious free time with that sort of shallow reason. Also, we can’t be partners, Lin. Even I wanted to, it’s against the rules of the project. We’re both beginners. We couldn’t do much together. The purpose is to get closer to people we don’t know, people with more experience or who dance a different style than we usually prefer. That way we can learn something from them. You should choose a senior, experienced member who can teach you well.”

“Who are you going to be with then?” The kiddo was back to pouting, looking extra adorable because of his thick lashed, pretty, humongous deer eyes.

Seongwoo sat up, rubbing the top of his head despite himself. Guanlin annoyed the hell out of him but only because he was being obsessively clingy and making his crush obvious. If he wasn’t being like that, he liked him actually and wanted to dote on him. He was cheerful, energetic, quirky in a cool way and cutely handsome. He wished the other would rapidly give up so that he could treat him like a normal younger brother, not have to push him away or be cruel to him. It was vastly against his nature as a nice person who in most cases adored his fans / admirers and showered them with affection and appreciation in return for their love. Unlike Daniel who at the moment was looking like he might pull out a knife from his jacket pockets and slash the throats of the fangirls crowding him, begging to be his partner. It was like observing hyenas around a lion; a huge incident waiting to blow up.

Daniel was biting his cheek with his jaw firmly set, barely suppressing an ugly bubbling mass of rage and irritation mixed with a bit of jealousy connected insecurity. He hated that he had to sit in the back during the meeting, a clear view of Guanlin putting his hands all over Seongwoo. He hated even more that Sungwoon despite he knew all about Daniel’s true feelings put them in separate groups the past week. He should have been teaching Seongwoo how to do flares every day, stealing extra moments with his known boyfriend.

He didn’t need to freaking learn pop. He was already good at that. He hated having to wait another week, especially now that this kid was here stealing his attention. It was the first time that he’d actually seen that rumored kid close up. He was even taller than himself. He was fashionably dressed from head to toe in famous brands, suggesting he was rich. He was also neatly groomed with extremely silky, glossy hair and fair skin. He had a face like a freaking comic character. He had an attractive, deep voice and a cute, gummy smile. He was affectionate, sweet, and cheerful. In Daniel’s eyes, he was charming as hell. He wondered how Seongwoo hadn’t yet fallen for that good looking, very much likable foreigner. He seriously abhorred the idea of Seongwoo partnering with that Gucci chick.

_Compared to him, what am I? Just a bulky, frumpy, ugly grump with a ton of faults. I’ve just got some charisma and big shoulders and a bit of dance skills. That’s it. Overtime, wouldn’t Seongwoo cave in and get stolen from me? That kid is quite a charmer and he’s obviously loaded. He seems like he’d be a better boyfriend too. Starting with the fact, he can be honest and Seongwoo seems fully himself with him too._

The third-year was positively glaring a hole into the studio floord, lost in his dark, swirling thoughts, the girls’ voices faint and irritating like flies buzzing around his head. He could ignore them but they increasingly came to get on his nerves, suggesting that in a few minutes he was going to snap at them. He really didn’t want to though. He didn’t want Guanlin to see how much of a cold, unsociable jerk Seongwoo’s love interest was. Yet he also was in such a nasty, complicated, anxious mood that he couldn’t muster the energy to attempt to be nice and leave a good impression, even to give them an answer to their questions about who would be his partner for the duo evaluation project. There was only one person that he would say yes to and they were certainly not female.

A familiar pair of white tipped black converse came into view then, shaking his heart like a tsunami wiping out a building. He wasn’t wearing the matching set today because it became a fuss. Seongwoo suggested they keep the heavy couple stuff only a couple days a week, just as a confirmation to any doubters that they were still going strong. His mood immediately lifted, though he was careful not to let his joy show so clearly on his face since there were a ton of people around staring right at him. He just barely maintained his cool, aloof expression as he lifted his head to look at the cutely handsome man standing in front of him.

Seongwoo looked more adorable than usual even, fidgeting with his fingers and chewing on his lip. He looked oddly nervous. Daniel had an idea what he was going to ask, the thing that he’d been eagerly anticipating was finally coming. His stomach butterflies were doing summersaults excitedly.

“Do you have a partner yet?”  
“No.”

“Wanna be my partner then?”

“No way. Why would I?”

He loved that crestfallen squirrelly expression so much that the temporary refusal was worth his every organ screaming in complaint. Because refusing to spend an extra moment alone with Seongwoo was against natural order.

“No way, why would I say yes to anyone else? Of course, I’ll be your partner. In this and otherwise, in life. If you’ll have me.”

He smiled broadly after he said it, his eyes softening and twinkling with amusement. Seongwoo was smiling sweet and bashful after his teasing and romantic line, his cheeks tinting and his galaxy doe eyes down at the ground. He sheepishly scratched his head and stuck out his tongue, another gesture that had Daniel’s organs screaming this time in admiration like fangirls at a Wanna One concert.

“Eh~ Cheesy bratty plum fairy, really. Always messing with me. I’ll get you back someday, you better watch it.”

Daniel didn’t deny that was true. It was still one of his favorite past times. Seongwoo was extremely fun to joke around with and bully, though he was learning how to do it with more gentleness, transparency, and hopefully obvious love compared to at first which had created unfortunate misunderstandings. He couldn’t fully control that childish impulse to pick on his crush. For some reason he was the sort of person that liked to care for his crush but also enjoyed bullying him a bit to see his adorable, exaggerated reactions.

Especially these days it was more addicting than ever. Because for a flash moment Seongwoo would often smile shyly and blush, like a girl falling in love but scared to express it openly. Before he turned angry bird and attacked with that foul mouth. It was wonderful to imagine, that his one-sided crush might just be returned, even ever so slightly. That his plans were working, slowly but surely. That this torture hadn’t all been for nothing. That holding on to his one-sided crush all these years was worth it.

Well, truthfully, when he’d agreed to this, the main thing that he’d hoped for was just being around him, learning more about him, seeing a smile that he was the cause of, and becoming his friend at most. Seongwoo had hated him so much back then because of his terrible first impression, he barely had hope of getting it cleared up for Seongwoo to be civil with him around. Being able to actually convince his straight crush to start falling for him in turn was a distant dream he barely fantasized about. Until recently, with things that their friends and others said.

“Alright, dudes and dudettes! Attention please!”

They weren’t going to start the partner stuff that very moment. After making sure that all of the partners were formed and noted down, Sungwoon instructed them to split off into their designated teams. Seongwoo got stuck with Guanlin in the popping team. It was a cinch for him the group soon learned because Seongwoo’s master skill was popping. He regretted showing off when he was given a special individual mission – to teach the uncoordinated, immensely struggling newbie the basics of the technique and watch over him. His aegyo attempts didn’t work on the captain the way that they did everyone else, even his Pussy pitiful eyes or super Sayan pout.

It was such a pain to teach Guanlin because he used every excuse to brush their skin together or straight up hugged him and refused to let go like a freaking koala. He mainly had an interest in stealing every opportunity for skinship and flirting, not at all in learning anything about dance. That was extremely irritating because Seongwoo was genuinely trying to teach someone something for the first time in despite of the fact that he was unwilling to originally. It was not of course out of the goodness of his pure heart though, this was Ong Seongwoo we’re talking about. He figured if he could quickly get Guanlin to grasp 70% of the basics by today, then he’d soon be free from teaching duties, then be able to leave his side.

Seongwoo was in the middle of complaining, muttering rather loudly to himself when he came across a cute girl he’d never seen before. She was sitting outside, practicing how to play a hand drum. He pretended like he knew what he was talking about, stealing some small chance of skinship by telling her to move the hands down more to the middle of the stick so she could control her movements.

He was in the middle of introducing himself, very much pleased to see familiar, nostalgic twinkles in her big, pretty, fake-lashed eyes as she gazed up at him with awe and interest as if he were a fairy tale prince dropped from some castile in the sky. He direly missed that look of admiration as girls fell for his looks. It had been much too long. Since all the girls he was around anymore were only into Daniel and assumed they were together, so didn’t show him much interest which was a large wound to his delicate pride. He needed to flirt with something with boobs as much as he needed that stroke to his ego.

His expression grew clouded and irritated when her gaze suddenly left him, seeming even more enthralled by someone approaching. He recognized the steps and the color of the loud lemon jacket out of the corner of his eye.

_Dammit, there that gangster is to slash all the fun out of my life. Even his aura and his shadow are attractive and captivating. Can’t he leave me alone for five minutes to flirt with even one girl when no-one is around? Does he really have to steal the hearts of every girl on campus by doing absolutely nothing, not even smiling or showing a lick of interest? It’s really so freaking unfair! If you aren’t going to even be nice or go on one stinking courtesy date with them, leave me a couple of cuties! There’s lots of boobies to motorboat around, or at least there SHOULD be! Really, such a selfish sour candy!_

“Come with me.”

“Hey, excuse you, but I’m busy right now. Are you blind? I was talking with someone!”

Daniel had latched onto his elbow, dragging him away and down the stairs.

“What I’m doing is saving you from something you hate doing, teaching that ugly duckling.”

“Hey now, Guanlin, is a lot of things, but ugly he is not! Let’s not go that far. It’s not like I don’t want to like him. It’s just that he’s a guy so I can’t. He’s a nice person and quite cute. In his own way. Anyone else would fall--”

“Oh really? I suppose I misunderstood. If you enjoy him being all over you so much, then go ahead and return. Be my guest. Go fall into his arms like a damsel in distress if you don’t need any knight to save you.”

Daniel released him, sounding extremely put-off and sulky. Which was a first with himself. Seongwoo sheepishly giggled and immediately linked their arms together, flashing the unusually moody elder a pair of innocent seal eyes. In a split second, he’d changed his mind and thus his behavior, being the master manipulator, prince of mischief that he was.   
“On second thought, I’ll go with you. Thanks for the save. What excuse did you give? How long will we be able to sneak off?”

Daniel’s lips twitched, clearly fighting back a smile, his irritation melting away like the flow of the current ever so naturally. He was secretly loving Seongwoo initiating skinship though they were in private, especially the way his chest was pressed to his arm and the sweet way he looked just a couple of inches away. As if he could stay upset when he was like that. In fact, he was enthralled. He wanted to plant a kiss on those bow-shaped vulnerable soft as silk looking lips something fierce. He glanced away and kept his expression blank as he pulled the brunette down the stairs the rest of the way to the first floor where the courtyard was connected to.

“What were you doing back there anyway?”

“Hitting on someone who might be my future Ms. Right. What’s it to you?”

The pleasant atmosphere was flipped as easy as it was to make a coin go from heads to tails. Their relationship was such an unstable, unpredictable, dysfunctional one half the time, even they couldn’t keep up how they ended up going from almost friends back to something like enemies. It was truly like cat and dog, one moment they’re tolerating each other and the next they’re hissing and growling about to tear up the nearby furniture.

“Shouldn’t you um…not? Especially right outside the club room. What if a fan saw you and assumed things? Like that you’re straight and this is all a cover up?”

“Then we’d deal with it. It’s not like guys can’t be friends with girls. We’re not freaking segregated and forbidden to interact until marriage. Have a casual conversation. I wouldn’t date her on campus anyway. I prefer to go off to a café downtown. Or some room we can talk privately.”

Daniel swatted the nonchalant, shrugging man for his lecherous, evil laughter that suggested he was having naughty thoughts.

“Cheater. You’re going to go to hell in a hand basket.”

“Eh, I’m not~ I’m being a good boyfriend. I’d never cheat on someone I was seriously dating. I’m just talking about in the future. Very distant from now.”

Daniel looked down, heart pounding like strikes of thunder, his body smoldering and tingling where they connected as Seongwoo was clinging and squeezing him. Did Seongwoo realize how much and how long he’d been voluntarily touching him? How fried his system was as if he’d been hit by a lightning bolt that he was barely keeping himself together? This was the closest they’d come to a hug. His arms itched to snake around him. His lips twitched to brush any part of that creamy, velvety skin. His teeth grinded, desperate to sink into his long neck and mark him as his for the world to see and back the fuck off his man already.

“Uh-huh. You’re already getting a line of potentials while we’re still dating. Doesn’t seem so in the distant future to me.”

He lost the fight with himself, saying ‘screw it, who cares if we’re in public, this chance could be once in a lifetime.’ Seongwoo’s eyes widened and his cute grin faded into a look of bewilderment and bashfulness. Daniel had wrapped his arms around his back, tugging him closer. He was fit snugly in the other’s embrace. It was firm, cozy, and warm. His touch was a mix of strong and gentle, like he was cared for and protected. He could feel Daniel’s heart thumping and his picked up speed in turn.

The longer they stared at each other in the midst of a loose, intimate hug, especially when those mesmerizing hazel eyes dropped down to caress his lips almost sensually but with some sort of strange deep, intense emotions hidden behind the dark irises, the faster it beat. As if it were racing in competition with Daniel’s rapid heartbeat.

“What are you doing?” he stammered in a breathy near whisper, obviously uneasy.

Daniel tilted his head and smiled merely, looking much more comfortable and sure of himself in despite the racing heart. “Nothing special. Just loving you.”

Seongwoo’s body heated and tingled from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. He temporarily forgot how to breathe and speak as if he’d suffered a stroke. It was something like getting hit by lightning he imagined. He was completely stunned into utter silence, feeling strange, charred and smoking. He was embarrassed, flattered, happy, sort of aroused, slightly scared but also anticipating something more was about to occur though he knew that he should be dreading it instead.

_In a drama, this would be the best time for a kiss. His lips look so plump and soft. I wonder if they’d feel good brushing over mine. What would it be like to kiss with a guy? Would it be weird since he’s taller and bigger than me? What would it be like to be led through a kissing session instead of leading one? To be held instead of the one doing the holding? Which one of us would be the better kisser? Which one of us would feel it the most and slip out a moan?_

_Wait a sec. Why am I getting more and more curious and wanting a kissing experiment to happen right now? I’ve officially gone insane from this hot weather or too much coffee maybe that’s it. Minhyun’s always telling me I don’t drink enough water but honestly, it’s so tasteless and not at all enjoyable to drink…Sipping juice from those cherry lips kinda sounds better at the moment…I bet he’d like it too, he seems like he’d be a passionate kisser with a lot of tongue action which I also like…_

The pair were stopped in the middle of leaning their heads in closer with their hooded, hazy, darkened eyes trained on each other’s parted, barely breathing mouths. Guanlin was there with his arms crossed and glowering suspiciously, his eyes full of slight genuine hurt. He was leading a group of girls who were wearing banners on their shoulder with DD written on it in the shape of an infinity sign like the necklace that Daniel’ often wore coincidentally.

They must be members of Daniel’s Darlings, Seongwoo assumed as he jumped away and shoved Daniel off him as if he had been molesting him. Daniel was left bewildered and smoldering, arms held wide open, eyes confounded but trying to piece everything that was happening together. One second he’d just been about to kiss Seongwoo and the next Seongwoo was gone and he was faced with a huge crowd of angry looking people.

“Um, hi, Guanlin. What’s up?” Seongwoo commented sheepishly, still flushing as he fidgeted and attempted to appear normal.

Guanlin continued to glare at the both of them, switching his head back and forth like a metronome, dark eyes sharply assessing and puzzle solving.

“I was wondering where you went. Then I find you here. Hanging out with Daniel yet again. What were you guys about to do?”

Seongwoo shrugged, feigning carefree innocence. Although his mind was still swimming from that near-kiss. What in the hell HAD they been about to do? And why for a moment had he thought he’d be willing to go along with whatever perverted, crazy flirting idea Daniel had been about to use on him? Why had he hoped that Daniel wasn’t just messing with him or putting on a show?

For a moment, he’d wanted to kiss him terribly. Not just kiss, but make-out for several minutes at least. He’d been getting excited and aroused by the idea. Now he was at the point he was going to have to address all these questions and complex feelings he didn’t understand but had a nagging feeling where it was pointing him towards for several days now.

_Fuck, am I in the closet, seriously? How long have I been into guys but hiding from it? Or is there such a thing as slumbering gayness? Maybe I’m not gay, maybe I haven’t been in denial, but just attracted to him only, temporarily. Maybe I just got swept up in the mood because he’s seductive. Is that even possible? I heard that it’s said in BL dramas and webtoons but always figured it was a nonsensical myth just used as an excuse to make gay men seem more masculine and desirable…I’m not gay, but sometimes I think he’s hot and back then I wanted to kiss him. Er, god, can I just pretend I didn’t even think that?_

“Well, we’re dating. Think of it as what you want. It’s probably exactly what you’re thinking.”

“I’m ashamed of you, hyung. In broad daylight. In public.”

“Hey, we stepped out of the public into private. You followed us and brought the public. Ruining our totally private moment. Children should stay away from mature scenes, so why don’t you just skip on your merry way to the playground?”

Daniel cut in, stepping closer and throwing his arm over Seongwoo’s shoulders with a cocky little smirk, eyes flashing in a territorial, challenging sort of fashion. Guanlin stepped forward until they were just a few inches away. Their eyes locked, spreading intense blue and black fire all over the campus, making the onlookers tense. It almost looked like they were about to throw punches at each other any moment.

“As far as I’m concerned, there’s no ‘our’ or ‘us’ between the two of you. I know that you guys are just faking it. This is a cover up. You don’t like guys. You don’t like him. And vice versa. You’re actually rivals who made some sort of deal to act like boyfriends to drive me away. Isn’t that right? I think it’s about time to stop playing pranks and confess what you’ve been up to. What is your relationship now then exactly? Did you become friends? Or are you casually dating? Fooling around? Still faking it but hate each other’s guts?”

The girls behind nodded and tossed in their own similar demands and questions. It seemed the general consensus was that they weren’t going to let the pair go anywhere until they cleared up their ambiguous relationship caused by all the rumors, posts and flirting situations.

They’d never straight up said that they were seriously dating, that it wasn’t a joke. Seongwoo had never actually planned to. He had thought it was enough to just have assumptions and rumors going around after being sort of romantic, flirty, and showing that they were a bit close. He’d assumed it was enough to get Guanlin to back off.

He hadn’t ever thought that Guanlin would be THIS persistent or that there’d be this many fans obsessed with the status of Daniel’s private life. It was sink or swim at this point. If Daniel said they were dating, then he’d say goodbye to Guanlin but also possibly any chance of dating girls for several months at least, probably he’d forever be known as bi, the ex-boyfriend of THE Kang Daniel. If he said no though, then his image would also be ruined. He’d probably get attacked by Daniel’s fans for using him or messing around carelessly, tricking them. He’d also get stuck with Guanlin trying to be his wife for the rest of his two years on campus, for sure.

Guanlin wasn’t going to give up if he found out that Seongwoo truly didn’t have a person he was with. Personally, he was on the offense, only able to focus on the massive mountain of negatives in each situation. Neither was a desirable outcome. Daniel and Seongwoo shared a look. Seongwoo stayed silent, shooting a desperate, ‘save me somehow, you make the choice, I don’t know what we should do, I’m scared, I can’t think positively right now, I need you to be my knight’ sort of look.

What would the third-year choose? Would he say they were dating even with his fans there hoping it wasn’t true and abandon his popularity and any chance with girls in the future? Or would he sacrifice Seongwoo and abandon the mission that had gone too far to reasonably fail in order to save only himself?

Seongwoo had difficulties reading the answer in those charming, angular eyes and he wasn’t certain which one he wanted, but his heart was sort of leaning to that he wished Daniel would lie and be by his side, not toss him to the wolves. He wished that he hadn’t been fully wrong in thinking recently that Daniel was a somewhat nice guy who genuinely cared for him and stuck to his promises. He hoped Daniel would prove his recent assumptions about his character right, not wrong. He wanted him to fully clear up those misunderstandings remaining faintly from his bad first impression.

_Please let this bad guy look of yours be only outer not connected to your inner, please, please, Daniel don’t be a dickhead today, for once. Prove yourself, prove your words, show me you’re a nice person rather than a jerk like you insist. I don’t like being made a fool. I’ll seriously hate you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but just had to put in this cliff hanger. I dunno why but I really like cliff hangers. And stuff happened not just Daniel's cb stuff so that's why I'm here a week late. Did you miss this story? I will try to post up the next chapter in the middle of next week but that will be cb times so no guarentees, just have to see how things go. If there's any free days that Daniel doesn't attack us on. I don't like to update when my post might be drowned and never seen on Twitter, plus I figure you'll be too busy then to even check out this site or click and read even if you do happen to see it while scrolling. 
> 
> Anyways, let's enjoy Magenta! Stream lots! I'm so in love with these songs and the whole Niel chin hip hop concept so much. Finally, my sexy rapper is back yay~ It's the era of extreme hotness, we're gonna be getting blown away and having out hearts/souls stolen every other day I suspect. Not a single complaint from me.
> 
> Hope this chapter was even more entertaining than the previous ones! Would love to hear what you think, even just a sentence if you can spare the time~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


	5. Don't wait, Tell me that you want me, Pronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin might be out of the picture temporarily, but they’ve got to keep up the pretense of being a happily smitten couple until it’s a done deal. Daniel continues working over time on fulfilling that tip list in order to woo Seongwu over. Seongwu has a hard time hiding that he’s being affected, struggling with the conflicting voices in his head. The two get closer through various experiences, though Seongwu is too dense to get it even when Daniel is honestly flashing his innermost feelings.

Every student in front of the crowd was on their toes as if they were watching the final ten minutes in a soccer game. The ball was in Daniel’s area, all anticipating for what his crunch move would be. Seongwoo was praying and sending him signals like ‘please, just lie, please don’t be a selfish jerk, you said you don’t care about fans.’ Guanlin had his arms crossed and eyes zoned in like when playing paintball, ready to shoot him down and take Seongwoo back to his team’s fort as his captive.

Daniel turned his head, serious expression softening as he smiled upon the sight of the younger’s handsome face. “There’s something I need you to decide for me, Seongwoo.”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo stepped aside as he was taken aback, blinking slowly in confusion.

“1 or 2?”

“What’s this about?”

“Just choose. 1 or 2.”

“Um… can I get a hint? What’s option 1 related to?” Seongwoo asked, cocking his head to alternate sides ever so slightly, invisible black cat ears twitching curiously.

“It’s related to me.”

Seongwoo scoffed and smirked, thinking he was about to out-wit the bully. “Then, I’ll choose option 1.”

“Sure. That’s still me though.”

Seongwoo bristled and furrowed his brows in annoyance. “Which one is not you? Can I have an option 3?”

“Nope. You can only choose me. So, choose. 1 or 2?”

The younger rolled his eyes and huffed. “Whatever. 1 then.”

“1 means I like you.”

A wave of relief washed over the younger. Seongwoo smiled softly, glancing at the others who were either looking put off or excited, barely able to contain squeals. Daniel had basically confirmed what they wanted to know.

“Okay, let’s go with that one. Out of curiosity though…”

“2 was that you are being liked by me. Either way, this panda knows it now, right? And everyone else, in case you were not listening. We are together. Romantically, intimately.”

The group collectively gasped. Seongwoo stopped breathing, his eyes popping wide open. Daniel who was still hanging over his shoulder rocked him closer and then out of the blue swooped in and kissed him. On the cheek, not the mouth, thankfully. But it was still a kiss. And in public, none the less. Their first.

Seongwoo had never expected that things in this scheme would ever come quite that far. He had no idea how to react to being kissed by a guy. The only thing he was thinking of was the tingling sensation left on his cheek and how Daniel’s lips felt like they were made of clouds.

Later that day, Seongwoo was in the bathroom, washing his hands. It was the start of lunch time and he made sure to never eat with dirty hands because who knew who or what had touched those desks.

“It’s a beautiful night. We’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.”

Seongwoo snorted, face lightly flushing, lips curling up at the corners. Daniel appeared out of nowhere singing to Bruno Mars and dancing like a suave pro. He even had a flower tucked behind his ear, which he gave to him with flair. As he went to take it grudgingly, Daniel held his hands and smiled sweetly.

Seongwoo experienced a much unwanted flashback of earlier with that public confession trick. These were both things straight out of a movie, but he had to give it to Daniel for being original. He’d seen a lot of romances but not this exactly. He’d started thinking outside the box. Since it was something unpredictable and seemingly sincere, it affected him more. His heart was quivering dangerously at the edge of a cliff, as it had been since that kiss moment. Though he was straight as an arrow Mr. Dreamy – he wasn’t going to let anyone know that, especially that arrogant guy who loved to tease him. If he admitted it out loud, it would mean that he’d have to think over it which he was avoiding like the plague.

“You keep going overboard. What a cheeseball. I need some Pepsi to wash out my mouth, dang.”

“It seems you really like it so it’s worth it. You’re blushing a lot. Are you falling for me?”

Seongwoo’s impulse was to dodge back when Daniel’s head came closer, an instinct to protect his skin from anymore pillowy, heart-throbbing attack kisses. He glared, scrunched his nose, and pushed the other away, maneuvering in a swift, graceful move past him to freedom in the direction of the exit.

“Falling, my ass!”

“Speaking of, can I--?”

“No, you can not! Don’t look either! Stop it. I have eyes in the back of my head. I know you’re looking. Dickhead. See you later.”

“Miss you~”

Seongwoo snapped over his shoulder, “Well, you do you, ass-hat, but feeling’s not mutual.”

Daniel’s amused, dorky laughter echoed out of the bathroom for five entire minutes after their exchange.

“4, I, 2, and step. 4, step, 2, step. 4, 1, 2, and step. 4, 1, step, and 3. 4, step, 2, step. 4, 1, 2 and step.”

Seongwoo and Daniel repeated the mantra together, side by side in similar adidas slacks and hoodies, practicing the stomping/crumping routine they were practicing. Daniel had suggested it would be more fun and fair for them to both show that they were learning something new to the senior members since compared to many others in the club that were struggling with this mission because of the low-level newbies they were sort of the dream pair, nearly professional level in their specialties.

Instead of doing only popping and b-boy, they were doing a routine Daniel was making up from something he was recently studying on his own time. Obviously, Daniel was better at it since this was the first day that Seongwoo had even attempted this genre. However, Daniel insisted he was naturally better because of his popping background. He moved his hands faster and jerked harder while Daniel was more fluid at waves and swift with his footwork that could fly as if he were completely weightless.

Daniel was a good teacher just as the rumors suggested, though his counting was a bit weird. It was as if he had to be stylish, trendy, and unique in everything, too cool to count in normal order even. It made him hateful but Seongwoo begrudgingly couldn’t help but think he was cool and trendy too; the way that he just walked a different path from the mainstream without a care in the world was attractive. He tended to diligently follow trends whereas Daniel made them unintentionally because he was just a freaking weirdo but handsome and charismatic enough to pull it off.

“Good, that looked better than last time! You’re getting it. Such a fast learner, Squirrelly.”

Seongwoo giggled, blushing and smiling at the genuine praise. He did like to be flattered, especially when he was working that hard. Even from a dancer that happened to frequently piss him off. It made him feel all the better because Daniel was flashing an exuberant, dimpled, breathtaking smile that was extremely rare, as if he forgot that there were people around and he forgot his own set-up character.

When Daniel caught Seongwoo gazing at his smile, he instantly wiped a hand over his face like mimes would, becoming impassive and dead serious. Somehow Seongwoo found that duality happening right before his eyes hilarious, so he cracked up laughing, patting his stomach that sort of ached from using his core constantly to perform the stomps.

“Haha. That’s funny. Good gag. Do it again.”

“How about no. I wasn’t trying to make a joke. I’m not a funny person.”

“Pfft. Saying that with a serious face when I just saw you earlier making silly faces and talking to a cat and that whole SNS noobie incident, that’s even more hilarious. You are an oddly funny person, you just don’t seem to know it. Really, the most abnormal person I’ve ever met. Why was that so funny though?”

Seongwoo wouldn’t stop laughing, almost rolled into a ball. Daniel growled and playfully pushed him, making him nearly topple to the floor. The younger bent backwards in an artful bridge like a gymnast, caught himself with his hand, and performed a smooth, fluid wave up to a standing position. Daniel’s mouth became an Oreo shape, impressed with the b-boy move that required quite a lot of grace and core strength.

“Oh, you can do that too?”

Seongwoo sheepishly smiled, giggled some more, scratched at his nose, then performed a deep, gentlemanly bow as Daniel slow capped.

“Thank you, thank you. I’m here all week, every day at 5pm. The only payment is a kiss.”

Daniel lifted his foot like a martial arts master, pretending to kick him in the face.

“What? I meant a Hershey’s kiss.”

Seongwoo snickered, showing a piece of chocolate he had in his pocket. Daniel rolled his eyes and on second hand stole it, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

“Hey, that was the last one!” Seongwoo whined with a pout.

“That you stole from the table of goodies from MY fans, remember.”

The second year snagged the opportunity to be cheeky. “Hey, now, what’s mine is yours and yours is mine. We’re a couple. There’s no such thing as stealing between us. Sharing is caring, you know.”

“Ah, I see. So you wanna share this, honey? But I ate most of it. You won’t mind a bit of extra juice, right? I think it’s tastier if you take it with a really kiss. What do you say? Kiss for a kiss?”

Daniel cheekily opened to show a chunk of melted chocolate between his teeth, leaning in closer. Seongwoo ducked away, scoffing and then swatting at him.

Turning back to the mirror and adjusting his hoodie with jittery hands, ears obviously pink at the pointy tips, he scolded, “You fucking lecher, knock it off already! You’re making others feel like awkward third-wheels. They weren’t asking for that sort of show. Let’s get back to practicing. I’m not sure about this part.”

Daniel smiled smugly, giving a cool shrug as he glanced back at their many secret and not-so secret observers who were supposed to be practicing or discussing their own routines, some of which were not even club members but their fans sneaking in to catch a glimpse of a gay moment it would seem.

“Show me where you’re confused about.” Daniel turned with his broad back propped against the mirror, hands stuffed in the front pocket of his hoodie to watch more closely.

“Was it like this?” Seongwoo attempted the hands, swiping and slapping at his shoulders and thighs, ending with his arms out and shaking powerfully.

“Hmm. You messed up in the middle. It’s like this. Shoulder, shoulder, chest, chest, slide slap upper, slap lower, slap upper, lower, lower, upper, slide both up. Got it?”

Seongwoo watched him, attempted to repeat the gestures, failed again, and then jutted out his lower, wavy lip in a cute baby seal pout. “Hing, it’s so much to remember. Why’d you make this choreo so complicated? I’m not good at memorizing and we don’t have that much time, you know. It’s not fair, just choose something you can do at an advanced level and screw me over.”

“Eh~ I toned this down to an intermediate level. It’s not as difficult as you think. The more you practice, the more your body will have it remotely ingrained since you know how to dance. More than memorizing, it’s just repeat, repeat, until it’s automatic. You’ll get it. I know you can do it. Let’s try again, I’ll say together. Nice and slow, completely right. Ready? Shoulder, shoulder, chest, chest…”

The third-year nodded and praised Seongwoo as they repeated the move that he couldn’t get right several times. A couple of times he got frustrated and had to tease the other who kept messing up the next ten minutes, unable to memorize this simple part even after repeating it thirty times.

“Ani, ani, ani. Not there. Here, Seongwoo. Slap, slap, slap, slide.”

“Yah, that tickles! Where are you touching someone randomly without permission! Creepy asshole copping feels on the innocent!” Seongwoo barked, sliding away from his hand. They both shared surprised looks, recalling clearly how Seongwoo had just let out a faint moan when he’d slid his hand from his thigh to his chest.

Daniel smirked, finding it ironic how Seongwoo claimed he was an ‘innocent’ and thinking he could use them being in public to his advantage. He danced around until he was behind Seongwoo, chin on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his slender body, hands sliding from hips to his chest and subtly digging his fingers in and squeezing the younger’s slim, small yet firm, toned body. Seongwoo heated with embarrassment and fury and other strange feelings, forced to watch Daniel molesting him in the mirror so brazenly.

“Why are you acting shy and calling me names? I’m your boyfriend, baby. I’ve touched a lot more than just your thigh and you certainly weren’t complaining then.”

“Oh, my god, Daniel, I fucking swear, if we were anywhere else you would be ground up into chunks and stuffed into sausage for the school lunch,” Seongwoo hissed where only they could hear, grabbing Daniel’s naughty, smooth hands, digging his fingers painfully into the palms and then yanking them off, smoothly turning and then moonwalking away to safety.

Daniel watched him go with amazement while rubbing the stinging indents the fingernails left behind. The pain couldn’t take away the pleasant feeling or his triumphant smile knowing that he’d gotten Seongwoo excited and shivering from his touch just a moment.

_Was that I figment of my imagination or did I just turn him on a bit?_

“Hey~”

Seongwoo winked at a girl sitting on a bench outside that he caught looking at him for longer than three seconds, which in his books was a sign that she was interested in him. He put on his most dashing princely smile and was about to go over and talk to her as she blushed and giggled demurely behind her daintily held up hand. When Minhyun caught him around the neck.

“And where do you think you’re going, Mister?”

“Um…Just over there. To check out the cooking club.”

“You can’t cook. You turned a fried egg I wanted once into a chunk of coal,” his cousin responded flatly, locking him unnecessarily tighter with his arm. Seongwoo wistfully looked at the girl as he was dragged away, waving listlessly in response, thinking he hoped she’d still be there later.

“Stay with me instead of finding yourself trouble. You’re supposed to be my shield, remember?”

“You mean, you’re bodyguard. If you don’t like Jaehwan, just tell him. Because you aren’t clear, that’s why he’s getting clingier and bolder. Why I have to get stuck in the middle, which is such a damn nuisance. You’re giving him chances and mixed signals, you know. Even super dense me can see that.”

“Yet you can’t see what’s going on around you with his best friend, right…” Minhyun muttered, rolling his eyes.

Seongwoo wasn’t listening. He was already checking out other things in the booths they passed by, whether it was food or the girls or the games with various prizes to be won by someone lucky no-one could be sure of.

“Hmm? Yeah…”

Minhyun shook his head and chuckled in disbelief. They absently wandered the booths until they came across the place that they’d both been intending to avoid, the engineering faculty. It was the third year’s duty to man the booths today. Each year had to man the booth a different day during the weeklong festival which happened after school, classes being cut down shorter so students had more time to enjoy.

At the moment, club activities were paused as well because everyone on campus was busy at different times and would complain about not being able to go. During this time, future freshman came by the festival to see what the school and students were like, collecting various information about clubs and faculties through pamphlets. They’d see the atmosphere and meet their senior classmates and look around the beautiful campus. It would allow them to get excited to come to their school next year.

To look more unified and neater, there was a simple dress code of white dress shirts and black pants/slacks. The students who didn’t have duties could go around having fun snacking, gaming, doing activities, chatting with other students at the various booths set around the large courtyard of campus with the stage set up at the far end which was used for the highlight, the performances from the artistic clubs. As long as they looked neat, acted friendly, and stayed out of trouble. Seongwoo had already done his duties the day before and this time around was simply enjoying it carefree, looking for wholesome fun and a completely stuffed stomach, intending not to have dinner tonight.

They came to a standstill. Minhyun wasn’t the one that stopped, nor was he the one staring at the group of third-years hard at work with the large crowd of girls. It was Seongwoo who looked stunned and with a strange glint in his eyes that his cousin silently studied.

“What’s up? Are you jelly? You should be used to it by now. He’s insanely popular. Like a celebrity. I heard that their booth is the busiest all day long. That’s why Jaehwan has been whining to me every hour. He wants to spend time together, but he can’t leave them alone with the mess. It works in my favor though. I’ve got freedom. I guess I ended up not needing you. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to free until the end of this. If you want you could go back and flirt with that girl, as long as you understand the consequences. Since technically, though Guanlin doesn’t come around to bother you anymore, the campus thinks you’re dating Daniel and there’s a lot of eyes around…”

“Minhyun…I think I just learned what being struck by déjà vu feels like.”

Seongwoo didn’t elaborate on his completely random train of thought, deciding to keep the news to himself. He realized that he’d possibly seen Daniel the year before while working at the booth. Back then, the Engineering student had been in charge of making fried snacks like Takoyaki and paste filled carp bread. People had been raving about how delicious it was, how skilled and handsome the second-year that was in charge of grilling was.

Seongwoo had visited there out of his own curiosity. He’d bought snacks but their eyes hadn’t crossed since Daniel was busy working on flipping the fried snacks. Back then, Daniel had had a different hair color. Black hair with reddish-pinkish highlights. He was just as tall, broody faced, charismatic, broad-shouldered. He remembered thinking he was cool, especially with how easy he made turning the Takoyaki seem. He was fast and he didn’t burn any of the food, in despite of all the attractions. Just like now there had been a crowd of girls, chatting, giggling, squealing, tossing questions that went unanswered, phones held up high in the air to capture him working.

_Hmm, how nostalgic. So, I bumped into you back then by coincidence. From afar. You weren’t any different besides your hair. You didn’t see me though, most likely. If we had interacted then, I wonder how it would have gone. I wonder if you would have pissed me off the moment you opened your mouth…_

“Minnie, my honey~ You came to see me. I missed you too! Come over here~”

Minhyun groaned, failing to duck behind Seongwoo in time. Not that it would have really worked because Seongwoo was slightly thinner and quite a bit shorter. Jaehwan had spotted his crush, immediately waving his arms, smiling brightly and cheering like a freaking rock star. Seongwoo flushed and looked away from Daniel as the attention shifted their way abruptly.

Daniel might not have looked but ‘Minnie’ meant Minhyun and he had a feeling that wherever Seongwoo was, he would be with his friends. They hadn’t seen each other in a couple of days besides lunch and some breaks if Daniel showed up to hang out with him, but it seemed he was rather busy with school things these days. He hadn’t even demanded a wakeup call or to walk to school together recently, which Seongwoo was grateful for because he could get more sleep and the festival activities made his lazy self quite exhausted. Even nine hours of sleep was hardly enough to stop feeling sluggish until the late afternoon classes.

As soon as that oversized nuisance saw Seongwoo was gazing at him, his face became all soft, youthful and squishy from a beaming grin. The fangirls went crazy, then doubled that excited reaction when they saw the reason that Daniel was smiling, likely all gossiping about how his ‘wife’ came to visit or see the ‘hubby’ hard at work because focused, working men were always sexier. Supposedly. He wasn’t sure about that with himself.

_With Daniel, it’s certainly kind of tr— *Scratching record sound * Abort that thought, delete, delete, immediately! Never happened. I thought nothing!_

The heated, inwardly panicking brunette bashfully grinned, lightly glancing through the corner of his eyes at Daniel still looking at him with that genuinely delighted, welcoming smile. His hazel eyes were golden tinted from the sunshine and scrunched up, large dimples etched in his marshmallow cheeks. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. If he had fluffy white ears, they’d be perked right up. He was so obviously happy to see Seongwoo, or was it to have his main source of teasing back for sacrifice?

“Cute mutt…”

Minhyun’s head popped up, resting on his shoulder, giving him a crafty fox smirk. “Oh, ho~ What’s this? You just complimented Kang Daniel and you’re blushing. Plus, you can barely stop smiling like a fisherman stuck hooks in the corners of your mouth. Did you wander us here on purpose because you missed your man? Hmm?”

Seongwoo shrugged his annoying cousin off and scowled. “Why would I, shithead? Your DEAD wrong like a zombie. It was just coincidence. You know I’m direction challenged. I forgot where the booth is. I wouldn’t go here of my own accord even if hell had frozen over,” he denied, cheeks heating more because he was guilty as charged.

_I didn’t miss him though. I was just curious how he was holding up. That’s the only reason I swung by here, just for a second, with no intention to stick around. And I sort of wanted to see him being humiliated and uncomfortable. This activity is no walk in the park for a socially inept introvert after all. He must be cursing a storm and dying inside hehehe, serves you right, damn blueberry gangster. Karma is real and it’s on my side._

This year, the engineer faculty decided to attract people by using their most handsome and beautiful people who had a lot of fans and attracted attention naturally. Whoever was tall and good looking had to stand behind an Instagram frame cut out that hashtags related to the school and their faculty were written on, taking polaroid photos with anyone who came buy. It cost about a dollar for each photo. The person who took the photo got to make requests and dress them up as well. They also ended up having some conversation.

Even Daniel it seemed couldn’t get out of it. Being the high in demand star hottie of the faculty, after all. It looked like someone was pulling his teeth and he wanted to rip off the various props in the photos that were on display but he did what they asked and attempted to very briefly answer their questions, even more personal ones. At the moment, he had on black cat ears and was standing with his hands up in cat paws by his cheeks, attempting a nice guy smile that was quite small and weak. It was extremely cute in a pitiful way but when Seongwoo thought of all that was going through his mind, how much he was internally suffering as he battled with himself to do this much even, he snickered.

Jaehwan ran over to them, capturing Minhyun’s hands in his own and dragging him towards the booth.

“Come hang out with me. I’m bored. Having you here will be much more interesting. At least I have eye candy to enjoy looking at. It will be good for our sales too, since people like the dashing prince. They’ve got taste, but you’re still only mine to have a happily every after with.”

“Nonsense. Hey, Jaenie, my duty is over with. I still haven’t recovered from the hundreds of photos yesterday. Ten of which were YOU by the way…Jaenie, no, I don’t want to…” Minhyun grumbled in complaint, though he was hardly resisting the smaller guy dragging him across the grounds.

Seongwoo followed at a leisurely pace, eyes switching between that couple with that strange yet adorable nearly obsessive love-pretending to hate it couple and Daniel’s tortuous punishment. He continued to snicker evilly, shooting the senior a smug, amused look when he glanced his way.

_Yeah, that’s what you get for teasing me all the time. Your bad karma has piled up and fell over finally, you pervy mutt. You girls should make him do aegyo and wear a ribbon. He’ll faint, I’m sure of it. Look at how red he is now that I’ve caught him at his worst, hehehe. This is wickedly amusing. I should have wandered over here sooner with some popcorn to enjoy the show. It’s about time I get my due revenge for all the bullying._

For awhile, the group of handsome, tall students hung out under the tented part of the booth in the cool shade, drinking some Pepsi Jinyoung brought them. The broody dark prince almost took it back once they confessed they didn’t know where Daehwi was at the moment, probably with Jihoon eating something sweet. Seriously, Jinyoung was really adorable when he was sulky and jealous. His feelings were so obvious these days. Just that Daehwi was stringing him along for the fun of it because he was an evil, twisted diva like that.

Seongwoo glanced at the photos Daniel had taken wearing various glasses, wigs, headbands, bow ties, and other silly, cute items, doing poses one would never expect he could physically pull off, grudgingly smiling in an awkward, tight, pathetic fashion, his charming eyes begging the viewer ‘please can we be done already, this is so humiliating.’

“Is my suffering your greatest joy? Stop laughing already, you brat.”

A dry, unamused, naturally deep and husky tone tickled his ears. Seongwoo turned to Daniel while sipping his Pepsi with a smirk.

“You’re a good model when you try, I’ve got to say,” he complimented but in a teasing fashion, galaxy eyes twinkling especially.

Daniel groaned, forcing him to turn away from the wall / putting his body between him and the wall of photos, directly over the area that had the most of his taped up. He was flushed grapefruit and looking so regretful he might just tear all those photos down and dump them in the trash any moment.

“Don’t look at it. It’s the most humiliating moment of my life. I could just kill Jaehwan for suggesting this. He promised me I would only need to stand there during photos for ten minutes. One truth of life, never trust a Kim Jaehwan.”

“Yeah, that’s why those two are actually a perfect match. They are manipulative fantastic liars. Anything for profit. Probably been swindling their own parents since they could talk. Make people suffer at their own benefit. I never trust that fox since he told me black watermelon seeds would get me pregnant.”

“Yah, you can talk bad about me, but not about Minhyun! He’s a terrific person with a heart of gold!”

Seongwoo turned to the puffy, angry hamster. “I’m his cousin. I have rights.”

“Well, I’m his future husband. I also have rights. Just because you’re family doesn’t mean you should go around slandering his reputation. There’s lots of people here listening in on what you say. If you do that again, I’ll –“

Suddenly Daniel towered over the sputtering Jaehwan with an intimidating, serious expression. It was a subtle threat even before he spoke.

“Or you’ll what? You’re going to have to get through me. Best friend or no, anyone who speaks like that to Seongwoo is asking for trouble.”

Immediately Jaehwan backed off, rushing behind Minhyun and cowering, looking innocent and cute once more. He nervously laughed.

“I was just joking. I’ll join him in making fun of Minhyun, that’s all. Family knows best and it’s all just out of love, right? How could you make a kid freak out that he was pregnant? That’s awful. You’re a naughty boy, Minnie.”

Minhyun scoffed, snarking, “Some protector you are. This is why you are the wife, not the husband. Just proof of it. You’re ten years too early to marry me.”

“Minnie. No~ Take it back. I’m a good hubby, I swear~ I’ll do anything and everything for me, just ask. I’ll never betray you or take Seongwoo’s side again, even if Daniel dissects me. Minnie, don’t give up or act cold please~ It hurts my heart, hing. Fix it~”

Jaehwan pouted and whimpered, clinging to his back with his arms snaked around his waist. Minhyun’s ears and cheeks flushed, his teeth biting into his lip. But Jaehwan couldn’t clearly see that he affected Minhyun that way, since he was an expert at hiding it. Seongwoo was certain that somewhere the previous month, Jaehwan had succeeded in stealing his cousin’s heart. Minhyun was just stubborn, bashful, secretive, and playful like this, even more so than himself sometimes.

He wasn’t one to give in easily or show his true feelings to just anyone. He’d barely even admitted to his friends yet that he was warming up to Jaehwan, though he obviously cared about him and missed him/ was thinking of him those times when he wasn’t around because he was busy with music stuff. The way he struggled not to smile, had random times where he got all gentle and soft with him, the subtle bits of warmth in his eyes, the pink tint to his face—they were signs that Minhyun was or had fallen in love with Jaehwan.

To Seongwoo’s surprise, Krystal appeared at the front of the crowd, poking Daniel in the shoulder and flashing him a cheeky yet beautiful pageant smile.

“Hiya~ Are you going to continue with the photos? Or would you like to take one with your boyfriend first?”

Seongwoo flushed furiously, waving his hands. “I’m not…We’re not….that’s not the reason I’m…Don’t misunderstand please…”

“Hmm? Misunderstand what? Didn’t you guys just come out the other day? You’re dating, right? It’s already spread everywhere on campus, of course I know about it. There’s no reason to be shy and hide it from me, Seongwoo-yah. I always sort of had a feeling with how you dress, wear make-up, your obsession with your hair styling, how sensitive you can be.

It’s just funny though because I liked Daniel first and you stole him from under my nose. You acted like you hated him, but I should have known when you joined the group chat you had other intentions you were just covering up for. In reality, you also fell for his good looks and charisma right away, huh? Told you he’s a fatally hot stud. He can even turn a straight guy gay apparently. I’m Krystal, by the way. I’m one of Seongwoo’s many exes. Nice to officially meet you. I’m a big fan.”

“No need for the many comment…” Seongwoo grumbled, eyeing Krystal’s hand nearly touching Daniel’s chest in order to shake hands.

“Uh…Nice to meet you?” Daniel hesitantly murmured, uncertain of what to say or how to react.

He had never met one of Seongwoo’s exes. He only knew of some potential ones through Instagram that he stalked. Enough to understand that Seongwoo dated a variety of girls and didn’t seem to have any particular type. As long as they were cute or beautiful, he gave them all a chance no matter their interests or ages or personalities. So it seemed.

Though in the exclusive chat, the student’s private life was sort of a taboo subject. No one wanted to make the other Penguins jealous, so he wasn’t able to ask about how many, why he broke up, how long they dated, what was his type, what sort of boyfriend was he, etc.

Now that Daniel saw one of them up close, he was sort of shocked to the core. She was super tall, slender yet shapely, legs like a giraffe, a face like an idol, a natural beauty with a daunting, confident aura that rivaled his own. She looked like she was going to be a celebrity someday.

The way that Seongwoo didn’t seem to want her to know they were dating. The way that they seemed to suit each other because of their height, dark glossy hair, huge, expressive eyes, and extremely smooth, fair skin. The way he imagined Seongwoo had probably hugged and kissed her, if not more. It made his skin crawl, irritation and jealousy eating away at his nerves.

He didn’t want to be nice to her, even if she was supposedly into his fan and not into Seongwoo anymore. It only irritated him more when he noticed that they were bickering, seeming quite close in a way that he didn’t think was normal. Usually when people broke up, they weren’t friends unless they had lingering feelings and planned to possibly get back together if there was a chance, right? That’s what he understood from his time attempting to understand romance through dramas the past month or so.

He abruptly grabbed Seongwoo’s waist and pulled him close to his side, ignoring the hand-shame. This made Seongwoo stop mid-sentence and the girls around gasp and squeal in excitement, a moment later their phones at the ready covering most of their faces, snapping photos wildly.

“He’s mine. I’d appreciate you didn’t act so friendly with him. Unless you have lingering feelings. In that case, I have a right to know about it. And we will fight fairly for his hand.”

Krystal giggled, phone covering her mouth, eyes switching back and forth between their faces and pressed together bodies and Daniel’s hand cupping Seongwoo’s slender waist. Seongwoo flushed, grinned shyly and slapped his chest.

“Stop that. So possessive. Sorry, Krystal. That’s just how things happened. I wasn’t stealing him from you. I didn’t like him back then, honestly. And I’m not—I mean, I wasn’t gay or anything. We just, well, I guess the heart just wants what it wants. Suddenly mine said it wants Daniel sunbae, doesn’t matter if he’s a guy or a puppy.”

Daniel pacified and relaxed, smiling softly and gazing down at him with touched, gentle, loving eyes. Seongwoo was smiling up at him, rubbing and patting his chest in a calming, affectionate fashion, for once not attempting to slide away from performing intimate skinship with him. The cameras clicked a hundred times a second and Krystal peeked over the edge of her phone, clearly smiling hugely as the two guys had a moment staring and smiling at each other as if they’re lost in their own world. Those close-up shots would surely prove to make her a fortune. 

“You guys are cute together. You should take a photo of this bonding moment since it lasts longer. We want to see you together more. Post up on Instagram together from today. More often please. You’re really cute together. If I can’t have either of you, I’m fine with you having each other. You can keep his hand, Daniel, and you better get married someday.”

“M-married?!” Seongwoo choked while Daniel beamed, refusing to let him slide away.

“Aren’t they? Yes, I agree. Our perfect, super hottest of the hot campus couple needs a photo together. Free of charge. Go on, guys. Seongwoo choose some props. Daniel is used to it already. The couply and cuter the better. Please cooperate, it’s for school promotion. Do it for the gear!”

Jaehwan, Jinyoung and Woojin literally pushed the blushing, bubbling, baffled engineer students to get behind the frame as the fangirls continued to insist they wanted to see them take a photo together. Seongwoo was sure that Daniel would complain and refuse since they weren’t even getting money, but to his surprise, he chose the items himself. They were a pink and blue ribbon headband, then took a couple of poses smiling and holding up their fingers in a matching V shape. 

Jaehwan blew the photos, hanging one up and then suggesting the idea of selling the other eight he’d taken. Seongwoo found a couple that he didn’t like, insisting he’d come out ugly or strange, whining about his hair being flat and oily today. In his attempt to throw one away, Daniel swiped it from his hand and put it in his wallet instead. Seongwoo asked flustered why he would keep such an ugly photo when he could just print one of the many great selfies he had.

Minhyun smirked as he noticed something due to the fact he was positioned behind Minhyun. There was a photo inside his wallet already. It suspiciously looked like a print out of Seongwoo, a younger version like back when he was a freshman. He wondered how he’d acquired that and how long it had been in there. However, judging by the fact it wasn’t placed in the display part and the quality of the photo, it hardly seemed that it was part of the act.

Seongwoo would have had him put it in the front and it would be a high-quality, close-up selfie. Not some distant, slightly blurry photo from his past. That meant that for some reason Daniel had a photo he personally took and kept of a younger version of Seongwoo in his wallet. Which confirmed his suspicions. Daniel had a crush on Seongwoo which was the largest reason he likely went along with this whole fake boyfriend nonsense of theirs.

Why he was working hard to care for him and flirt, even going against his nature, doing things that were difficult for him with his personality in order to impress and please his oblivious but adorably so cousin. Even though Guanlin was nowhere around the last week or so, clearly taking the hint after Daniel had announced they were dating directly in front of a large crowd of his fans. He still stuck around Seongwoo, acting sweet, flirty, and caring like a perfect boyfriend. Though he didn’t need to and Seongwoo told him to knock it off, it was still occurring frequently mostly started by Daniel.

Poor him, Seongwoo’s the king of dense, he’s basically a rock, even if you genuinely said you like him since a year ago he probably won’t get it honestly, because he’s stuck in denial and doesn’t want to face his own changing confusing feelings I think, Minhyun thought.

“Eh, why would you keep that? It’s ugly! If anyone sees that, my reputation as Mr. Dreamy is ruined!”

“What does it matter? You don’t need to appeal to anyone. You have me.”

“Hing. I don’t care. I have to get married and have kids someday. Just because I’m dating a guy right now, doesn’t mean I’m going to date only guys come on. Think of my future~”

“You can marry me. Your ex just gave you away to me and says we should get married. We can adopt a kid if you want. I am your future. I’m already taking great care of you, right? What more do you need? Ah, maybe you need more physical stuff to be satisfied…”

They went in circles as Seongwoo attempted to steal Daniel’s wallet and Daniel attempted to kiss him.

“Yah, Kang Daniel, hajima, hajimaaaa!” Seongwoo hysterically shouted, slapping and clinging for dear life as Daniel hugged him fully to his chest and dived for his cheek, planting noisy raspberries along his chiseled jaw, dipping him precariously backwards, showing off there perfect relationship and the older’s incredible strength.

Daniel took a deep breath. Stared at his legs bouncing. Did some finger stretching. Rolled his head around a few times to loosen up his stiff neck muscles. Took another deep breath. Drank some water. Checked his phone to see the time. Only about a minute had passed. This process repeated several times.

The captain was silently watching for a couple rounds of those actions, but then could hold back no more.

“Are you nervous?”

“Hmm. A little? I guess. Maybe.” Daniel’s response was uncertain, since nervousness was something as foreign to him as having a normal hair color.

The reason that he was uneasy was complicated and foreign. Normally before a performance he didn’t get nervous at all. He was no stranger to performing in front of crowds, large or small. He’d been dancing with his friends for years, whenever he could. It was one of his only hobbies. It was good exercise and a great stress reliever. It made him happy.

He wasn’t ever going out there trying to impress people. He only compared his current self with his past self and trusted his own opinions, not bothering about others. He simply was doing what he liked as he usually did, to the best of his ability if he felt like it. Though usually he didn’t feel like giving his full energy because then he’d probably get more annoying fans following him around, being nosy pests. He tended to tone his skills down, not reaching his full potential, just having a chill, breezy time on bigger stages.

However, today was different. Some members of the hip-hop club were putting on a small performance, mostly the eldest individuals free styling, for the end of the festival celebrations. Someone that he wanted to try his best for in order to impress was in the crowd at the moment. It was nerve-wracking to think of, sprouting seeds of doubt in his mind. His usual vat of natural self-confidence was shaken when he’d forgotten some steps during rehearsals. He’d pictured Seongwoo watching him, thinking that if he wasn’t perfect then Seongwoo would refuse to become his official boyfriend, and then that had caused his mind to go blank.

Sungwoon sat on the chairs for the waiting performers, rubbing his shoulders and smiling broadly.

“I understand exactly how you’re feeling, buddy, believe me. It’s difficult going on the stage knowing that a loved one is watching. But you should try to channel that nervous energy into giving the best stage you’ve ever done. In order to wow them. You’re amazing when you get in the zone. You’ll do good. Just don’t flip so hard you break something or lose a shoe.”

Daniel looked down at his hands, pressing his palms harder into the bottle of Pocari Sweat he was holding. His face heated, realizing that he’d been caught. It was probably obvious to the captain who had known him a long time and was naturally a sharp person. He slightly wondered how Sungwoon knew how he felt; if he also had someone important in his life he wanted to impress today. They weren’t quite that close though; he was still his hyung. It would be rude and invasive to bluntly ask about his personal life. He certainly wasn’t a fan of it.

The dance captain snickered, playfully squeezing his shoulder bones.

“I can hear the gears in your mind going, engineer boy. To answer your unspoken question, yes, I have someone in the crowd. A guy. That you know of. He’s one of your die-hard fans, unfortunately for me. So, he’s probably going to be cheering louder for you than he will for me. Seongwoo knows him better than you do though, I presume.”  
The blue haired third-year’s head popped up, twisting to look at him in surprise as a person with a big nose dawned on him. “Wait, the photography captain? Are you dating him?”

His cheeky response was merely, “No comment.”

Seongwoo was sipping on his coffee at the edge of the festival crowd when a familiar face walked behind him.

“Hey! Long time no see.”

“Oh, Seongwoo oppa! Wow, it’s been a while. Nice to see you again. Did you get taller?”

His friends stopped jumping along to the band playing on stage, whipping their heads in his direction like meerkats when they heard a girl’s voice.

Seongwoo did his signature cute, flirty giggle eye squinting motion, appearing as innocent and approachable as a kitten. He was a pouncing tiger cub though in reality, which was why his friends were giving him a suspicious side glance. They didn’t think it was a good idea to be flirting with a girl right before the hip hop members turn to perform. Daniel would certainly be looking for him and with his height, good looks, and fair skin, he really wasn’t difficult to find at all.

“Not only taller but more lethally handsome, can’t you tell?”

Yena clapped her hands like a baby seal, her cute face exaggerated with excitement like an actress. “Wah. Indeed, you look like a movie star! I really must get your skin care tips.”

“Sure. It’s nothing top secret. It’s really simple. Every day, after I cleanse with cleansing foam, I…”

They were still chatting innocently about skin care routines up until the band left and the club members came on. As soon as they stood in a line, Daniel was searching for Seongwoo, then locking his laser eyes on him standing next to a girl he didn’t recognize all throughout the team introduction. During the performance, he was at least focused on his task at hand. He performed five times better, ten times harder than anyone had ever seen at the club, making all mouths drop then belated screams coming out moments later when they were able to get ahold of their senses. It was a shock to see the best dancer in school going all out, radiating with intensity and swagger.

Although he was irritated and anxious about who Seongwoo was with and why, Daniel didn’t let it show. He was a professional and he stuck to the goal he’d set with firm determination. He’d come out here to do his absolute best and impress Seongwoo with his charisma and fluid yet powerful skills. He’d do just that and steal his attention from every girl here and shake up his heart like an earthquake.

Daniel felt satisfied with the result afterwards considering the massive, ear-splitting amount of cheering. He glanced at the screaming, waving crowd, many which had signs/banners with his name on it which must be his fans. He scanned to where Seongwoo was, hoping that he’d be looking at him with a flattered, amazed expression and hearts in his galaxy eyes. What he saw over his shoulder as he went in though was Seongwoo and the girl still talking with their heads unbearably close to be able to hear over the noise.

Immediately, he saw red, sirens blaring in his ears even after he’d left the stage and returned to the campus grounds. He’d never felt so furious. He wanted to break them up and scold Seognwoo for being a flirt and not paying him attention and telling that girl that Seongwoo was his so she’d better not ever talk to him again. He forced himself to pace for ten minutes and calm down somewhat before he went to the place where Seongwoo was, surprising the cluelessly smiling cutie by stomping his way with a ticked, tight expression, grabbing his wrist and yanking him out of the crowd without an explanation.

Daniel dragged Seongwoo who was half running, breathlessly complaining and blubbering in a dumbfounded state, to the back of the crowd where they could talk peacefully. His friends poked their heads around the rows of people, appearing concerned but admitting that Seongwoo sort of deserved it. He had it coming for daring to talk to a girl right in front of Daniel, who they all sensed liked Seongwoo for real. Seongwoo might be able to speak poetically but he was a hopeless dense unless he had the other’s feelings hammered into him, so they figured this burst of jealousy might work out in a positive way down the road. They decided to let the lamb go for the moment to the slaughter house, planning to check if he was in pieces within five minutes.

Daniel didn’t let his wrist go until they were at the bleachers. Seongwoo immediately sat down, huffing and puffing. He rubbed his wrist and pouted.

“That hurt. You could just tell me where you want to go. There was no need to get all brute Sparta leader and drag me here. What’s your beef, dude?”

Daniel wasn’t able to look at him. He turned away, just barely holding back his rage. He ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath, clamped down on his jaw, then let out his air in a long, agitated puff. After that, he spoke, his tone clip and accusatory, his eyes dark and flashing.

“What were you doing with that girl? Who is she?”

“What g…Oh, you saw that? That’s just Yena. She’s a friend.”

“Right, friend. Like you have those. Every friend of yours is a potential girlfriend, a current girlfriend, or an ex, isn’t it?”

“Well, I mean. It’s kinda true. I know that I have a nasty playboy rep. But she’s really just a friend. I was pursuing her before, but it didn’t work out. Because she’s your die-hard fan. We just decided to be friends. Actually, we were talking about you mostly.”

Daniel was pacified and smiled for a brief moment. Until he realized that Seongwoo would have been dating this girl likely if it wasn’t for this whole fake relationship thing. He might date her later too, after it was all over, if he couldn’t get Seongwoo to like him. Because he had nothing to stop him from flirting with cute girls. He wasn’t certain if he believed that whole ‘she’s your fan’ kind of thing either, considering Seongwoo’s sneaky, troublemaker reputation. He might be only lying since he saw that Daniel was upset.

“You’re such a hopeless flirt. What to do with you?” He sighed, sitting down and running his hands through his hair again, his expression gloomy.

Seongwoo’s expression flickered with guilt, then worry, and gradually changed to a cute, fluffy baby seal. He smiled wide, putting his head in his palms in a flower pose, tilting his head until he was directly in Daniel’s line of sight.

In an obnoxious aegyo filled voice, he replied, “Shower me with love, tender care, compliments and especially sweet food. Because I’m cute.”

“Tch. That was a rhetorical question. I meant, you’re impossible. I don’t think you’re cute today. Not a single squirrel hair. You pissed me off, Ong Seongwu. You didn’t even watch me dance because there’s a cute girl you wanted to flirt with instead. Though I even chose a song that you liked.”

Daniel growled, refusing to smile in turn or give in to his adorableness just yet. He rapped his knuckle on the brunette’s cleanly shaved temple, pushing him a safer distance away so he wasn’t so tempted to squish his cheeks together and peck those pouty wavy seal lips. Seongwoo sat back, hands gripping the edge of the stand, swaying to the music of the next performers with a pretty, wistful, slightly amused smile on his face. They sank into silence for a minute.

“You know, I saw everything you were doing. I appreciate the song choice; I really like that one. It’s just that you were so cool that my fanboy jumped out for a bit. Mina and me were discussing about how skillful you are and how you fill up the stage all by yourself. How we can’t imagine being able to dance like that. How you’d make a great idol if you wanted it. How you’re versatile so everything fits you somehow, even if we couldn’t imagine you doing it at first.”

“Idol? Never. Don’t try to flatter me with those lies either, sneaky prince. I refuse to believe. You weren’t talking about me, I’m sure. Not anything good. You’re probably saying how you could do better and danced circles around me. Trying to steal another fan away. Being arrogant and narcissistic and exceptionally charming.”

Seongwoo chuckled and snapped his fingers. “Ah, that didn’t occur to me. I should have. I missed out on a perfect opportunity to expand my fandom and beat you in something, damn. It’s a shame she couldn’t see me dance too. I would have liked to dance on the stage. Flirting with words gets you only so far, but making them want your body through seductive moves, now that’s much more effective.”

Daniel bristled, a lightning flash of anger and jealousy striking a storm inside of him. He almost got violent but he had good control of his fists.

“So, you really were using me to hit on more girls, right? How can you only ever think of fulfilling your desire? Why don’t you care about my feelings seeing that, huh?”

“Like I said, I wasn’t really seriously hitting on her. That was just a joke. We were just chatting like normal friends. Besides that fact though, you’re butting into my personal business more than you have a right to. What’s it to you if I talk to a girl I like or not? If I decide I want to sleep with someone or not? We’re just faking it. I told you that a gazillion times already. When Guanlin isn’t around, you don’t need to act like a protective, loving boyfriend. In return, I don’t bother with who you choose to talk to or befriend or crush on. I don’t get why you’re so pissy about this.”

“Because I’m hitting on you here. So, why are you hitting on someone else?”

Seongwoo didn’t understand exactly why, but one thing was clear. His joke and talking to the girl earlier or something like that had pissed Daniel off to the extreme. He looked like a fierce, snarling dog about to snap his head off. There was also genuine hurt there; he could see it in his charming eyes. Or he’d offended him, possibly. Seongwoo was a playful person but not everyone was cool with his jokes like his friends were.

He was a good person deep down who felt bad when someone was hurt or upset because of his actions or immaturity. Whether he deserved to be scolded like this, whether Daniel was overreacting. At the moment none of that mattered. His senior who had become close enough to sort of be considered a friend was upset and he was the cause of it. He didn’t like that. Especially with that looming thought that he still owed Daniel a favor and the more irritated he made him, the more unpleasant this return favor would likely be whenever he decided to request it.

For the sake of his future self, he needed to stay on Daniel’s good side. Which meant he needed to get them back on the happy, comfortable track quickly.

“Eh, sunbae~ Are you angry still if I do this? How about this? Sunbae, try this, it’s good! Feeling better yet? Not even now? Sunbae~ Ease up, hmm?”

Seongwoo followed Daniel at the heels like a kitten to its mother, attempting to get on his good side and make him smile. Although he didn’t think that he’d done anything wrong, it was an unfair misunderstanding and Daniel was being such an oversensitive grump to be angry over something like that. However, he wasn’t going to be able to breathe or sleep easily until he at least had Daniel no longer flat out ignoring him with that warrior in battle expression.

He bought every spicy, salty, crunchy, meat related menu he could find at the various venues Daniel strolled past. Daniel took and consumed them all in humongous bites without even saying thank you, as if he were a king and Seongwoo his servant. Seongwoo attempted to make silly faces, crack lame jokes, mimic strange poses of things they passed, and do some exaggerated cute poses with aegyo songs he normally wouldn’t be caught dead doing.

“If you stay angry sunbae, then otokhae otokhae. If Ddongwu can’t make sunbae happy again, then otokhae otokhae. Ddongwu is sad and tired now, otokhae otokhae. Seems it’s gonna take the whole night for sunbae to forgive me, otokhae otokhae.”

As he walked backwards in front of Daniel who was attempting to coolly glance around at the photography club’s gallary, Seongwoo sang and made gestures as if he were crying, pouting and attempting to look extremely sad but in an endearing fashion. Daniel snorted, turning the other way, his hand over his mouth. His shoulders were shaking, suggesting he was stifling a laugh with all his might. Finally, his last icy layer had cracked. Seongwoo hung on his broad, strong shoulder and ducked around to see his face, wearing a triumphant smile.  
“I finally got you to crack, huh? Are we good now? Water under the bridge, hmm? Jaebal~ I don’t like people hating me, so could you ease up and forget it already. I’m sorry, really. It was really nothing. I was watching you dance and we mostly talked about you, I swear! I’m not such a selfish, insensitive, girl-addict that I would just flirt with a girl while my friend was dancing, come on. If you don’t believe me, we can go ask her? Though I’m not sure where she is now, seems she’s not around here anymore…”

“It’s fine. I’ll forgive you and believe you. This once. Just stop making the flowers die with your cringy aegyo. It’s godawful. I’m barely holding back my lunch.”

Daniel ruffled his hair, smiling soft and crooked, then continued to stroll and observe the wall of photos, nearing the ones that Seongwoo had printed. Actually, he was specifically searching the names displayed on small tags under the framed pictures, attempting to find Seongwoo’s since that was all he cared to see. Seongwoo pouted and pretended to claw at his back in irritation.

“You meanie! I know it’s bad, but I was doing it because of you, so you could at least not make me feel more humiliated with insults!”

“You deserved it,” Daniel responded, flashing his tongue over his shoulder in jest.

“Ugh. Why did I deserve it? I didn’t do anything. You just misunderstood on your own. Why can’t I just talk to a girl without getting accused of being a playboy?”

“Because you have that kind of reputation, so you should have lived more wisely from when you started school freshman year. Ah, here you are, Mr. Playboy. Hmm, seems you’re pretty good. It’s prettily shot. I’ve seen these cats before. That’s the one you were playing with the other day. Hehe, cute…”

Seongwoo grudgingly slid his feet along the grass until he stood next to Daniel. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes to see the thing that got the elder smiling like a soft baby boy was the damn cats he’d photographed in the school gardens.

“Of course, you’re so smitten for kittens. Disappointed but not surprised.”

“Indeed I am. Like this one, especially. The one with the handsome face that never disappoints.”

Seongwoo tilted his head, pointing to his nose. Daniel wasn’t pointing or looking at the cat in front of him but himself instead.

“Me? I thought I’m a squirrel.”

“Ah, right. My bad. I guess we can say you’re a mix of both. A squitten?”

Seongwoo snorted and shook his head, hands now resting on his hips in exasperation. “You nerd, seriously. What to do with you?”

“Otokhae, otokhae~”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened as he Daniel abruptly mocked the song he was doing earlier with a shrugging dance. “Yah, forget that! Right now! You better not tell any of my friends about that, you mutt! I’ll make dog soup out of you, just try!”

“Okay, but only if you hang out with me the rest of the night will I take the secret to my grave.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, appearing reluctant. “Ugh. Haven’t I suffered being around you enough? I have a limit to how much I can stand to be bullied.”

Daniel pouted his plump cherry colored lips and shot him amplified, gloomy, hazel puppy eyes that were almost teary. It was strange to see him acting cute but Seongwoo couldn’t deny that it was somehow heart-racing and fitting. Since Daniel’s personality he was finding was a lot more complex and surprising than his previous chic, cocky image would suggest. Sometimes, very rare as it was, he pulled an endearing act around him that made him seem so much younger, even likable and funny. Like how he was a bit sensitive and got childish while sulking about little things Seongwoo wouldn’t have ever gotten upset about or seemed genuinely happy to see him every time when they first met but after a couple of seconds hid those bright, delighted eyes and pretty smile behind the usual aloof mask as if it was a crime to show some genuine emotion.

“I will keep pouting until you say yes.”

Seongwoo sighed and then reached up to pinch his duck lips together. “Alright, alright. Stop doing things that aren’t the normal you, Dickhead. It’s seriously creepy. Look at these goosebumps you’re giving me! I’m at risk of sprouting feathers!”

Daniel glanced down to see he had tiny bumps spread over his skin underneath the rolled up white dress shirt indeed. The almost invisible bits of hair on his arms were standing up as if from static electricity. Seongwoo bit his lip as Daniel reached up to lightly stroke his arm with a dazed look as if the goosebumps were fascinating.

He wanted to say something, but his tongue was tied like cherry stems as Daniel ran his fingers gently down the underside of his arm, making it tingly in a different way. An exciting, sensual sort of fashion. He bit his lip harder and flushed, staring as their long, slender fingers slid together. Daniel was holding his hand ever so naturally, smoothly initiating skinship in public without his lead or permission.

It was shocking but it was also incredibly pleasant. Their hands fit together well. His skin was smooth, warm, and he gripped with the right balance between too firm and too weak that made him somehow feel secure and cared for. Never had Seongwoo felt so many different pleasant things from just holding hands, his nerves shot, heart racing, his mind covered with cloudy haze.

“Let’s go get you something sweet and cool. You didn’t eat anything yet. It’s hyung’s treat. Well, you have no choice because you’re probably broke after all that food you bought for me. I noticed your wallet’s pretty much empty of cash now. Come on, Squirrelly.”

Seongwoo absently let himself be tugged along the grounds, blinking slowly and staring in awe at their connected hands. His mind was wandering to completely different things, difficult to ignore, prominent puzzles that he knew he needed to start working to solve.

_Am I…actually enjoying holding hands with Daniel right now? Why do I wish that he wouldn’t let go anytime soon? Why am I totally fine with him leading me around in front of all these people? I usually hate being touched and led by most people, so why is it somehow alright if it’s him? Why do I keep thinking he has a lot nicer guy kind of moments than jerky ones these days? Why do I find him so…attractive?_

_Eh, whatever. Too tired to think of it. At least he’s not angry at me anymore. That’s a relief. That uncomfortable prickle in my side is gone now._

The pair were standing in the back of the crowd with their ice creams, watching a band play songs by Maroon 5, a band they both liked because who didn’t like them? The atmosphere was much lighter, warmer, and chill thanks to Seongwoo slowly chipping away at Daniel’s frigid attitude. He was no longer giving him the cold shoulder and locking his jaw like a steel cage and avoiding his eyes. His expression was much softer, almost content and pleasant as if he was enjoying just being next to him.

Seongwoo, to tell the truth, figured he had the same sort of expression but exaggerated since his emotions were usually much more clearly written on his face compared to the elder. He’d genuinely been enjoying Daniel’s company the last thirty minutes, even though Daniel was ignoring him and causing him to lose all of his cash on hand. The mission to be cute, sweet, clingy, funny and doing whatever he needed in order to get Daniel to glance his way or crack a smile even a fraction of his normal self who seemed to like him as a person most days was surprisingly fun to fulfill.

The reward was that the stuffy, heavy air was all cleared, as was his conscious. He no longer worried about if Daniel hated him and would be getting revenge on him cruelly in the near future. His future self was patting himself on the back for sure as he secretly was himself.

_Good job, you saved yourself this time. Let’s be careful not to be an idiot and piss him off to that level again. Daniel is actually scary when he’s angry though. Plus, that annoying needle pricking my chest thinking that I might have genuinely hurt his feelings, that was icky. Better just flirt with girls when he’s not around. Angry Daniel is such a pain in the butt more than the bully version._

“Ah, right. Sort of out of the blue but I’m curious. Why did you agree to take a picture with me at the engineering booth earlier? You hate having your picture taken, you usually refuse everyone, and there’s no money in it either. So, why me? Was it your own idea of public flirting?”

Daniel didn’t question why Seongwoo asked something which wasn’t at all related to the flow of their conversation. He was used to it and he was similar in that aspect as well. On top of being both a bit quirky, they were both random and enjoyed traveling off-topic.

He took the photo out of his wallet, carefully making sure only the bottom one remained hidden, smiling softly down at it as if he were holding a baby. Seongwoo winced as he peeked at it, fingers itching to steal it and bury it in the ground where it would never see the light of day. He truly detested how he looked in that photo.

“I didn’t do it to flirt or show you off to others. I just wanted to and I wanted to keep the photo as well, so I did by impulse. Because it’s special. I rarely see a photo where you’re not striking a pose, acting like a model. This photo has the natural you even though it’s a bit flawed compared to your filtered, prepared selfies. It’s extra cute somehow not being staged and perfect. When you’re beside me, it’s even cuter. Since you’re smaller than me and looking shy and uncomfortable. Complimentary opposites. Don’t you think we look good together?”

Seongwoo nodded, admitting honestly, “Hmm, from a photographer’s perspective, I’d have to say that yeah, aesthetically we’re not bad. We should form a killer visual team and take over the campus, all the girls will fight to become our girlfriends and boys willing to become our servants. We’ll never ask for anything, never have to lift a finger. Labor free and can save money too! Sounds like heaven~”

Daniel nudged him with his elbow and laughed. Seongwoo almost let out a giddy squeal. He was ecstatic to hear that sound. It was the first genuine dorky, husky laugh that he liked to hear all day. At that point, he knew that he’d succeeded in making up with Daniel.

“NielOng domination?”

“Ongniel domination, obviously. You wouldn’t top me.”

“If you sleep better thinking that way, buttercup. I’ll be your bitch.”

“Can it, muffin. It is the way I say it is.”

_Okay, if he likes that stupid photo so much though, he can just keep it and I’ll bury how I feel about it personally. Shame on me for daring to take away that rare laugh and precious smile. Dang, he really looks so boyfriendable when he’s like this. Be still heart, you’re noisy and distracting. I’m objectively appreciating a seriously beautiful smile right now, go away. I’ll confront you later about why you’re like this with a dude but at the moment I’m just enjoying the view._

On impulse, he took a photo of Daniel’s handsome profile on his phone before he lost that smile and returned to his usual charismatic yet aloof, unapproachable expression, saying some really terrible joke that only Daniel would think was hilarious and laugh about for several minutes off and on whenever it came to his mind.

Daniel had his arms crossed, wondering if Seongwoo didn’t enjoy being with him. He knew that he liked the songs that were playing but he wasn’t even singing along. All he was doing was typing on his phone and snickering. He wasn’t talking to him or glancing over at him. He was again not paying him a grain of attention. He truly detested that, feeling lonely, insecure, and sad. He slightly pouted, eyes trained on the younger’s prettily handsome face, willing for him to at least glance and see that he was not okay being ignored.

Eventually, it happened. Seongwoo’s wavy bow-shaped lips stretched beautifully into a sheepish grin, making his hard features turn soft, going from deadly profile possessing professional model to a ball of fluff with the sweetest, crescent moon, twinkling midnight sky eye smile.

“Sorry. Don’t get all Sulkinator mode again, puh-leeze. I’m not ignoring you to flirt with others. You’re not all that boring. I’m having a good time. I was just feeling happy and so an idea struck me. Here, see for yourself.”

Seongwoo proved how he was thinking about Daniel by showing his phone screen. He’d posted the photo that they’d just taken on Instagram. The caption read ‘This is the definition of perfect boyfriend. MY bf that is, not yours. Too bad, so sad hehehe.’ Daniel couldn’t stop the contagious smile from spreading to his face, turning him equally soft and fluffy. He blushed furiously like a flaming peach as well. Seongwoo observed him with a smug, teasing smile.

“Are you still gonna sulk? Haven’t you been angry at me enough for one day?”

“I’m still mad,” he insisted, forcing his face to be serious for a second. “You’re not fully out of the frying pan.”

As soon as Seongwoo’s expression went crestfallen and pouty, Daniel smiled more brilliantly than the sun, hazel eyes disappearing with an attractive, heart-warming eye smile. He reached over and affectionately stroked the back of Seongwoo’s head, bringing a bashful, relieved smile to the brunette’s face easily. A part of Seongwoo sort of felt like the melted icecream swirling in his belly.

“I’m mad at myself because I can’t be mad at this bratty squirrel.”

Seongwoo stood up on the back of the bleachers to see the band that had Jaehwan playing in it, curious and excited. Daniel couldn’t really care all that much if he didn’t see his friend perfectly well. Since he’d seen him play guitar and sing often since they were kids. Before Minhyun appeared in his life, the only hobby Jaehwan had was music and he carried the guitar and even slept with it so much that it might as well have been his girlfriend. Things were different. Jaehwan was healthier and more normal after coming across someone he crushed on from the first time he’d visited their club room on regular surveillance duties. Thankfully, he no longer had to worry about his friend getting sick of music because he did it too often.

“Be careful,” the elder warned when he saw Seongwoo’s conversed feet wobbling on the thin sheet of metal.

The stands didn’t seem stable or strong enough to take his weight. His hands reached out to grab onto his waist, then dropped after some hesitation. He recalled what Seongwoo had said earlier, worried that he might be going beyond the boundaries he was allowed too fast by touching him intimately without any excuse. They were just on the way to becoming friends. It probably wouldn’t be alright for him to be touching him every moment casually unless there was a clear reason or Seongwoo initiated it.

He wanted to do so much more than hold his waist or wrist but liking someone came with the responsibility to respect their wishes. Seongwoo wasn’t comfortable with his privacy invaded, including his personal space. He only put up with touching he didn’t initiate to a point. Surely he was running his limits already. Daniel decided it was better to watch and grab him if he fell instead of risk making him upset. He hadn’t liked fighting with his crush. Bickering was one thing, but an actual fight he didn’t have any desire to experience once more any time soon. It was a nasty, unpleasant, nerve-whittling feeling.

“Oh, he’s good~ This song is great too. They could really sell this well. Jaehwan looks so dorky all the time. Who would have thought he’s that talented?”

Seongwoo raised up his left hand to sway back and forth. Daniel’s eyes kept shifting to him, getting nervous with the way that Seongwoo was unknowingly tipping. He couldn’t stomach the worry anymore. He smoothly grabbed his other arm and set it on his shoulder, so at least he’d be more stabilized while waving his arm and could quickly grab him if he tipped by chance. Then, he coolly gazed ahead devoid of any expression and released his hold, fingers tingling and recalling the arm, smooth feeling of his bare, dainty arm he could easily circle his fingers around even at the thickest base by the elbow.

“Hold on to me. I’m afraid you’ll fall.”

“Yeah, I’m sort of getting afraid of that too…” Seongwoo whispered to himself in awe, flushing furiously and staring at Daniel discreetly from the side.

_Do you have any idea? When you do something like that, Niel, my heart shakes so much…_

The song that they’d decided on for the club’s duo project was by one of the artists they both liked, the Chainsmokers. It was a bit of an older hit but it was classic. They both liked that Don’t Let Me Down was upbeat with strong sounds in it that made it easy to count. Daniel was still working on the routine since he’d been busy with the festival, reports, and some substitute shifts at his job. He’d asked Seongwoo to come over Saturday morning so he could show what he had decided on at least because time was ticking.

“I told you, just send a video and send it to me,” Seongwoo complained while taking off his shoes in Daniel’s foyer.

Daniel had been too lazy to greet him, having left the door open to get in some fresh air and calling for Seongwoo to simply let himself in. When Seongwoo came in, he scrunched up his nose as a putrid smell infiltrated his nostrils. It smelled like a week’s worth of rotting food waste. Judging by the stacked, unwashed bowls of instant ramen, he guessed Daniel hadn’t been eating well, simply walking to the convenience store occasionally.

He sighed in exasperation as he poked at the tower of bowls on the counter. The sink was full of cups and chopsticks that needed washing. The trash was overflowing. The floor was once more littered with clothes, socks and panties laying out for the world to see next to his bed.

Daniel sat up on his bed and set aside a comic that he’d been reading. He was wearing a black pair of shorts and sleeveless loose, drooping neck shirt. Too much skin exposure for Seongwoo’s taste, but he distracted himself with moving the clothes into the dirty laundry bin out of habit. Whenever he came to wake Daniel up, he usually cleaned while Daniel was in the shower because it just bothered him and Daniel was seriously hopeless at keeping things neat and following his orders.

“I know I should have cleaned, but I’ve been feeling lazy. You know I only have one mirror and who will hold the phone while I’m dancing?”

“Why would you have to use a mirror or a person? Just set your phone up on some books or a plastic stand or something. Then shoot yourself dancing. You’re such a noob. You didn’t even think of that? Your common sense must have been wiped out from all that MSG you’ve been consuming. At least, if you’re going to have ramen, cook it in a healthy way. Not instant. Put in some eggs and ham. Buy a salad or even a cucumber from the supermarket. There’s one just a block away from the convenience store. You’re going to get fat and die young eating like that. Serves you right though, being a lazy moronic bully.”

Seongwoo sling shot a pair of black panties at his head. Daniel caught them, rolled them up and made a free-pointer perfect shot into the hamper. Seongwoo waved his hand.

“See how easy and fun that was? If you just thought of putting your clothes there like a sports game, then you’d never live like a slob.”

“Arasso, arrasso. Come here next to me, stop buzzing around. You’re not a bee.”

Daniel caught his wrist and pulled the reluctant, grumpy man to his bed. Seongwoo attempted to tug his hand away, staring between him and the bed apprehensively, judging his intentions. The last time Daniel had pushed him to the bed had led to an awkward situation he didn’t want any repeats of. Luckily, he released his wrist after he sat down, allowing a decent amount of comfortable space between them.

“Did you eat yet?”

“Yeah. I brought you some donuts because I figured that you skipped in order to sleep.”

Daniel beamed, hazel eyes glowing brilliantly. “You did? You know me well. I just woke up actually. When you messaged me saying you’re almost there, it woke me up.”

“Figures. Sleepyhead. If I didn’t come over, you’d probably waste your entire life sleeping. Sleeping beast.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be Beauty? Am I remembering my fairytales wrong?” He questioned curiously after a snicker, keeping his eyes on Seongwoo’s handsome face even though he knew it made the other self-conscious and look away uncomfortably.

The younger responded boastfully, crossing his leg and striking an elegant pose like a catalogue model. “You are more a beast. I’m more a beauty. Don’t I just radiate poise and class?”

“Ah, well I can’t argue that. You’re so beautiful it’s unreal.”

“Tch. I don’t need your backhanded flattery. Do you want those donuts or not?” Seongwoo jabbed the teasing elder with his elbow, flushing and chewing on his lip which suggested his comment turned him bashful.

“Later. I feel like dancing for now. Let me show you what I’ve got so far.”

The next hour, Daniel showed and they discussed the choreography he had which was about halfway done. Seongwoo attempted to follow, uncertain if his body could move the same way since it was a intense, fierce, sharp style of dancing that he’d never done before. They took a break to have some juice and donuts. Seongwoo sipped on a cup of orange juice while Daniel devoured donuts in two or three enormous bites.

Now that he had nothing to distract his focus, Seongwoo found his gaze kept shifting to Daniel’s bare, muscular arms. Whenever he lifted them to take a bite, they’d flex and bulge. He had some seriously attractive biceps under that milky, silky skin. He had thick, hairless, shapely, super long legs too. Just what part of that man wasn’t a delicacy, damn. It wasn’t only his face that was manly and attractive, messing with his senses and heart beat. When his stomach started to clench and burn, he tore his eyes away and inwardly chided himself for his mind plunging down into dark chambers he shouldn’t go to.

“It’s hot, whew. Why don’t you turn on the air conditioning?”

Daniel absently wiped his mouth and then sucked noisily on his thumb which did horrors to Seongwoo’s condition. Seeing that swirling, pink tongue, seeing his cherry, plump lips wrap around his fleck, seeing that big bicep bulge, seeing the thick veins pop out on his arm. It was like some sort of soft porn, extremely sensual but subtle and unintentional.

“Because it eats up the electricity. It’s not even thirty degrees today. You can deal with it.”

“Hing, cheapskate…” Seongwoo grumbled while fanning his red face and telling himself to look anywhere but Daniel, not thinking of anything remotely erotic.

“Well, if you changed out of this, then you’d be much cooler. I’ll help you undress.”

Without warning, Daniel reached over, grabbed the collar of Seongwoo’s flannel overshirt and tugged it off his shoulder. By accident though, his thumb hooked the t-shirt as well, yanking the collar to reveal a large portion of his shoulder and chest.

“Yah, what are you doing?!” Seongwoo shouted, grabbing at his wrist in panic.

Daniel resisted Seongwoo attempting to pull him off. His dark hooded eyes had gone into some sort of odd trance. He stretched the cloth down while staring at his bare flesh while licking some sugar off his slackened, plump lips.

“Hmm, you have really nice skin. It looks tasty and smooth. Wow, you have a mole here. It’s sexy…”

A searing hot, supple thumb pad brushed the mole on his chest exposed just above the stretched out shirt collar. It was like being struck by a low-wat electric shock. His body trembled and heated with a rush of pleasure and excitement. His lower stomach clenched and swirled with an intense rush of heat, groin and thighs tingling. He pressed his legs together and choked back a moan from slipping out. He held his breath, lips left loose as if he’d been about to say something. Daniel continued to brush and intensely stare at him like he couldn’t get enough of the sight of his skin.

After some minutes, Seongwoo finally got a grip on his clouded, desire-ridden mind. He stopped admiring Daniel’s face and wishing for him to touch more of his chest, tore his eyes from those juicy, tempting lips, pushing Daniel’s hand away and fixing his clothes.

“It’s normal. Not like my skin is any different from others. Are you gay or something? If you keep messing with a person like that, anyone would be bound to misunderstand.”

“What if I was? Would that be a problem? Would you come up with schemes to chase me away like you’ve done to Guanlin?”

“No. Hey, I told you before. I don’t have an issue with anyone different, gay or bi or transgender, whatever. We’re living in a progressive generation. I wouldn’t drop you just because you like guys. But it’s another story if you keep coming onto me so strong like that. If you’re interested in getting a piece of this cream puff, but don’t respect that I’m not like that. If you’re attracted to me, maybe we need to get things straight right now.”

Daniel avoided that subject with a mysterious, crooked, extremely hot smile that made Seongwoo’s mouth water. “How do you know you’re not like that? Have you tried to kiss with a guy?”

“No. I just know it. I never wanted to kiss with a guy. If I was able to like guys, then I would have times where they turned me on and I wanted to kiss them. Which I’ve never had.”

_I’m saying that yet here I am full on staring at his mouth like I’m a lost survivor in the desert just stumbled upon an oasis. He probably noticed that. That’s why he keeps touching around it, like drawing and keeping my attention there on purpose. This fucking slut tease. I’d rather go back to hating his guts. Is it too late? How can I UNNOTICE that he’s hot and stop being swayed by his naturally sensual acts?_

_It’s so freaking unfair that he has this much seduction powers on us innocent, sex-deprived people. I feel so powerless, drawn to staring and wanting, imagining forbidden things. Damn, his mouth looks so tasty and I remember it feels pillowy soft on my cheek before…On more sensitive areas, just how amazing would they feel…Smut demons, would you leave me alone?!_

“Ah, really? Never? Not even a fleeting impulse or a strange dream?” Daniel’s comment was mocking and playful as he dragged his fingertip slowly along the curved line of his thick, wet lower lip.

Seongwoo raised his dark, expanded eyes to look at the twinkling, almond-shaped, hazel ones with fierce defiance. Every word was tightly punctuated like he were slamming them noisily onto the table. This was necessary to get the point across, both to Daniel and to his inner scientist that seemed to be ever curious about experimenting with a different kind of intimacy.

“Right, never. Not even a fleeting moment. Never have, never will. Guys are gross, especially dicks and abs. So, if you’re like that, just cross me off your list. Because you don’t have a chance in hell.”

A large group of noisy, half-drunken boys were standing around a circular table with a bunch of plastic buckets full of ice, colorful alcohol, and pastel bendy straws they were sipping out of. Hanging out together at the club that weekend was Jaehwan’s selfish idea. He had wanted to hang out with Minhyun outside of school but Minhyun refused unless they were with all the others, insisting he wouldn’t be alone with Jaehwan because he couldn’t trust him to keep his hands to himself, especially with stupidity-inducing liquid poison involved.

He’d first called Seongwoo, who dragged all the others along to have fun (or suffer) more all together. Jaehwan had called Daniel as well, teasing them relentlessly about what had they been doing together at his house on a weekend, acting like they’d been busy screwing each other or something. That had made them both awkward considering certain strange events that happened just before the timely call, Seongwoo blushing and unable to look at Daniel who had this tempting, mischievous, smug smirk as if he had read Seongwoo’s inappropriate thoughts earlier.

The phone had been on speaker at the time. After suggesting that Daniel had the hots for Seongwoo and was wild in bed like a stallion, then Seongwoo’s mind drifted to how thick and shapely his package had been that one time he’d seen it. Daniel had called Jinyoung and Woojin after and they were more than willing to go, Jinyoung only after Seongwoo said aloud that Daehwi agreed to come after he was finished babysitting his niece. Funnily enough, Daehwi had only changed his mind like a boomerang after Seongwoo messaged him that Daniel’s group was joining them.

Currently, the group was discussing who the best Marvel character was. For some reason, Daniel’s childish passion ended up instilling Daehwi and Jinyoung into the most ridiculous arguments, gradually leading to the usual bickering and insult exchange. It had a lot less bite and a lot more flirt than normal thanks to the fact they were both buzzed. They were standing oddly close together, pressed shoulder to shoulder, looking like they were a few seconds away from leaning in and kissing the other mid-sentence, smirks, licking lips, and dark, hooded eyes glancing down a the other’s lips while they talked galore.

That whole area was a fire hazard that the other’s physically avoided. They turned silent, watching the feisty couple argue and flirt at the same time, backhanding compliments flying everywhere, sipping on their drinks like it was hot, delicious tea, sharing knowing, amused, or impressed looks. It was clear something was going on with them and sometime soon they were going to announce that they were dating, probably had been for days after their lust for each other exploded.

Jinyoung said he could dance better than Daehwi, then a song Daehwi liked came on and Daehwi insisted they have a dance off to prove his words wrong once and for all, not liking that the other was arrogant and looking down on him just because he wasn’t in the dance club. It was something Daehwi took pride in and he truly was fantastic at cover dances, so for sure Jinyoung would have his jaw fall off in surprise very soon.

As they went away, their friend teased them and congratulated them on their enemies to lovers plot making massive progress, suggesting they don’t go back and just go home right after instead because their chemistry was suffocating. Once those love pigeons were gone, the remaining boys spread out around the table more comfortably, glad to no longer be shoulder to shoulder for certain understandable yet revealing reasons.

“I’d like to disappear somewhere alone with you.” Jaehwan sidled up to Minhyun’s side, snaking his arm around his waist and commenting suggestively.

“Well, I wish you’d just disappear. Too close, Jaenie.” Minhyun slid away, shooting him an icy glare of warning.

“You’ll see. One day I’ll be gone from your life and then you’ll be crying alligator tears you miss me so much. Then you will know. You’ve already fallen deeply for me.”

To the puffy cheeked hamster’s flirty comment and adorable pout, the fox chicly retorted with, “Ah, well if that happens, I hope there’s actual alligators when you happen to come by for a swim.”

The look on Jaehwan’s face then was devastating. As if he were a mirror breaking into millions of shards. As if Minhyun had told him to drop dead. Seongwoo took pity on him for Minhyun’s nastiness, sliding over and whispering in the ear opposite Minhyun.

“Actually, he’s already had days where he was complaining about you not being around. He was missing you. He’s totally lying. Or maybe in denial. You’re doing good, buddy, so just keep it up. Remember, good things come to those who wait.”

“Yah, cus, are you being naughty? What did you say about me? Why is he smiling so foolishly like that? Don’t give him false hopes! How dare you clown me, I’ll skin your beloved hair clean off!” Minhyun snapped in disbelief, tossing a straw across the table at him in punishment.

Seongwoo slipped back to his original place narrowly missing the falling yellow straw, snickering wickedly, diving down to sip on his pink straw. He flashed a look of innocence with large sparkling doe eyes and shrugged. Then, his eyes popped and he nearly choked as he took in a large gulp of alcohol down the wrong pipe. He’d gotten startled by Daniel suddenly wrapping his arm around his back, firmly grabbing his hip, pressing that warm, super solid body up against his slightly from behind, like they were lovers back hugging.

He wanted to push the elder away and give him a scolding but he was in the middle of a harsh coughing fit, slapping his chest and covering his mouth to prevent any drops from slipping out. He soon learned the reason why Daniel acted intimate with him. It wasn’t because he was upset by him whispering to Jaehwan. It was because they had a guest at their table. A tall young boy with a comic character face, expensive brand clothes, a gummy smile, and glossy raven locks.

“Guanlin…Hi…Long time no see…What are you doing here?”

The other shrugged. “I’m here with the basketball team. I switched clubs back to my old passion. It’s fitting for someone tall and athletic like me. You were right that dancing doesn’t suit me. I can’t be here, hyung? Is there some problem with that? I’m past the drinking age, you know that, hyung. I’m not a baby, like I keep saying. I’ve been to clubs several times already. I’ve even seen you here before, just didn’t say anything back then. Have you been well?”

Daniel ended up answering for him with a rather nasty growl in his deep, low, unfriendly tone, pressing their bodies closer. “He’s been great. Since I take good care of him. Not missing clingy bugs like you in the slightest.”

“Hmm, I see, I see.” Guanlin merely smirked, eying the hand at Seongwoo’s hip in an unconvinced way. “Do your best as a boyfriend, Daniel…hyung. As soon as I learn you aren’t doing a good job, I’ll swoop in and steal him back. So fast you won’t know what happened.”

“As if he was ever yours. Dare you to fucking try, I’ll squash you in a second.”

Seognwoo was surprised by how snappy Daniel was being. Though him and Guanlin had never really gotten along since he’d started this fake boyfriend thing, that was true. It was unlike Daniel to be this mouthy or instigate a fight or curse at anyone out of anger. Plus, his firm grip was almost painful and he seemed uncharacteristically able to control his irritation. He reached up to soothingly rub circles over his rounded peck which had worked wonders with Krystal.

“Hey, calm down. He’s only here to greet me. No one is stealing anyone away. I’m yours, you big Samoyed puppy. Chill~”

Daniel relaxed, loosening his grip, smiling sweet yet definitely inebriated when he looked down at him.

“Seongwoo-yah. That’s right. You’re mine. I’ll be a good puppy now. Can I be affectionate?”

Seongwoo’s expression was the definition of keyboard smashing as Daniel leaned in to nuzzle, peck and lick at his ear. His skin heated magenta like the neon lights hanging from the ceiling casting a pretty but eerie glow over the group. Minhyun and Jaehwan were the epitome of the judging, surprised eyes emoji, not certain if they should comment about what was going on or if it was better to pretend as if they hadn’t seen anything.

Seongwoo bit his lip, catching a moan just before it slipped out. Those licks on his sensitive lobe sent shivers of pleasure straight to his loins which caught fire. For a moment, this stupid puppy turned him on hard as marble. That felt freaking good, maybe better than when girls had tried it on him in the past. Daniel seriously knew what he was doing with that tongue and his lips were so warm and plush.

_Ugh, if I’d known it was going to be that good, I might have asked him to eat me instead of the donuts earlier…Gimme some more, baby, it’s hot…_

Seongwoo shoved the other off, muttering for him to knock it off and tossing in a couple flustered, irritated curses for good measure, hands pressing to the front of his tight jeans. He was horrified at the smut demons possessing him, wondering where on Earth all these naughty thoughts were coming from. Daniel watched him desperately chugging the entire half full bucket of alcohol in front of him by himself while smugly smirking, a rumbling chuckle coming from deep in his throat. Clearly the tipsy man was proud of himself and enjoying the taste of that milky skin still lingering on his tongue. If it wasn’t for his friends, Seongwoo would have stormed off to get as far away from that seductive asshole pronto.

“Hey, Hoonie hyung.”

“Hi, Lin.”

Jihoon and Guanlin greeted each other in a way that suggested they were comfortable and not at all strangers. They learned something utterly astounding once Jihoon caught their curious gazes.

“We were together a long time ago.”

“Neh?!” Came a collected, high pitch screech, Minhyun wincing as Jaehwan spat liquid and spit all over his face.

The flustered elder went to apologize profusely, bracing himself for a whirlwind of nastiness. Minhyun was as calm as a monk, slowly raising his hand, wiping it off and brushing aside his wet bangs. To everyone’s surprise, there was no bloodbath between those two.

“Care to explain a bit more in detail? And why have you hid this from us the whole time?”

Jihoon shrugged. “Because Guanlin liked Seongwoo. He was obviously over me. I didn’t think it was necessary for you guys to know.”

“Don’t hate Jihoon. It was my idea to keep it a secret. I figured that knowing would make it even harder for Seongwoo to accept me. But now, I suppose it doesn’t matter, since he’s with someone else. Hello, I’m Lai Guanlin. I’m Jihoon hyung’s ex boyfriend from our high school days. And I am still working out my feelings for Seongwoo hyung, but eventually that will be ‘used-to have a crush on’ Seongwoo hyung. Because, look around, there’s lots of attractive fish in the ocean and I’m an excellent fisherman, no need to hang around the same spot. Why not explore my other options?”

_Um, it sort of looks like you’d rather put your hook in not so far from you to attempt to re-catch another fish…Look at them looking like they’re about to eat each other for dinner and dessert, damn. Now that’s a hot pair I could appreciate shipping._

Seongwoo bit his smiling lip, tempted to say this aloud but deciding he’d continue enjoying to observe the sparking chemistry there and save it for when he had Jihoon alone. Guanlin was giving the shorter guy a flirty, slow once over, lingering much too long on his mouth. Jihoon flushed, scratched his neck, pretending he wasn’t being ogled by looking elsewhere, and cleared his throat.

“So, my dirty laundry has all been aired. Move on, shall we? It’s party time.”

No-one had any plans to let Jihoon off the hook that easily though. They put him in the hot seat and grilled until they got all the juicy details. The two had been on the basketball team together in middle school. They’d dated for a few months. It hadn’t ended well. Jihoon saw Guanlin getting kissed by a female classmate of his that he’d insisted was just a friend previously. And Guanlin hadn’t been pushing her away apparently. Jihoon had assumed that he was cheating or not ready to be in a relationship with a guy.

“Hyung, I was just shocked back then. It came out of nowhere. I did push her off. You just didn’t see it, I think. I told her that I had someone I liked already and I couldn’t like her that way. I told her to leave me alone.”

“Er, really? I guess that’s possible. I only stayed for like two seconds because I was hurt. Then, I was so angry and heard some weird rumors you guys were dating. I kept running away from you, thinking that you just didn’t want to admit you liked her more than me. I was worried your lies would convince me to stick around.

See, at the time, Guanlin was still confused if he was gay or possibly bi. He was struggling with his identity. I was an experiment for him. I liked him first and seduced him. We hadn’t done anything that would confirm it was possible for him though. So, I just assumed that he realized he was only attracted to girls. I didn’t want to hear it even then, so I never let him say what he wanted to say. It would have hurt to hear the person I liked couldn’t like me that way. I ran away like a coward.”

Jihoon looked up at Guanlin with guilty, regretful, almost teary eyes. “I’m sorry, Lin. I should have listened to your side of the story instead of making assumptions. Funny I’m older and you relied on me a lot but turns out I’m way more cowardly. I ruined what could have been a good thing by making unnecessary drama.”

Guanlin rubbed Jihoon’s back, smiling sweetly, so much softness in his eyes you could lay down and nap there.

“It’s alright, hyung. It was a complicated situation that was much easier to misunderstand than explain. I’m sorry that you ended up hurt. You probably wouldn’t have believed whatever I said back then. You needed distance and time to heal. But, just for the record, I have never enjoyed kissing a girl, but I bet I would have really enjoyed it with you.”

“Well, if you ever want to experiment again, I’m single, so…”

“Neh?!”

After the pair clinked their glasses together, they shared these warm, flirtatious, sort of bashful looks that suggested something was brewing here. It was not like Jihoon to freely advertise himself and voluntarily say he was available, even though he was openly gay. He might talk about romance but he was sort of picky about who he decided to approach. It seemed this whole time he’d been harboring lingering feelings and attractions to Seongwoo’s fanboy.

Seongwoo was the most annoyed and flustered, tossing up his hands. “Seriously, why didn’t you just say so earlier? You should give up on me and get with Jihoon. He’s totally available and he’s giving you lusty heart eyes right now. I can see this relationship rekindling.”

Minhyun and Jaehwan gave thumbs up.

“We approve. You have our permission. Please take him and kiss him until he drops.”

“Monkey off my back, finally,” Daniel muttered, then groaned as Seongwoo elbowed him in the stomach. It had extra power because Seongwoo was extremely annoyed with him for various reasons.

Guanlin flashed his gummy smile, then his eyes shifted between Jihoon and Seongwoo as if he were making comparisons while sipping his drink. He didn’t comment yes or no on the matter. Simply that he was in the ‘process of deciding to stay or to move.’

Jihoon bashfully smiled, glancing down, his body language suggesting he wouldn’t object if Guanlin hugged him and hard core started flirting in his ears. He was so honest and horny when he was drunk, so his friend were not that surprised. It was more surprising he wasn’t making out with a potential boyfriend or dancing on a pole to attract one he fancied at the moment actually. Though his wildness and horniness was nothing to Seongwoo who was truly a mess when he was drunk.

Daniel was irritated that Guanlin hadn’t voluntarily said he’d give up on Seongwoo fully and went back to drinking more enthusiastically. Seeing that made Seongwoo want to drink more, obnoxiously ignoring or fighting with his friend who attempted to get him to slow down or take away his drinks. He was angry at himself, for his thoughts and for putting himself in this situation which could have been avoided if he’d only caught on about Jihoon and Guanlin before. His only way to deal with his flurry of emotions was to numb himself.

“Seongwoo, maybe you should sl—”

Daniel found his lips blocked with a couple of dainty, elegant fingers he very much wanted to slip into his mouth and suck on. Luckily, Seongwoo dropped his tempting hand out of the danger zone a moment later. Daniel watched those pretty, tasty looking fingers go in a lustful daze, gulping hard.

“I know. Let’s play a game. Heads gets to ask a question.”

Daniel was bewildered during this question coin game because Seongwoo won every time for some reason and he was the one bombarded with questions and having to drink. He asked him the most random stuff and some personal things as well.

“I win!”

“Again? How is that possible?”

“Lady luck loves me, as every other lady does. Obviously. Do you like mint chocolate? Even as ice cream?”

“Yeah, sure. My mom doesn’t but I do. We fight about it. I think it’s refreshing.”

“Assa! Heads again. Do you prefer movies or dramas?”

“Eh? You must be cheating. Movies. My favorite movies are Marvel. Don’t you know this from my fans already?”

“Just confirming it. You lie to your fans so I can’t trust all the info from the last interview session. Woo hoo, heads again!”

“No way! You’ve gotta be kidding me now, come on!”

Seongwoo pushed his finger on the glass, forcing it to tip into Daniel’s mouth as he reluctantly brough the glass up. “Drink up, puppy boy, one shot, one shot! Good, good~ Do you have any siblings?”

“Only my cats. Four of them. Four younger sisters.”

“Four?! That’s a ton of cats considering we live in Seoul. Wow, you’re an addict. Practically a hoarder cat-lady. How many girlfriends have you had?”

“Serious ones, none.”

“How long was the longest casual one then?”

“How are you always winning? You’re cheating, aren’t you? Is this a double-sided coin?”

“Nope, I’m just really lucky. Anyways, how long? You better answer or I’ll pinch you.”

“Don’t, don’t, that hurt. Two weeks. We met a couple times at a cafe. That’s it.”

“When was your first kiss?”

“Elementary school, second grade, I think. Some classmate called my name, kissed me when I turned around to answer, and then ran away.”

Daniel didn’t elaborate that it was a boy he was playing mom and daddy with.

“Do you like big boobs or small boobs?”

Seongwoo missed out on Daniel staring blatantly at his body before answering because he was busy watching those dancing in the crowd and drinking from Jaehwan’s bucket while he was distracted talking to Minhyun.

“Small, firm, and shapely.”

“Hmm. I see. For me it’s bigger and softer the better. I wanna grab and stick my head in the fluffy middle and blow, like vroom vroom~”

Daniel wasn’t the only one scrunching his nose up in disgust as an extremely messy, drunken Seognwoo mimicked grabbing and plunging into boobs with the most lecherous laugh.

“Don’t mind him. He’s a messy drunk. This is just the beginning. He’s behaving because you’re here, playing with him. Usually I would just chill here while those other three go out getting into trouble. But you really should watch out for this player because—woops, there he goes. Speak of the devil and he will go do his wicked deeds, aigoo. Let the trouble games begin!”

Minhyun chuckled. Daniel looked down to see an empty spot where Seongwoo had just been. He’d abandoned his drink and gone over to a girl with large, definitely fake breasts, plunging cleavage like a damn valley exposed by an extremely low-cut halter top.

At first, Daniel was mostly mildly amused, deciding to see just how much Seongwoo would humiliate himself by attempting to flirt when he was this drunk. His smile quickly faded, replaced with a frown and tensed up jaw. The girl seemed to like the attention from a decently handsome fellow. She was all over him, pulling him to the dance floor. Seongwoo was holding her waist as they danced, whispering in her ear, making her giggle. She was feeling up his chest and grinding up on him not so subtly, which made Daniel’s blood boil as he glared there.

This desperate slut was molesting him after they had less than five minutes of conversation, what the hell. How dare that bitch touch where he hadn’t been? Those were HIS boobs to touch only!

Daniel just barely reigned himself in from dragging Seongwoo back, not wanting to spoil the fun by being a possessive jerk. His friends were here and the idea of making a drunken, emotional scene wasn’t appealing to his image. They’d find out for sure that he had a serious crush on him. This wasn’t how he wanted his feelings revealed. He wanted more time with Seongwoo. Things had been going relatively well and he’d sworn that possibly Seongwoo was feeling some sparks flying between them, though he was still in denial about what that physical attraction meant and scared to experiment with it just yet.

Minhyun was eying the tensed, broody man, half concerned, half apologetic, often glancing at Seongwoo with an exasperated, helpless expression as if he wanted to drag him over and scold him as well.

When Seongwoo came back, Minhyun lightly swatted him on the butt. “How can you just shamelessly prance around with girls, leaving your boyfriend here alone, huh? How lonely and brimming with jealousy he must be now, you naughty brat. I told you to think with your brain, not just your dick a million times already.”

Seongwoo giggled, smile extra sloppy, his face flushed from the drinks and the heat. He looked up at Daniel and reached up to pinch his cheek and then pull it up as an attempt to get him to smile.

“Hey, you’re doing it again, Blueberry. Being moody. You promised not to butt into my business. It’s been a long time since I got action and I think it’s making my go a bit crazy. Can’t you let me have some fun, blow off some steam? Hmm?”  
“Yeah, well, I would except. Guanlin is here. Somewhere. In case you forgot. As are other students from campus. It’s risky. We could get found out. Why don’t you just stay here with me? We can play another drinking game?”

“Hing. Fun ruiner.” Seongwoo wasn’t functioning properly so thus he wasn’t going to be obedient. Not that he ever really was when he was sober. He didn’t sense just how dangerous Daniel was at the moment.

“If you’re envious of my abilities, you can go flirt too. I won’t stop you. We can just tell people that we have an open relationship and we’re both swingers, so what? That doesn’t mean we aren’t dating. It’s just dancing anyway. What of it? This is the 24th—”

“21st.”

“--century! Don’t be such an old school noobie jam-covered buttmuch, you geezer gangster. Let’s go hit on some hot ladies and motorboat their giant boobies, hmm? Maybe it’s more fun if we do it together.”

“Motorboating? If that’s your kink, you can just do it to me.”

“No offense, but your breasts are barely b-cup, nah, not enough to get the noise I want. I mean, flirting, bro. We can make it a competition who gets a girl faster or who dances with the most girls. Friendly rivalry. I’m not going to let you beat me, though I’m not usually such a competitive person. This is my domain. All the club girlies and noonas love me. Here, Mr. Dreamy is a king and all the big-boobed ladies are his queens~”

“Yeah, maybe later. Once you can properly stand, King of the Idiot Playboys,” Daniel half-joked as he held the swaying man upright. He kept falling over on him in the midst of this drunken rambling.

“Okay~ Hehe. It’s a pinky promise! Kang Daniel, my best bro~ You’re cool, handsome, manly, and freaking sexy, you know that?”

Daniel chuckled, wrapping his pinky around the one stuck in front of his nose that almost resulted in him going blind. Seongwoo was extremely drunk and all over the place, but he was adorable and he liked that this version was much more honest, clingy, and nicer to him than usual. Seongwoo hadn’t ever said he was sexy before. That was a huge ego boost and sort of made him want to take him on the dance floor and start grinding/doing body rolls together to show him just how much sexier he could be.

Though if he’d do that, he’d certainly pop a boner that he couldn’t hide or explain well. Seongwoo didn’t seem to have caught on that he wasn’t straight nor that he was insanely attracted to him. Things might become awkward once he knew that, if he happened to be repulsed by it. His plan could completely backfire if he got reckless and pushed the other too fast.

“So, who do you like? What’s your type? Let’s try to find your lucky next lady blueberry~”

Daniel was thankful for the distraction. Seongwoo was hugging him loosely and leaning against him. It felt way too amazing to be reality. Their bodies pressed together so perfectly, sensual even without intention, each ridge fitting like puzzle pieces crafted by destiny. He was plagued with naughty fantasies.

“I already have someone I like in mind. It’s very specific, so listen carefully.”

Seongwoo shivered and bit his lip, digging his hands in Daniel’s shirt as he whispered low right into his ear, purposefully seductive and deep as he could get his tone to be. He was an expert at ASMR and he knew that his husky voice was a big weak point. It stroked his ego and made his dick stiffen to think that Seongwoo was affected a similar way.

“Hmm. I am…”

“That person is extraordinary but also peculiar. They’re cool yet cute. They have a smile like sunshine that fills me with positive vibes. When they eat or get angry, they look like a squirrel, but often times their personality resembles a cat. Such as they’re lazy, they hate getting wet especially sweaty…”

Seongwoo whined, pinching his love handles. “Yah~ You’re just describing me. Is there never an end to you teasing me, seriously? Be serious for once.”

Daniel grinned down at him, catching his naughty and linking their fingers together, holding it gently. “I am serious. Serius black.”

Seongwoo stared up at him for a while, doe orbs blinking in confusion. Then, the joke dawned on him. He snorted and scrunched up his nose, playfully nudging him.

“Loser~ That was so lame~ Are you from Lamesville actually? Serius Black, fuck me another hole, pfft~”

The brunette kept smiling and giggling whenever he thought about it later on. Daniel was happily blessed with a beautiful view. He didn’t take his eyes or hands off Seognwoo, afraid that he’d sneak away to attempt motorboating whatever hill shaped things he came across in his terribly drunken state.

“That could be arranged, you know.”

Seongwoo chuckled and slapped his chest. “Such a horn dog, really! How about I arrange that handsome face of yours so you’re unbearably hideous, huh?!”

Daniel volunteered to take Seongwoo home since his friends weren’t doing much better than him and Guanlin wasn’t trustworthy, though he was fairly sober. It was difficult to walk down the street because he was dragging, half-carrying Seongwoo with his arm on his waist to make sure he didn’t fall. The tall, stooping man was barely conscious, only occasionally opening his eyes and laughing goofily. At his door, he asked Daniel several times for his key, feeling like his body was going to give and drop the other if he didn’t hurry. Eventually, he had to reach in his pockets to fish out the key because Seongwoo wasn’t able to work his fingers well apparently to do it himself.

The younger giggled and squirmed all the way through the ordeal, which was mildly amusing but also irritating because Daniel was getting tired. Even for the bulky, patient guy, it was hard work taking care of this obnoxious, tall kid and dragging him some ten-fifteen blocks.

“Oh, I like that. Go deeper. It tickles. What fun that was~ Do it again, Nyellie, again. Hehehe.”

“Shh, it’s late,” Daniel whispered, covering his mouth and lightly knocking his smiling lips once they were properly shut with the key. He pressed the plastic square to the sensor and the door bell sounded as it the latch clicked open. 

“Are you staying over?” Seongwoo whispered curiously as they stumbled inside.

Daniel didn’t answer until he’d gotten Seongwoo out of his shoes which was a whole different challenge to get through. His feet were as ticklish as his knobby knees were wobbly, making Seongwoo a laughing, tumbling mess.

“I left my board at the bar and the battery in my phone is dead so I can’t call a taxi. Would you mind so much?”

Daniel was lying about the phone part. He probably had around ten percent left and there was a good chance that they could share the charger. He was worried about Seongwoo surviving the night with how clumsy and over the edge he was though. Also, he wanted to steal more time together with him. He figured a white lie wouldn’t hurt. Luckily, Seongwoo was too far gone to rationalize about the charger or see through his lies.

“Sure. I guess we’ve got no choice then. Welcome to my humble abode~ It’s not much but it’s a hell of a lot cleaner than your trash can room.”

The one room apartment was difficult to describe except for the fact it just screamed ‘Seongwoo’ to him. Pleasant, cheerful, elegant, neat, handsome, simple but not boring, modern with a touch of classic. He liked it. Because he happened to instantly like whatever was related to Seongwoo. Even the way he was accidentally scratching his arm on their way to the bed.

Seongwoo plopped down on his back sideways, eyes closed and still like the dead. Daniel huffed with his hands on his waist, gazing at the other with exasperation mixed with fondness. He’d attempted to get him to lie properly and fully on the bed, but it seemed this was as good as it was going to get for now.

“This squirrel…really…you’re lucky I’m an upright guy or I’d so pounce on you looking like that…” he muttered, biting on his lip as his eyes traveled to a patch of creamy skin and the rim of colorful boxers exposed from the shirt riding up.

He shook his head and slapped his face a couple of times, then went to go get a glass of water from the kitchen area. He needed to attempt to force himself sober so that he could properly take care of Seongwoo, such as if he suddenly wanted to puke. It was difficult fighting off his attraction when his rational mind was clouded from the poison in his system and various touches with Seongwoo throughout the night had excited his smut demons, but he had an Iron Man will, so if he grit his teeth and used mind control, it would work.

“He’s just a doll. There’s nothing remotely hot about a doll…Just a very pretty, shapely doll…” he whispered to himself, cursing and biting his lip and closing his eyes here and there as he changed Seongwoo into pajamas.

Of course, Seongwoo waking up in the middle of it and becoming playfully seductive didn’t help the older complete his mission. It was sheer torture that greatly tested his willpower.

“Oh, yes, take it off, baby. Rougher. Faster. Hmm, you’re hot, Daniel. Wanna make out next? I’ll let you motorboat my ass if you want, for a limited time only~”

“Damn, drunk you is such a terrible tease with a wicked mouth, aren’t you?” Daniel growled through his gritted teeth as he successful wrestled the brat down and tucked in those naughty hands that were grabbing at him, trying to lift his clothes to expose more skin.

“Hehe. I never said I’m some innocent angel. I might be pretty but I’m far from holy.”

Seongwoo smiled in contentment, snuggling into the blankets and pillow. His eyes were closed again, suggesting he was seconds drifting away from dream land. Since he was afraid the younger might attempt to get out and wreak havoc like the little devil he apparently was when intoxicated, Daniel pinned the blankets down and kept a sharp eye on him.

After five minutes, his expression was as relaxed and truly gorgeous like an angel and his breathing was coming slow and even. It seemed he’d fallen asleep, meaning Daniel was in the clear. He first reached up to brush away some strands of chestnut hair and finger those lovely constellation moles, smiling sweetly as he admired those artistic, finely cut features. Then, he went to his phone, checking in with the others and letting them know Seongwoo was safely in bed. He shook his head and sent some growling puppy emojis at Jaehwan for sending him condom instructions and lecturing him about the importance of safe, gentle sex.

_As if he’d ever let me even kiss him. Hah. Only in my dreams. Oh, how great he is in my dreams too, hmm. I’d never be rough with him though if I got the chance. I’d be the gentlest lover. It hurts me to think of him getting the slightest bruise. Though that clumsy seal hurts himself nearly every day, not even recalling how he got injured._

He looked over after he was done messaging and stroked the younger’s fluffy head. “You’re fire engine level hot and tempting as hell, but I won’t do anything while you’re drunk. It’s insurance.”

_Ugh. So hot. Earlier I thought I was going to lose my mind. So much flawless, smooth, silky, creamy skin that I could have licked or sucked on or nibbled. Probably ten times as tasty as it felt just by casually brushing. That way he was grabbing and clawing too, that was sinfully erotic…_

Daniel abruptly stood up from the bed as his mind plunged to dark places and that set his body dangerously ablaze. He paced around the small room, drinking water and biting his nails. It took much longer to calm down. He needed to sleep but he couldn’t trust himself to lie beside Seongwoo all night without touching him. He might grab and kiss him when he was half conscious, especially since he tended to have naughty dreams that made him wake up extra horny.

Somehow as he paced, he recalled the events of the night and what he’d learned about Seongwoo’s clubbing adventures and his drunken tendencies. So, he was a lot more promiscuous than he’d thought even. It wasn’t fully a rumor that he was a playboy or a fantastic kisser who loved to party. That’s exactly what it appeared to be.

The more that he’d seen of his body, the more that he’d felt what it’s like to be touched by him, the more that Daniel hated it and felt it was unfair. There were so many girls that had been with him. Who knew more about what it was like to be physical with him than himself. It was not fair at all. He’d liked Seongwoo for way longer. He cared about him sincerely. He could pleasure him better too, he was sure. Though he had no experience with making out, he always figured he’d be naturally good at it as he was many other physically related things.

The more he thought about these others, the more possessive and jealous the man became. Until before he knew it, his fingers had slipped to Instagram. He posted a photo that he’d (innocently) taken of Seongwoo sprawled out on the bed with his tummy partially exposed. He’d captioned it ‘This squirrelly plushie is reserved. Not just for tonight either. For good. Consider him out of stock.’ As he hovered over Seongwoo’s sleeping form, he smugly grinned and chuckled.   
“Yes, that’s right. You only belong to me. Pretty moles, perfect ass, sweet holes, and all. I’m going to make sure that things stay that way. Somehow.”

Daniel was on the wooden bench that took up most of Seongwoo’s entire balcony at three in the morning. He hadn’t slept yet. He had charged his phone halfway, then was watching a movie that he had downloaded on his phone. When he heard the door slide open and a cute, seal like yawn, he pocketed it in his jacket and greeted the other with a smile.

“Hey. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. What are you doing awake already?”

“I had a good nap. Now I’m sober. Did you bring me home?”

“Indeed. Had to change you and tuck you in. It was rough. You’re a handful.”

Seongwoo sat down, rubbing his eyes, still looking sleepy.

“Yeah, so I’ve heard…Sorry and thanks…”

“No problem. I’m just teasing. It wasn’t so terrible taking care of your messy self. It was mostly amusing. I enjoyed seeing yet another side of you. Just how many personalities you’ve got in there, anyway?”

Seongwoo smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know? Probably at least a hundred, I’d say? Like a box of chocolates, you never know what you’re going to get.”

“You’re making me hungry. Should I take a bite of you and see what sort of filling there is right now?”

The brunette squealed and protected his neck from Daniel acting like a vampire diving to take a bite. He pushed the other off rather gently, but Daniel refused to go too far. He slid closer so they were touching elbows and knees with their legs lazily spread out.

“Do you want some? It will help you sober up and not get a headache later.”

“Oh, I forgot I had that. Yum~”

Daniel passed over a barrel of strawberry milk. Seongwoo took it in his cat paws that were cutely covered with the pajama sleeves as it seemed to be a size too big for him, then brought it to his wavy lips, sipping carefully. Daniel’s eyes shifted between him and the building across from there, attempting to stare but in a subtle way. This was the first time that he’d ever seen Seongwoo after waking up.

“Could you see any stars? When it’s not cloudy, you can usually see around this time of night. Sometimes I set my alarm and sit out here to see them.”

“Hmm. I think. Isn’t that one there?”

“Eh~ It’s too big and movie, dorkus. That’s a plane clearly.” Seongwoo laughed as he elbowed the sunbae.

“Ah, that’s too bad. I wish I could show you some stars. Seems you like them.”

“I do, but the reality is we live in a big city. It’s nearly impossible to see them. Which is why I brought these which are second best. Ta-dah~”

With a couple of flicks, Seongwoo turned off the lights in the house and switched on some fairy lights hanging in wave patterns across the roof above them. They were tiny and a faint yellow, just like the stars. Daniel smiled up in awe, immensely liking this sudden romantic mood they were thrust into, just the two of them close under glowing golden lights. This was the perfect scene for a kiss to happen in movies. Not that he was brave enough to initiate one.

They were both sobering up now, so that likely wasn’t going to happen, but a fanboy / crushing young man could dream. No one could stop his imagination from playing out romantic scenarios that made his heart flutter and stomach swirl.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is. The prettiest thing in the universe.”

Seongwoo noticed that Daniel was staring at him with a goofy, cheeky smile. He grinned bashfully and glanced down, lightly slapping his arm.

“Stop that~ You must be drunk.”

_Drunk on my feelings for you? Yeah, that’s highly likely. Why’d the heavens have to make you so unbelievably perfect yet also unattainable? Why do you have to be boob crazy and my boobs not big and bouncy enough for you?_

Seongwoo glanced up, wondering what had Daniel suddenly looking like Eeyore. He pressed the drink into his pouting duck face.

“Hmm.”

That was a subtle signal for him to drink. Daniel knew that Seongwoo wasn’t one to share things that he liked, so it was an honor. He couldn’t help but feel giddy as he childishly thought about how they were having an indirect kiss once again.

Indirect kisses, stolen, playful kisses on the cheeks he got scolded for later – was that as good as it was ever going to get? What was he supposed to do to win over Seongwoo’s heart? How could he get closer? How much longer could he suppress these overwhelming feelings of love threatening to burst like a swollen balloon?

“Hey, Seongwoo…How many girls have you dated?”

“Suddenly you want to know that?”

“You asked me earlier, to be fair.”

“Hmm. Okay, I guess I sort of owe you. You can ask me a few personal questions. Earlier I was cheating at the game.”

“I knew it! There’s no way you could plausibly get heads that many times! Such a cheating brat!”

Seongwoo laughed softly and scratched at his neck. “Guilty as charge. That’s just kinda how I am. A bit wild and bratty. I don’t like to follow rules much, but ironically I get furious if someone cheats me. Now you know the truth. That’s why my friends treat me like a convict on patrol and get overprotective. They weren’t exaggerating about me being a troublemaker you need to watch out for. Sometimes it just finds me. I don’t want to, but I seem to be the center of a lot of drama, like I’m destined to be a suffering heroine.”

“Hmm, that’s fine. I sort of like getting in trouble or saving you from danger. It’s exciting.”

Seongwoo laughed again, shyly grinning and bumping him with his elbow. “Eh, you~ The flattery just never stops. I guess I was wrong about that. You’re just a giant sap and teasing is in your bones.”

“And doubting /mistrusting people is in yours. How many times do I have to say I only say the truth until you believe me?”

“Hmm. Maybe a couple hundred?”

Daniel’s expression changed to completely stunned and betrayed. “Neh?! How’d you possibly date that many at your age? Did you never study?”

“Yah! I wasn’t talking about girls! Are you crazy! How could I date that many when I’m not even thirty!”

“Oh, that’s good. I was going to say you needed to get some therapy.”

“I’m not that desperate for sex, eh. I’d die if I did it that often. I can’t say how many girls that I’ve dated per se. But the serious girlfriends were less than five. I’m still looking for someone that fits me just right.

I know it’s going to seem ridiculous and laughable with my reputation and all, but I truly believe that soulmates and everlasting love exists. If I don’t see the girl suiting me nor a future with her, then I don’t want to waste my time because we’re limited and there’s billions of people in the world for me to search through. I know I come across as a shallow jerk because of that. But I’m actually a really romantic person at heart.

I like to watch mostly romance dramas. The sadder and more dramatic they are, the more they like it. It’s sort of therapeutic to see couples go through so much and come out together after various ordeals. The idea that love conquers all bad things. I like that idea, rare and unrealistic as it may be to others. I also think that it doesn’t matter who that person is in terms of social status or even gender. When it comes to love, when I find my soulmate, it will just feel right within a week or so.

“So, you like sappy romance movies that make you cry, huh? I’m more into action and fantasy. Something that is exciting and won’t make me fall asleep. Romantic scenes make me cringe. I wonder how people can do that in real life.”

Seongwoo chuckled, glancing over at him with an impish grin. “You’re actually surprisingly good at them with me though. It seems you have a hidden romantic side. Are you sure you’re not in denial of your sap-hood?”

Daniel’s smile broadened. “Thank you for noticing and appreciating my efforts finally. I guess there’s something I’m good at besides dancing and being a jerk.”

“Eh, you’re not all that jerky.”

“You tend to say otherwise.”

Seongwoo didn’t comment besides to continue smiling and looking up at the lights.

“Maybe you’re the one that’s in denial. That you actually like being sad or teased. You like to be tortured.”

The brunette shook his head. “Nope! I absolutely detest movies that have a sad ending. Angst with a happy ending only please. I don’t really mind crying when I’m watching movies. But it has to be only in the middle. At the end, I want to be wearing a big fat cheeseburger smile.”

“Hmm, I don’t really like the idea of seeing you cry. Don’t be sad around me, alright? I hope you would only smile that pretty smile.”

Seongwoo stayed still, not dodging as Daniel rubbed his head, meeting his concerned, emotional eyes with a soft, warm gaze and small smile.   
“You’re dead if you make me cry, Dickhead. That’s why I refuse to fall for you. You look like the sort of guy that would break hearts.”

“Never yours though.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“See? Trust issues.”

“See? You’re in denial of your own arrogance and jerkiness.”

“Hey, you just said I’m not that jerky!”

“I was being nice because you brought me home, what of it? You’re as jerky as beef jerky!”

The pleasant atmosphere was broken as they bickered and stuck out tongues at each other like elementary school rivals. 

Seongwoo became silent as he turned introspective. Suddenly, he was wondering what would happen to their ‘friendship’ after the whole fake boyfriends thing was over with, when they had no reasonable excuse to meet or talk.

_I used to hate him so much before and be totally against this idea. I was going to rip my hair out just having to talk to him for ten seconds. I detested his presence so much. When did that all change? When did I not mind having him around me, even sort of preferring it?_

_Somehow it’s comfortable and pleasant to be around him now. I might curse at him still but it doesn’t have any bite to it because I don’t hate him at all now. He’s not the friendliest person and he’s got times he’s annoying but he’s likable in his own way, like a stray, grungy, misunderstood, dorky mutt. He’s got a lot of quirks and there’s many times were he’s sweet and funny._

_I thought it was impossible, but I could actually see us staying friends after this. But is this where we’re going? Are we in the direction of becoming real friends? I sort of hope that it naturally leads that way, but at the same time, hmm…It’s weird but I don’t want this to end so soon. It might be alright if it takes longer for Guanlin to believe us, so then things can stay just like this. It’s comfortable, easily definable, and one of the pleasures in my life I’m not ready to abruptly lose._

“So…where do you us going…after everything stops? What sort of ending do we have?”

“If we were a movie, you mean?”

“Well, you don’t like drama series, so yeah. Let’s go with movies. Just purely out of curiosity. Don’t think too much of it. My mind wonders randomly for no particular reason, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s an interesting notion. Let me think about it for a moment. First, what sort of genre would we be, hmm…”

“College? Slice of life? Enemies to…something else? Comedy?” He suggested, his mouth stumbling over ‘lovers’ and ‘friends’ and in the end deciding to abandon putting a word there all together.

“Hmm. If I were the director, first of all there’d be no angst in it. It would be a story that’s light-hearted, relatable, easy to watch. People would laugh and smile only. It would be full of touching, adorable, fluffy sort of moments.”

Seongwoo nodded absently, smiling faintly. “I like the sound of that. No sadness and drama. Just comedy and good vibes. It’s a rare sort of genre to come across but I think that kind is a gem. You could watch it often, especially it would be good to pick up your mood when you’re gloomy.”

“Good to know. If there’s a movie like that, I will play it for you whenever you’re sad. Because I hope you smile, as much as possible. Your smile is the real treasure.”

Seongwoo giggled, covering his blushing cheeks, and gave him a look of exasperation. “Wah, this blueberry gangster, really! Making me gush over those smile comments. You’re such a romantic flatterer. You act all uninterested but you’re a master Casanova. Wah, those expert lines that just come so smoothly out of thin air. I’m impressed. Ah, you could fry an egg on my face, so embarassing~ Tell me the truth, you’ve dated before, right?”

Daniel wasn’t going to answer that question just as usual. He didn’t want Seongwoo to tease and judge him by knowing that he’d never dated anyone besides in his own fantasies. The younger wouldn’t stop tonight, insisting that he wasn’t going to let him sleep until he at least told him the person that he liked recently. He cutely whined, clinging and shaking his arm.

“Alright. I’ll just say it once. There’s a person that I’ve liked and wish to date. It’s totally one-sided since freshman year. They only knew that I existed until recently and most of that time they hated my guts because I came off the wrong way on our first face to face conversation.”

Seongwoo laughed, seeming to be immensely enjoying this story time. He was sitting sideways and cross legged with his body leaning eagerly forward, hunching like an old woman collecting boxes for a living.

“I can totally see that! You come off as the king of assholes with just one expression alone! That’s why I said you should smile and be a bit friendly. You have a resting bitch face major. Super fierce too. You’re intimidating enough with your massive size. At least you should use your face to come across as decent.”

Daniel lightly rapped his leg in retort, playfully scowling. He then let his arm rest there and Seongwoo hardly even flinched. It seemed he was more comfortable doing skinship with him. That was extremely tempting to take advantage of, just like how he’d been earlier drunken on the bed attempting to seduce him and showing all this lovely skin.

“So, tell me more! What are they like? Are they beautiful? Cute? Sexy? Nerdy? Chic?” Seongwoo went on to list every type of girl that he could think of, getting irritated and sulky when Daniel subtly shook his head to each one. “Tomboyish? Not that one either? Well, I think I’ve run through every type. Just what kind of person are you into, really. Are you going to say it’s a freaking cat? I swear on jellies, Kang Daniel, if you dare…”

He drifted off in the middle of his threat, feeling strange because of the super soft way that Daniel was gazing at him with a smile sweet as thick hot chocolate with marshmallows.

“I think the person I like is really weird. He’s difficult to categorize in one box. He’s more of a mix of everything. Weird, dumb, cute, beautiful, a little bit nerdy, looks like a squirrel, clumsy, bratty, has a fiery temper and foul mouth, a good, loyal friend, usually much too cheerful and noisy, a smile radiant as and warm as sunshine, arrogant, narcissistic, selfie-addicted…”

It took a long while for the dense second-year to catch on to why these descriptions were oddly familiar and detailed. He slapped him and scolded in annoyance.

“Yah! You’re messing with me again! I knew it was too good to be true you’d answer me honestly! Stop always using me to get out of answering girl related questions! You’re such an incorrigible meanie! Can’t you ever answer my questions seriously? I told you lots! It was embarrassing for me to admit I’m a sensitive, romantic sap looking for my soulmate, but you can’t even tell me what kind of girl you have a one-sided crush on, really?!”

Daniel shrugged, not minding so much about the stinging slaps because it was great to be touched by his crush voluntarily. His lips curved up at the side, sort of amused sort of incredibly frustrated at how dense this pretty man was. How many times more did he have to confess for him to see? When was he going to stop taking his feelings as a joke? Did he seriously have to just take him to a bed and throw his body at him for Seongwoo to realize it? Or was he sensing it all along but deeply in denial just because he didn’t want to face what was next? Did he hate the idea of not being fully straight that much?

“I never said it’s a girl. It’s up to you to believe what I said is true or not. I’ve told you that I don’t lie.”

“Yah, you big cock jelly! What a bunch of bullshit that is. You better stop messing with me like that. There’s a limit of teasing that a person can take. Well, now you’re just being a bully again. If you like me, then I’m Einstein. I can’t even tell you what’s the square root of nine!”

Daniel burst out laughing so hard that he fell over onto Seongwoo’s shoulder. The younger glared down at him, looking so pretty from that angle with his chestnut hair becoming golden tipped and the natural soft delicate waves more pronounced. Truly like a shimmering Greek god he was. A statue come to life, captivating to admire, glowing beautifully. He couldn’t take his eyes off, nor did he dare. He was so much deeper in love that moment. It wasn’t a kiss, but maybe it was the next-best thing.

“I can’t believe you just self-dissed! You must really like to be hurt. You’d like getting topped without any preparation and lube then, I bet.”

“Yah, you fucking perv! I would so not! I’m not like that, really! You’re misunderstanding! I hate pain, I have ZERO S&M fetishes! Topping is for cupcakes, not for me! Wait, I mean. Obviously, if we were to do that, I wouldn’t be the bottom. Wait, why am I even…Just scratch this entire conversation from your mind.”

“Hahahaha, ow my stomach, I’m going to die here, so funny, ow it hurts, hahaha…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you woken up your inner instincts and started to terribly want Kang Daniel like what’s happening to Seongwoo? Don’t leave that boy waiting and tell him that you want him (and that his new music is the BOMB because Magenta is the best album freaking EVER, do say it to him lots on various platforms). Also, drop by JTBC or Ong’s sns to say Lee Soo looks freaking HOT, can’t wait to know his personality and talking style, cus he’s hella my type. Let’s promote our fav boys on their individual projects this month a lot!!!  
> I wasn’t going to update this week actually because I have work stuff and all the come back stuff/content to focus on. But today is the anniversary of those ‘runaway’ subway dates. So, it’s a very special day for scientists. I want to say that we survived yesterday, so we should get a reward. Too much angst happened on that day and especially well this entire month last year. I hope that my feel good story can wash some of that murkiness away, make you smile, laugh, and your heart lighter. Even just temporarily. You don’t have to think only sad things if you don’t want to as we wait for ongniel crumbs to occur, just saying. You can seek out material that makes you happy when you’re down, get a bit healed. So, I’ve set aside some time to post this story before the lives happen and we get flooded with content and busy voting and what not. While you’re streaming, hope you could read this, maybe over again if you’re missing fluff and comedy. If you don’t have time, totally understandable, no worries cus it’s always gonna be right here waiting for you to return ^^  
> I’ll see you when I see you for the next fun flirty episode, sometime this month for sure! Everyone take care, happy fangirling and positive thoughts.  
> <3 Raina


	6. Rainshower (succumb to desire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between our favorite feisty squirrel and cute mutt get too steamy and intense to ignore. One drunken night of jealousy and passionate mistakes leads to eventual sincere, heart-fluttering, bashful confessions and a messy sort of ‘friends with benefits possibly considering coupling’ relationship.

“Hmm-mmh…”

“Hmm…”

Seongwoo was surprised to hear an answering response to his sleepy groan. His eyes popped open, seeing the familiar surroundings of his room though from a different angle than usual. He was laying horizontally instead of vertically and the thing that he was on was firmer and higher than his pillow. Fluttering his thick ebony curtain of sleep-gunk crusted lashes down, he noticed a familiar pair of long legs covered with fashionably ripped jeans. With big feet in cat character socks.

There was no one else in the world he knew of that obsessed with cats. He jumped up, horrified and shamed.

_Why was I sleeping in that fucker’s lap?! How long? How is he even here? I don’t remember--! Oh. Oh~ Wait a minute._

Seongwoo hissed out softly, “Shiiiiit.”

Daniel was sitting up, leaning back against his pillows with his head turned sideways against the wooden headboard. He rolled his head, brows furrowing under his messy yet still annoyingly stylish grey-blue bangs, groaning thick and deep in his throat. That sound made Seongwoo shiver, which made him exponentially irritated.

How dare that jerk-off Kang Daniel sleep in his house and force him into his lap and then even cause him to have a morning wood as if being around him wasn’t extremely confusing already?!

His chest was filled with a rush of boiling hatred, uncalled for as he knew it was deep down. Sometimes he still found the relatively kind senior an annoying pest that needed to be exterminated. Though there were those times like last night where he’d felt like it was nice to have him around and maybe he wouldn’t mind being his friend and thought of some genuine compliments related to his looks or talents or personality.

_They’re fleeting though. It’s simply because you are a positive, friendly person who usually tries to see the good in all people. Even this prick. Don’t think so much of it. You can’t genuinely like him, especially you aren’t attracted to him like you would be to a girl._

_It’s just…it’s just…hormones and being deprived of intimacy and his weirdly seductive tricks is all. Don’t let yourself get confused. You’re straight forever and always. You only think of him as a possible friend, the rest is just sheerly objective. Anyone can think another guy is handsome or cool, doesn’t mean they’re closeted gay or bi or whatever, it doesn’t. Pfft. Morning wood? Well it’s morning and you get it often for no reason so just dismiss it as you usually do. It’s not connected to him at all._

_Kissing a guy sounds disgusting in fact; surely Movie Star wouldn’t even twitch in a real situation. As if. In his wildest dreams maybe we’d be going at it while we’re drunk but not in mine. That didn’t happen, no way. I remember mostly everything. There must be some other reason, a perfectly logical one, as to why I was in his lap. Maybe he was cold? Or I just crawled there thinking his leg is a pillow? Should I ask him? Ugh, not like that asshole would give me a straight answer though._

Seongwoo shoved Daniel’s chest, forcing him awake, almost causing him to topple out of the bed. The elder held himself up by catching the bedside table, giving him a sleepy, baffled, half-open-eyed look.

“What is it, Seongwoo?”

“Damn dairy cow milky skinned douchebag! I fucking hate your fat ass!”

The other righted himself, scratching his head, his face a bunch of question marks as he attempted to puzzle through why he’d been shoved and cursed at first thing in the morning. He recalled something which made him mildly annoyed yet mostly amused, a small smile on his face. That was probably the cause of it. Seongwoo must have been still on his lap this morning when he woke up, making him embarrassed and paranoid they’d done something strange. As usual, his bashfulness and nerves turned to lashing out with that nasty temper of his.

In reality, as he recalled it, they’d been sitting on the bed continuing their nonsensical conversations from the balcony and then an extremely sleepy, constantly yawning Seongwoo had randomly laid sideways, curled up in the fetal position, stuck his head in his lap as if this was a natural occurrence, and fell asleep like that, being something like an affectionate, needy kitten. He’d even pulled his hand over and demanded to have his head stroked, saying that it was relaxing and pleasant. Which was a great thing to learn.

He’d forced his heavy lids not to fall for as long as possible so he could enjoy the moment. He’d even snuck a couple of photos of proof of his moment in paradise, mostly for himself to enjoy and giggle over later. It had been so incredibly adorable and perfect--that stolen domestic, intimate moment that Seongwoo started for no apparent reason. It was a sign that unconsciously, from somewhere deep down, he was affecting Seongwoo’s emotions and that his crush was warming up to. It was happening, despite fighting and refusing to show that openly. It was a radiant sign of hope. Maybe turning a straight man into his real boyfriend wasn’t completely impossible after all. Maybe this fake boyfriend idea wasn’t going to be a flop.

“You crawled on my lap last night and slept on my leg until it’s gone totally numb but then curse at me and treat me like a criminal without a lick of gratitude? You even called me FAT? Talk about rude, hypocritical mochi-cheeked brat.”

Seongwoo snapped defiantly with his clefted chin raised high, “You should do that much since you just barged in my home and stayed without permission for free, you ungrateful bunch of blueberry condoms.”

The elder responded coolly with a look of innocence and his hand floating. “Hey, I didn’t take advantage of you, if that’s what you’re thinking. You might not believe it, but you are the one that suddenly laid down in my lap and refused to get up.”

Seongwoo started to blush, chewing on his lip and looking down at the blanket he was twisting. “No way. Nonsense. I don’t do that. I don’t like to be touched by people I’m not friends with, especially I’m not the sort that gets all cuddly with dudes even drunk. You’re full of a bunch of lies as per usual. Can’t trust a word that comes out of that foul, fat-lipped mouth, I swear. Stupid blueberry.”

Daniel smirked, hazel eyes twinkling in amusement.

“I’m starting to think that you are hinting to me it’s your favorite flavor. I should really carry some blueberry condoms or gel around with me. Are you feeling backed up, considering how much you dirty talk around me? Need some help there, some extra favors from me? Since we’re already dating and spent the night together, why don’t we hop in the shower together? Relieve some stress mutually? I’ll lend you a ‘helpful hand’, hmm? As long as we have soap and water, we don’t need the gel…”

“Yah! Fucking Kang Daniel, you giant nasty pervert! The only way that you can relieve my stress is to drop dead!”

Daniel laughed rather wickedly as a terribly flushed Seongwoo flailed like a rabid squirrel, slapping him with pillows and blankets at insinuating dirty activities in the shower. It didn’t hurt at all and the other was adorable with and with his handsome, strawberry colored face scrunched up like that so his fluffy, rounded cheek fat puffed out. He couldn’t resist teasing him on purpose this morning somehow, breaking his promise to be a nice, perfect boyfriend material sort of guy and reverting to his originally bully-ish self.

_Damn, just look at how cute this baby boy is! If he doesn’t get in that shower in a minute, I’m gonna lose control of my inner best and finally kiss those pretty, scrumptious lips._

Luckily, while he was counting ‘4, 1, 2, 3’ by tapping a simple beat on the pillow-weapon that was now resting on his legs after Seongwoo abandoned it, Seongwoo took off to the bathroom, seeming in a rush to be away from him and get his face/body cooled down. Daniel smirked slightly, feeling smug as he noticed a telling lump that his pajamas did nothing to hide.

That made sense now why he was extremely on edge and his face a flaming tomato. The younger was probably questioning himself and embarrassed at his own strange acts since last night. It was going to be worse the more he remembered. However, in Daniel’s case, the more that he recalled as his foggy brain cleared while Seongwoo was in the bathroom, the wider his smile became, inciting several dorky chuckle sessions.

“Why are you still here?” Seongwoo commented with an annoyed, accusing tone as if he wanted to shoo the dark silvery-haired fly from his home this instant.

Daniel shrugged, smiling brightly. “I want to eat breakfast together, that’s why.”

He was on his way to the bathroom, then paused. He got distracted by an extremely tempting sight. The rumors about Seongwoo hadn’t been incorrect. Seongwoo was indeed toned, not nearly as much as himself but far from flat chested. He had a baby set of abs in a four-pack with lines that could use defining by some extra sit-ups regularly, but indeed they were present, looking quite delicious and stroke-worthy.

The younger’s chest was almost as large as his own, as if he was working out mostly on getting his chest firm and round. It popped out, practically begging to be touched. He was fully hairless, smooth, creamy, his nipples small, pert, lovely shaped milk chocolaty buds. He stared all over, licking his lips and gulping as he got overwhelmed by thirst.

_What I wouldn’t give to touch and kiss him there, even once. He looks sweeter than vanilla ice cream. Maybe I should have been naughty and taken advantage last night when he was being playful and grabby. I regret acting like a gentleman and missing my chance there. Just slightly. I was too nice._

_That body is about to turn me into the wickedest devil though. All that water and the way the sun is making him glisten like moonlight is really not helping. I want to lean in and lick up those dewy drops one by one, feel his creamy skin shiver with excitement under my hands and tongue. Damn, must be the most delicious though, Ongyu…._

“Hey, stop staring. I’m not a snack!” Seongwoo snapped, literally, accurately guessing the gutter direction where Daniel’s thoughts were heading.

He snapped his fingers in his face, breaking the elder out of his dreamy funk. Then his long, slender arms snapped inwardly, protectively covering his toned chest, turning bashful and tongue tied. Daniel smugly smiled, twinkles in his dark, dilated eyes, going through a dilemma in his mind about his next action. He decided to be half-good, half-naughty. Seongwoo yelped in alarm when Daniel took away his towel and then shrugged out of his shirt smoothly. He stood there with his chiseled body fully shown in the sunlight streaming in from the sliding doors which didn’t have the curtain drawn for some reason.

The elder was all caramel-toned, fair, smooth skin and sinewy, rippling, well-defined muscles galore, rudely ensnaring Seongwoo’s attention. As Daniel hoped, Seongwoo stared all over his body with his doe-like, galaxy containing eyes widened and skittish as if he didn’t know what glorious part of that perfection to focus on. It was as if he’d never seen a man’s body before or possibly, which Daniel hoped, he’d never noticed/thought that one was attractive and started to get aroused by the sight of an eight-pack and large pecks before.

“Why are you getting shy, wittle Ongie? We’re both guys. And you’re supposedly straight as an arrow. It’s just a bit of playful revenge. Remember you saw all of me without permission. Now we’ve both seen nearly everything. Ah, wait. Not quite. That’s better. Now, we’re even. That’s definitely a snack.”

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel pinched the knot of the towel at his waist and ripped it off, flinging it to the bed. Then he was in the middle of the room stark naked, scampering once he collected himself to hide his junk behind his desk chair.

“Yah, you fucker! That’s rude! I never wanted to see all your nasty, grimy stuff! That’s your damn fault for sleeping naked! Who even does that? Don’t you dare look at my junk or I’ll spork your tiny, slit eyes out, I swear! Those treasures are not for you to see, fucking pirate!”

“Don’t you know that pirates like to dig and steal treasure? You’re being contradictory there,” Daniel teased, smirking and snickering, eyes replaying that couple of seconds he’d seen of Seongwoo’s glorious, artfully sculpted body. Even Seongwoo’s sudden insults about his eyes which he wished were big, round, double lidded like his crush’s couldn’t damper his good mood.

_Literally, every inch of him is perfect, smooth, elegant, absolutely beautiful, cut like a masterpiece. How can any man’s body be that freaking gorgeous, even there? I would go broke to be allowed to see him in full for ten more seconds, but this time I want a better look at that bitable, pert pair of buns, hmm-hmm. What a national treasure that ass is truly. Someday, if he’s mine, I’ll put it on display and have a photo shoot just for that loveliest part._

_I didn’t know I was so ass-obsessed until I met Seongwoo, really. He’s right about me being a giant perv. But only when it comes to him though, I swear. He just does something to me. He makes me some type of way. He’s driving me crazy bit by bit day by day. I better take care of this problem in the shower or it will be embarrassing later. I’d actually like to have a wholesome breakfast._

They ended up getting a meat-stuffed Subway from sandwich, bringing it back home to share. They sat at Seongwoo’s small square table set up in front of the one window in his room which was decorated with flowy lace curtains that seemed like something his mother would have forced him to install. Judging by the fact his nightstand had a puppy sleeping mask, it seemed like he usually preferred it to be pitch black when he slept.

The mood was relaxing and pleasant for Daniel but for Seongwoo, he felt awkward and tried not to look at the other as he ate. Somehow it felt as if they were a couple living together, sharing breakfast before separating for their work, then they’d have to peck each other farewell at the doorstep. His overactive, vivid imagination abilities gave him the shivers.

_A happy, affectionate couple with that bullying gangster? Bleh, no thanks._

“Something wrong?” Daniel asked when Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, looking disgusted.

Seongwoo relaxed his expression, putting on a soft smile. He shook his head.

“Hmm-hmm~ Nothing really. Nothing at all. By the way, how terrible was I last night? Be brutally honest. I always do something embarrassing when I’m that wasted. I’d appreciate it if someone told me instead of finding my friends posted on the internet or something.”

Daniel kept silent, munching as he thought about the post he put up Seongwoo would be enraged about if he discovered. He’d probably make a sandwich out of him and feed him to sharks after dangling him from a helicopter for hours. If he were an evil villain that was. Obviously, that wouldn’t be possible in Korea unless he was a millionaire. He was from a well-off family for sure, but he wasn’t filthy rich. It was better to keep his mischief secret for as long as possible.

“You danced with a couple girls. Flirting like a pro. And asked to motorboat them.”

“Heol~ I did? Did I get to? Did I score a new girl’s number?”

Daniel raised one thick, masculine brow like ‘is that really what’s important?’

“No, we didn’t want you to get arrested so we kept you with us and made sure that sort of thing didn’t happen. I said you can just motorboat me but apparently my breasts aren’t big enough yet. You’re sure a handful when you’re drunk.”

“I know haha. Sorry you had to see that. I think I probably said it last night several times but let me say it again.” Seongwoo stopped chewing, wiped sauce with the napkin Daniel handed him when he was about to wipe with the back of his hand, and bowed formally. “Thanks for bringing me home and keeping me safe, sunbae. I sincerely appreciate it. You’re nicer than my real friends.”

“If you’re really thankful, then promise me something. Don’t go flirting with every cute thing wearing a skirt. Whether drunk or sober.”

Daniel took his hand off his sandwich and waved his finger in warning at the other’s rounded, raised nose tip. He wasn’t originally going to say this but the more that he thought about his wild behavior at the club and those times he’d caught the younger being overly friendly with girls at school, the more anxious, jealous, and seriously irritated he became. This couldn’t continue or things would get risky, for their friendship and Seongwoo’s well-being as well. If he saw anymore of that right before his eyes, he might just explode on that person and who knew what he might end up doing to Seongwoo when he wanted to make him his so terribly and also punish his playboy self. He might make enemies and scare Seongwoo off if he lost control. Or he might want to possess his crush so badly that he did something truly unspeakable.

“Hmm?” the currently pure, harmless seeming younger tilted his head with his mouth full, looking confused and cross-eyed.

More firmly, Daniel half-threatened, “I said, don’t flirt with girls when I’m not around. Or when I’m around either, in fact. Drunk or sober. Just don’t do it. Don’t do anything with girls. Don’t touch them, smile at them, don’t even do that fail wink of yours at them.”

Seongwoo stared at Daniel scolding him in a rambling, almost hysterical fashion, just chewing for a while. Then his head tipped to the other side and a shrug followed. Daniel fought not to smile because it was dang cute, like a baffled cat when you tried to talk to it in their own language. Like they knew they should be able to understand what they were hearing but were slightly miffed they weren’t able to somehow.

“Um…Okay? I don’t recall doing it recently. But what’s your deal? Why the grumpy face? I mean, what’s it to you who I flirt with when you’re not around? Why do you get so worked up like I’ve offended your mother and every generation of kin beyond?”

Daniel wanted to honestly blurt out the reason--that he didn’t like it and wanted to be the only one that he flirted with--but he couldn’t. He had to think of some other reasonable excuse, one that would hopefully work in the future with this girl-crazy dude. Since they were just friends at the moment.

“Remember, we are still dating technically. I don’t want to seem like a loser with a cheating boyfriend. No matter how careful you are, someone is bound to see it, even if you’re off-campus. Unless you want Guanlin back on your bushy tail harassing the fluff out of you, it’s better if you just don’t talk, no don’t even look at a girl for longer than two seconds. Don’t let anyone question that you’re into girls still.”

“Pfft. Two seconds. Extreme much. I’ll have to go around blinking my eyes like crazy. People will think I’m having a seizure. So, you want me to be like this? Seriously? What kind of girl is going to get swayed from obsessive blinking? Oh, baby, you’re so beautiful, my eyes are malfunctioning, ooh~”

Daniel stayed serious as Seongwoo jokingly batted his eye lids and cooed with his thin, wavy lips rounded in a heart shape. He even managed by some miracle to keep a straight, unamused expression when the younger adorably failed at sexily winking, moving half of his face each time he attempted.

“Ong Seognwoo, read my lips clearly. I’m not joking, this is a warning. If you dare to flirt while we’re in this deal, I can’t guarantee your safety. If I catch you hitting on any more girls then I get to squeeze your butt cheeks once in punishment. Every time.”

The brunette plopped back, flabbergasted. “Heol~ You are such an ass addict. Why don’t you just buy a silicone one that looks like mine and then you’re free to squeeze your blue heart out?”

“Hmm…” Daniel hummed, scratching his chin and glancing out the window.

Seongwoo wiped his mouth, then slammed his hand down on the table, looking personally offended. “Yah, you’re seriously thinking about it, aren’t you?! Hopeless creep! Ew, gross, I’m going to get your perversion, it’s got to be contagious at that level.”

Seongwoo did their weekly fashion blogging with his friends that afternoon, which was lucky because he had an excuse not to have to be around Daniel. After they were done, they went to a nearby café which was cool from the air conditioning and cozy from the cushiony, vintage style sofas they used in place of chairs. Jihoon came over with their drinks, slipping something purple over Seongwoo’s neck.

He could hardly contain his laughter from slipping out as he commented, “I have a present for you. For the next party we have with Daniel’s group.”

“Ah, thanks. It’s pretty. So purple. Wait, are these vitamins? They’re so big though, how to eat it…”

The boys snickered, then burst out laughing as the exaggerated freak out reaction they were anticipating occurred. Seongwoo jumped up, screamed like a banshee, and tossed the ‘necklace’ onto the ground.

“Condoms?! Gross!”

“Well, I bet these ones are yummy. They’re blueberry flavored because you’re obsessed with that word lately. You can eat them if you want, just don’t swallow it.”

Seongwoo looked thoroughly put-off as if he’d stepped in dog poop. “Ugh, disgusting! You bunch of potatoes, I hate your guts!”

“Ah! If you step on them, they’ll become unusable.”

“Plus, it’s a gift. From all of us. We pooled our money for those baby-shielders.”

“One that can come in handy. Those last two years. Think carefully before you put down your foot.”

Seonwoo reluctantly set his raised foot back down on the carpet, then tossed the condom necklace onto the table with disgust.

He sat down, waving his hand in annoyance and pinching his nose. “Clear this filthy shit. I can’t look at it right now. Or I’ll play pop your eyeballs with this pen like a game of darts.”

Jihoon took the protective necklace in hand, holding it like a snake, as innocent appearing as a rabbit. Well, that nickname was accurate since he was apparently a horny freak.

“We just want you to party safe. Knowing how horny and desperate you get. And the way Daniel looks at your ass like it’s a piece of meat and he’s a starving wolf. Something is bound to happen with you alone in one room drunk. Or are we still pretending that no-one noticed the tension?”

“Tension is for rubber bands, shut up. I dunno what’s his thing. He’s got a small ass kink or something. Probably because boy or girl, that part of us looks basically the same. I don’t think he was staring hungrily. He’s just admiring objectively, I guess.”

The group shared a look, debating and signaling with each other about if they should bring something up at length or not. In the end, they chose to, thinking it was about time they started talking to Seongwoo a bit more seriously about their collective thoughts regarding Daniel’s intentions. He couldn’t be blind and stuck in denial both for the rest of the year. They were starting to feel sorry for Daniel who seemed obviously into Seongwoo. It was sort of pathetic to see Seongwoo fighting like the last survivor with himself over his own attraction to the same sex.

“Have you ever thought that he might be doing that because he’s attracted to you?”

“Eh. No way. Why would he be? He’s surrounded by pretty girls all the time.” Seongwoo bit his lip and flushed, avoiding their eyes like his life depended on it.

“Show him the post.”

“He didn’t see it yet, definitely.”

“Right, we should talk after he sees that.”

Seongwoo tensed with alarm, a blast of ice hitting the back of his neck and chilling his spine straight. “What post?”

After Daehwi who was the closest showed him what Daniel put up on Instagram the night before, he was overwhelmed with a swirl of conflicting emotions. He had no words specifically to say as he was too stunned.

With a scrunched face, Seongwoo sighed and said in a dumbfounded state, “Just…Why? What does he get out of that? Why does he like to tease and exaggerate like that? Always going over the top when it’s not necessary. Literally, Guanlin knows he even came to my house. I don’t get him…”

“I’m sure that’s not because of Guanlin. This is because of those girls he saw you hitting on. We all noticed how possessive he gets when you get caught flirting. He was absolutely seething when you went over to dance with girls. He spent the whole night bringing you back, holding you close so he wouldn’t separate even an inch, attempting to distract you and keep all your attention to himself.”

“That’s just him teasing me or protecting me from blowing my cover and making issues because I was drunk, that’s all. You don’t really think—”

The blushing, hand flapping like a baby bird second-year was interrupted by the interrogation squad attempting to get him to finally consider the possibility that Daniel might be physically into him, not merely bullying him. Apparently, they’d had enough of Seongwoo sleeping comfortably in his peaceful denial bubble house.

“He does skinship with you a lot. As if it’s natural. Whenever, wherever. Not the kind of way friends do either.”

“He compliments you all the time, even without anyone but us around. Especially your looks.”

“He does all those embarrassing things that wound his pride. He did everything on that list though it’s clearly opposite his character. For no real reason. Except that you said you wanted him to do it.”

“He kissed your cheek. That wasn’t in your plans.”

“I saw him licking your ear last night.”

“Now he’s posting without discussing with you first, pretty strong stuff and sounding possessive too.”

Seongwoo wanted to deny it, but then his mind flashed to earlier that morning when Daniel insisted that he not flirt with girls whether he was there or not. It was sort of making sense when he looked at it this way, but at the same time he still didn’t want to go there. He’d much prefer to think Daniel was a straight guy teasing him for his own personal jollies or going overboard with his duties as boyfriend like what happened with method acting. That was so much easier.

Why wouldn’t his friends just let him stay in his breezy, happy bubble, thinking that instead of other alarming, complicated options?

Seongwoo stayed silent, staring down at his fingers as he picked at his cuticles with a somber, dark, conflicted expression on his modelesque features.

“Really, why is he like that though? Guanlin’s convinced. He doesn’t need to be so diligent.”

“Don’t ask me. I don’t understand how his lemon-coated pea-brain works.”

“How much longer will you keep this act going, Seongwoo?”

“Um…It will end soon, I guess. I’ll end it within a week or two.”

“And then what happens?”

“Yeah, what will happen with you two next?”

“Do you want to become friends? Will you go back to hating and avoiding him as much as possible? Or…”

“Or nothing. There’s nothing else that we could be. Drop your fantasies, fellas. I’m not going gay for him! But, well, I don’t know exactly what will happen then either…”

The three friends studied the snapping, moody man with silly grins or evil smirks as he got lost after that, thinking about the answer to that question. Since a couple of days ago, especially since last night he’d been thinking about it. How should their movie end? What did he want to be with Daniel after this thing was over? Why was he hesitant to end it without being certain of if they’d still be in each other’s lives or not? Why was he uncomfortable with the idea of their interactions being different than recently?

“Well, I was thinking the way you clung to him last night and let him touch you the way you do, maybe you were starting to fall for him and want to experiment…”

“Maybe he’ll let it continue going this way because he likes things the way they are. Getting pampered and complimented and all.”

“Daniel is such a hottie that he could turn any straight man confused, I think. Seongwoo must be curious about what it’s like to be mounted by now. Unless Daniel had his way and made you his life last night…?”

The boys jumped up and fled as soon as they said their teasing, death wish of a statement. Seongwoo jumped up with two forks in hand, furious and blushing. He was so angry that he didn’t even notice his knees banging the table, pressing it several inches forward with a loud screech.

“Yeah, you better fucking run for your life, all of you!”

It was time for the senior-junior pairs to show off their collaboration they’d been working on the last couple weeks. Each pair needed to come up to the front of the studio, introduce themselves and explain a short preview of their coming performance, then dance their practiced routine for at least a minute and a half to the sounds of their chosen track coming from the phone hooked up to the large speaker in the corner.

When it was Daniel and Seongwoo’s turn, the crowd got extra noisy and wild, some even standing up to cheer. Guanlin would have joined them but he was sulking ever since that day, as far away from Seongwoo as he could get. It was rumored that after this performance, he was going to drop out of the club. Well, now that Seongwoo knew that Guanlin had dated Jihoon he was even more determined to reject his interest should it continue, rather encouraging Jihoon to give Guanlin another go at it since it sort of seemed there were some ‘sparks’ or something like that between them.

Jihoon would shake his head, wave his hands and go ‘no no no’ in exaggeration, blushing furiously whenever he did that. Though they’d caught him on his phone and seen him sneaking around with Guanlin a couple of times, suggesting that they were considering that option. Seongwoo knew Jihoon well, so he figured that out of kindness, Jihoon had decided to help Guanlin get over his heartbreak which was resulting in some chemistry re-flaring.

Seongwoo told his best friend repeatedly that he fully supported it, bragging about all the ways that Guanlin was a good guy and perfect for him and he couldn’t find anyone as smart, talented, sweet, caring, and handsome. Which was ironic considering his group used to say nothing but bad things about him, especially Seongwoo.

He felt bad about that now because Guanlin was a nice kid who simply had feelings for him, there wasn’t anything wrong with expressing it, and also because he’d been insulting his friend’s ex-boyfriend, someone that he once liked. He wondered how Jihoon had kept a blank expression when they’d been talking about him or Guanlin had been flirting with Seongwoo right in front of his ex-boyfriend’s salad.

In that case, Seongwoo thought they were seriously weird. If Daniel’s ex-girlfriend, let’s say, came up and started hitting on him. Well, he might just get uncomfortable and possessive, kind of like Daniel did when Krystal showed up at the festival. And…

_Wait—!_

Why HAD Daniel acted like that back then anyway? It was a bit exaggerated and serious to have been an act but he’d told him it was just an act though…

Seongwoo shook his head, clearing his thoughts that had come up after seeing Guanlin, straying some distance from the point, way, way~ too far.

_These days, why do all my thought trails end up leading to Daniel randomly? It’s so fucking annoying I could beat a banana onto the street until it became a smoothie. Hmm, smoothie. Speaking of._

The second-year reached down for his cup, drinking a strawberry banana smoothie Daniel had bought him before club had started. The sips of super sweet liquid did wonders for his nerves. It was going to be his first performance in front of people since orientation day where he’d randomly showed his popping skills.

Around that time, he’d been so busy with the entrance exams in order to get into the school that he wanted that he had quit the dance team he was in temporarily. After that, he wasn’t sure what had happened. Busy with schoolwork, hanging out with his new friends doing the blogging and shopping stuff, and then with the rush of girl-craze taking over him since there were a ton of cute girls surrounding him, somehow dance had faded from his mind. Luckily, it hadn’t drifted away from his body. Just as his friends had said, since the basics were ingrained there ages ago, he’d picked his skills back up quite quickly.

Thanks to Daniel being a thorough, detailed, patient, encouraging teacher as well, he was fairly confident that he could make peoples’ jaws drop with something other than his statue Ong-vid features. He had been snickering randomly since yesterday, excited to get new fans and hopefully steal away more of Daniel’s fans, thinking one of these pretty girls would be his next girlfriend possibly.

The brunette sipped, eyes hitting each one that was cute and looking his way like slate grey laser beams from his heart eyes. _Bam, bam, bam and baaam. Now you’ve fallen for me_ , _ladybugs,_ he thought with a smug cocky smirk as they giggled, smiled wide, and flushed after he’d made direct eye contact with them.

“Hey.”

Daniel kicked his chair, face grumpier and stonier than usual with extra attitude. Seongwoo sheepishly grinned, realizing he should be careful about openly flirting like that. He was supposed to be Daniel’s boyfriend and these days Daniel expressed that he truly hated him doing that, though he didn’t understand exactly how it made a difference to him.

Maybe he was just jealous that he’d dated more? What could he do though, with that cactus like personality, it was obvious why he wasn’t able to get a girlfriend or keep them around long enough to become official. Rather than hate and ban, he should observe closely and learn from the more skillful ladies’ man.

“Chill. I’m starting.”

He set down his drink and then addressed the audience, still sitting in the chair but acting a bit more polite with his posture and bowing slightly.

“Hello. I’m Ong Seongwoo and this is…”

“Seongwoo’s boyfriend.”

The people in the room giggled and nudged each other, many fan girls dying with happiness and all the boys jeering noisily, seeming impressed by Daniel’s boldness and cool, no-nonsense tone. Seongwoo turned to shoot him a glare, then he forced a cheerful smile and started it again, calmly as possible. The second time, Daniel answered in a similar confident, clip fashion, but which got the audience even more stirred up.

“Seongwoo’s husband.”

“Yah! I’m not the wife, shut up! I’m the dominator, obviously!” Seongwoo blurted out, turning to stomp on his larger foot.

Daniel expertly dodged it, shooting an impish smirk, eyes full of amusement and an alarming warm, tingle-inducing affection. If they were alone, Seongwoo would have slapped him but since they needed to seem like a lovely, close couple, they couldn’t have any spats. He turned around with a bashful smile, ears heating, scratching at his clean-shaven temple. He decided it was better to just give up on the introductions because he was sort of terrified what would Daniel say the next time. Better just let the sleeping dogs lie before they bit his hand in this case.

“And this is Kang Daniel. The song that we’re going to do is a Chainsmokers’ track. The title is…” He paused, gesturing to Daniel who he hoped would at least say this properly because it wasn’t fair for him to have to say everything by himself, plus his fans surely wanted to hear that deep, thick, accented tone that could melt chocolate it was so hot _(NOT MY WORDS, to be clear!)_

“Your shoe’s united.”

“Right, we’re going to be performing ‘Your Shoe’s…’ Wait, huh? No, it’s not that! Daniel, dammit, you dickhead! Stop messing around and cooperate!” Seongwoo hissed lowly when it dawned on him what Daniel had just said a moment slow.

A moment later, his already massive eyes popped into full moons and the crowd gasped. Daniel was on one ripped open jean covered knee looking like he was about to freaking propose. In reality, he was there to tie Seongwoo’s loose, dangling shoelace on their matching black and white Converse.

“Yes, it is. Careful, Squirrelly, you’ll break your leg that way.”

“Aw, so sweet~”

“That’s so caring!”

“He’s tying his shoe!”

“He’s worried and scolding him for not taking care of himself. Aw~”

“Hold me, I feel faint. That’s so cute!”

“When can I have someone like that?”

“Is there no way to clone Daniel? He’s the perfect boyfriend!”

“Scratch that, he’s perfect husband material!”

Seongwoo became increasingly redder as he overheard what the fangirls were cooing, having no choice but to sit there, biting his lip and incredibly bashful as Daniel completely babied him in front of everyone. On the one hand, the gesture was pure genius to convince everyone still doubting that they were dating and drive Guanlin away for good. On the other hand, it was sort of overkill and since it happened without warning and made him seem like the wife in this relationship, he sort of hated it. Or more so detested how he became all shy, flustered by it. Especially his thumping heart and that flashing though of ‘aw, how sweet’ he was wrestling to the bottom of his head.

“Anyways, our song title is Don’t Let Me Down. Please enjoy our performance!”

“Neh~ We will!”

“Good luck!”

“We love you!”

“You look good together!”

Seongwoo batted Daniel’s hand away, realizing he’d stood up and was staring down at him with a foolish grin while stroking his hair as was his strange habit. Then, he politely bowed and thanked the fans, still flustered and wishing they’d just be quiet and watch their performance. He sort of just wanted everything over with. This was embarrassing and Daniel was being completely unpredictable, impossible, and bratty today more so than usual.

He grabbed and slightly twisted the bigger dancer’s wrist, turning to glare at him to quit it already if he wanted to live until tomorrow. Daniel merely smirked his plump, glossy lips crookedly, not the least bit intimidated, but at least it finally got him to be obedient and stop bullying him and causing a fuss with the fangirls. For the moment, that was.

Daniel strutted back with his massive shoulders proudly lifted, clearly satisfied with his fan service display. Seongwoo sighed, irritated and tired on top of his leftover stage related jitters.

Their routine was almost perfect, nothing short of idol-worthy like a broadcast performance. Until the very end. Seongwoo got too hyped up and became overconfident. He attempted to do a move that was not in their routine--a backflip tumble. He didn’t get enough air though so ended up landing painfully on his knee instead of the balls of his feet like he was supposed to.

Daniel’s expression was as if he’d seen a ghost while Seongwoo was suddenly a flipping ball of black in the air, then he was furious. The audience gasped and went tense, the older members because they knew that the thing that pissed Daniel off the most was going off the routine or doing something risky that a beginner dancer wasn’t yet capable of doing because of their lack of experience.

With anyone else, Daniel would have exploded, not caring who saw, lecturing him sternly for that clumsy, impulsive move. It would be harsh but it would be deserved and everyone would understand that it was out of Daniel’s concern for his dongsaengs. Because dancing was something that could end up harming your body seriously if you got careless. He hated recklessness when it came to dance or going many steps ahead beyond your capabilities just to look cool or impress others. Safety and stability, sticking to your body’s limits and only challenging yourself bit by bit was crucial in his teachings.

The senior members were covering their ears and wincing, already imagining the booming attack about to come as Daniel exploded. However, what they expected happen didn’t. Because Seongwoo was not the typical dongsaeng. He was as everyone knew and was frequently witness to especially special to Daniel and he seemed to get a different treatment than others. Although Daniel was angry, he forced himself to calm down just before he burst by taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few moments. Then, he got down and helped Seongwoo to sit, gently rubbing his knees, looking concerned and speaking softly.

“Are you hurt badly? Can you move it?”

“Hmm. Tss. It stings, but it’s not broken. Just banged it, probably gonna have a nasty bruise.”

“That’s a relief. At least it’s not a serious injury. Why did you try to do that? You should have stuck to the routine. This isn’t the place to practice if you’re a flying squirrel, not a regular squirrel. You careless, reckless, show-off, clumsy, narcissistic Ongcheongie.”

The girls were a mess and the guys exchanged glances, everyone had big, fat grins as they watched Daniel baby and tease Seongwoo, rubbing his aching knee and ruffling his hair with fondness Seongwoo was pouting and wincing, but seemed to ease up and draw comfort from Daniel’s caring touch. He blushed as he realized everyone was filming and watching them. For a moment, he’d gotten lost in their special moment, forgetting they had an audience witnessing a very soft, domestic scene.

“Sorry I blotched the ending.”

“Yeah, you were a total reckless dweeb. Don’t do that again or I’ll really be angry.”

“Sorry, Nyel…” he muttered again, looking down and pouting his curvy seal lips.

Daniel grabbed the younger’s dainty hands, effortlessly pulling him up to a standing position. “One sorry was enough, Seongwoo. Anymore and I’ll be making you really sorry by giving our audience some special encore show. That’s got nothing to do with dancing.”

The last part he held Seongwoo’s waist and whispered right next to his ear. Seongwoo flushed deeper, an electrifying, heart-attack inducing thrilling rush going through his body. That was some next level ASMR attack, like a terrorist dropping bombs on his central nerve system. He lightly pushed the other away by pressing on his firm chest and slipped out of his hold, smiling shyly and biting at the center of his lip to quell the rush of heat and tingles.

Daniel turned to the audience and bowed, then he spoke possibly the longest amount in one tine that the members had ever heard. Yet another shocking thing that was being recorded and would be the next week’s worth of hot gossip.

“Now our squirrelly is sad that he messed up and couldn’t show you the ending we prepared for. When squirrels are sad, you know the sun goes away and clouds come. The world gets gloomy. Will you help our squirrel go off stage with a smile on his pretty face? If you don’t mind, I’d like to show you again from the beginning. We won’t get overly excited and we’ll stick to the routine. Won’t we, Squirrelly?”

Seongwoo’s ears flamed the same tint as his cheeks as he looked away, scratched his neck, and then nodded. “I can’t do everything because my knee hurts, but I would appreciate it if we could do the last minute or so. It’s a shame if you don’t see to the end and I don’t want to end up with regrets on my first stage coming back from retirement…”

Daniel gestured for the audience to give his answers. The last approval they needed was the nodding and thumbs up from the senior members, including the captain. They started the song over, waiting for the part by warming up and stretching out, lightly bouncing on the balls of their feet to the beat. The audience was clapping and shouting encouraging words, for Seongwoo’s sake since he was the nervous, embarrassed, jittery and now injured beginner.

This time around, Seongwoo was calmer and extra careful with his detailed steps, improvising less than he usually did when they practiced. The performance ended cleanly without any issues, a professional, perfect, neat but not at all boring or lacking energy performance. Since they both had natural skills and especially because Daniel was expert at matching his moves and adding what flair and excitement and charisma was needed to get others more hyped up.

The crowd wolf whistled and clapped like crazy once they ended the way that they’d planned with a cool, swaggy sort of pose with their backs pressed together. Daniel immediately turned to ruffle Seongwoo’s hair, expression flushed and radiant with joy and pride.

“You did such a great job, Squirrelly! Impressive! You’re really like a pro, I’m proud of you. Great job, Seongwoo-yah!”

Seongwoo let out a dorky, shy ‘hehehe, thanks sunbae,’ as he looked up at the elder and smiled broadly, his face also rosily flushed, glowing from bliss, and galaxy eyes twinkling with stars. He felt extremely happy and at the moment so grateful to Daniel that he didn’t even think clearly about what he was doing. He jumped forward and hugged him tight around the shoulders to express his happiness and gratitude for many different things. Daniel put his arms around his waist, hugging back warmly.

Someone was taking a video of the entire performance, fiasco included, and especially the last thirty seconds of enthusiastic hugging after the end became a hit sensation around the school, uploaded all over every SNS platform within an hour.

From that day on, Daniel’s fans stopped being mad and decided to fully support the couple instead, thinking they’d rather see Daniel happily interacting with another handsome guy instead of with a girl. A new group came to exist, called ‘nielongers’ which supported them as a couple. The ‘nielongers’ club also had a group chat and threads of their photos or accounts of what fans had witnessed. It was combined mostly from their own, individual fan clubs as well as people who liked ‘shipping’ which was a rare thing to see in real life in their campus, so the ‘nielongers’ happened to have a massive number of people following.

It was a running joke among the ‘nielongers’ that whenever you want to find the blue-grey-haired buff charismatic dancer, you should find the tall, stylish, prettily handsome brunette with the constellation freckles. They were well on their way to becoming the most popular campus couple. Although, Seongwoo was frequently arguing they should change it to ‘ongniel’ because he was not the bottom in the relationship (no-one believed him, not even his own friends though, they also said ‘nielongers, look at this’ on their SNS while outing the couple with their paparazzi photos).

**One night that week**

“That pest. That rodent. Promise-breaker. Heart-crusher. Stupid boob-obsessed player. Why’d I have to like someone like that, huh? What crime did I commit? What did I ever do but live a normal, unproblematic life? Huh? Answer that, damn fluffy forest rat!”

“Woah, woah, woah. Sorry, so sorry. He’s having a bad day. He means no offense to you at all, rest assured. My apologies.”

Daniel’s friends rushed to catch him and steer him back to the booth they were drinking at, away from the bar where he was sloshing his drink while drunkenly ranting at some uncomfortable, scared girls. They pushed the big slob back onto the bench, sitting side by side, this time holding his arms loosely so he wouldn’t run off to terrify any others at the pub simply trying to have a fun Saturday night.

“How could he do this to me, guys? After all I’ve done and said. I’ve been so good to him. You said this plan would work. Why he hasn’t fallen for me yet? What more do I have to do to get him to like me? Why is he out….with…ugh, I can’t even say it. Fuck me sideways with a Firebolt, this hurts! I don’t want to have a one-sided love anymore, fuck…”

Jinyoung and Woojin pat his shoulders, unable to do anything but watch their heartbroken friend drown his pain in whiskey. He’d drank nearly half an entire bottle by himself, just whiskey with a drop of coke and some ice only the last hour.

Originally, they’d been out to destress because finals were coming up and they were going to be too busy to be able to play around. Then, somehow they’d got to talking about the various men in their lives. Jaehwan confessed that Minhyun had agreed after his 101st time asking to go to the movies with him tomorrow, their first hang-out session off campus. He’d even promised to consider Jaehwan as more than just the hyung that annoyed him but he tolerated anyway to get free service, giving him one chance to impress him with a date.

In Jinyoung’s case, he’d confessed that both him and Daehwi were in the middle of pursuing their ‘good mutual feelings’ for each other, letting things progress naturally. They were basically dating without putting any official date or label on their relationship, hanging out every other day and texting or calling some nights depending on how busy they were with their family, chores, and homework.

This ended up making Daniel miserable, which was confusing because for so long he’d been jumping over the moon with happiness. Daniel confessed after some prodding and promise to not make fun of him or to tell Seongwoo’s friends that he was insecure and worried about the future with Seongwoo. He said he was scared to confess his feelings directly because he wasn’t confident that he was an attractive, good enough person to win over Seongwoo’s heart.

Though he’d been trying his best, it still felt lacking somehow. Sometimes Seongwoo seemed to enjoy his company, but there wasn’t a guarantee that Seongwoo could like him the same way that he did. Sometimes he thought Seongwoo felt sparks between them too and he was wavering towards the idea of possibly experimenting with his sexuality, but there were signs that pointed the opposite of that as well, leaving him full of doubts.

They’d been in the middle of boosting Daniel’s confidence and clearing his insecurities while Daniel was scrolling Seongwoo’s Instagram with a pouty face. That’s when things started spiraling rapidly down the sewers.

Seongwoo had a live, just a short one, barely even a minute. However, when he clicked on it, Seongwoo happened to be filming some girl and goofing around with her. It looked like it was in the photography room. His eyes kept wondering to her unbuttoned shirt which showed a hint of cleavage and he had this wolfish smirk on his face, though otherwise, it was innocent, just some casual conversation about what they were doing. Apparently, taking a break from their current project.

After seeing that, Daniel’s confidence flew out the window, he became paranoid, started ranting about how Seongwoo was a pervert and a promise breaker and cruel heart-crusher who led him on mercilessly while drinking heavily. He’d said several times now in a rage that he was going to text or call Seognwoo to give him a piece of his mind and break this whole stupid fake boyfriend thing before it made him go insane (though one might say he was already insane with jealousy, bitterness, and heartbreak). The group could do nothing for him but say half-heartedly she was just a friend probably, he was overthinking, take his phone, and watch him self-destruct from his cruel demons in a safe environment.

Eventually they had a meeting and came up with a solution. The only thing that could make Daniel feel any better and get him to stop drinking his liver to mush was to ask Seongwoo to come here. They decided not to say what was the issue. Just seeing Seongwoo smiling or worried about him, not making out with some random photography girl like he was likely imagining would do wonders for Daniel’s mood and self-esteem.

He also was the sort that was so whipped, no matter what Seongwoo did, it was his adorable, flawed yet perfect love of his life so he couldn’t stay angry at him. Literally, all he needed to smile again was look at his phone which had Seongwoo’s face on the lock screen and then it happened instantly, the smile of a smitten kitten graced his gloomy face, turning it soft and fluffy. Daniel loved Seongwoo all these years intensely and unconditionally despite his various flaws, the complications and ups and downs in their off-centered relationship. He loved him more now than ever, jealousy just confirmed that and made him want him all the more fiercely. 

If that girl was actually his girlfriend or soon to be one, then they’d have to do serious damage control later on, but for tonight the best thing to do for Daniel in case that wasn’t the case was just to get him near his personal cheerful pill. It was horrible for them to see him this upset, like he was on the verge of crying or busting his head open with glass because his mind was torturing him with vivid naughty images of his crush entangled with girls. He was acting like Seongwoo had cheated on him when in reality he didn’t know Daniel’s real feelings.

Surely, things would get a little better if he simply saw the person he was worried about. Though who knew if Daniel would end up spilling his guts on the floor in this far gone state. It was a risk they decided to take, for their friend’s happiness and stability. They couldn’t simply see him go off the deep end without attempting something to pull him back and save him. Things might even be better if all the monkeys in the barrel spilled out, though it would surely be a chaotic mess.

Seongwoo didn’t seem to have any qualms about coming out since he was just at home watching dramas he said, though he was curious why Daniel would need him to feel better and nothing else. His friends didn’t elaborate, Jaehwan insisting he just come out, alone, even for an hour and see him, promising to pester him until he came. Seongwoo agreed as long as they were paying for his drinks. He seemed up for a party.

“To freedom of speech and democracy…. Cheers!”

“And today I aced my chemistry quiz….Cheers!”

“Come to think of it, today I had a dentist appointment. Still cavity free, baby! Cheers!”

Seongwoo laughed, refusing to drink more than a sip at the last one that was a total nonsense reason though Daniel’s friends were eying him and pushing him to ‘chug it’ or go ‘bottoms up’. Even though it was straight, high proof liqueur. They’d clearly been trying to get him as wasted as they were for the last ten minutes since he’d arrived at the pub, coming up with all sorts of lame reasons to drink, pushing him to take shots of tequila, even literally tipping up his cup of mixed soju and beer.

“I see what you’re doing, you bunch of lecherous heathens. I’m not getting drunk like last time though. I have to baby-sit my baby cousin tomorrow.”

“Sure you don’t want to join us, Daniel? It’s way more fun over here? Still no? Then, I’m going to take Seongwoo all to myself. You’re looking extra handsome tonight, Babycakes. Were you so dressed up to see me?”

Seongwoo chuckled, flashing a flattered, heart-stopping model grin as Jaehwan tossed his arm around him and attempted to make Daniel ‘jealous’. He didn’t come over to grab his crush away, but he did give Jaehwan an extra murderous glare from the opposite end of the booth where he’d been nursing yet another drink, being all broody and sulky, attempting to ignore them.

Seongwoo glanced at Daniel, tilting his head to get a better look at that handsomely cute face. He resembled a sad, lonely puppy so much and was clearly in need of water and a bed. He was shit-faced and in a terrible mood apparently. Him being there hadn’t seemed to help like the theory went, but the guys insisted that he was feeling better, just faking it for some sort of childish revenge, claiming that Daniel was mad at him about something.

Although he wasn’t abject to making up, Seongwoo couldn’t think of any reason why, so he didn’t know where to begin. The last time they’d chatted had been a few hours ago and he’d seemed just fine, bullying the stuffing out of him and being all flirty and perverted as usual. It had been awhile since he’d seen Daniel genuinely upset, this was even worse than at the festival. As a person that prided himself on being liked by everyone and not having beef with people besides maybe ex-girlfriends who hadn’t forgiven him for dumping them yet, he was uncomfortable with Daniel being angry at him.

Seongwoo wanted to approach the elder, but it was even more intimidating than usual, like he might just ram the thick bottom of the glass into his skill. He was at a loss at what to say since they rarely had any sort of serious conversation despite they were closer recently, so he’d planned to inject some liquid courage first. It had worked on the veranda at his house before anyway. Though he’d already had too much, he could feel in his tingling skin.

“You’re still being a fun-killer, eh, Blueberry Jam on Gangster Toast? You’re stinking up the room with your emo, you know. This place is meant for people who want to have a good time not a rough time.” Seongwoo slipped away from Jaehwan who’d been strangely pressing close, striding over and plopping in the spot next to Daniel. He reached to his sides to attempt a tickle attack since Daniel was continuing to ignore him, sitting stagnant and bent to the side like the statue of the thinker with his murky aura creating a concentrated storm.

Daniel grunted, squirmed, and glared over his shoulder, not at all appreciating being messed with. Then, he stood up, slammed down his almost finished drink, and stomped off to the bar. Seongwoo watched him storm off, flabbergasted.

“Eesh. It was just a joke. Why is he so tense and serious, really? What did I do? He won’t even talk to me. He’s acting like I stole his damn girl, what a gloomy buttmunch. Hmph, that Kang Smang Daniel Paniel.”

He crossed his arms and sat back with a huff, pouting about that plan to break the ice and get Daniel to smile even a bit not working. He didn’t understand how that had failed. Daniel usually always smiled when he joked around, especially if he touched him. This was in fact the longest he’d ever been in the vicinity with Daniel ignoring him and refusing to crack a smile. Usually he smiled with him simply gracing with his amazing presence.

“It’s weird. I don’t like you like this, miserable mutt. I don’t like being ignored and hated. Just what is your problem, Nyel? You won’t even be honest about it? If you will feel better after grabbing my ass, I’ll let you tonight…” he grumbled.

At that moment, Daniel’s only murky, half-assed thought was he was still hurting something fierce and rather than forgive and forget, today he wanted to hurt Seongwoo back even a small fraction by getting revenge. It was justifiable. If Seongwoo was going to flirt when they were dating, then so was he. And that way, if Seongwoo got angry even a tenth of what he was feeling now, then it would be easier for Seongwoo to understand why he had requested him before several times not to do that.

It also might give him a spark of hope which he desperately needed—that somewhere a part of Seongwoo liked him even though he was boobless. That was the only way to get his confidence back. Would it make him feel better to ignore and hurt Seongwoo? Probably not. Was it his only seemingly available option in this drunken state? Yeah, it was.

Revenge was the only thing fogging his mind when he saw Seongwoo coming in, after the initial heart-fluttering moment of bliss to see how handsome he was dolled up like a runway model. Even squeezing his favorite squishy little buns wouldn’t make him feel much better. Justice was going to be served tonight. It was a long-time coming; he’d put up with a lot more than any sane adult normally would.

His friends were surprised by what happened next. They’d never seen Daniel attempt to hit on a girl, which made them suspect with how abrupt and what had made him angry in the first place that it was all an impulsive act to make Seongwoo jealous. They let it happen, observing Seongwoo more so, all attempting to solve the question of just what Seongwoo might feel for their friend, wondering if there was any remote hope for a romantic relationship to someday bloom between those two.

What they saw was promising. Seongwoo was glaring at Daniel’s bent back with his jaw clamped and twitching, narrowed eyes shifting anxiously between Daniel and the girl he was talking to, his fingers turning white as he gripped the glass Daniel had been drinking from tightly.

When Daniel was leaning suspiciously close to the girl flashing him her chest like a cheap whore as if he was going to soon make a move for a kiss, Seongwoo abruptly stood up, face tight with just barely suppressed rage and groomed, sharply arched eyebrows deeply diving. The glass crashed to the floor.

He was nearly hissing or growling as he spat out, “Excuse me guys. I’m taking your friend home now. He’s obviously stupidly drunk and asking for an ass-whooping. Which I’m going to give.”

The others were going ‘ooh, I sense jealousy,’ ‘Daniel’s gonna finally score tonight’, ‘good plan, my man, Dan is indeed THE man’ when Daniel stomped over to Daniel and then dragged the bewildered yet obviously not having any complaints whatsoever third-year rudely away from the girl, directly out of the pub. Seongwoo was clearly pissed, stomping and yanking Daniel swiftly out without even looking back at him or pausing to let him say goodbye to his friends.

Seongwoo refused to talk to Daniel and didn’t release his biting grip on his arm go until they were in Daniel’s apartment. Then as soon as they were in private in the mostly dark room he turned, pressed his chest hard with an emotional outburst, forcing the taller man back into the wall, looming dangerously close. His anger made him more powerful and aggressive than he’d ever known he could be, but the brunette simply couldn’t put a cap on his explosive mood.

“What the hell were you trying to do back there? Huh? For fuck’s sake. I’ve been trying to talk to you and cheer you up all night, but you’re acting like you’ve got a permanent wedgie. What’s got you so irrationally pissed off that you won’t even look at me? Huh? You just go off when I’m trying to be nice to you and have a sincere talk about whatever’s eating you and you ignore me, leave me, and then start hitting on some slutty chick with fake boobs?

I thought you don’t do that sort of thing. It’s pretty unfair of you to say that I can’t flirt with anyone around you and then you do that right in front of me when I’m just there trying to turn you up because I heard you’re in a bad mood? What a selfish asshole! Idiotic, bullying prick! Disgusting, infuriating hypocrite!

How dare you do that? How dare you make me feel that way? Who do you think you are? I’ll tell you who I am. I’m Mr. Dreamy who is chill and mild tempered and positive always. You, I’ll tell you who you are. You’re just Kang Daniel. You’re nothing but a calculating, jerky, arrogant blueberry gangster dickhead who gets his kicks harassing me and plans to use me for some evil purpose down the road. Who are you to make me this way, huh? I fucking hate your guts, dude! I hate you, hate you, hate you so much!”

Daniel leaned over, swaying precariously at the wall next to the foyer of his small one-room place, watching with drunken amusement as Seongwoo slammed his hands on his chest and spat fire like he’d never known he could. It was nice to see the cute squirrel become a fierce dragon, lose his cool and be passionate and aggressive. It was sort of nice to see him looking sort of uncontrollably jealous and hurt, which was a feeling that he was extremely familiar with over all these weeks.

Revenge was sweet, though a part of Daniel was bothered by that tinge of dewiness forming in Seongwoo’s doe eyes that suggested he was on the verge of crying. He hadn’t meant to make him that sad. He’d promised that he’d never do that. Maybe he had gone overboard when he’d leaned in to kiss that girl. He felt slightly guilty that he’d been so into the act and wanting to hurt Seongwoo even a tinge of how he was feeling that he had been seriously considering to push their lips together just once lightly. He was a bit too much, though Seongwoo did wrong as well first.

“And just how are you feeling? Explain it with words instead of your fists, Squirrelly?” he pressed, slightly mocking.

“Just. I’m upset. I don’t like you right know. I get pissed when I recall what you were just doing. I’m angry and kind of hurt. I dunno. It’s just not a pleasant feeling overall. Like my insides are turning and boiling and I really want to rearrange your face with my fists and I sort of want to return and yank all that skank’s hair out and…”

Seongwoo had stopped hitting him, slamming his palm on the wall instead, his breath uneven, shaky and choked with unshed tears under his deeply furrowed dark brows. His eyes were wildly searching Daniel’s face and chest as he attempted to sort through his chaotic emotions and regain control of himself. It was the most opposite of collected, confident, carefree and cheerful which Seongwoo was well-known for that Daniel had ever seen. It was unsettling how attractive his crush was like this, making him think all sorts of extremely naughty, devilish thoughts.

_Usually I want to protect and spoil him rotten, but right now I sort of want to rip him to shreds with my teeth, or we can tear down the house together…_

The younger choked out through gritted teeth, “What am I feeling right now…How to describe it…It’s such a nasty, infuriating feeling…I don’t understand…”

“Could it be that I made you jealous? When I was with that girl? Are you experiencing jealousy right now? It doesn’t seem like you genuinely hate me or you would have gone for my face…”

“No, why would I be jealous? She’s not my type and I’m not into you. I’m not gay and we’re in a fake relationship, so why would I even…”

Seongwoo drifted off, his voice sounding more and more hesitant as he dragged on. He failed to convince himself or hide his flurry of doubts occurring at the moment that word had been tossed up into the air. He was then staring hard at Daniel’s slackened mouth, hovering a couple of centimeters away. Their steamy breaths were mixing, tongues wetting drying cracks and leaving their lips wet and quivering seductively. Smut demons were crawling down the darkened walls, reaching out to ensnare them. Several intense, charged minutes ticked by without a word.

Seongwoo’s voice was low, raw, thick with desire and anger when he finally spoke slowly just above a whisper, “Jealous, huh? Yeah, maybe that’s what it was. How dare you make me jealous of a man…How dare you pull such a jerky move after saying that I’m not allowed to do that. You hypocrite. You deserve to be punished, yeah that’s right. You really deserve it, that was too much. You mean hypocritical sexy ass-berry.”

Daniel’s eyes popped and ears perked when they caught a word that didn’t belong coming from that accusatory, fiery tone. He’d been studying Seongwoo’s constellation moles super up-close, revealed by a slit of moonlight running over his incredible profile, knuckles faintly tracing the line of his incredibly sharp, paper-cutting jawline with a look of captivated reverence. Seongwoo was hovering close enough for their breaths and body heat to mingle, his eyes hooded as they zoned in on Daniel’s parted lips.

“Sexy? Did you just--”

Seongwoo slammed their mouths together in a violent, firm kiss.

“Shut up,” he pulled off to growl and nip at the center of Daniel’s thick lower lip. “You don’t get to talk when you’re being punished, jerk-off. You were bad and so I’m going to be bad and do bad in return. Because you made me want you but tried to give what’s mine to another, I’m going to make you want me insanely and then take it away. So, you can know how much the feeling sucks.”

_Warning for rated M material_

Even sober, Daniel would have not a single objection or qualm about making out with his gorgeous crush until he fainted or dropped dead. Instead of dropping to the floor, they ended up dropping to his fluffy bed in a flurry of squeezing, clawing, groping, tugging hands, making a mess of their clothes as they attempted to remove them, teeth nipping parted lips until they were swollen, tongues swirling and spreading saliva all over their faces.

They fell to the bed with Daniel on top of Seongwoo, their long legs tangled and pressed close, their shirts half lifted off, their hair a puffed out mess from being grazed through roughly. They rolled around the bed, fighting for dominance, kissing passionate and sloppy, both letting their anger turn into pure fierce explosions of lust, hands aggressively clawing and grabbing their heated sensitive flesh roughly instead of gentle and sweet caresses.

Every rushed, impassioned touch left a mark and caused the other to shiver, gasp, moan, and then bite or scratch the other harder in turn, a sort of painful but delicious, exciting battle occurring. They made a mess of not just their hair and clothes but Daniel’s blankets as well as they flipped around, clutching or shoving them out of the way to be able to clutch at more flesh as if they were at war with fabric. At some point, Seongwoo’s pants slid to his knees and his shirt was bunched above his head, Daniel furiously licking, sucking, and leaving red marks from his teeth all over his bare, toned chest. The younger gasped and moaned erotic and breathy and husky, yanking his silvery hair and clawing the headboard to survive the sensation attack.

“Ah, Daniel, it’s so hard, it hurts,” the younger whined, rolling his hips so his erection rubbed into Daniel’s chest which created much needed friction that eased his pain somewhat.

Daniel slid further until his nose was at the apex of his creamy, slender thighs, stroking and bumping the bump which drove Seongwoo wild. Suppressed moans ripped through his throat, his head thrown back on the pillow, his hands moving to clutch the blanket and Daniel’s bare, scratched-up back, his lightly toned abdominal muscles dancing as he tensed and jerked up into Daniel’s face. Daniel nuzzled and kissed and sniffed the moving bump, lost in the pleasure of the crazy, wonderful moment he could hardly believe was happening and barely register in his drunken, aroused to the point of insanity state.

He was addicted to everything Seongwoo at the moment and was terrified that he couldn’t stop himself from stopping this if Seongwoo changed his mind or got scared to go further. He was merely going on instinct and taking advantage of the situation the jealous rage had brought about. Jealous, drunken, angry Seongwoo was completely honest, absolutely wild, and extremely sensual.

“Ah, hmm, so sensitive, hmm…Come back up here, Nyel. Kiss me, I need you now, pronto…” the younger whined desperate and rather sweet, his dark hooded eyes full of desire and begging.

“Sure, Seongwoo, my pleasure, haa…”

Without hesitation, Daniel flew up to do so, brushing their heated, bare, toned chests together on the way up in a subtle, fluid wave which made them groan harshly, shiver and press in tight for more contact and delicious friction. Seongwoo hugged his thick, firm shoulders and tugged the back of his silvery, silky hair, slamming their open, hot, searching, panting mouths together, diving his tongue eager and deep upwards.

Daniel’s hands wandered smooth, graceful curves in a gentle caress to brush his chocolate little nipples and tickle his ribs, making Seongwoo cry and groan into his mouth between furious tongue tangoing. He started rolling his hips down slowly against Seongwoo’s bulge and pulled Seongwoo’s hands up over his head, pinning them to the pillows and headboard by the wrists, tossing away the shirt that constrained the younger. His mouth hotly slid along his tasty, sharp, clefted, lightly stubbly chin and moved lower to suckle near his ear where there was this beautiful, delicious patch of curved, heated, damp skin.

Seongwoo was beside himself with the brutal attacks to his nerves from mouth and the other’s large, hard dick rubbing against his extremely sensitive, aching one, Daniel’s hot, firm, smooth skin setting his chest on fire, too much of it brushing his already swollen nipples. There was nothing in the world that could make him be quiet with the intensity of the pleasureful sensations.

He moaned louder, more high-pitched and breathless, and more frequently than any time he’d ever been with girls. He was already breaking out in a sweat and leaking pre-cum from his pulsating member. The feeling of fooling around with a guy was so good that it was insane and though he knew he should push Daniel off or smack him away before it went too far, he couldn’t find the strength of will or muscle. It was so wonderfully intense and primal.

When he clamped his fingers around Daniel’s hands and shouted that he felt like he was going to come any second now, Daniel didn’t stop moving. He flicked his hips even harder in small, sensual waves, creating faster, fuller friction, swallowing Seongwoo’s wanton moans and gasps greedily, passionately exploring the insides of his mouth like he was attempting to eat him up whole like a cobra to it’s strangled pray. Their hands linked and clenched hard enough to bleed, thumbs brushing in a subtly sweeter gesture of encouragement and comfort. They were chasing their climax together full-throttle.

Seongwoo put his full trust in Daniel like he’d never expect he’d do with anyone and didn’t even hesitate to resist or hold back as the elder drove them to the peak of ecstasy, their frantic erratic hip bumping making the bed creak and shake like an earthquake was occurring. Gradually, their tensed legs relaxed as they more slowly rolled, riding out their long-lasting, intense climax and coming down from their out of control, ecstatic high. They continued to kiss lazily, open mouthed with lots of tongue and lip nibbling, thick, low, husky hums of pleasure mixing a special track they’d likely not forget easily.

Their hands were as relaxed and deliciously sore as their bodies now were with the tingling waves calming their nerves, squeezing and brushing in a more sweet, tender manner above Seongwoo’s messy splayed chestnut hair. The moment of climactic aftermath was strangely so emotional and comforting on top of feeling insanely good they both drew it out by getting the other to come back and kiss more when they attempted to turn away, usually to be able to properly breathe which they hadn’t in who knew how long.

The other would follow the one who dared leave with a soft peck, then enticingly nibble or flick their tongue ever so gently over swollen lips, which would start another sensual, desperate game sparking. Even after their arousals and orgasm aftershocks were long gone, Daniel stayed on top of the other, locked in place by his long, slender legs wrapped around his calves firmly. They continued kissing and holding hands tangled in the damp sheets for a countless matter of minutes, mixing the levels of sweet or naughty, whispering each other’s names and nicknames sweetly between.

Every tender, sensual kiss and breathy chuckle was like a small decimal percentage of confessing their feelings and attractions they’d either been hiding or stuck in denial about all these days together. It was as heart-tugging emotional as it was sensational. As beautiful as it was likely to be fleeting. Because it was all occurring because of drunkenness, built-up lust, confusion, and jealousy only one truly understood.

_End of Mature Content_

**That Morning**

The sound of Seongwoo’s yawn as Daniel stirred awake was for once not something to coo over but something rather to dread. Unsure of how to react, remembering much too vividly all the craziness that had transpired the previous night, he closed his eyes once more and feigned sleep. He’d been up for an hour, laying on his side, staring at Seongwoo’s back. He’d been curled up, facing away from him, blanket laying across the middle of his body only.

They’d been coherent enough to at least get re-dressed before passing out, so they were spared the extra shock of waking up naked next to someone. Their clothes and hair was a mess still and their bodies bore the telling marks of fierce play. He’d already counted two kiss marks on the right side of Seongwoo’s neck and recalled kissing his chest a lot more, so there was likely some there.

_That was a wonderful sinful night. But now I regret losing control so terribly. He started it but I shouldn’t have let it get so carried away, no matter it was everything I’ve dreamed and it seemed he wanted it even more so than me. He was drunk and emotionally distraught and maybe uncontrollably horny, that was all. It’s not like he realized that he is bi-sexual and has romantic feelings for you, don’t dream so ridiculously high in the clouds. You’ll only get crushed that way when the bubble pops. He was probably just horny and confused about why he was feeling certain things._

Seongwoo rolled over onto his back, squinting up at the ceiling. He groaned and rubbed his head, laying otherwise completely still. His head turned, seeing a sleeping Daniel by his side.

As it dawned on him that he was in Daniel’s room and strange things he was being hit with like a slap in the face occurred in this room that early morning before the dawn came, his expression became horrified. Daniel could somehow sense the distress, regret, panic, and other negative, complicated emotions coming from the other side of the bed, releasing a murky aura.

It didn’t seem like Seongwoo was taking this knowledge well. He hadn’t expected it would be easy. Just looking back at those early years of confusion, self-disgust, denial, and worry when he kept getting hard seeing guys as well as girls when he discovered the dirty magazine/pornography world, he could understand well. It wasn’t an easy thing to go through, especially if you thought you were alone and you tried hard to fight the feelings off.

This would be shocking and things were bound to be awkward between them if he directly addressed it before Seongwoo seemed ready to talk about the incident, what it meant, what it would mean for their friendship. Seongwoo had been drunk and acted on his slowly simmering beneath the surface attractions out of the blue, not just thinking about doing things with a guy but doing a lot all at once, nearly going all the way if Daniel hadn’t stopped his hands from going further down his boxers towards the end.

He cared about Seongwoo and he also especially cherished how much progress they made and the state of their relationship currently. Seongwoo was only his friend right now and he was fighting (a losing battle) with the fact he was also attracted to him, so this was good news. He didn’t need to be impatient and rush anything. He might lose him or hurt him that way. It was better that he pretended he didn’t recall anything in order to protect and maintain their delicate bond that still needed lots more growth. Things, Seongwoo, their character development, it all just needed time, patience, and nurturing.

After making up his mind how to handle the messy situation in a way that’s best for both, Daniel acted like he had a terrible hangover the whole morning. He asked Seongwoo once if he knew what had happened, saying that he didn’t recall anything after talking to some girl in the bar and Seongwoo dragging him out.

Over some spicy soup good for hangovers and rice at the nearby brunch cafe, Seongwoo flushed and stuttered as he attempted to lie about the reason he did that and what happened after. He insisted that he was angry back then only because it was hypocritical and unfair, also because he’d gone there to specifically make him feel better but he had the audacity to ignore him and hang out with others which broke all rules of friendship.

As expected, not even their first kiss was mentioned by the flustered younger. Nor was Daniel’s knowledge about the broken promise, the original reason that he’d been upset, since he didn’t want them to have an argument or himself to get miserable again. Since, in the end, the one he’d spent the night making out with wasn’t that girl but himself. He could forgive and forget this once, maybe even give the benefit of the doubt that there wasn’t anything going on with that person, but it was simply Seongwoo being his lecherous, boob-obsessed, teenager self.

The elder slurped his soup, glancing up from his bowl now and then, unable to stop his blissful grin from spreading so attempting to hide it by ducking way over and seeming interested in the soup. Seongwoo was cutely flustered and awkward as ever, unable to look at him, too stressed out or full of worries to eat so he was swirling the rice he’d dumped in the leftover half of the soup into gruel with his spoon.

_This is a good idea. It sort of sucks for me because of how perfect that was and I feel we took a couple of steps back from the progress we made but it’s the right thing to do. At least he remembers, so he knows that he can have the hots for a guy which he swore he couldn’t before. If I stay as his friend, don’t push him too far, wait and treat him well not always acting too jerky, then I believe honestly that I truly have a chance to win his heart. I’ve already had his body when he had his guard down and got more in touch with his wild, experimental instincts, so whose to say it’s impossible? It’s totally possible that I can get him to fall for me, the first guy that he’s ever liked in history._

_I have more confidence thanks to that incident. Even dense, stubborn Seongwoo can’t stay in denial and fight off his feelings forever. Like Minhyun has been slowly falling for Jaehwan’s charms and growing feelings he subtly expresses. At least I made a couple of steps forward and he’s not able to be so stuck in denial about he’s completely straight and could never be into a guy. I knew that the sparks I was sensing from the moment we first had a conversation wasn’t just my imagination, deep down I just knew it._

_I was going to be comfortable not asking or pursuing more if he continued to insist he’s straight but after that amazing display of passion, how he was all over me last night like a cat in heat, I don’t think that I can stop myself. I was on the verge of giving up, but he’s pulled me so much deeper into that black hole of charms._

_Not only am I most certainly not giving up on Seongwoo. I’m gonna go for him even harder, just whenever the perfect moment presents itself, whenever he’s ready to face and explore more of this mutual attraction with an open mind. What’s a bit more waiting after all these years doing it without a speck of hope to even see him again? Now we’ve kissed over a hundred times and so much more, beyond my wildest daydreams (because night dreams were another story, he tended to be more perverted and carried away after dark fell). All the best things in life are worth waiting for and Seongwoo is a gem worthy of being the eighth wonder of the world._

**A week** (and a lot of awkward, electrically charged nielong moments) **later**

During the end of lunch break, Seongwoo and Daniel found themselves at the brunt of a glaring, vicious looking Guanlin. He’d pulled them out into the nearby courtyard, insisting that they needed to have a talk.

“I heard something about you two and I want you to clear it up this moment. Have you been lying to all of us this whole time? Are you actually fake dating? Did Seongwoo make a deal with you in order to make it seem like he’s gay and drive me or others away? Is that true or have I heard some nonsense rumor?

Tell me the truth. I’m not saying this because I still want to go after Seongwoo. It’s simply not right to have this sort of unpleasant rumor flying around. Since we are friends and I respect you two as hyungs, I want to clear this up. Have you been lying or not?”

Daniel made a move that made Guanlin convinced. He grabbed Seongwoo abruptly by the jaw and then slapped a big, fat, long-lasting, passionate kiss on his defenseless lips. Seongwoo was so overwhelmed that he went along with it, forgetting there was anyone around for a moment, melting and pressing into the familiar feeling of those amazing kisses, seeming very much alright and enjoying it even to anyone’s discerning eye. Because Daniel was the most fantastic kisser, he knew that well, it was just as he remembered.

Which was why the other night it had been so difficult to stop since he was a kissing addict and he’d been drunk and it had been a hell of a long time since he made out with anyone and he missed that honestly. No-one had ever kissed better than him in his entire life. None kissed like Daniel, so sensually intense and yet so sweet, caring, just a hint of emotional and tender to tug at the heart-strings yet not cool the steamy mood.

After a full minute of almost making out slow and hot as if they were in a bedroom alone, Daniel pulled away and looked Guanlin directly in the eye with a smug grin.

“Is that not enough answer for you to finally believe us? Well, I’ll explain then if kissing in front of you still isn’t enough to convince you. The rumor that you heard isn’t a lie, but it’s also not a lie that I have feelings for Seongwoo now. It was a plan at first that Seongwoo suggested, but now I know that I really do like Seongwoo a lot. Which was why I went along with it so easily though he had nothing to offer me in return at the time. So, it’s not a plan anymore and that rumor can swirl down the drain because it’s no longer relevant. Seongwoo felt the same and now we’re dating for real. Do I need to kiss him longer to prove it? We could use tongue to make it extra hot for you. Give you a public showing.”

Seongwoo backed away, flushed and horrified, covering his swollen lips with his hand and giving him an incredulous look. Guanlin shook his head, snickered, and raised his hands up at the sides.

“Whatever. You don’t need to go that far. Too much public displays of affection will get you in trouble with the school. That much hotness should be illegal. That’s enough. I’ve confirmed what I needed confirmed. If you want to continue, go somewhere private. I wish you best of luck with your relationship, hyungs. Treat each other well, don’t fight.”

“We don’t need your luck, Squirt. We’re perfectly happy and the only fighting we do is for who is going to be on top. Now scram, back to flirting with your ex-boyfriend, Casanova Junior.”

Seongwoo took a couple of small, hesitant steps forward, tugging at Daniel’s shirt from behind him. “Hey…Did you mean that? Would you have kissed me again if Guanlin wanted it?” he murmured softly.

“Why would I kiss you for no reason? I was just doing you a favor. That was another act to get Guanlin off your back.”

Daniel turned to rap his temple and grinned mischievously. Seongwoo somehow seemed disappointed, head drooping. The second-year didn’t even know why he wasn’t feeling too happy about hearing that. Somehow, he’d had this silly fantasy that he ended up wanting to be true, although it was crazy if it was and even crazier that he wanted Daniel to enjoy kissing him like he was enjoying it many times and missing it.

Damn, how he missed and kept thinking about kissing Daniel for so long now. Whenever his friend/sunbae was around, he kept glancing at the elder’s juicy mouth with a fierce yearning taking over him like a sickness. He fantasized, both as daydreams and wet dreams regularly about their sensual, emotional, sweet, intense kisses that were branded and prominent in his memory. He’d never wanted to kiss another human so terribly. He’d never enjoyed kissing someone quite as much as he had then, even in his sloppy, wasted state.

“That’s a lie. I teased you that time, Seongwoo. I’ll answer again, more honestly. Yes, I meant what I just said. Yes, I would have kissed you. I haven’t ever been acting. I already liked you from the beginning. I’ve been genuinely interested and sincerely flirting with you. Kissing is just one of the many things I’ve been fantasizing about doing to you.”

Seongwoo stared up at him, slowly blinking for a minute as Daniel smiled and rubbed his hair with affection, still hovering too close to be natural for casual bros. He let out a nervous laugh, attempting to ignore his racing heart and flipping butterflies. Half of him couldn’t trust Daniel because he was always like this, so infuriatingly ambiguous.

The other half realized that he was charting into dangerous territory even hearing this much, wanting to run back to his happy, comfortable bubble of denial where he was a slightly confused straight man and they were nothing but friendly bros who made some drunken mistakes. Where he didn’t remember constantly think about how he wanted to repeat the things they’d done during their drunken fling.

“Eh, there you go again. I never realized what I was getting into. You’re surprisingly funny and great at acting, Blueberry Dickhead. You could pursue a career in movies someday, not just acting. But this isn’t the right timing, really, considering everything that’s going on. My nerves are about shot. Stop teasing and answer serio—”

His words were stopped abruptly when Daniel held his face up and dived down for a kiss. It was sweet, firm, and lingering. It was much more innocent and emotional than their kisses before, more like the ones that had occurred after their desires cooled down. It was a romantic, loving sort of kiss instead of an aroused, teasing, enticing one. It made Seongwoo’s body turn to wiggly, unstable jelly, his onyx eyes star spangled, his head dizzy, and his heart pattering.

“Seongwoo. Seriously. Look me deep in the eyes and see what I feel honestly. I’m not teasing, bullying, or joking. I’m completely serious. I like you. I repeat, I like you. Maybe even love you. Romantically. I’m interested in you. I want to flirt with you for real. I want to become your boyfriend. Or continue doing that technically, since it’s always been real for me, never an act or joke like you think it was.

So, Seongwoo, I’m going to ask you honestly and put all my pride on the floor. Will you let me try to win you over? Will you keep your heart open as I flirt with you from now on, even more sincerely without any ‘fake boyfriend’ deal or being stupidly drunk as an excuse? Will you try to see if you could possibly see me as more than just a friend, just another bro like you feel for others? Will you experiment about your feelings and your sexuality properly, soberly, instead of running away from it?”

For several minutes, Seongwoo flushed and nervously chewed on his lip, looking back and forth between his shoe tips and Daniel’s sweet, warm eyes stuck on his face. The elder was staring him down, refusing to move even a step away to let him breath a bit easier, his warm, large hand gently brushing the top of his head playing with his soft chestnut waves and cradling his jaw while thumbing his freckled cheek. He wasn’t going to escape from this situation without answering.

Seongwoo took a deep breath before shakily muttering with his eyes tightly shut. The bravest yet possibly most foolish thing he’d ever said in his life. He didn’t even know where he’d scraped up and dragged out the courage from his cowardly, overthinking, anxious self to say it.

“Okay, for the time being, I’ll allow you to flirt with me and I’ll consider if it’s possible to be more than friends. But you have to wait for my answer, go slow, have patience, and we have to keep it only between us for now because the guys will tease me a lot and I don’t think I can—”

His words were cut off by Daniel giving him an excited, thankful peck on his moving lips. He was beaming and giddy, glowing more brilliantly from the sun with sheer happiness pouring out of his every pore. Being repeatedly interrupted by kisses was annoying but also a surprising spark of joy as he was getting something that he’d been wanting in heavy doses all at once.

“Yes! That’s fine. I can wait for you. I’ve waited so long already, it’s perfectly fine to wait some more. I can stay your friend and wait and keep my lips sealed. I’m going to go full out flirting with you though, so be prepared. I don’t care if you’re alone or not. I won’t say I like you out loud often but I’m not going to hide it or be fully silent either. Not anymore, no way, it’s been too long of that.

So, you do as you promised and don’t you dare break it this time around. No more denial or running. You have to accept what I’m doing NOT as a joke or obligation this time around and think seriously about if you have any feelings for me. Alright? I did it, yes! Seongwoo said yes! My plan succeeded! No more one-sided crushing, yippee!”

“Okay, okay. Calm down before you hurt yourself. Silly puppy…Why are you being precious, making me wanna protect you and take you out for walks on a diamond leash…” Seongwoo chided softly as he watched with amusement and a faint, fond smile.

Daniel was delightfully, loudly rapping out his words practically bounding in circles with his invisible tail flying about like a windmill in his childlike excitement.

**Later that day**

“I knew he was dumb but he’s really the king of morons, huh?”

“I didn’t think anyone could get worse than Daniel, honestly. I mean, in terms of lacking common sense.”

“These two really are a perfect match then. We should call them ‘dumb and dumber’ couple.”

“Dude, yes that’s perfect! They’re both dumb as doornails.”

“But I think Seongwoo is dumber. How many times has Daniel confessed already? Even after he kissed him, then he still was thinking it was a joke?”

“He’s Prince of Denial too it seems. I heard he’s probably like that because he has feeling since awhile ago but refuses to see that. Is it that scary to have your orientation altered? I didn’t have much issue with it. Like when you have to switch teams playing sports, it just happens and you go with it.”

Normally Daniel would have cracked their skulls open like Humpty Dumpty for daring to insult his precious Seongwoo and belittle his very much realistic, understandable personal struggles. However, he was so preoccupied with his phone that he wasn’t able to register the chitter-chatter buzz and laughter going on around the purple and white table in front of the CU convenience store as any sort of interpretable words.

(Daniel) Serious?

(Seongwoo) _For the tenth time YES I’M SERIOUS. If you’re serous about liking me then I’m also serious about considering that._

Heol. Daebak. So, you’re serious, serious? And you DO believe me now? That I’m not just teasing you when I say I like you or good things about you?

_-_- Dickhead. I’m going to strangle you with a shoestring if you don’t stop this. I’m embarrassed enough that I didn’t get it all this time, you’re certainly not helping that. You know what? I’ve had enough. You’re bothering me when I’m trying to actually focus on class for once. If you ask about this again, consider it canceled. WE’RE canceled. I can’t be friends even with someone this annoying and unable to trust me, it’s freaking stressful._

Andwaeee!! No canceling!!!

*zips mouth cat gif*

Okay, okay. Sorry for being annoying, just hard to wrap my head around. Good luck with class. Fighting!

*sighing Samoyed puppy gif*

_You’re pouting, aren’t you? Don’t do that when others are around. It’s irritatingly childish and cute. Only I can see that side of you with those plump, pretty, heart-shaped lips. I don’t like a ton of rivals. I’m possessive._

Jdkjskds Seongwoo-yah…I’m blushing, so shy now…

*girl nosebleeding gif*

*bunny tossing hearts gif*

*baby excitedly running around gif*

_Tch, such an over-reacting, silly mutt. Bye, Nyel…hyung (ugh, cringe >.<)_

Ksfjaksfa!!!! Did I ready that right? Nyel hyung?! My heart! Who knew you would ever talk like that time me? I’m scared I’m dreaming. I need to hear you actually say ‘hyung’ outloud though, pronto!

Bye bye Ongs!!

_It’s not a dream. I’ll try and tell you later, in private. Don’t hurt yourself getting all excited now. Have fun with your friends. See you soon._

Okay, can’t wait!! I wish time will fly fast!!

_Daniel -_-_

Leaving you alone and staying totally chill like ice water with cucumbers now ^^

_Good idea. Hyung <3_

Jsdj$%891jshfl^$##!!!!!!!!!

Of course, the third-year wasn’t and couldn’t possibly keep calm. There was no moving on from Seongwoo agreeing to sort of casually date him and calling him ‘hyung’ instead of all those insults or polite ‘sunbae’ he said on occasion. Just as not a soul that knew him expected.

He immediately went on to his Instagram to post something while excitedly stomping his feet on the ground. His friends were curious so they went on with their own phones to see what he posted, snickering and commenting underneath it, all of them tagging Seongwoo to make sure he saw it soon.

_Yah, what is this? I have enough homework already, don’t give me a puzzle!_

Daniel ignored Seongwoo’s annoyed comment. He merely looked at the phone resting on the table open to his new post, watching, stepping, and laughing giddily as his notices blew up by the second. Half of the school likely had an alarm set on his account since he’d started being active.

**25 minutes later in the engineering faculty building**

“Hey, Ongs~ Where are you going in a rush like a runaway bandit?” Minhyun jumped in the hallway, directly in Seongwoo’s path as he was practically sprinting down the hall with his backpack loosely dangling just over one shoulder. He didn’t see his cousin until they’d banged into each other because he was staring at his phone with a quizzical expression.

“I’m NOT rushing. I always walk this fast.” Seongwoo’s immediate flush, guilty expression, and how he scratched at his neck suggested otherwise. “By the way, what do you think this means?”

The screen displayed some emoji and numbers on a blank white background. The numbers were 1 9 4 3 8. The emojis included an eye, thumbs up, a heart, a seal and a cat.

“Looks like some sort of code involving numbers. What if it’s the number of characters in the word? Or it’s the number of strokes in the syllable? They must have some connection to the picture, spelling out one sentence with five parts.”

Seongwoo snapped his fingers, appearing enlightened. “That’s it! Help me crack this!”

“Aren’t you on your way somewhere? You seemed like you were in a rush.”

“Well, I was going to beat and pester Daniel during my break until he told me what the hell this means. But my pride would be scratched, right? It’s better if I solve it myself and then beat him up with good reason.”

“Ah, so this is about Daniel, huh? Of course it is. Why did I not immediately consider it? When is anything NOT about Daniel these days is the real question,” the taller snickered, confirming with his Insta account that there was a post on Daniel’s page that was blowing up.

After cracking the code with Minhyun sitting on the floor in the hallway nearby the doors that led out to the courtyard where Daniel and his group of friends wouldn’t be too far away, Seongwoo sincerely wished that he hadn’t. He had been expecting more that Daniel would be saying some sort of backhanded compliment or teasing comment about him. He hadn’t expected he’d find some sweet, very direct, unable to be misinterpreted love confession. That was so unlike Daniel that he didn’t know how to take it.

‘I seriously love Ong Seongwoo’ was what the code cracked up to be. They’d used the various pictures and English words which they could symbolize to figure it out.

“Um, aren’t you going to answer that? It’s your lover boy. He’s probably worried if you had another clumsy accident.”

“Shh. Don’t start with me. I need processing time. Wait just a minute. He’s not MY anything. Except a pain in my ass. Let’s get that perfectly straight.”

Seongwoo stopped holding his flaming cheeks and rudely pushed Minhyun, continuing to stare at his phone as it vibrated. Daniel was calling him for the second time. He wasn’t able to bring himself to answer it. He was too shaken up, embarrassed, flattered, nervous, angry and all sorts of other complicated feelings swirling a mess inside.

He didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t know which vague feeling he was experiencing was more prominent. He didn’t know if it was okay to feel good about this, which most of the feelings centered around. A guy confessing to him this time around felt kind of…good. Which was why his heart was racing and he was having a hard time not smiling and his face was super flushed.

This wasn’t like when Guanlin confessed to him a ton of times before. It was different. It was not disgusting, weird, annoying, uncomfortable. It was unsettling but in a pleasant, heart racing, nerve-wracking sort of way. He was worried he would be obviously unsettled if he answered right now, not confident he could be his usual self. He didn’t want Daniel to know certain things, like how whipped and affected he could make him every time he confessed out of the blue. Not just yet.

He didn’t want to be teased. Not even by his friends. He was still working on accepting the things he was suspicious about himself. He wasn’t ready for anyone to know that he was having his heart wavered by Daniel of all people. Not just a man but one he’d thought was a bully, a jerk and hateful on almost every level before he’d gotten to spend time with him. He’d woken up, had his eyes forced wide awake to Daniel’s various charms, sure. But he wasn’t exactly ready for the world to know that.

His cousin snarked, “I can think of another way he wishes to bring pain to your ass.”

“Yah! Shut up right now before you get your ass cut a third slit, Hwang Minhyun!”

Minhyun groaned and clutched his bottom as a snarling, rabid squirrel like man jammed his sharp fingernail in the side of one cheek with a burst of fury. His face was a flaming tomato with steam coming out of his ears.

Poor Minhyun didn’t know that he’d said the worst thing that he could have at the worst timing. Because then Seongwoo was recalling things much inappropriate for school and the time of day. Sinful yet sinfully pleasureful things that he recalled about their wild drunken night. The night that forced him to come to terms with a beast he couldn’t even hope to tame and could only consider face or run from it – the beast of desire for a man that had been possibly lying dormant inside. He had to face the big question soon, he knew, but it was much easier said than done.

_Am I attracted to Daniel because I like him? Or is it that I’ve been in the closet about liking guys as well the whole time? Is it possible that I’m NOT gay except for in his case? Has he been turning me gay with some seductive powers he has, is that even possible? It’s not like it’s contagious or something. Have I always been bi-sexual but in denial then? But I don’t recall ever getting turned on by a guy before I met Daniel though, so I can’t exactly say I’m bi either, more like I’m Daniel sexual…_

“Hello, this is Minhyun. Seongwoo can’t come to the phone at the moment. No, don’t worry, he’s not hurt. He’s just preoccupied spacing out. He’s become zombified after decoding your confession post. Good job, I dare say. You finally broke him.”

Seongwoo snapped out of it once he realized that Daniel had continued to call until Minhyun had answered the phone while he was zoning out. He hissed and attacked his cousin, attempting to snatch the phone back and shut it off before Minhyun exposed and embarrassed the fluff out of him, being the intently observant genius mind reader that he was.

Minhyun knew better than any other of his friends exactly what was going on. That sharp, cunning fox probably even suspected that something sensual had happened with Daniel which was why he’d been avoiding him as much as possible with all sorts of excuses until recently. He was probably the one that gave Jihoon the idea about those damn condoms, saying that for sure Seongwoo had some buried lust for Daniel.

Damn, he hated it when his cousin was right about shit involving him. Couldn’t he use his weird evil powers only on others? It wasn’t any fun when that was directed at exposing his innermost private thoughts he would rather have buried, especially to himself, for forever.

“I’ll bring him there, sure. I’ll drag him if I have to. It’s so rude how he keeps running away when from the way I see it you’re a swell guy too good for his dense playboy flat ass. Just so you know, he definitely doesn’t hate you. He’s been blushing like crazy since he saw what it means. He’s a strawberry mochi even now.”

“Yah, you mother fucker! Why were you born with a voice or a mouth! You clearly only use it for evil, like torturing your own kin! I’m going to sew it fucking shut forever!”

He could hear Daniel laughing hard on the other end of the line up until Minhyun switched it off. It made Seongwoo all the more furious and embarrassed. He snatched back his phone, muttered that he hated Minhyun with a passion and was going to find a way to get him kicked out of the family someday. Then the cousin younger by only a couple of weeks grabbed his bag, stood up, and stormed off.

Minhyun leisurely slinked up, following with a skip in his step, smiling and whistling. They eventually ended up where Daniel was, showing that Seongwoo wasn’t upset about the post at all really, just a bit embarrassed and uncertain how to react to the confession. The group as they had been recently hung out together, putting two tables together so all of the students could sit. They’d become close through the fact they were all sort of seeing each other and often interreacted on SNS. They were basically a large, oddball group of friends now.

Everyone was doing well, comfortably on their way to becoming official couples. Except for in the case of dumb and dumber couple. The others watched the ‘dumb and dumber’ frenemies playful banter with knowing, wide, snarky grins, some chuckling under their breath. It was so obvious that those two liked each other all this time, but they were both dense and difficult, fighting that smothering chemical spark flaring between them like a lit sparkler. Hopefully, they’d figure things out soon so that the three couples could have triple dates and there’d be no more of this drama.

That couple was in their own world, both so perfectly matched and adorable in their own special form of intimacy that the others sort of felt like they should maybe sneak away and leave them alone, seeing something maybe they weren’t supposed to see.

When Daniel saw Seongwoo come over, slamming his backpack down and glaring only at him like he might laser beam off his head if he had the power to, he brilliantly smiled.

“I missed you, Squirrelly. What took you so long? You got lost from that short distance, seriously? Maybe we should tie a red leash around each other’s wrists like the red string of fate. I’ll be your compass and map, Lost Boy,” Daniel teased.

Seongwoo knocked him on the temple rather gently with his knuckle, then took a seat right next to Daniel although he could have taken a couple of other seats. It was just natural somehow, they were drawn to each other like that after so much time of being fake boyfriends. Some might tease about it because Seongwoo needed to notice it, but today they merely observed, making notes to discuss and tease about later.

Seongwoo huffed with irritation, ears and cheeks tinted dark magenta as if he’d been rubbing them raw. “How could I possibly? I walk this path every day several times! Don’t insult my intelligence. I solved your dumb immature puzzle in ten minutes.”

“It seriously took a whole ten minutes? It took my friends like two. You weren’t joking when you said you were dumb, I guess. I should buy you some puzzles to help increase your IQ. I’m worried about your mental health as you age. What if you forget your name by 50? Or is that you suck that much at English?”

“This fucking nasty bluebird poop covered sparkly suited mafia boss. Will you ever stop bullying me? If that’s how you treat someone you like, it’s no wonder your forever single! And gonna stay that way! I don’t want a jerk liking me! Cancel your feelings, they’re not wanted!”

“Hmm, are you so sure about that? Because I sort of think otherwise. Soon I think I’ll be dating a cute, fluffy, bad tempered squirrel. Because you don’t mind that much at all that I like you like crazy, do you?”

“Who’s bad tempered? Why would I want to date you? Why would I be happy to be liked by someone as annoying and rude and noobish as you?! Literally not a single reason to like you back, huh! You’re nothing but mean to me! Like a freaking elementary schooler, always bully the girl you’re crushing on during recess. I’m not the only one full of flaws. So are you, even more so, starting from your odd choice in hair colors!”

“Dissing my hair all of a sudden, are we? Never expected you’d be quite that moody like a girl pms-ing, damn. I brought you sweets and your favorite drink. Am I still mean? Is that considered bullying? I guess I’ve got the wrong squirrel then, my mistake. I’ll go find one friendlier in the trees around her to give this to then…”

Seongwoo snatched the bags and coffee cup away from Daniel in a flash, protecting it as if it were treasure. “Yah, no take backs. I’ll eat it. Since I’m hungry and…since you know, you bought it for me specifically…it’s not going to other squirrels, it’s mine…” he grumbled softly, looking down and slightly pouting.

Daniel appeared baffled, then thoroughly amused when he repeated that last part, interpreting the fluffy meaning underneath the surface. “Pfft. Now you’re all timid because you want the food, huh? Are you touched because I know what you like and figured you’d be hungry, so you get another surprise gift just when you need it, hmm? Seems you really melt when it comes to being pampered. Why are you so cute, Ongcheongie? I could eat you up instead. This strawberry mochi cheek looks super tasty, I’ve gotta take a nibble. Nyam, nyam, nyam….”

Seongwoo winced and whined as Daniel ruffled his head, pinched his cheek and then dived into take little nips at the fluffiest part of marshmallow skin.

“Ah, don’t bite there!” Seongwoo squealed, flaming as hot as the sun as a rush of heat and excitement set inferno to his nerves.

“Not feeling good today? How about here?” Daniel whispered, which unfortunately everyone heard.

Seongwoo shoved him off hard as he dived for his neck completely not caring that they had 5 other people just in front of them plus the typical posse of half-stalker fangirls. Everyone was having a hay day seeing this flirty, naughty display in the middle of campus with their favorite visual couple. If Daniel actually bit his neck with those sharp rabbit teeth and swirled that silken, steamy tongue on his sensitive flesh, he might moan out loud as he almost always did because it felt so intensely pleasureful and then he’d have to transfer schools to deal with the humiliation.

“Kang Daniel, I’m gonna chop your limbs off with a chainsaw and sell all your organs on the black market! Knock it off! Go sit over there, you’re not allowed to sit by me today! This mutt needs punishment! How dare you treat me like a chew toy in public?! You’re so fucking rude, you need to be disciplined or jailed!”

Daniel pouted and whimpered like he’d told him he couldn’t have any jellies for the rest of the year. “Aw, but I’ll miss you so badly if we separate. I’ve already been without you most of the day. If I can’t be by you right now, then I’ll just whine and pout until you feel guilty and take back your words.”

“Ugh, I swear. You would too. Fine, you can stay there. But BE GOOD. I MEAN it. No more funny business or else I will not be a nice, tolerant Mr. Dreamy anymore.”

Seongwoo narrowed his eyes and wagged his finger at the other’s cute, rounded nose in warning. Daniel was then sitting back, looking deceptively innocent and chill, hands in his pockets and relaxed, cocky sort of stance as usual.

“Hmm. I’ll try. But you’re irresistibly cute right now though. You look like a strawberry puff. Those are super tasty jellies if you’ve ever had them. So squishy and chewy too. Hmm.” Daniel licked his lips, staring at the younger’s pinkened mochi cheeks like a hungry wolf.

Seongwoo merely bit down on his straw and sipped. The corners of his wavy lips were curving up, twitching as he fought to hide a flattered, bashful smile.

_Well, Nyel hyung… Ask me when we’re in private and I might just let you nibble wherever you like for a minute, you stud muttin (mutt + muffin)…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have uploaded this a week late! I needed to take a break to focus on keeping up and helping with Daniel’s promotions and I was also hospitalized and working on another brand new story I’ll be focusing on mainly this month and next month. I figured you guys are all busy with Daniel and Ong’s drama hyping and such that you’d be too busy to read or even check for updates anyways. Hope that you’ve had a terrific week and that you’re staying safe and healthy. Summer is approaching the end, soon it will hopefully be cool and breezy again, hang in there~! I’ll see you with the end of this story just after Seongwoo’s b-day! I’ll link you to the café events I went to in Seoul because that’s what I do every year for ongniel’s b-day weeks ^^
> 
> Take care, thanks for still reading and supporting my endeavors! Hope you enjoyed the extra steam that I’ve added, originally there’s no mature content in 2gether series. But I’ve heard the book had super hot smut scenes so that’s why I’ve decided to add it in, since I mean they’re healthy men in college dealing with their attractions and partying as well so you know, just makes sense to me.
> 
> <3 Raina


	7. The Mutt & The Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu grapples with his identity struggles while in the midst of a complicated sort of 'friends with benefits that act couply and might turn to real lovers someday' relationship, stuck in the in-betweens but never the less enjoyable for both compared to all their arguments previously. Daniel claims he's willing to wait because Seongwu is worth it. Seongwu learns new things about Daniel's past that gives him new perspective on their past interactions. A girl that's oddly close to Daniel appears and due to a project they start spending loads of time together. Seongwu attempts to 'get the Daniel fever' out of his system by avoiding him and returning to his girl-hunting ways though he's plagued with visions of Daniel appearing to ruin his fun. 
> 
> It's a dramatic finale. So, you ready?

“Daniel, wake up, seriously! I’m about to jam a pen up your nose!”

Seongwoo was poking at the rolling, squirming, groaning elder with a pen incessantly.

“Can’t you wake me up in a nicer way? Like a kiss? Ignite my senses in a pleasant way?” the blue-haired Samoyed complained in a gruff, husky tone.

“Ha. You seem to be gravely mistaken about my character, Niel-ah. I’ve never been thought of as a ‘nice’ guy, not truly. Just like this overgrown child, I’m only usually nice for a specific reason. I certainly have no reason to listen or do something pleasant to you, King of Jerky Mutts. I didn’t forget that I only got three hours of sleep because you wouldn’t shut up about your next Spiderman movie theories. The LAST thing you deserve is a kiss, not even an innocent cheek peck.”

“Hmm, don’t be like that, Seongwoo. You promised you’d be more open minded. If you don’t want to be late for school, then it’s simple. I need one harmless little bit of sugar on the lips as an exchange. Soft and quick but honey sweet. Like your real self is once that shyness is melted away.”

Seongwoo flushed as he rolled his eyes and huffed. “You are such a kiss addict. How many do you even ask for in a day? You find an excuse and threaten me regularly to get them. Your parents must have been smut demons. I’m not going to give in to your childish side today, nope. Get up, you massive mutt!”

No matter how much he yanked, shoved, poked and scolded, the sleepy, stubborn Daniel refused to budge. He was as solid and unmoving as a brick wall. The disheveled, bare chested man kept his ripe cherry lips pursed, flashing sad, hopeful puppy eyes still heavy with slumber under those charming curved lids. Seongwoo sort of hated himself for yet again giving in and tossing his pride to the window. Those dang thick, juicy lips were ridiculously tempting and he couldn’t bring himself not to look at them though he knew it was dangerous. Time was ticking, Daniel was being unreasonable, and his weak resistance was cracking further—he had no choice but to oblige the elder’s selfish whims.

Daniel triumphantly smiled after the feathery, lightning speed peck that came as his reward for his persistence, sneakily latching onto Seongwoo’s neck and pulling him down for more before he had a chance to pull farther to safety. He was such a mischievous perverted devil like that. Seongwoo was exasperated and annoyed but not surprised. Since he hadn’t slept well and he’d spent much of his energy attempting to wake up Daniel, he had little left to fight him further. Especially when his lips craved the pleasant contact.

The prey begrudgingly let himself be pulled in by the hungry wolf, melting inside as he surrendering to those pillowy, warm lips gently pressing over his. The kisses luckily stayed innocent this morning though even sweet, lingering, caressing kind of pecks could do serious damage to his sensitive, haywire nerves. Because there was a hidden sensuality in those that suggested how hot things could get if Daniel decided to be serious.

Since every follicle and miniscule movement of Kang Daniel was as spicy as eating a spoonful of wasabi. Seongwoo swallowed back a moan, pressing firmer and prolonging the tingly contact of his own accord.

He’d also been gradually becoming a kissing addict, if he confessed his sins. This wasn’t the first time that Daniel coaxed him into laying by his side, cuddling and lightly kissing instead of what he’d originally been planning to do that was along more responsible lines. The more amazing the kisser was, the more easily he found himself getting distracted.

“It’s too late to go out to eat. I still have to take a shower. Should I skip one or the other? Hmm, but I don’t like you skipping meals when you’re a stick already…”

Daniel hummed huskily between kisses while Seongwoo remained still in his cozy arms, sometimes obliging with lingering, gentle pecks in return, getting furiously flushed with his heartbeat on overdrive from the intimate contact. The faint sounds of people commuting outside mixed with soft smacking sounds inside the room.

“I can go buy some donuts from the bakery down the road while you take a shower. Two birds.”

“One stone. Speaking of, you’re hard as one. Why is that? Just from some cuddling and light kissing? I’m being perfectly good here but you’re tempting to me to go naughty mode, you horny squirrel.”

At his teasing while moving from his swollen lips to nip at his heated ear, Seongwoo jerked his lower half away from Daniel. He hadn’t realized that he’d become fully aroused and the tip was poking Daniel’s thigh. Well, that was embarrassing but not exactly unexpected the way things were going between them recently in this…whatever relationship they had(friends with benefits, kinda?).

“Er, it’s nothing. Just ignore it. It’s too early to bother.”

Even if they wanted to do something about it, they didn’t have the time. Though being late and getting scolded didn’t deter rebel wolf Daniel from an opportunity for intimacy with his favorite chew toy.

“Stop, you can’t start something now. I’ve got to…go to the…bakery and…hmm, what was it I have to do again, shit, you’re making my mind fuzzy, hmm, stop it, Nyel, ah…”

Seongwoo’s thoughts got hopelessly lost in translation as Daniel ruthlessly sucked and teethed on his sensitive earlobe and the soft area of flesh where his jawline and neck met, causing the younger to moan, squirm, and become uncomfortably heated all over. It wasn’t just making his mind fuzzy, he was already about to make it blow, especially his breath and husky, naturally deep down whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“I’ll let you go, maybe. If you tell me how much you want me…”

Breathy, sensual moans and hissing inhales followed as Daniel moved to his arched, exposed throat and caressed his stomach lightly under his shirt, enticing the turned-on student further. His pale, elegant hand shakily raised up to clutch tinted silvery strands and tug that fiery, velvety mouth closer to his searing skin, subtly showing he was eager to be loved harder. Daniel bit and sucked just under his collar this time without holding back, leaving a mark that could be hidden, otherwise Seongwoo would have a hissy fit. He was allowed to mark but he hated having to wear suspicious looking bandaids outside in case of questions or speculations. The thought of their friends seven suspecting they were fooling around was terrifying.

“What do you say we just skip class and use those condoms your friends gifted us? You said it smells like blueberry pie. Now I’m curious what it tastes like.”

“Yah, you lecher. Just because I allow you to get carried away here and there doesn’t mean we’re going all the way. Especially in the morning when we need to get to school!”

“Ah, so then, is this evening fine? I wanna try going all the way with you, Seongwoo-yah. I bet it’s more amazing than anything we’ve tried. You fit so tight around my fingers and the way you moaned then, wah, literal slice of heaven. I thought I’d died. Hmm? What do you say we insert something a bit longer and thicker that will make you feel really good?”

“I told you not to TALK about that. It’s bad enough I let you do it once. Even worse that it was kind of not so painful as I expected and part of me wan…”

The flushed, astonished younger drifted off, slapping a hand over his mouth. Not soon enough though. Daniel’s cheeky, huge grin showed that he’d already finished his sentence in his mind.

“So, you really did like it and want to try again. I knew it. You might have an actor face but you’re pretty shit at lying, at least to me. And as stubborn as an ox. You kept insisting it was strange, making it seem as if you hated it, which really didn’t add up with what I clearly remember. You sounded so erotic, like you didn’t want me to ever stop…”

Seongwoo rolled over and sat up rapidly, afraid with good reason of what Daniel with his butterfingers slipping under his waistband and that sultry, husky tone would do next if he stayed there knowing that he’d liked that one fingering session they’d attempted. It had been brief and abrupt but it was a different world of pleasure he’d never imagined. He was sort of scared of it though, being it was a foreign feeling. He was scared of a lot of new things he was experiencing recently. His attraction to a man, the intense pleasure from said man doing super shameful sinful things he didn’t dare speak of outside, his rapidly expanding feelings that didn’t have the same vibe as friendship should.

Like the coward he was most days, Seongwoo planned to soon run out of the room, avoiding talking about anything honestly that Daniel wanted to discuss involving their relationship and his orientation/identity issues. He felt terrible about it, but he simply just wasn’t ready for those heavy, ground-breaking discussions. It wasn’t so long since he’d accepted that he was attracted to Daniel and let him do physical things, of course he wouldn’t possibly be ready to explore what that all meant.

Luckily, Daniel was chill, respectful, ever kind and patient, more so than seemed humanly possible, nicer to him afterwards than he deserved. He’d act like no forbidden topics came up and Seongwoo hadn’t fled like a mouse into a hole, figuratively. It was one thing to SAY that he would address these new revelations about himself, it was another thing to directly confront, especially to discuss them aloud with others.

He was only halfway to accepting and being ready to be anyone’s ‘wife’, meaning he had to get mounted and penetrated in a secret place even he had never put anything inside of. He needed more time, even if it was risky and frustrating, to himself and everyone around him likely, particularly the person who had been crushing on him for a long time already.

“I’ll, uh, get you those, uh…”

“Donuts.”

“Donuts, right. That. I’m gonna go get that while you hop in the shower. You’re stinky like expired blue cheese dressing.”

Daniel openly stared with sultry wolf eyes at Seongwoo’s panty covered bottom like it was a chunk of beef steak while the unknowing younger ran his hands through his hair and took deep breaths, exhaling shakily. Daniel went into the bathroom to shower, sleeping buck naked as ever. Seongwoo was left on his own, absently staring at the mirror which had just shown a reflection of that bouncy, round, bubble buttocks which was squishy and more fun than bread dough to need.

_Flashback (Rated M)_

“How does it feel, Seongwoo? Does it hurt?” Daniel whispered from behind, his hand stuffed down the back of Seongwoo’s boxers.

“Ng. I dunno. Strange. Not exactly painful but not pleasant either.”

“Hmm. How about here, if I do this then maybe…”

Seongwoo jerked and tensed. “Ah! Woah. Nyel. Wait. Hmm. Hah. What is that? What are you doing?”

“Prostate I presume. That’s what mine feels like. It feels pretty good when you rub on this spot as long as it’s gently.”

“Oh god…”

Daniel stopped twitching his finger, appearing gravely concerned at Seongwoo’s tone seeming distressed. “It hurts? I’m sorry I haven’t cut my nails in a while.”

Seongwoo had his head turned on the pillow he was clutching for dear life, softly panting and looking miffed. “Hey, I didn’t say stop. If it hurts, I’ll let you know. Until then, go ahead. You’re the one that insisted on trying this. If I wasn’t drunk, it would never happen. Mark my words. This should be forbidden territory. I can’t believe, your finger is up my asshole right now, god, I don’t even want to imagine it, so dirty, so just NOT right…”

Daniel chuckled, lapping at his flaming ear as the bashful man hid in the pillow. “Which is why I love drunken you the most. I consider myself very lucky to get to touch your most sacred shrine where the real special treasures are hidden. Doing something intimate with the one you like that’s a natural instinct, Squirrelly, that’s hardly dirty, certainly not wrong. It’s sensual and lovely, just like your body is. I’m very much enjoying finally being able to do more than just fantasize about cherishing you…”

“Don’t, ah, whisper in that damn rudely sexy husky voice, and don’t, ng, throw that, hmm, big word around, oh, so easily…”

The brunette gasped, slender body jerking back instinctively and galaxy eyes squeezed tight with the curtains of ebony, spindly lashes dancing, breath coming in short, shaky huffs as Daniel’s finger buried deep inside rubbed some sensitive wall. He was seeing fireworks bursting behind his eyelids, his stomach curling with intense heat, something a mix of pleasure and discomfort making him confused about how to react to this totally new sensation. The whole experience was intense, intimate, and shameful.

“I don’t. I wouldn’t throw that around lightly, ever. It’s what I feel and it’s the first time for me. I’ve been holding it in for awhile. Much longer than you know, believe me. I love you, Seongwoo-yah. I have for a long, long time now. I love you so much that I don’t know what to do sometimes…”

“Don’t say it. Not like that. Not now, with your finger moving inside, oh god. It makes me confused and, ah, hmm, Daniel, oh, something’s building, something bigger, it burns, it’s so strange but good, keep touching there, ah, just like that, hmm, don’t stop, shiiiit…”

Daniel pressed his fingertip along and rubbed fast on the spot that made Seongwoo desperately aroused, moaning harsh, shivering violently, clutching the fluff out of the pillow, colorfully cursing into the dampening sheets. Odd squelching sounds came from inside the moving boxers as Daniel thrust his finger between the pert, shapely hills defensively resting on the bed.

Feeling excited and pleased with his skills as an inexperienced lover, Daniel grazed his lips along Seongwoo’s wettened ear, suppressing moans and growls. He focused on his moves and the sounds which were a reward of his delicate labor. Seongwoo was clawing at the sheets and rolling back between his hand and the mattress, rotating between enjoying the deeper thrusts to the much needed friction on his pulsing cock. He buried his red face in the pillow, muffling some of his sinful, shocked cries and arousing curse words.

They never got to experience that approaching orgasm this way, though. Because someone knocked on Seongwoo’s apartment door and they scrambled up from the unmade bed in a panic with incredibly guilty, shameful, crazed with desire looks on their flushed faces. It had been Minhyun visiting Seongwoo to get notes for a class he’d missed. Daniel had had to hide out on the balcony in only his boxers, getting chilly. Seongwoo had luckily managed to hide that Daniel was had spent the night at his place by kicking his clothes and bag under the bed just before Minhyun had spotted them.

_End flashback_

That was the story of which Daniel was mentioning earlier, as well as the one that often played on his mind like a broken record, giving him the most conflicted feelings. Apprehension, confusion, arousal, and especially guilt. Because Daniel was honest and good to him, selfishly and without complaint matching his pace and going along with what he wanted their relationship to be. But he felt guilty that he kept hiding their relationship even as they were becoming more intimate and emotionally close as well. They were all but officially in a relationship whereas the others were already past that stage.

They spent the night at each other’s houses and they fooled around (more so when they had alcohol in their systems), they spooned and sweetly kissed at night and they had a lot of couply domestic moments when they weren’t in bed as well. Yet Daniel didn’t get upset or pressure the younger about something more at all. He simply attempted to listen and understand whenever he wanted to talk about his confusion and worries which was rare and out of the blue. He was just there, being supportive and loving and all around perfect husband material, waiting for Seongwoo to come to him all the way.

All that was needed was for Seongwoo to admit to his friends that they had feelings and he was most likely bi-sexual, considering how attracted he was and liked doing physical things with Daniel, though he was hardly brave enough to admit and try to experiment more when he was fully sober. Which was why they both had a bunch of beer bottles regularly in the fridge.

Seongwoo took longer to return to Daniel’s apartment than was necessary. He ended up taking a detour stroll while biting on his fingers, thinking about his dilemma and wrestling with his guilt and sinful desires. When he returned with a bag of donuts and no more pesky, telling morning boners, Daniel was dressed and drying his hair. He looked over his shoulder with a brilliant, joyful smile, green-blue, silvery hair flying into his face and hiding his crescent shaped eyes. He looked precious, as soft as the fresh dough.

Seongwoo set down the bag on the small foldable table and went to the bathroom which was steamed up from Daniel’s shower. When he came out, Daniel must have been starving because he’d already consumed more than half of the breakfast. Seongwoo crawled over to steal what was left but Daniel returned to his bully origins, refusing to let him have any, biting the food or his hand in the process of their struggle.

“Hey, don’t hog it! Let me have some! Fatty, that’s enough! I’m hungry, you big meanie~”

“You’re the one that’s mean. You always hog anything that’s sweet because you’re an addict. If I don’t get a head start, you’ll gobble everything up in seconds like a goblin.”

Eventually clinging from behind, whining, pouting, and cutely begging did the trick. Though Daniel would only allow him to eat like a cat would, little torn pieces from his hands, often dangling it out of reach just before he was about to bite. Seongwoo would squeeze his arms around his neck, complain, or latch into his hand so he couldn’t move it far enough out of reach for him to snap the treat. This sort of cute domestic display was something you could see often, if you happened to be a fly on the wall of anywhere they could be together in private (since Seongwoo was shy to express it otherwise).

After they ate in comfortable silence while listening to music softly playing from a blue tooth speaker, they brushed their teeth together in the bathroom, having to crowd close because the circular sink was small, as was that whole room in fact. Seongwoo playfully elbowed and pulled his hand down while Daniel was brushing his rabbit-like front teeth as a subtle revenge for the bullying during breakfast. They were laughing around their foaming toothbrushes, until Daniel dived in and planted a big splotch of toothpaste on his cheek.

“Yah! So dirty! Payback’s a bitch, you know that, right? It’s time that I got to enjoy bullying you for a change!”

“Woah, Seongwoo, don’t! Seongwoo, stop! I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Have mercy! Ah, gross! You look like a deranged monster. Someone, help, rabid squirrel on the loose~ Help, ack--!”

Daniel laughed, fighting off Seongwoo and pulling his head far back until he ended up getting pinned to the wall. Seongwoo was acting like some sort of starving creepy zombie, latching onto him with his foamy mouth open and his tongue wiggling like a snake, threatening to paint his face white with toothpaste. Although Seongwoo wasn’t as physically strong as Daniel with his guns for biceps but he was persistent and Daniel had nowhere to go once he was backed up to the wall. With a war cry, his snake like wriggling tongue reached Daniel’s fluffy cheek, smothering it with paste like a frosted cupcake.

“Frosted is a good look on you, I knew it, hehehe. Now you’re more like your beloved John Snow.”

“Ugh. You say I’m the one who goes overboard. That’s you with revenge. It’s sticky! I’ll have to shower again. And you’re going to join me.”

“Neh? No, no, no. That’s not how this was supposed to go. You were bratty first! Wait, Daniel, let go, I’m not, we have to, yah, this dickhead! Would you think with your bigger head for once?! Set Dobby free!”

Seongwoo struggled to escape from the bathroom but Daniel lifted him up and drug him back in. It was a scene out of a horror movie, a scared person getting dragged off by a monster to be devoured. Well, what Daniel did to him during that shower wasn’t all that much different, leaving Seongwoo a changed and incredibly shamefully flushed, sore-bottomed man the entire first class. He sent Daniel tons of cursing texts and angry gifs, but Daniel responded with loving or laughing gifs only. It made him annoyed but it also got him softly smiling, especially some of the animal or cartoon related ones that showed just how pure and childish Daniel actually was under all that charisma, street fashion, and bad boy attitude.

“Are you texting him again? Even though you spent the entire morning together and even came in super late? You are totally whipped. Just say you want to be his boyfriend for real already. You’ve basically given in to being his wife.”

“You’re mistaken! We aren’t like that. I’m not going to let that mutt mount me.”

“Sure, it hasn’t already happened?” Jihoon teased, wiggling his brows. “I didn’t even bring it up, but now that you mentioned it, you’re super red and sitting kinda funny. Did your castle get conquered finally?”

Seongwoo bit down on his lip and squeezed his sore buns, blushing shamefully as he recalled those times he’d let Daniel conquer his secret place that no one had ever been before. Which probably meant that if they went further then he would end up being the wife, the one who was the bottom.

_Dammit, they won’t ever let me live it down if they know after all this talk, I let him mount me. Ugh. Why can’t I be the one who is naturally big and sexy and covered with sinewy muscle, huh? It’s unfair that he’s so massive and manly and dominant but I’m just…the opposite. It’s annoying too. If it was the other way around and I got to be the top for sure, it probably would be a whole lot easier to make progress and admit my feelings._

_Maybe it’s our positions that are what’s holding me back from what my heart desires, fulfilling what Daniel wishes for. Because of my pride and obsession with being considered ‘masculine’. What are the chances Daniel would let me be the top, the husband in our relationship? Could I make him feel equally as good with my fingers if I researched a bit?_

“If you don’t want to regret it later, try to keep those things that you want. You can pick it up after you drop it, sure, but it’s not going to be the same. Just saying a random wisdom from my own experiences that I think might come in handy.”

“Huh? What’s that all of a sudden? Sometimes you’re the freaking weirdest of us all, you know that? It’s like you get possessed by a monk spirit then spout off all this deep, philosophical stuff. Tch, nonsense. If this has to do with Daniel and crushing or whatever, just drop it. I’m NOT in the mood to argue about this for the millionth time. I DON’T like guys, not even him, that way. We’re just friends. Normal friends. We decided to try that out and it’s working just fine. So shut up and erase those creepy fantasies. It ain’t happened and ain’t ever gonna, bitch.”

Jihoon held his hands up, looking dumbstruck and wronged. “Woah. I literally wasn’t saying anything. Didn’t even say a name. No need for cursing, bro, chill.”

“Yeah, but I KNOW you. I can get what you’re hinting at. Just don’t. It’s nothing. I’m fine. We’re fine. Me and Daniel. Not like, our relationship is fine because there absolutely isn’t one like you might think. I mean our friendship, like we get along and don’t have any big problems. There’s nothing special going on between us when we hang out, so I don’t need your old man advice. Just, you know what, don’t even mention his name! It pisses me the fuck off! Don’t make me think of that jerk-off when I’m supposed to be focusing on class!”

“Hey, I didn’t. You did. Why are you so testy? Testicals getting tickled in the wrong way? What’s up your ass these days if it’s not Daniel?”

Seongwoo winced, digging his fingernails into his knees. It too a massive amount of willpower not to clabber Jihoon then.

_That is the WORST choice of wording EVER, you stupid insensitive rabbit boy! Can’t you take a hint from my expression or grow some common sense seeds?! Daniel’s finger has been up my ass twice now and I fucking enjoyed it both times and I’m having a huge life crisis still because of that and other things, that’s what!_

“Want some?”

“Nah.”

“You love these though. You’re not hungry?”

“Nope.”

“Then why…”

Seongwoo wondered why Daniel had joined him on a snack break, just casually hovering over the edge of the skybridge nearby the photography club where they’d first encountered each other a few months ago. He’d sounded like he was starving before, but maybe it was that he was more starving for attention. Because, he was, after all, an extremely clingy, needy puppy in human form.

“Because I just want to be with you. Soon, I’ll be busy with practice. I won’t be able to see you as often. I’ll miss you. Hell, I already miss you just thinking about you. Will you feel the same?”

Seongwoo nodded and hummed, recalling about the seniors having to do some music video to promote the club. This time around Daniel had to do a couple dance routine with a girl, in the hopes of attracting more female dancers to join their male-dominated club by showing them hip-hop could be romantic, laid-back, and soft as well sometimes. They had to choreograph, practice, and shoot the video. It was sort of a big deal with Daniel taking the brunt of the club responsibility on his hands as the best dancer, most experienced choreographer. It was likely that they wouldn’t be seeing each other quite as much, such as no more being together at the club or walking back once it was over since Daniel would have to stick around much later.

Since there wasn’t much for the newbies to do besides practice their basics in groups which Seongwoo hardly needed, he’d been joining the photography club activities more. Dancing was fun but he sort of missed photography after taking such a long break from it. He had been passionate about the club, not just because of the girls there he was hoping to win over. He’d genuinely enjoyed the art of lighting, concepts, costuming, angles, filters and photos amongst all the flirting opportunities he’d had.

Though the possibility of not being able to see Daniel at all when he was in the dance club, of him being with a girl all the time too…Somehow it caused a swirling uneasy ball of energy in the pit of his stomach. Instead of attempting to interpret the what and the why in his precious break time which could be the last with Daniel in weeks to come, he ignored it and acted like his usual cheeky, goofy, obnoxious, cheerful self.

“Come closer, Nyellie hyung. I have something to say.”

Daniel’s sulky pout turned into a playful, pleased, crooked grin, transforming his chic, gloomy, darkly attractive expression to a bright, more dashingly handsome and approachable one. He slid over and stuck his ear to Seongwoo’s mouth, half hoping for a spur of the moment feathery peck on the cheek followed by some sweet words like I like you too or I’ll miss you or don’t be sad, I’ll wait for you at home in your bed.

_Don’t criticize me for that last one, I know it’s like seeing a flying pig that he’d say such a thing. But hey. Whipped perverts can dream sometimes, can’t they? You don’t understand how different he’s been recently, it’s already a miracle. Look at how he just calls me hyung cutely out of nowhere._

Nothing happened except for Seongwoo completely ruining the mood by burping loudly right into his ear drum, then evilly cackling like a wicked witch. Daniel rubbed his defiled, tingling ear, sincerely irritated and glaring at the other who continued to laugh and look all deceptively innocent and pretty.

“Well, that was brat with a capital B. I’ll go then if I’m not needed. I sure won’t miss your foul smelly breath.”

Seongwoo was still chuckling softly as he watched Daniel stomp down the stairs. While he was crossing the courtyard on his way to the studio, he tossed him a candy from his pocket. He happened to carry around Daniel’s favorite yellow packaged extra sour lemon candies that he could eat a handful of at a time without even flinching. Usually it was for if he seemed to need a pick me up, but he also had cravings for it from time to time himself. Especially after several minutes of daydreaming/lost in thought about the friend he was sort of crushing/casually fooling around with.

“Take that just in case you need a mood-booster. If thinking of Ong-vitamin’s handsome, dreamy face doesn’t work, that is. Good luck, hyung! I will not think that I will not miss you!”

Daniel caught the candy since he had quick reflexes like a cat, one-handed. In one smooth move, he pocketed it and looked up at the younger with a soft, grateful smile. It was a wonder how easily your mood could be switched when you had feelings for someone. Daniel was the perfect example of that. Seeing that, Seongwoo felt flattered and tingly, especially after turning around to walk, Daniel scratched his head and subtly flashed him a finger heart like he was a creative hearts master.

_He must like me a lot to smile even right after I did that. Unless he actually understood that double negative sentence as me saying that I would probably miss him. Or is he that affected by being called ‘hyung’?I guess that makes the cringe attack afterwards worth it. He really puts up with my rotten, obnoxious personality so well, doesn’t he? He can see through the lies and read between the lines, swim through the curses to get to the real meaning. Patient and quick to forgive and doesn’t hold any grudges even after all that I’ve said to insult him or hurt him, those times I flirted with or talked about girls right in front of him._

_Besides the teasing, he always has treated me quite nice compared to how I treated him but rarely scolds me seriously. He only gets mildly frustrated with how I say the opposite of what I feel and hide things out of fear or for the sake of my pride. In that way, he’s better than all my ex-girlfriends combined. They definitely wouldn’t have stuck around or still liked me after even half of what I’ve done to him. They wouldn’t interpret or try to understand my oddball, conflicting behavior. They wouldn’t go out of their way on breaks to visit me for a few minutes._

_He’s a real trooper, that Blueberry Boss. So, is it possible that he does genuinely like, no, that’s obvious, but love me? Not simply an attraction thing? Because in that case, he doesn’t deserve just this ambiguous fling, but something more serious and secure … Surely, just like myself, he’s not as confident and cool with everything as it looks. He must get anxious, insecure, and jealous, but why don’t I see that? Is he just a good actor, good liar? Or I’m not observant enough at the male emotions?_

_Hey, Daniel. Will you really miss me like you said? Will you be worried that I will fall for someone new in your absence as part of me is? You’re not going to fall for any girl just because you’re doing some project together and forget about me, are you?_

Two days later in the morning, Seongwoo met Daniel’s dance partner, officially. He had seen her and knew her name but they’d never been in the same group or talked. Chungha was as charismatic, naturally sexy, extremely fit and attractively chic yet not unfriendly as she was rumored to be. She was not known as the Queen in the hip-hop circles for nothing. She was one of the prettiest in the school in a unique, unforgettable, girl crush, intense sort of way.

She could dance extremely well in any genre. Just like Daniel, she could choreograph and she twisted any style she covered into her own special, flavorful style. She was to the straight male members as Daniel was to the female members in the club—heroine, goddess, and dream girlfriend.

Instantly, Seongwoo felt uncomfortable as if he was sitting on a pin cushion full of pokey needles when he saw them standing side by side. They made an impressive, powerful, shocking pair and they weren’t even dancing. There was something different about the way that Daniel interacted and looked at her than with any girls Seongwoo had ever happened to see him around. He spoke gently, he was almost smiling, his eyes had a soft sort of openness as if with this girl he didn’t need to be guarded and abrasive because he was comfortable and trusted her.

She joked around with him and even playfully teased and smacked his arm. They naturally leaned in close as if they were the plus and minus ends of batteries meant to stick together. It was clear that they were something like friends, possibly more.

Did Daniel have an ex in the club this whole time? Or was she a fling? Or was it simply companionship because they’d been in the club together a long time and she’s the same age? Shares the same interests and can talk to him as an equal, not some fangirl who idol worships him?

_Maybe he’s just nicer to those who are close in his age, share things in common, and not putting him on a pedestal for looking cool even just breathingl. Yes, I’d rather think that way. She’s a friend. Nothing but that. Not an ex love interest. They don’t and didn’t ever have anything going on but a mutual interest in dance and similar characters and being the same age._

_They have a close but normal relationship that happens naturally. Not intimate. Probably. Hopefully? Am I overthinking this or not thinking it through enough? Ugh, who am I kidding though, it’s not that normal for guys and girls to be only friends without anything happening…_

It turns out Chungha had been looking for Daniel around campus because she needed his number to talk about and share videos of their choreography progress in the future for their project. The others in their large oddball group that hung out at the tables by the gear statue every morning were relatively silent and not all that interested. Seongwoo, however, in his strange state of anxiety and edginess made a strange, unnecessary comment, butting in when this had nothing to do with him. As if he subtly was staking a claim like a wife might to a younger girl that she was scared might become a mistress if she saw any opportunity to slip in.

“We might be chatting, so if he doesn’t pick up, then don’t be offended, miss. Since we talk all the time, every night for hours. Right, babe?”

Collectively, eight pairs of dark eyebrows (including Guanlin who was adopted into their group recently thanks to the fact he was sort of seeing Jihoon again) shot up into the sky. Jaehwan stuck around, claiming he wanted to be with Minhyun more and walk him to class, just to comment on it.

“Why’d you do that earlier? Act like you’re his boyfriend? Calling him babe? I thought you guys were done with the boyfriend act now that Guanlin’s backed off. Is there something I’m missing? At some point, did he win you over and you all started officially dating? Hard to believe that Daniel would keep that exciting news to himself.”

“We’re not dating,” Seongwoo insisted hurriedly, his face immediately fuming like a boiler on the verge of exploding, his heart pounding a mile a minute. “It was just for fun. A slip of the tongue from habit. Everyone knows I don’t think much before speaking. Daniel does it too sometimes. It’s kind of our way to piss each other off by driving off girls so we’ll continue to be lonely and celibate forever. Don’t overthink a bit of some frenemy teasing.”

He was very much regretting his thoughtless commentary earlier, seeing how it must seem to others. Okay, to be honest, it was completely strange to himself. He had no idea why he’d felt so threatened, uncomfortable, and angry or why he’d done that. Some ugly, nasty demon possessed him and spat that comment out. Not only could he not control himself from overthinking well, it seemed his filter was nearly transparent.

“Are you sure? Because it really seemed like you’re being possessive and impulsive because you felt threatened by some pretty mami getting Daniel’s number, not some sort of joke. If you’re really just chummy friends and nothing more, then it doesn’t really make sense why you would get in the way of a mere conversation. I mean, it’s just a number from a girl for something school related. Who just happens to be pretty, glamorous body, good at dancing, great personality. That Daniel oddly doesn’t snap at. That’s probably much nicer and more willing to fool around than you are with your whole ‘I can never be gay plus I hate your guts so fuck off, Blueberry’ thing…”

Minhyun pulled Jaehwan’s ear, making him stand up. “Not helping, Jaenie. It’s too early for those sort of speculations. Let Seongwoo be, only his friends and family can bother him about his denial issues. Let’s go to class. Leave my dense cousin alone to stew over it. He doesn’t know why he did that either, I bet.”

“King of denial.”

“Dumbest of the dumb.”

“Yup. Right on both accounts. He’s seriously helpless. I wash my hands of this, it’s been going on for ages now without a lick of progress. He’s digging his own grave at this point. And about to lose a terrific guy to a hot siren.”

“It’s not like you’re thinking, guys! Of course we’re just friends! I don’t give a shit who he gets close to or exchanges numbers with. I’m not possessive. Why would I be? I said it was just a joke! I love girls, just to reiterate. I’ve dated and messed around with tons. I’ve got more numbers than he could dream of. I’m the biggest fan of boobs in the world. I’m going to go find someone right now. I have loads of cute, willing, smitten girls in my contact list! I’ll go on a date tonight with the cutest one, it just takes one message! No one is in denial because there’s nothing to deny. ‘The Nile’ is just a river, got nothing to do with me wherever it is. I’m totally straight and I would never like that asshole even if he wasn’t just flirting to be a bully!”

His friends were walking away, waving their hand dismissively at the brunette sputtering and cursing a mini storm. As if to say they didn’t believe him about anything, so it wasn’t worth their time and energy to listen to his nonsense claims. Plus that ‘denial’ ‘The Nile’ joke was so lame they didn’t want to associate with him for the time being.

Seongwoo sat back down with a huff, frown pouting at the table and crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

“I’m not sure I believe myself either. Earlier was I blurting that out because I was…jealous? Marking my territory like he’s my boyfriend already? Really, was I being possessive? Me? Was that it? Ong Seongwoo who is crazy for boobs and never until this year took a second look at any dude’s junk even in the locker showers was acting like a clingy, obsessive girlfriend…No, no way, it couldn’t be, I haven’t gone that far just because he likes me and we kissed a bit, eh, I’m not a nose-picking grade schooler, come on…”

Instead of going to class, the panicked second-year going through a fierce identity crisis looked through the contacts and Instagram accounts of various ‘options’ he’d have to pursue. However, to his frustration, there wasn’t a single girl that seemed pretty or interesting or even sexy anymore. They all seemed boring, plain, similar, and vastly fake with empty brains. They couldn’t hold his attention or spark his serious interest. Those girls didn’t seem like they’d dare to tease and bicker with him, give him so many genuine, sometimes super cheesy compliments that he got tired of it, put up with his foul mouth and extraness and various bullshit, smile and laugh at the dumb things he did instead of being judgmental or embarrassed, do random romantic things that made his heart all fluttery.

They just weren’t…they weren’t enough…they probably wouldn’t…What was the word he was looking for to describe the issue?

Well, they weren’t like Daniel, to be simple and exact.

They wouldn’t like him unconditionally or treat him well like Daniel did. They wouldn’t make him laugh or feel as good. They wouldn’t make him confident about himself, like he was so perfect even when he was showing his most flawed side. That was the problem. And the other problem was that somehow if they weren’t going to meet up to his improved set of standards, he didn’t want to invest his time or energy on them whatsoever. Not even for a casual date. He was sick of that lifestyle, honestly. He wanted something serious that would last up to a year at least not a shallow relationship that would last less than a week. He didn’t want to be known as a playboy, getting slapped and hated every month when he broke up with someone that he thought wasn’t good enough for his precious time.

Seongwoo ended up not sending any message to any of the dozens of girls that he could start something with. Rather, he skipped class and remained on that bench, zoning out still as a statue besides the fingers he was nervously gnawing on. He was handsome and sculpted featured enough to be considered one apparently, as a bird came to rest on his shoulder. He was too lost in his tornado storm of thoughts that he barely registered the extra weight.

“Today before we look over the videos we hashed together of our collaboration performances, I’d like to do a little survey…”

The dance club members collectively groaned, booed, and pumped their thumbs down at Sungwoon’s idea. The complained about how today was supposed to be their reward for all the project performances he’d been assigning them on top of their schoolwork and the festival duties which had them all extra wiped.

“Hey, hey. It is REALLY short. Five questions only. I need to see how you feel, how things are going. That way I can fix any problems and take suggestions to make the club better before you all high tail it to join some other easier club. Got it? It’s a must. You won’t get snacks until AFTER the survey. In fact, bring your survey to me, and I will then personally hand you the snacks. No survey, no snacks.”

More intense, loud boos followed but the captain got his way in the end. Since it wasn’t that difficult of a task. While the video started playing, they filled out the paper. Daniel and Seongwu took turns filling out the survey against each other’s back. Seongwoo attempted to sneak a peek at the last question which was about what they thought of their past partner, but Daniel stubbornly refused to let him see, catching on and covering with his hand immediately, narrowing his charming, mole-pointed almond shaped hazel eyes.

The second year hadn’t been embarrassed by what he had said. It was simple yet sincere. He said he admired Daniel more after working together and he was thankful for many reasons and wouldn’t mind dancing with him again someday in the future. Whatever Daniel had written, Seongwoo didn’t think he would like it because it was short and he’d kept on snickering, even ten minutes after they’d submitted the survey.

“Alright, that’s enough. I can’t stand not knowing. What freaking bullshit did you spit out that you keep chuckling like a villain whenever you think of it? Was it something mean? Insulting? Please don’t say you wrote about my ass. That’s going to the captain and who knows who he would show it to! Use your pea pod brain, dummy!”

“Oh, well, I guess that’s sort of implied from what I did write. But no. It’s nothing bad or mean. You’d like it, I’m sure. Or you would, if you gave me a chance.”

Seongwoo slapped his extended, impossibly long giraffe leg just under his thick thigh and then stuffed a handful of unwrapped sour candies from the pile between them into his mouth. Anything to stop that incessant, hair-raising snickering. He didn’t trust Daniel for a second in this regard. He had most certainly wrote something that would piss him off if he knew and likely would soon be spelling trouble now that it was in the hands of the second biggest gossip in the senior males (Jisung captain in his other club being the infamous, undefeated number one).

“You always gotta make it hard to trust you, don’t you, Blue Beard?”

Daniel merely laughed, rubbed his head affectionately and then pulled it until it was laying over his shoulder. Then, he patted there and pressed his nose to his temple, saying in a shiver and flush inducing whisper.

“I love you 3000.”

Flattered and with a skipping heart he was but refused to let it be so obviously known as pride was as important as breathing to the infamous, recently being tamed playboy, Mr. Dreamy.

“Shut up, you damn sour-obsessed alien noob.”

“What do you think it means? Is there something beyond the surface level…Is this another way to insult me…”

The three friends exchanged an incredulous look and shook their heads. Seongwoo was seriously helpless. Even seeing that Sungwoon had uploaded a photo of Daniel’s survey from yesterday, where on the last question he had written (Seongwoo = wife), he still was attempting to find a way to twist the simple, obvious message so he could comfortably avoid and run away from his issues. They had been planning to continue letting him get away with this foolishness/cowardice unless there’s another brilliantly blinking sign of Daniel’s feelings. This time around they were going to have to force him to face it, hopefully accepting his own feelings as well in the process.

“It means exactly what it says, I believe. You should stop overthinking and look at it simply. W-i-f-e. Wife. Married to a husband. A spouse. A person you cherish and want to protect for your whole life. A person that he considers his. A person he loves and cares for.

He wants to date you, Seongwoo, that’s what it means. He’s saying he likes you. Which he’s already said several times in hints. Has he not ever told you in person without sounding playful? Or tried to do something to you that only couples would do? Like kiss you without any reason or hug you when no-one’s around? I mean, since you became ‘friends’ and there’s no pretenses to fake anything anymore.”

“Eh, no, nothing like that. No kissing aside from what you guys already saw. He’s just teasing, I’m sure. Just being his typical nasty bully self. He knows I hate this terminology, being considered the ‘bottom’ type, being feminized. You know him. He’s messing with me.”

Seongwoo’s high, squeaky pitching suggested that he wasn’t saying the truth or fully at ease about this.

“Seongwoo. Seriously. Listen to yourself. You know him better than we do. He might tease but he wouldn’t do something that he didn’t think he could get away with.”

“If he’s saying you’re his wife, it means that on some level he knew you wouldn’t get extremely upset about it and stop being friends with him. So, that means, I believe there’s some truth here. That you’ve been giving him mixed signals at least.”

“Are you sure you’re just friends? You’ve been oddly close. Even though the deal is off, Daniel continues to make these bromance moments and Seongwoo seems less bothered by it than he should.”

“I don’t think so. They’ve been hanging out a lot, just in private. I’ve heard some rumors like they’ve been seen around each other’s houses at suspicious times. Some people think they spent nights together, that they’re quite a serious couple soon to start living together. Just what is your relationship? You’re clearly not just friends anymore. There’s something that happened between you that you’re not telling us, right?”

Seongwoo shook his head and hands nervously in denial.

“No, no! Er, they must have seen wrong. I never spent the night with him, why would I? We aren’t grade schoolers who like slumber parties or a serious, intimate couple. Just for the record, we are NOT dating…but…”

He drifted off and started biting on his lip.

“But…?”

“You better continue that.”

“But what? Are you in the process? Or something happened between you recently?”

Seongwoo confessed, “Some…strange things happened recently. That really shouldn’t have and took us both by surprise. These days I’m feeling…a bit…confused? Shaken up? Like I might fall for him even though he’s a guy if I keep sticking around him.

It seems that maybe just maybe he hasn’t been teasing about liking me, that he sometimes was flirting for real, but I didn’t answer him about that yet. I said I’d think about it if he’s serious but it’s not possible for me to be with a guy no matter how you spin it, come on. I’m not the type, I only ever do things with girls, everyone knows that, or did until the fake dating thing.

I just want to say, I’m NOT gay. I’m still most definitely straight. I love girls. That hasn’t changed even with the fake relationship. I just…have a little bit of a weird…thing for him? He gets to me specially, only him. I don’t know why nor can I explain, but I keep feeling sort of um, attracted I guess is the easiest way to put it, and thinking sometimes of some naughty stuff, that maybe experimenting would be fun…

Ugh, what am I saying. I didn’t want you to know. This is embarrassing. Fucking get me outta here, I’m dying here…”

Seongwoo groaned in misery, curling into the café sofa and covering his flaming face.

“Seongwoo, are you dating Daniel or not? We need you to be clear. You’re not making much sense.” Minhyun wouldn’t let his cousin go simply because he was being cute. His tone was serious and he shook his arm roughly.

“We’re not!” Seongwoo insisted in a whiney tone. “It’s not as far as dating yet but…”

Minhyun furrowed his brows, guessing in a bit stricter tone like a disapproving father, “But you’ve done stuff that couples would do? You’ve been intimate, you mean. How far did you experiment? When was that even?”

“I’m definitely not saying how far beyond kissing…”

Jihoon piped in, sounding exponentially intrigued, “There’s been more than kissing? What base did he get?”

“Good thing we bought the condoms. They’re coming in handy sooner than I figured. Make sure that you have protected sex, always.”

“Holy fucks, Minhyun! Hey, we didn’t use those disgusting things! Don’t imagine it, cus there was not any mounting and never will be! Over my dead body will he be inside my perfect ass ever!”

Minhyun continued to lecture him like a parent with a no-nonsense expression, “Well, you should use them in the case you change your mind. Don’t just go with the flow and let him do whatever he wants in the heat of the moment. Think of yourself first, protect yourself and be careful.”

Daehwi interjected with a wicked, impish grin, “Minhyun is right. Practicing safe sex is important. Just think of Daniel’s health. Who knows where you’ve been sticking your junk into the last year.”

“Yah, don’t make me seem like a slut! I haven’t been with THAT many people and those girls were wholesome and clean, I’m sure! It wasn’t like I wanted to do anything with him like I’m desperately thirsty. I was just really drunk and he made me angry by ignoring me and--”

“Oh? What’s this?”

“You were drunk and angry…And?”

“He’s talking about that drunken night when Jaehwan’s plan for Daniel to make Seongwoo jealous actually worked. He jumped you?”

“More like I jumped him…” Seongwoo murmured softly without thinking that he really shouldn’t have elaborated since he wanted to keep that night secret until he was in his grave six feet under the ground. He jumped up, removing his face from the pillow. “Wait, THAT was all a PLAN? Those mother fuckers are so dead! How dare they mess with me, I’m a red belt in Taekwondo!”

Minhyun ignored his irritated outburst, not allowing the conversation to shift to anything irrelevant just because Seongwoo had things he wanted to avoid speaking about. Though Seongwoo had actually only progressed to brown, as he recalled it, over a decade ago.

“So, you guys are in the between stages, huh? After it got revealed that the attraction is mutual and you crossed a line you can’t go back behind?”

“We all thought you were dating and just hiding it because you were afraid we’d tease you.”

“You should know though we’re fully supportive of you being gay or in a relationship, if it’s Daniel at least. It’s a dysfunctional, kinda dangerous pairing but in an oddball way, you guys match. You’re cute. We give approval. He actually treats you well, better than you deserve considering your wild personality, and he’s an admirable person in many ways. Smart, cool, talented, responsible, mature, good at putting up with your shit, and quite sweet and funny in an obnoxious way.”

“If you honestly are catching feelings for Daniel, then you shouldn’t fight it so hard. Not just for our sakes. Follow your heart. Even if we might tease you a bit. There’s nothing to be ashamed about liking a guy. We’re all just humans.”

“Right, we’re all the same deep down. No-one is born liking only men or only girls. That’s a social construct forced on us. Even animals switch it up. The heart wants what it wants. Maybe your hearts just click in a special way and that’s why you’re only attracted to him. Gender doesn’t matter in that respect. Sexuality isn’t something we should put in a neat box. It’s complex and can transform, just like everything else related to people. Just because you started out liking girls doesn’t mean you’re only capable of liking girls forever. Just food for thought.”

Seongwoo stayed silent while listening to Daehwi and Jihoon’s wise words of advice, bent over and staring at the table with his hands folded over his mouth. He sighed and tapped his fingertips together, poking the pads of his thumbs underneath his chiseled chin. His friends were reaching out, literally rubbing and patting their distressed friend in comfort.

They could see Seongwoo wasn’t himself these days and now they understood why. He was dealing with an identity crisis that was caused by his connection to Daniel. All on his lonesome. They felt sort of sorry for joking about him having hidden feelings and wanting that monster D when they saw how torn up Seongwoo was about it. They hadn’t thought he was struggling with fears of his shifting/expanding orientation. It didn’t look like he’d been sleeping much. He often zoned out lost in his own thoughts and didn’t smile or talk much unless Daniel happened to be around.

“We just click, and sparks come naturally from that, huh…Guys, I really…I just don’t know. My mind is a constant tangled mess. I’m confused and though I want to follow my heart too, it’s not that easy. I can’t even figure out what my heart wants. I don’t understand that well how I’m feeling yet. It’s not as if I can rip it out and interview it. Sometimes I’m okay with the idea of being with a guy. Sometimes I’m repulsed by it. I can’t tell if I like that kind of thing. It’s sort of intense and scary beyond the pleasure. It’s not at all what I’m used to. I’m not sure I can go all the way with him. I don’t want to be someone’s bitch. It sounds painful and demeaning…”

“Instead of talking about physical stuff you can get accustomed to later, why don’t you explain your feelings? What do you think of Daniel? What’s it like being alone with him lately?” Daehwi suggested in a soft stone, rubbing Seongwoo’s knee, sort of like coaxing a child who didn’t want to get a shot from the doctor. Luckily, they knew that he didn’t mean anything offensive by saying ‘bitch’ in relation to them, it was just his foul mouth and untactfulness that got out when he was emotional.

“Look us in the eyes and explain. Is there anything else we don’t know? Do we need to go interrogate him with his seal dolls under scissors?” Jihoon asked, poking at his knee and sort of pushing greedily.

“Um…” Seongwoo fidgeted with the folds in his tan slacks. “When I’m with Daniel, my heart feels lighter, weaker maybe. When he gets close or touches me out of the blue, my heart pounds like crazy. I guess that’s normal for someone like me who has personal space issues and he’s been a stranger—”

“Normal, my ass!” Jihoon exclaimed, slapping his knee in reprimand. “Those are all signs that you’re falling in love.”

“Is it? You think I’ve already fallen for him then? How can you tell just from that?” Seongwoo pondered, tilting his head like a bird.

The friends nodded simultaneously with sure expressions.

Minhyun reasoned coolly, “Just ask yourself. You have interacted with a lot of guys, not just girls, in your lifetime. How often do you feel like that from us? For example. Does us getting close or touching you make your heart race? How about when we didn’t know you as well?”

Seongwoo glumly shook his head that it didn’t. “No, it’s not that normal I suppose. There’s not a lot of times that my heart races. Even with girls or strangers. Only if we’re in the middle of making out maybe. But it’s different. Rather than nervous, I feel excited, it’s the adrenaline pumping through. With Daniel, it’s also a lot of nerves and slight fear but also hope and excitement. There’s a mix of various emotions and it makes my heart go on overdrive so easily. I end up flushed often.

Don’t you think he might just be a master seducer? You said that he’s hot before too, so that’s what I was thinking, he’s got some sort of special power… Maybe this is what everyone would feel if he were flirting with them, spending time in private. Maybe my feelings are just a passing phase, simple confusion from being shaken up by someone charismatic.

I can’t agree to date him if I don’t know if I have genuine feelings or if I can be comfortable doing things I should as a boyfriend. I shouldn’t live that evil, cruel, and selfish. He doesn’t deserve anymore false hope and complications being led on, but it’s not like I can just figure this out overnight. I’m worried if I think rashly either way, I might end up hurting him worse and losing him as a friend too. Part of me still thinks one day I will wake up and find out he was just teasing and I’m overthinking everything for no reason. I mean, what’s to like about me when he could have any sexy girl in school? I’m scrawny and shapeless, nothing much to grab onto for a good ride.”

“Okay, this is our fault. We suggested the idea you be fake boyfriends with that fatal charmer. I should take the majority of responsibility. I didn’t think that you’d actually get caught up in his web since you’re such a Casanova. I wanted to help you gain freedom, not get you into a bigger pickle.”

Seongwoo winced. When Jihoon mentioned pickles, it made him think of Daniel and also Daniel’s…thing. Not a welcome image nor were those smut demons latching onto it, sewing certain lewd memories into his brain like an erotic movie on big screen. 

“It might be that you’re just temporarily shaken up because it’s the first time you’re being heavily flirted with and taken care of. Usually it’s the opposite in your relationships. Maybe a part of you is enchanted by this new experience. Being cared for and wanted.”

“If you don’t want to think that you’re falling in love, if you’re sure that’s not what it is, and if you’re scared of feeling attracted to a guy, then maybe we should test it. Back off and get some space. Go back to meeting girls. Maybe it’s just been too long for you away from the game and celibate. Maybe you really are just temporarily swaying and confused.”

“Right, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Seongwoo needs to get his head cleared is all. Let’s go clubbing. Get your mind back on boobs. Get you a hot girl to flirt with. If you forget all about him while you’re there, it’s a sign you were just shaken up and curious like everyone else happens to get sometimes. Since he’s ridiculously cool and all, who wouldn’t fall for him. He’s a known heart stealer and with you that he’s actually been trying to get then it makes it even harder.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, almost saying that Daniel wouldn’t like that so he shouldn’t. He reminded himself that he owed Daniel nothing. He hadn’t made any promises this time around not to flirt. Their deal was off. They were nothing but friends that sometimes kissed. He had a right to see others and attempt to figure out his own feelings. He owed it to himself to figure out his feelings, even if some experimentation returning to girls and breaking his promise was necessary.

Daniel had asked him to keep an open mind, not to solely focus on him. He needed to meet others and compare and think over his feelings in order to figure it all out. His sexuality, what he wanted, if he was falling in love or just a little attracted to Daniel because of sheer curiosity. If he really liked Daniel in return, then he wouldn’t feel anything for any girls he came across and he’d feel guilty for even thinking of doing something physical with them. If he felt no guilt, if he was attracted to them, wanted to get physical and forgot about Daniel in the process, then it was likely that this whole ‘I’m gay for Daniel’ thing was a mere phase he should ignore.

He honestly didn’t want to hurt Daniel more by stomping over his feelings like that, giving hope and then taking it away later on when the curious phase passed and he started liking girls again. That sounded extremely cruel. He would have to live with that guilt and it would destroy their friendship. Daniel was a genuinely nice person, under that chic, broody surface he had a soft, warm heart of gold, Seongwoo sensed. On top of that, Daniel’s fangirls might actually kill him if they thought he’d been using Daniel for an experiment and wasn’t serious about him. His school life was sure to be hell until Daniel graduated and people forgot about the incident.

“Backing off and testing my feelings out from some hunting, that sounds like a good idea. Let’s start tonight at the usual place. I hope you will keep it secret from him if possible, but it’s likely someone will see me there and post about it. It’s a necessary risk/sacrifice. I’ll have to hurt him a bit now so that I don’t break him completely and make him hate me later…”

“Who are you planning on hurting? Do you need an extra set of guns because I’ve got plenty to spare.”

Daniel appeared with his friends towing along behind. He’d luckily misunderstood ‘hunting’ as ‘hurting’ since Seongwoo’s English pronunciation wasn’t the best. He sat on the arm rest of the plaid vintage sofa, casually draping his arm over Seongwoo’s shoulder. Seongwoo looked up at the elder as if he were a ghost, completely horrified and extra pale. Daniel crookedly smiled, deep dimples appearing in his fluffy cheeks, chuckling softly.

“Am I that shockingly handsome today? I just showed a bit more of my forehead. No need to drool, pretty boy.”

Seongwoo clapped his jaw shut and wiped his mouth. Though of course drool was an exaggeration from the obnoxious sunbae. Seongoo slapped his leg and shrugged off his arm.

“I’d never think that. You’re an ugly beast even more so.”

“Hmm. Judging by your nastiness for no apparent reason and the way everyone is staring at me with a guilty expression…Were you talking about me? Seongwoo’s playing down my feelings as a joke as per usual, I presume? Well, maybe I should make this clear just in case it isn’t. Indeed, I like this fluffy squirrelly, and he agreed that—”

Seongwoo immediately jumped up, stuffing his sleeve over Daniel’s mouth and glaring at the man who had been poking his cheek playfully. He nervously laughed, telling the group that he would go buy another coffee and something for Daniel as well. Daniel’s friends sat nearby their respective boyfriends, pausing their subtle flirting to watch curiously as Seongwoo dragged Daniel away.

Daniel sighed heavily, his arms crossed and his charismatic, light brown, almond-shaped eyes causing the plants to whither with his broody glares.

“Seongwoo, seriously. How long are you going to be like that? Is it really necessary to treat me like some runaway criminal you’re stowing? Why can’t I just admit to your friends how I feel for you? They already suspect it due to the fact I’m still flirting with you after our deal is complete.”

“I’m sorry…I just…I’m not ready to tell them everything. It will be awkward once they start analyzing and teasing us and they’ll try to get involved more. It’s a nuisance. They’re already so noisy, poking into my business. I want to figure things out just between us or on my own. They’ll interfere. They’re really bothersome people, trust me.

Don’t you want my true feelings to come to light on their own, not obligatory because of what my friends wish for, that I’m into guys like they are? It’s just I don’t want to bring unnecessary issues, I don’t want to involve others and make our situation more complex than it already is. I understand your feelings are real now. I’m not being dense. I just downplayed a little to keep them away from our personal life is all. Don’t sulk, please. It’s just temporary, Nyel hyung. I won’t hide things forever. I just need some time… Hyung, come on…”

Daniel sighed again, then turned to give him a hard, slightly accusatory stare. “Meanie. Are you seriously thinking about it or are you lying? You ARE trying to figure things out and not running away, thinking of only other things, aren’t you? I don’t know if I can believe you or not.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, hesitant to say what Daniel wanted to hear because it was a lie and Daniel would be angry if he caught on. He’d said that he was a terrible liar and get even angrier. So, he attempted to be honest but gentle.

“I’m trying to face the confusing feelings in my muddled mind and sort through the nasty mess. Honestly. In my own way. I can promise you that I’m trying to figure things out. It’s a little difficult. I need more time. Can you wait?”

“Yeah, of course. I can wait. You’re definitely worth waiting all my nine lives for. I just wish you didn’t have to be secretive. I’d like it if everyone knew that I was flirting with you so they would leave us alone to work out naturally. Not attempt to set us up with others or approach us with those sort of intentions. It makes me uneasy.”

That was surprising to Seongwoo. Daniel had been busy recently, so they hadn’t talked that much. He didn’t appear at the club or message him as frequently. He didn’t make an issue about girls he’d talked to or been tagged in photos with. He didn’t seem bothered about Guanlin either who was close like a little brother and often appeared on his Instagram, though usually with his other friends as a group shot. These days, since Daniel hadn’t acted jealous or possessive at all, Seongwoo had been wondering if his feelings were fading, if he’d soon lose his chance because of Daniel was growing fed up of waiting, if he’d found someone else to pursue.

It was the main cause of why he suddenly couldn’t sleep well at night. That and he kept going on Instagram to check up for updates about Daniel and often went to Chungha’s profile, stalking her, hating to see things that might link to Daniel, especially all the things they had in common like skateboarding, street fashion, taste in music and movies, and their preference for cats. The fact that Daniel might be feeling uneasy with them apart and checking up on his Insta as well, the fact he probably dropped in this café after asking around where Seongwoo might be simply because he missed him, the fact that that girl wasn’t around him and he’d never posted a photo of her but he had photos of him—this eased his mind and made his heart feel lighter.

_Is that a sign? Does that mean I’m in love with him already? How to tell when you like someone sincerely, not just attraction or companionship? How to tell if it will last and if a relationship worth pursuing? How can you know that you like someone enough that a serious relationship might be possible?_

_I really don’t want to give him candy and then make him cry when I take it away. Though the sweetest candy is knowing that he still seems to like me, in a way. Why does that make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside like I drank a gallon of hot cocoa? Why does my heart skip with that one confession? Why am I happy thinking that he might miss and think of me when he’s spending all that time with Chungha? Because I’m jealous and scared to lose him to her, is that the cause of this gloominess and edginess I’ve been feeling?_

_Well, that would make sense why I’ve been obsessively looking her up and overthinking about their friendship, making links and fantasies to torture myself with. Poor guy, maybe he’s been feeling the same way. Probably for a long time. He even liked me when I was dating girls, if the rumors that he has had a crush on me since last year at least are true. That must have hurt, he must have been upset, a lot more and for much longer than me. Now I’ve hurt and upset him again by treating him like my secret mistress, downplaying his feelings all the time._

“Hey, I’m sorry. I know that I’ve done you wrong many times, including now. I told you, right? I’m not as nice and sweet as you claim I am. I’m honestly a pretty awful person. Selfish, blunt, dumb, recklessly impulsive, vengeful, bad tempered, and foul-mouthed. Well, those last few characteristics you must know better than anyone by now. I promise that it’s only for now and I feel bad even asking you to keep your mouth closed longer.

Tell you what, Nyel. When we’re alone, you can do all you want, let those feelings out. Whatever to get you to stop being upset. I don’t like it when you’re honestly upset with me. If you like me, then I’ll allow you to express it, however you want, right now.”

“Then…can I grab your butt right?”

“Neh? Now?!” the brunette yelped.

Daniel nodded several times rapidly, seeming eager and eyes shifting down. “Can I?”

The younger complained, appearing bashful and annoyed, “Why does your mind always go to that? You’re such a caveman!”

“You just said I can do whatever I want when you’re alone. If you’re truly apologetic, then let me even for just five seconds. Hmm?”

Seongwoo glared at him, judging that mischievous, hopeful twinkle in his eyes that were blatantly staring at his butt, his caterpillar brows raised up high towards his stylishly curled silvery bangs. Until then, his expression was serious and still showed hints of being upset. The younger let out an annoyed huff, already regretting what he was going to have to do.

He simply couldn’t stand the needle pricks occurring when he knew that he’d genuinely made Daniel upset. The feeling of guilt was increasingly worse and he’d never been good at dealing with people being upset at him. Not even when Daniel sort of deserved it for always going over the top with flirting, not thinking of anything but his own impulsive desire to act on his feelings, and getting him relentlessly teased by his friends in the process.

_Well, he’s been wrong in the past, but these days I’m also being hypocritical, moody, and oversensitive. I know he likes me and it’s not like I find his touch repulsive. I agreed to be more open, yet I push him away emotionally, even physically. I said it’s okay when we’re alone and there’s no harm in a bit of groping. We’re not going to get seen by anyone. Only we will ever know. It’s just five seconds and then he’ll be all sunshine-level smiley again. He’s such a simpleton with an ass-addiction._

“Can I?” the elder repeated, almost begging and whining like a puppy with a bag of treats out of reach. “Ongs, please…”

Seongwoo looked away and grumbled, face already flushed once he’d decided to allow a groping session, “Fine. But just once. Five seconds exactly.”

As soon as he said five seconds, Daniel’s hand shot out, gently planting with spread fingers over one cheek. He’d cupped the pert bump perfectly, since it was small and Daniel had the shape memorized after so many hours of staring over the months, hardly ever discreet.

The younger muttered, trying not to think about what was happening, “Don’t tell anyone about what’s going on with us, alright? They can just think we are friends. I want to sort this out myself, just keep things between us. For a little while longer. You understand, right?”

“Hmm.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. Daniel was so absorbed in enjoying his ass that he couldn’t make even a full sentence it seemed. Hopefully, he HAD actually heard what he said.

“Can I squeeze?”

“Hell no!”

He did it anyway, three firm, rapid squeezes with all five fingers. Seongwoo slapped the perverted rebel’s hand away.

“Enough. That’s all you get or you’ll become a spoiled rotten mutt.”

The furiously flushing man stomped away, leaving Daniel to pout his tempting plump lips while staring after those precious treasure buns.

“What were you two whispering about? Is there something we need to know about?”

“Were you telling him to lie about what’s going on between you?”

“Or were you sneaking out back to make out because you miss each other so much you can’t hold back?”

They were bombarded with questions from the interrogation squad when they returned to the table with their iced coffees. It showed how close and also how similar they were that both Minhyun and Seongwoo slapped Jaehwan for his naughty comment at the same time. Seongwoo sat down and crossed his arms, mouth tightly shut, holding in all the rest of his secrets for dear life.

“We were discussing dance related stuff,” Daniel commented, coming up from behind.

Seongwoo bit down on his lip to keep from smiling as a rush of pleasant feelings and warmth attacked his senses. Daniel was holding his neck loosely, lightly thumbing along his hairline. It was like a subtle way to say ‘I’m here for you, I’ve got your back, if you want me to hide it then I will, but there’s no way I can actually stop myself from at least touching you because you are that irresistible.’ It was also unintentionally arousing.

_Damn, maybe I should have let him do more. A make-out quickie in the back of the café sort of sounds like just the thing I need to destress. It’s been awhile since we hung out privately. Should I ask him to swing by my place after his activities and tasks are completed? That would be somewhere close to midnight, but I mean, I’m not sleeping well or able to focus on my homework anyway, so maybe he’d help that…_

_Ah, wait, I already promised the guys we’d go clubbing and they said I needed space away from Daniel to figure out how I’m feeling. Getting physical certainly won’t help anything, so I really should curb my urges there. I need to see if I don’t think of girls that way anymore or was it just that I don’t happen to have a thing for the girls at this school anymore. Maybe older, sexier girls will re-ignite my spark and put some perspective on my feelings. That Daniel is just that charming, even to the straightest of guys, and that I’m simply shaken up because of a lack of sexual activity and him being objectively attractive to all genders and relatively sweet to me and all._

_I should understand my muddled feelings quickly so I can be sure that I’m not unfairly leading him on. I don’t want to keep on hurting him. He’s a nice guy that doesn’t deserve that. He deserves a boyfriend who is loyal and certain of his feelings, not confused and likely to cheat on him with a girl later on once the experimenting doesn’t work out._

A small wave of regret hit him as the pleasant feeling of that extra soft, hot skin was gone. How desperate and addicted am I, really, he thought with a rush of shame. Daniel had slipped his hand away only because some girls had approached him. They were asking him for a photo, saying that they’d been a fan of him for ‘ages’. Seongwoo rolled his eyes as he listened to their high-pitched jabber, sure that they were not fans nearly as long as they said. He knew most of Daniel’s loyal fans, the ones that could be trusted to respect him and liked him even when he was supposedly gay and had a boyfriend.

Those girls were not familiar plus they were all over, too close and too touchy. Which showed they weren’t part of the Darlings fanclub, they didn’t understand the basic rules to follow in the Dancing King’s presence. He was extremely attempted to snap at them about their misconduct. They must be casual fans from the festival, freshman he guessed by how lively and cheerful they were because they hadn’t yet faced the difficulties college brought.

“Sorry, but I can’t do that. I’m waiting for the one I like to realize he likes me too and agree to officially date. I only want to take a photo with him. You’ll have to ask his permission. If I make him angry, there’s a chance he won’t spend the night at my place again, so...”

“You guys slept together?!” Came a collective shout from their friends, heads whipping towards them like a planned comedy skit.

“No, we didn’t! NOT what you think! Yah, Kang Daniel, you fucking dick! You promised me! I even let you do what you wanted and then you betray me like that a minute later. What the fuck?!” Seongwoo scolded in a near shrieking tone after he snatched the phone and saw that Daniel had blatantly showed the girls a photo of Seongwoo, who was directly in front of them. They ran off, giggling and gossiping.

Rumors about them would be going around in seconds. Things had died down recently and speculations that they were nothing but friends, the relationship had cooled off, had been going around instead, since Daniel had been spotted only spending time with his friend and with Chungha. There’d been silly rumors going around that Daniel cheated or that they broke up after Daniel caught Seongwoo flirting, slipping back to his old playboy ways.

School life had become relatively peaceful because of that, though Seongwoo had been bothered by those ideas which defamed their characters. He’d let things twist and flow as they were going to because it was all just gossip and no-one was attacking him despite that, believing fully that he was a bad guy. Since they had no obvious beef with each other and seemed like normal friends.

Now the nonsensical rumors would explode again, that they had broken up but were in the process of getting back together. There’d be all sorts of speculations and fans would flood his SNS demanding to know what it was that had happened even though it was their own personal business. People really couldn’t help but getting involved in drama. He had a headache already. It wasn’t like he could say ‘we were actually enemies who were fake dating before but now we’re fooling around and I’m thinking of whether I should accept his feeling and become real’. That would make their characters seem awful and people would follow them with pitchforks and torches, accusing them of mental damage caused by their lies and messing with their feelings.

“I wasn’t saying anything to your friends though. I was saying it to the fans and your friends just happen to be there.”

Daniel actually dared to say such a cheeky thing with a deceptively innocent puppy face. Defending his action without a lick of guilt. This was the last straw that made Seongwoo rage like a Godzilla. He charged for him, jumping over the couch with his one-track-mind over-ruling his lack of athletic abilities. He flew over the back of the couch with his legs stretched like a track star, tossing down Daniel’s phone in the process. Daniel sprinted, knowing it was in his best interest to not say anything more and simply flee for the moment, as fast as he possibly could. Because Seongwoo was on his heels and he already knew just how fast Seongwoo could run if he ignored how much he hated sweating and his mind to it.

Their friends were laughing and jeering after them, now for certain that things were getting serious and hot between them, physical stuff had happened and a lot of it apparently but they were being secretive.

“Make sure you use protection!”

“Be gentle with our squirrel!”

“Not too rough, tearing sucks!”

“Choose a number?”

“What am I, a six-year-old? A ladder game?”

“Just do it. It will be more fun this way.”

“Alright. Then, seven. The lucky number.”

“Are you sure?”

Seongwoo got up to leave, annoyed with Jihoon who didn’t even tell him what they were doing crashing his house on a Saturday morning. They rushed and brought him back to the bed.

“Seven it is. So, seven is…we join a yoga class.”

“Hmm? What for?”

“To pick up girls for you to get un-gayed that’s how! You asked us to help you out.”

“Did you just make up that word?”

Jihoon yanked a piece of Seongwoo’s waved hair as he retorted, “So, only YOU are allowed to make up words? Stop with your prince complex. Your true nasty colors are showing.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll be nice and go along with your schemes. Just don’t mess with the do, it took me an hour to iron it. Let’s go to this yoga class of yours. There better be lots of hot girls in halter tops and skin-tight spandex.”

There were, and Seongwoo enjoyed ogling discreetly when there were any positions they had to bed over. The guys got a lot of attention since it was rare for guys to be in the class, especially a group. It didn’t help that they kept making sounds like strangled animals because they weren’t the least bit bendy.

Seongwoo was smirking, getting a lovely view of hefty cleavage as they performed a move where they had to lay on their stomachs and bend back to grab their ankles. He was in the middle of thanking god for making low cut halter tops girls used to exercise that also pushed their boobs up and together so the cleavage looked incredible. When he cursed and collapsed, rubbing a cramp in his thigh. He blinked his eyes and shook his head several times, but the image didn’t disappear.

Daniel was sitting on a mat behind the girl, crossing his arms and glaring at him in an accusatory, judgmental way. He mouthed ‘hopeless pervert’ and then suddenly he was on an empty mat, doing pushups in a black sleeveless tank, all rippling muscles and a much meatier butt than the girls around here had, even in baggier pants.

“Shiiiit. Now I’m seeing things when I’m awake. I need to get see an optometrist or a psychologist or someone,” the brunette muttered, laying on his back facing the ceiling, rubbing his aching legs.

The hot image of his charismatic, muscular friend continued to haunt him, wiping his thoughts clear of cleavage.

“Why? I don’t like muscles or bananas though, I swear…” he whined. “Bring me back squishy, round, beautiful melons, hing…”

The next ladder number he chose brought them to a doll decorating café where they had to use pens to design and color in a white porcelain figurine. Seongwoo spotted a fairly cute girl with a ponytail and made a move without hesitation, now determined more than ever to get rid of his weird thoughts and return to a life of normalcy where he liked girls as things should be.

He first asked for some drawing tips and then borrowed colored pens from her, saying the ones he wanted were dried out. He stayed by her the whole time he worked, finding any excuse to brush their hands together, often smiling in a dazzling fashion when their eyes met, making her flushed and giggling shyly. He could tell she was into him. She messed up and had to redo the face of her doll several times because she got caught up in staring at his profile. He purposefully turned at the ¾ angle that he knew would be the most lethally photogenic in order to ensnare her heart like the son of a siren he was. He was feeling exceptionally in his game, smirking like a sexy villain, and then…

“Seongwoo, turn this way. Yup, it looks just like you. Perfect sync.”

He imagined Daniel across from him with a gorgeous, cheeky grin that made his eyes nearly disappear and his dimples pop out vividly. He showed off his doll which was a big, sparkly eyed chestnut version of him complete with triangle moles but the body was made to look like a cubby, fluffy squirrel.

“Yah, I’m NOT a squirrel! Why do you bully me even inside my head?! Get out of my brain, you blueberry fuck-tart!”

Needless to say, he lost his chances with that girl because he came off like a temperamental, foul mouthed lunatic.

The time after that discouraging failure, the group took Jihoon’s dog Max to a park, but they didn’t have much luck that afternoon since most of the females there were ajummas with their tiny, yapping poodles. After a walk around the park and some thirsty ajummas followed them, commenting obsessively about how young and handsome they were, they escaped to a nearby gym, afraid they were going to get dragged to their house for tea and ricecakes and not make it out the same happy-go-lucky, unscarred men.

They had some luck with a group of young, pretty, dressed up girls in Starbucks, until one of their father’s appeared to scold them, asking them to show their ids. It turned out those cute, mature looking girls were only high schoolers still, so they’d been about to commit a crime without knowing it. Minhyun got chewed out for not being able to tell girls’ ages well, but then again he was hardly ever interested in any person beyond Jaehwan who also happened to look young for his age. Until Jaehwan, Minhyun had only cared about school, his duties, preparing for his future, reading, studying and his friends.

The last flirting mission they did that evening was bar hopping. They were exhausted from all that they’d done when usually they all tended to chill at home on the weekends, so they retired early. Seongwoo got a few numbers but he had no urge to immediately contact them. Every time he was starting to make a move on a girl or staring too lewdly at an ample, beautifully shaped body part, Daniel would appear in his visions to haunt him, stealing his attention, either chasing his boner away or making it worse by appearing sensual. For some reason, when he was in some unbuttoned black, glittery embroidered suit at the bar, licking along the rim of a glass of whisky while giving him a sultry, hungry wolf stare.

Seongwoo collapsed on his bed, glad to be home. He ran his hands through his hair, messing up the artful styling. He took deep breaths and let out long gusts of wind, attempting to relax in order to prepare to surf through the chaotic emotional waves swelling up to devour him once more.

“I don’t recall picking girls ever being so taxing and difficult. Why won’t that obnoxious sexy mutt stay out of my head, seriously? Why does what he does in my imaginations turn me on more than those girls too? Why does it seem like that date and flirting with him would be more exciting? Why do I feel like I miss him and wish he’d call me, even to chat? This really sucks. I don’t want to like guys though…”

He groaned and whined, covering his face and flailing his feet in the air in despair.

“Siroh…I don’t like Kang Daniel, siroh…”

**Days Later**

It was three days now since Seongwoo had seen Daniel, two days since he’d started ignoring Daniel’s casual texts about if he was doing alright, eating well, missing him, had any free anytime soon to hang out, wanting to walk together, asking for another wake-up call and breakfast together sometime soon. Seongwoo had a hard time resisting not replying since it wasn’t his habit to ignore people, not even Daniel when they were not as friendly.

His friends were helping him at his request because he was attempting to put full distance and reign in his feelings. They took his phone away if it looked like he was about to type a message to Daniel or searching about him on any SNS platforms. They also brainstormed and set up ways for him to flirt with various girls on and off campus. However, there was no luck in finding a girl that could keep his interest for long.

He attempted to talk to the prettier, nicer ones but within a few hours of messaging them he was bored of and not able to push himself to respond somehow. He couldn’t bring himself to want to get to know them beyond a couple of casual questions. Although he flirted, it felt like he was doing it robotically, based on his past experience. Flirting by manual instead of by heart. Which was why he ended up either not asking them out or leaving them on read when they suggested a date.

He couldn’t bring himself to lie anymore once that point was breached. He felt as if he’d be overwhelmed with guilt and a dirty feeling if he dated them because he was keeping it from Daniel, knowing that Daniel would likely be angry or hurt knowing what he was doing. Even though he was a patient, understanding person, surely he wouldn’t be alright with this. He’d been upset countless of times before about Seongwoo talking to other girls. If he knew that he was hitting on various ones behind his back, he’d surely be furious and hurt.

Even though Seongwoo had promised to keep an open mind, here he was attempting to brutally shut Daniel out because going back to his old ways was more comfortable and safer feeling. He’d promised to address his issues, but he was a coward that kept running from them instead. Instead of working on accepting his strange feelings, he was struggling to wipe them out completely.

He knew that it was wrong and he didn’t want to be like that either but somehow he remained stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn’t commit to a girl even for one date and yet he couldn’t admit to himself or anyone what he was feeling towards Daniel even though his attempts to return to his past lifestyle were failing repeatedly. He still disliked the idea of liking a dude. Although, with the time apart, his feelings for that particular special dude were becoming so prevalent it was challenging to ignore.

Three days away from Daniel, not even talking to him, was extremely difficult and terribly affected his mood. He was lonely, lethargic, hardly smiling, rarely eating, he kept staring at his phone, fingers itching to go to his messenger or SNS, he couldn’t sleep well because whether he was wake or asleep Daniel was there in his mind, making him miss him and want him in various ways.

“Hey, Squirrelly, you okay?”

“No, not really. You’re ruining my life. You jerk.”

Seongwoo pouted and glared at the image in his mind of Daniel laying in bed next to him, concerned and soft spoken and rubbing his head gently. This was a regular thing, so he wasn’t so alarmed by it at the moment. Just irritated and tired, today more so than usual. He was even angrier that he immediately wished his fantasy was real so that he could snuggle up to that warm, firm chest for a phenomenal, cozy hug. Daniel really gave the best hugs that made him feel cherished, protected, and calm. He missed being burrowed in those strong, comforting arms, but that wasn’t the only thing.

“Am I? Haha. Sorry, that wasn’t my intention. I only want to make your life better and get you to smile a lot. All you ever do is frown these days. I mean, it’s a hot look, but I miss your cheerful smiles. Things will be fine, you know, if you just stop fighting me and blockading your heart already. Who cares if I’m a bully or a guy with a penis? This isn’t the dark ages, Seongwoo. We don’t need to care about others.”

“This isn’t just about others, hyung. This is about me. I want to like you back, but I think I shouldn’t because it could be difficult and then I could run away and hurt you. I’m not as brave and honest as you are. I care about what other’s think and I’m sensitive about my image.

You don’t deserve to be hurt by the first person you love because he can’t be like you. That would be cruel. I don’t want to give you false hope. I don’t want to seem like a terrible guy, anymore so that is. I don’t want you to come to completely hate me and lose you as a friend. You became important to me, I like being with you. I just don’t know if it’s the same as how you feel though. This is complicated, Daniel. I’m sorry that it’s taking so long to sort out. It’s really not intentional and I don’t want to make you keep waiting…”

“It’s fine. I’m not hurting. I couldn’t hate you even though I’ve already been hurt, trust me. You are impossible to not like, even at your brattiest. Just answer one question. Do you miss me or not? It’s weird not having me around, right?”

Seongwoo scooted closer, hugging a pillow which he imagined was Daniel’s waist. Then, he pressed his nose into the top of it, only then able to be a bit at ease and not have his chest feel so crushed.

He stated in a soft breath, “Yeah, I do. I miss you. It’s weird not having you around. I don’t like it. I want you to finish your project and return to only being by my side all the time, like a clingy puppy. But don’t spread it around.”

“I won’t. That’s another of our special secrets. As long as you miss me, then I’m happy. I don’t think it’s a false hope. It’s just regular hope. If you miss me, think of me, and you’re worried to hurt me, then that means I’ve become a part of your life and I’m important to you in some way. That’s more than I could have asked for back when we’re strangers or you wanted to squash my head into jam.”

“Stupid nerd. You’re too positive and kind for your own good, really. You should demand for more, you shouldn’t be so forgiving and accepting of mistreatment. I know I’m frustrating and dense and cowardly. I’m sorry for this rotten personality. I wish I could change quickly…I wish I could be a better, nicer person…”

In his mind, Daniel brushed his back, patted his head, and kissed his forehead sweet and lingering. “I wouldn’t change a freckle on you, baby. I prefer you with these adorable flaws. You’re charming just as you are. You’re nice and good enough, just not to everyone. I didn’t fall for you because you were perfect with a wonderful, easy-going personality. I just liked you for you and the more that I knew about your intricate personality, the more I liked. The more unique, amusing, and challenging you seemed. The more worth my time winning you over. Like the treasure you get after defeating the last boss on a raid.”

“Tch, comparing me to a prize in a game, really. Such a dweeb. Do your fans know you’re uncool like that?” Seongwoo snarled with his nose scrunched.

“If they do or don’t, I don’t care. The only one I want to know me in every way is you. Because you’re special. You’re the only person that matters in the universe. The only person I have and will ever love.”

Seongwoo imagined the blonde smiling sweetly and bumping his rounded nose on his forehead, blowing out a puff of warm air on his skin.

“Damn dickberry, I told you not to say that word so easily…” Seongwoo lightly hit the pillow with his fist, it being the center of Daniel’s broad back in his mind.

“It isn’t that easy because I’m also bashful and prideful like you are, but I think it needs to be said. Sometimes the feeling is too overwhelming to hold back. Like now, when you’re being so adorable. Can I keep holding you?”

“If you stop, I’ll bite you.”

Seongwoo fell asleep holding his pillow tight and imagining Daniel was holding him. It was the first decent rest he had in a long while.

**The next afternoon**

“Woah, woah. Sir, what are you doing being naughty? Don’t look. He’s trying to seduce you. He probably noticed you and that’s why he’s pulling stripper moves.”

Seongwoo’s vision was blocked by Daehwi’s hand. He’d been minding his own business on his way to the bathroom when a crowd of squealing, familiar girls caught his attention. He had a feeling why they were gathered there but went there anyway, unable to fight himself off despite the warning siren blaring.

He just knew that he’d see Daniel down below in front of the convenience store at his usual spot with his friends around this time. He went anyway because he missed him. For a brief moment, his heart felt light and fluttery, the dark clouds in his mind were replaced with rays of glowing, warm sunshine. He smiled and laughed from behind the group of girls he could easily see over thanks to his impressive genetics.

Daniel and his friends were sitting in the lawn area attempting to set a record apparently with Pepsi and mentos. The result was an explosion of foam from a spinning bottle which got the boys soaked in sticky fluids. Daniel took off his shirt then without warning, causing absolute chaos in the room above, catching the guys’ attention. Seongwoo’s smile faded and his eyes widened as Daniel met his eyes, smirked and tossed his wrung out shirt over his bare shoulder, not the least bit shamed to be showing his bare, light caramelly skin and toned tummy to the world. A part of Seongwoo wanted to flip him off and demand that he put his clothes back on. But he knew that was nonsense spilled from possessive, lustful demon he was not fond of or giving any attention to if possible.

_Daniel isn’t my boyfriend anymore. Thus, those fine, tasty white chocolates are also not mine to control who is allowed to see or touch. I have no right to be possessive. I can’t even tell him that I like him and want to pursue a relationship. It’s wrong to even be ogling and recalling how it feels to run my hands over those hard, smooth ridges. It’s terribly, dreadfully wrong. Stop being a perv, stop drooling, stop biting your lips thinking he’s a total snack too!_

Luckily his friends had saved the second-year from those smut demons sinking their claws into his throat and loins. They pulled him away from the crowd and brought him to the bathroom where he cooled down by washing his face. He didn’t see Daniel sulking as Seongwoo’s friends literally drug him away from even the minimal sight of him, making him wonder what was seriously going on.

Of course the dancer even as busy as he was noticed that Seongwoo was clearly avoiding him but he was being a good potential boyfriend by waiting patiently and giving him space instead of impulsively stalking him down and demanding to discuss what the issue was. Since he desperately hated to blow his chances with Seongwoo.

Jihoon stared at Seongwoo with his arms crossed and expression stern.

“Do you really need to go this far to drive him away? Is it that bad having feelings for a guy? It seems like you’re both suffering apart. It’s been several days and you still haven’t found a girl you want to go on a date with, Ongs.

Maybe you should consider that it’s just not going to happen because you’ve already sunk deep. I know you don’t want to accept the idea, but I’m not sure this is helping at all. Is this whole space and flirting thing a good idea? Aren’t you worried that Daniel will come to hate you and give you up because you’re being so impossible?”

Seongwoo couldn’t answer as his tongue became stuck to the bottom of his mouth, weighed down as heavily as his shoulders and heart were feeling.

_Yes, I’m worried about that. Scared actually. Especially that he might get hurt if he knew everything I’ve been up to. No, this really doesn’t seem to be helping. But you know how I am. How can I just give up on girls and accept that I’m bi or gay so easily? How can such a prideful person like myself just go up to Daniel and confess, say I want to be by your side? How can I do that when I might regret it later and end up breaking his heart like I did many others?_

_What will I do if I lose him as a friend even? If he hates me even more than he might now? It’s one thing to lose some girl I barely now, but this is different. We’re honest to God friends, been so for weeks. He’s become important to me, so how can I survive that guilt and pain from losing him because of my stupidity?_

_It’s unfortunate, but I’m the King of Misfortune. I have poop hands. I mess up almost everything I touch. Daniel will end up being included in that. I don’t want to mess us up anymore. I don’t want to make him scared to love or open up to someone again. But I hate this messed up situation, I dislike living this messed up myself._

_If only you guys could give me some of your wisdom and bravery in a vile so I can just accept my feelings and tell him honestly and get this difficult time all over with. Do you know how shitty it makes you feel to run away continuously from the person that you most want to be with? It fucking sucks balls, man. It sucks hard, not at all in the wildly pleasing way._

_I can only hope that with time I’ll figure out how to change my twisted personality, that I’ll become someone worthy of dating, and that Daniel will keep waiting, keep liking me by some miracle in spite of all my faults and avoiding him and all. It will hurt if he gives up on me, but I’d also understand. It would be all my own fault._

_I do want him to be my boyfriend, right? I do want him to keep liking me as he does, right? I do want to do things though I’m scared of going beyond what we’ve done. I do want to go on dates too, but the issue is how others will see us and not wanting to be considered the bottom. How can I get over that old fashioned insecure stupid way of thinking and just like him without these dumb concerns? How, Jihoon, tell me how because I desperately want to know! I’m lost and dying here!_

Jihoon sighed, continuing to watch Seongwoo roughly scrubbing water over his face, staring at himself in the mirror, and then repeating for several minutes without saying a word. As if his problems would go away if he just ignored them long enough. Or he could get a new identity from morphing his face features so no-one recognized him.

“I’m done helping you with this, Seongwoo. I can’t do it. It’s hard to watch you ruin a good thing that’s finally been dropped at your feet by fate. Daniel is a good person and he’s good for you and you clearly like him and vice versa. It’s ridiculous you won’t give him a sincere chance just because you want to keep on pretending that you are and always have been straight as an arrow.

Just listen to this. Another piece of advice that I wish you’d take to heart sincerely, connected to what I said to you last week if your stubborn rock of a brain remembers it. There’s some rumors going around that that partner of Daniel’s used to have a crush on him freshman year and might be rekindling as they spend time together. Keep going like this and she’s going to snatch him right from under your nose.

He must be tired and about to give up on chasing you. Then you’re going to regret it but I’m going to just have to say you have nothing to blame but yourself. If you really want something, you’ve got to hold it firmly with both hands. Like I warned you before. You’re about to lose him if not already. It’s not like anyone would wait around forever, especially when there’s beautiful people fawning over you left and right. You certainly wouldn’t, being as fickle, shallow, and narcissistic as you are.

Maybe he deserves better just like you said. Someone nicer and more willing to be together openly and proud of that instead of scared of what people will think. Maybe he already found her and he’s with her right now, laughing happily and holding hands.”

It stung like a sword stabbed in the middle of his abdomen but Jihoon was absolutely right. He was being an extremely shitty person lately, even so shitty that he was incredibly ashamed of himself. He knew this. His vain, selfie taking loving self had a hard time even looking at himself in the mirror because of his guilt and self-hatred. He wanted to slap and claw at himself for being such an insensitive, hypocritical, prideful, cowardly asshole.

It was a miracle anyone liked him, especially someone as good as Daniel. He was such a hateful, disgusting person besides his good looks, cheerful demeanor, and sense of humor, he had nothing much for anyone to fall in love with. Yet here Daniel was saying that he loved him, understood and would wait for him. It didn’t make any sense. He wanted to be better but didn’t know how to win over his difficult personality at the moment. He was exhausted from inwardly wrestling with himself for many days now. 

The distressed and soaking wet second-year held onto the sink and stared hard at himself long after Jihoon had abandoned him and the bell rang, signaling a return to classes.

_That’s enough. I’m going to figure this out today. I will accept what I’m feeling and then I will face the consequences and I will take the leap and confess to Daniel. I will. I have to. I can’t live like this. He shouldn’t have to suffer and wait. I can’t lose him to any girl. I have to fight fair and square for him if that’s the case she likes him. I have to be charming and flirty and win him back before it’s too late. I HAVE TO. No more bullshitting around._

_Come on, Ong Seongwoo, let’s stop being a dipshit and become brave and honest! First, with yourself. Out loud. You can do it if you put your mind to it. There’s nothing Mr. Dreamy can’t do!_

He took a few deep breath inhale and exhale cycles, then he stared hard at himself in the mirror and let out something for the first time.

“I…like…him…I…like…Daniel…”

Seongwoo was in the process of taking photos around campus later that day after classes were done. His phone kept buzzing and he didn’t feel like looking at it today, still in the middle of distancing himself from social media as much as possible. It might be his friends messaging him, but he didn’t really feel like talking to them or reading about their lives either. They were happy with their secure, stable relationships while he was miserable and frustrated with his messy, unstable one.

He’d managed to accept his feelings after grappling with himself staring his haggard, fierce reflection down for nearly an hour in the bathroom, repeating his confession like a mantra. Now he had a bigger issue to work through. The part where he confessed to Daniel and came out as being bi-sexual to everyone after they started dating officially.

He needed more time and meditation to work up the courage for that. That was like asking him to skydive into a valley full of rushing water. It was not at all an easy task. It felt similar to risking his life, in a way it was. Because his image meant a lot to him, maybe as much as his sister’s life. Too much so, he knew that, but it still remained a fact that public image was important to his self-confidence.

He wasn’t sure yet if he could pull through it, at least not without Daniel’s help and protection. If Daniel still liked him enough to do that, he wasn’t sure. Considering the rumors going around, photos and videos from passerby or fans that showed Daniel was quite close to Chungha these days.

Considering Daniel hadn’t messaged him at all today. He might have given up and decided to go after an easier, prettier, sexier target right within reach, someone that he shared a lot of interests with and knew him well after many years together in classes and the same club. No matter how you spun it, they were a more suitable couple than Seongwoo and Daniel were. Daniel hadn’t ever said that he was gay either, he could be bi, he had supposedly had girlfriends in the past he had kept secret.

“Hey, oppa, I think…you better look at Insta…” one girl he knew was their fan but wasn’t close to came over to say, tapping on his shoulder while he was in the middle of photographing some flowers.

He looked out of curiosity, surprised to have been tagged in several photos by Daniel. They were of himself before he’d entered college, when he’d emceed at the festival. One of him dancing on stage, looking a bit shy because he’d been asked impromptu and there was a large crowd. Another of him smiling while talking to some senior member next to him who had relayed some lame joke as he recalled. Another where Daniel took a photo of them both, but himself far in the background carrying a mic-stand across the stage.

_I told you right…._

_That I liked you since a long time ago…_

_Your pretty smile changed everything about me, not to mention my life…_

The last photo was a photo they’d taken together recently, both smiling and looking quite cute, pressed rather close like they were comfortable and copying the other’s pose. It was an adorable photo and it suggested they were more than friends. It reminded Seongwoo that visually they were truly a striking pair, so it was understandable why people went crazy over the idea of them together. The previous captions seemed to be connected, but the last one was more like a letter to him. 

_I’m still waiting for you and I will wait for you as long as you need time. But let’s not keep so much space as there is now. I don’t like to be apart from you. I’m lonely and uneasy. Now you know everything. I’ve got nothing to hide. You can take your time. I’m not going anywhere. Just like this I’m watching you and supportive from afar. Thank you for making my life colorful and being a positive influence._

Seongwoo read the posts and comments and looked over the pictures again, barely breathing and pressing his hand over his dropped mouth. It was too unreal to be true. He couldn’t process this new information because it changed his perspective on so many things.

If this was a real photo, then Daniel had liked him for over three years, they’d met more than he thought, and that likely meant the reason that he’d agreed had never been to tease him but merely to be closer to him. He’d seriously been liking him for years and flirting with him this entire six months for real? This was all not coincidence but another stroke of fate? Daniel had known him for all this time, seriously? Daniel had actually known about long him before he’d even come across him?

He shakily messaged Daniel once he got ahold of his composure somewhat.

(Seongwoo) We need to talk.

I need to know if that’s all true and what this is all about posting this suddenly. Why you kept this huge secret from me. Why you agreed to help me when I thought our dislike was mutual.

You need to explain. In person. Immediately. ASAP.

Answer me, double dick mutant mutt!

Don’t just leave me on read unless you want your balls chopped off! You wanted me to talk to you, that’s why you tagged me, clearly! Don’t be a fucking hypocrite.

_(Daniel) Hey there, angry Squirrelly. What a pleasant surprise to get bombarded with messages from you._

_Ah, so you saw that already? That was fast, as expected from the social media junkie. Here I thought you were busy, but so you were just ignoring me, huh?_

_Come to the club room today. I’ll tell you everything you want to know. But only in person, not text. No more secrets or teasing._

_Come here. I really want to see you. Not just your pretty photos._

Seongwoo rushed to the studio without answering the text, for once not giving a second thought to his pores leaking warm, smelly water. He was out of breath by the time he got to the studio, but quickly moved to hide around the door jam, peeking over the edge with his mouth covered so he wouldn’t be detected.

Daniel and Chungha were sitting on the studio floor with their backs turned, sharing headphones as they watched something. They were close together and laughing, arms and legs touching intimately.

Seongwoo felt an uncomfortable stinging pain in his chest and quickly looked away, not wanting to see anymore. He didn’t have time to think about if the rumors were true, if Daniel was possibly dating her or something. It didn’t make much sense, a nagging rational side of him told his anxious, hurt self. Since all he’d just messaged. Unless he was stuck between them, weighing his options, and this was sort of his last go on Seongwoo before he decided to give up on him forever?

‘No, no…’ Seongwoo mouthed, shaking his head in distress as he walked away, not sure where to go.

One thing was sure, he wasn’t ready to face this situation at all.

Minhyun and Jaehwan bumped into Seongwoo later in the halls, wandering aimlessly, biting on his fingers and looking a moment away from bursting into tears. Immediately, Minhyun caught his attention by forcing the distressed man to a halt, rubbing his shoulders.

“Hey, cus. What’s wrong?”

“Um, it’s…er…about Daniel, but…I’m not sure, I’m just paranoid and cowardly…he asked to talk to me and so I went to the studio, but then I saw him with his partner and ran away…it’s uncomfortable to see them getting along well. No, that’s not right. It more hurts. Like being stabbed or hammered. Because I feel…I think that….I like him…maybe it’s a strong sense of jealousy…I don’t want him close to others…”

Minhyun released him with a sigh of relief. “Oh, was that all it was? I thought your family got into a serious accident or something. Of course, you like him, so that’s why you feel hurt. You’re jealous and insecure because you want him to only like you. The thought that you’re losing him is heart-breaking. Why’d you leave without telling him all this? Who cares if he’s with a girl though. It’s just for the project he’s working on, you know that. Unless you saw them kissing?”

The idea was horrific enough to make him choke.

“No, I didn’t. They were just laughing, sitting side by side. It sort of seemed intimate, like they’re extra close. I’ve never seen him laugh or even smile around a girl, so it’s odd. He doesn’t let girls get close to him like that. I dunno exactly though. I wonder if he’s torn between us now…Oh, I know! Jaehwan! Just the person I need.”

“Finally, the homely midget gets noticed by the handsome giants!” Jaehwan exclaimed with mock offense, tossing up his hands in irritation. Seongwoo smiled sheepishly and tipped his chin down in a slight casual apology.

“I was just preoccupied, Jaenie hyung, sorry. I was thinking of finding your group to ask. About Daniel. Those posts you saw. If you don’t mind. Can you tell me everything you know?”

“I don’t mind at all. I enjoy selling out my best friend, in fact. He’s been asking for it, acting like a hot shot. You know he used to be a fashion terrorist and chubby? I take most of the credit for that change. Yet he acts like those days never existed and he got all trendy and handsome on his own, tch.”

Normally, Seongwoo would have loved to learn TMI about Daniel. At the moment, he had more pressing matters. Starting with those Insta posts earlier.

“So, was that all real? Those old photos he had of me. Were they not photoshopped from fans?”

Jaehwan nodded confidently.

“Yup. That’s real. We saw you when we were freshman at the festival. Daniel was a gonner the moment he saw you on that stage mc-ing. I think he loved the way you looked when you smiled. We asked around to dig up information on you, but no-one knew anything. I told him he should go approach you and just start a conversation, but he didn’t have the courage until later on. Unfortunately, you had already disappeared into the crowd and we figured we’d never see you again, that you’d gone to another school.”

“And the deal…did he ever talk about that? What was the reason he said yes to me? I always thought he had a plan to use me or get revenge for how I insulted him. I thought he had some ulterior bully motive…”

“The only motive he had for accepting your favor was to win your heart if possible. Mostly, I think he wanted to get to know you, maybe become friends. He wanted to correct your negative assumptions of him though he never cares about that with anyone else. I guess you having a bad image of him bothered you, because he didn’t stop liking you or looking around for you on campus. He scared a lot of tall, thin, brunette guys senseless by suddenly approaching them, hoping he’d find you.”

“So, he still liked me up until then and was actually flirting with me this whole time, is that it? Though I did a lot of jerky things, he continued to like me even after getting to know my true character behind a pretty smile. I showed him my absolute worst sides because for awhile I seriously hated him. And I flirted and talked about girls in front of him too. I pushed him to tell me his ideal type, but I thought when he was describing me, that it was a big joke. I kept thinking he’s just teasing and bullying me like usual just for shits and giggles, but he said recently…”

“He told you, right? He doesn’t really lie or joke. That’s the truth. Everything that Daniel says and does, he does it with honesty, passion, and sincerity. Maybe he sounded like he was joking because being around you puts him in a ridiculously good mood. Oh, and the fact he’s a bit childish. I guess he enjoys bullying the person he likes. I can tell you this, for sure. He really likes you.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, staring down at the ground, his elated feelings plunging as he recalled what he’d recently seen.

“Are you sure it’s likes though? Not liked? Present tense, not past? He’s been waiting for three years. Maybe he’s tired of it…maybe I lost my chance already because I realized everything too late after he’s about to give up and go for an easier target…”

Jaehwan pat Seongwoo’s shoulder after getting nonverbal, subtle permission from his boyfriend.

“Daniel is patient, dedicated, and one-track minded. I gotta say that I’ve never seen him into any girl the way that he has been into you. It’s like…you’re coffee to him after staying up all night with studies. He just needs you. You lift him up. In ways that others don’t, even his friends.

In all the years that I’ve known him, I’ve never been able to get him to smile in seconds like you can, especially even harder to get him laughing. But he likes that, things that make him happy. Judging by those posts he just put up spilling the last of his secrets and all his heart? I highly doubt he has a spark of interest in that girl. Pretty sure there’s only one person in his mind all day long, only one that completes him.

You shouldn’t make yourself anxious and hold back that way. It sounds like it’s a stubborn part of you scared to take the leap so you’re wrecking that opportunity. Like a sabotaging self-fulfilling prophecy. Don’t ruin a good thing before it’s just about to get started, Seongwoo-yah. Be brave and confident, like Mr. Dreamy claims to be. Go talk to him and confess your feelings. Don’t overthink or run away anymore, hmm?

Daniel will say yes to being your boyfriend and he will take you better than all your past girlfriends combined. Because he seriously is deeply in love with you. Where else are you going to find someone with a one-sided crush lasting three years, hmm? Who continues to like you after all the insults and unintentional pain? He’s been waiting patiently and hoping for a long time to mean something to you. Give my friend the chance he deserves, because he’s a good person, not because of gender.”

Seongwoo stared at Jaehwan for awhile, then gulped hard and nodded. “I think I will. I’ll go try to talk to him once more before I lose him. Even though I’m sort of scared shitless.”

Jaehwan chuckled softly, flashing an impish grin. “I don’t think you’re at all at risk of losing him, but it’s sort of nice to know that you care about him enough now to be scared of that happening. I’m happy for Daniel. After so long, his perseverance paid off. His hopeless one-sided love is now finally mutual. He really turned a straight man to the dark side. Seems like you’re on the cusp of falling deep off the cliff.”

Seongwoo closed his eyes tight and bit his lip. He had to do that to stop the urge swelling up in him instinctively.

_Now, dude, you can’t go around shouting that you’re not gay and never been attracted to a guy and you refuse to be mounted and what not. None of that bullshit is allowed to be said anymore. Not after all that you’ve already let Daniel do and enjoyed. Not after all the things you’re feeling. Not after you just accepted it after so many days of struggling. Just take the embarrassment and prick to your pride and ignore the teasing commentary about bottoming and being a wife type and whatnot._

_What does it matter? In the long run, none of those things should matter._

Not more than his feelings, not more than being a good person that deserved Daniel’s love and affection. If Daniel didn’t have an issue being incorrectly labeled as gay, then he wouldn’t either. Daniel was not going to beat him forever at this either. He was going to be just as cool and unbothered by it, no matter who the commentary or judgment came from. He admired that about Daniel and it was one of the many traits he’d been wanting secretly to adopt.

From today on, he was Mr. Chic, Dreamy, and Gay.

Seongwoo returned to the studio, but couldn’t bring himself to go inside past the threshold. Though this time he wasn’t hiding immediately behind the door. He boldly faced the thing that was hard for him to see and physically tore his ribs from the inside. Seeing the man he liked being intimate with someone else.

Daniel was in the middle of dancing with Chungha. It was a flirty couple routine to ‘I Need a Girl’, full of looks, smiles, holding hands, twirls and dips, etcetera. He hated that they looked good together and seeing Daniel smiling at someone that wasn’t himself, even if it was an act or out of pure friendship, it dissolved the sand castle of resolve he’d been building on the way there after talking to Jaehwan. It felt as if a swelling wave rushed in, obliterating it and filling his brain with wetness.

_“If you really want something, you’ve got to hold it firmly. Like I warned you before. You’re about to lose him if not already. It’s not like anyone would wait around forever, especially when there’s beautiful people fawning over you left and right.”_

A couple of days before he’d had that incident with Daniel at the club, Seongwoo had been chatting with Jisung about how you could know if you like someone or that they liked you clearly.

_“No matter how much you try to hide your feelings, it always shows through jealousy. When they see someone else approaching the one that they like, then they go crazy. You should try to make him jealous and see how he acts. If he gets upset, then it means he likes you.”_

_“Will that work? Will I know then? How I feel--I mean how he feels? Is that all it takes?”_

_“Love isn’t 100% certain. It’s not like in movies. It’s much more complicated than that. Sometimes it takes time to know, even longer to grow, and it can be messy. Things don’t always fall perfectly into place like you want. But it’s worth trying instead of being held back by fear and missing the chance forever regretting and wondering what if.”_

The next flashback quote scenario that came to his mind was the night Daniel had first stayed at his place, taking care of his drunk self. When they’d been chatting on the veranda underneath the ‘starry light’ sky.

_“So…where do you us going…after everything stops? What sort of ending do we have?”_

_“If we were a movie, you mean?”_

_“College? Slice of life? Enemies to…something else? Comedy?”_

_“Hmm. If I were the director, first of all there’d be no angst in it. It would be a story that’s light-hearted, relatable, easy to watch. People would laugh and smile only. It would be full of touching, adorable, fluffy sort of moments.”_

_“I like the sound of that. No sadness and drama. Just comedy and good vibes. It’s a rare sort of genre to come across but I think that kind is a gem. You could watch it often, especially it would be good to pick up your mood when you’re gloomy.”_

_“Good to know. If there’s a movie like that, I will play it for you whenever you’re sad. Because I hope you smile, as much as possible. Your smile is the real treasure.”_

When he came back to the present after that, Seongwoo felt melancholy.

“I hat movies with sad endings and you said our movie wasn’t like that, Daniel... I’m trying to hold myself together and be brave and approach you despite my feelings but… Why do you have to smile so sweet and bright like that with someone else? Why do you have to look so damn happy? Because she’s a better dancer than me? Because she’s pretty, charismatic, and sexy? Why do you two have to be good together, have so much in common, huh? Making me feel like a potato that doesn’t stand a chance...

Such a jerk. I don’t want to like you anymore, you know what, just forget it. I take my feelings back. Confessing is cancelled. It’s the biggest nuisance I’ve ever had to face. I’m going to make myself stop, somehow. I’m going to stuff my feelings in a bottle and sink it in the ocean. Two-timers just aren’t worth even going after. If she’s that great of a person, my sucky ass will just leave you be for good. It’s not like I’m a datable person anyway. You’re better off without an insecure, selfish dense brat like me in your life regularly.”

Daniel had a strange feeling that he was being watched. In the middle of a fancy turn away from Chungha who had just pretended to shove him away like a diva playing coy, his head went to the window. Just at the perfect moment to see Seongwoo turning to leave. He didn’t look happy to see him. He looked upset. He was pouty and his eyes were full of shimmering dampness. When he raised up his hand to rub his eyes while walking away, Daniel wondered with a flash of alarm if he was crying or if it was a dryness issue.

“I’ve gotta go. Good job. Keep working on the rest on your own.”

Without any detailed explanation, Daniel left Chungha behind in the studio, bewildered. Although Chungha wasn’t like the other girls who were his fans, she still wasn’t anywhere close to what he considered important to his life. She was a friendly, long-term acquaintance, not nearly close enough to be girlfriend-worthy. The only thing that mattered was catching that rapid squirrel before he disappeared like previously. He ran out of the studio so fast that he slid, skid, and tripped, getting his shoes dirty and his ankles twisted.

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo, stop! Hey, you said you’d talk! Quit being a runaway, you don’t even like running!”

“Ah! Tss, ow…”

A thump and scraping sound came from around the corner, followed by whimpering. When Daniel dashed and skidded across the dirt around the building, he noticed Seongwoo sitting on the ground, holding his knee in agony. He’d fallen, banged and cut open his knee on some gravel. His black skinny jeans were torn and his creamy skin was marred by blood.

“Clumsy squirrel. Why did you have to run away like I’m a monster? Now you’re all bloodied. Can you move it? Anything feeling sprained or worse?”

“It’s just a scrape. I’m not broken. Ah, go easy!” Seongwoo complained, hot tears rolling over his high, beautifully sculpted cheekbones which he hurriedly attempted to wipe because it was embarrassing.

Daniel released his grip on his arm, tugging gently instead of yanking him up from the ground. He was worried and hasty. Seongwoo insisted he just wanted to sit down, no need to go see a nurse. Daniel helped him limp to the nearest bench, then sat by his side, fingering the eyedrops he still carried around in his pocket. He glanced at Seongwoo’s eyes. They were red, puffy, and wet-lashed. Still mesmerizing and gorgeous though.

So, he had been crying, but why? What had he done wrong to make Seongwoo cry and run away? His eyes drifted to Seongwoo’s bleeding knee.

He reached out to brush his thumb and sleeve over the glistening tear-streaks, softening his tone, “It’s hard to walk, right? I’ll go get something to wash off the dirt at least…”

“Don’t. It’s fine.” Seongwoo sniffled.

Daniel almost snapped. “How is it fine? You’re going to get infected.”

“Hey, no one asked you to follow after me and get involved, Jerk Chicken. Worrying about a scratch isn’t something that guy friends usually do, you know. You should stop doing these things if you don’t mean them. That sweet boyfriend act is over. No need to force yourself, lover boy. Go back to practicing with your queen. That’s more important.”

There was a whole mouthful of bite in that hissing kitten’s words. Daniel winced, feeling like he’d been slapped. He was genuinely offended and irritated that he couldn’t hold back and be nice despite Seongwoo was hurt and he was worried about him.

“Huh? Why would you think it’s more important to me than you are? Why would you think there’s no meaning? And since when aren’t friends allowed to care for someone who is hurt? That’s a pretty messed up way of thinking. I know that’s not how you are with your friends either. It seems like you’re angry at me and pushing me away something fierce. What’s with the unnecessary nastiness? I don’t recall doing anything wrong recently. Did you misunderstand something like you came in the studio to talk to me, but I ignored you? Because I really had no idea you were there. If I noticed, I would have—"

“It’s fine. What’s done is done. I’m not upset over simply that you didn’t notice I was there. Why would I be when I’m just a friend? Friends don’t mean anything special, no need to be noticed much. Go back and do your cute little Step Up mating dance. Stop with the over-reacting, making me confused you care. It’s not serious anyway.”

“Yeah, well I’m about to get seriously angry here. I’m not leaving. You said you were going to talk to me and you’re clearly unusually upset over something I did or you think I did. What if I don’t want to stop treating you this way? What will you do? Will you mind it that much? Will you get angry every time I’m a bit nice to you? I told you to stop doubting my intentions all the time, Seongwoo. I’m nice and I care about you, as a friend. More, if you’ll have me. I mean that fully.”

“Do whatever you want. You never listen to me anyway. It’s a waste of breath.”

Seongwoo was uncomfortable with Daniel’s touch so he rudely shoved him off. One brush of his hands and being this close to him brought these conflicting images to his mind that caused his emotions to swirl chaotically like they were on a looping roller coaster – their last kiss and the moments today he’d seen with the girl. There was a mix of pain, fury, anxiousness, jealousy, and loneliness.

“Don’t touch me. Just back off for a moment. You’re messing with my head too much. I need space.”

“Okay, I won’t touch you. But I refuse to go anywhere. You’ve had more than enough space, I believe. Maybe too much which is the problem. At least until you talk, like you said you want to, I’m not budging from your side another day. Where have you been these days, Seongwoo? You’re too busy to message me back apparently, though I haven’t heard any substantial reason. You just keep on ghosting me all over campus.”

“I’ve just been…around. Doing things. Busy with school and club stuff, extra blogs with the guys mainly. You can believe it or think it’s an excuse. That’s really up to you,” the younger grumbled, staring at his twirling thumbs with his head and shoulders stooping.

He didn’t want Daniel to see that he was blushing. Being next to him after his confession to himself made the feelings he had starkly more apparent than normal. The innocent and naughty heat, the tingling that sort of felt like his skin was melting, the urge to press close and asked to be cuddled, the pounding heart, the urge to turn and openly admire his handsome, masculine features he hadn’t seen in a long while it felt like. The more time he was around Daniel, the more that he realized he was craving his real, solid, warm touch like it was as necessary for living as oxygen.

It was freaking irritating. He didn’t mind crushing, but it wasn’t right to be this level of whipped already. He hated liking someone more, not having the power, being controlled by his emotions and his urges. It wasn’t cool and it wasn’t dreamy.

“I figured you’d come to see me after you finished your club activities or that fashion v-log thing you do with your friends. You came early. I thought you’re too busy to pay attention to me anymore.”

Seongwoo bristled at the accusation. “I don’t need to report to you or come at your beck and call, hey now. We’re friends but we’re not all that close just yet. You’re not my parents.”

“Some friend YOU are then. I prefer when you were a fake boyfriend. As a friend you kinda suck. You ignore my messages without any reason, don’t return my calls, and avoid me like the plague at all break times. You only have time for your other friends and flirting and club activities. After all I’ve helped you with. After you promised to keep an open mind.

It’s like you changed your mind suddenly about that and want to cut off all ties with me without any sort of explanation. Now you don’t even want to be friends that hang out sometimes just because I like you, is that it? What did I do that pissed you off this time? Tell me so I can make it better and clear up the misunderstanding.”

Seongwoo kicked at some gravel chunks on the dirt under his Converse, muttering softly.

“It’s not like I’m upset with you. It just turned out that way. Sometimes life gets busy and you don’t feel like talking to people much. You have stuff you’re busy with as well. School, jobs, and your partner. You don’t have time for me either.”

“Yet I still find time to reach out to you every day, but you don’t do the same. Don’t try to turn it around on me like I haven’t been attempting to contact you. That’s not fair at all.” Daniel scoffed, mildly annoyed and on the verge of starting a serious argument instead of a small bickering session that was more their norm. “Why’d you come here today? Just to chew me out for posting a photo without your permission? Did you even read it? Or were you so touched by my story, you came rushing to give me a hug?”

“I wasn’t that bothered by it. It’s you, after all. You probably were just doing something drastic to capture my attention. I came by because I sort of missed the club and was curious how everyone was.”

“Missing the club or missing me? Eh?”

Daniel snickered and pushed up against his shoulder playfully, much happier seeming now that he was peering through that cactus of a man. Once he got Seongwoo talking, he could see clearly through the protective, bristly lies and understand him better. He was gradually piecing together what had happened the last several days.

“Fucking mutt, it’s impossible to speak to you when I don’t know how to woof.”

Seongwoo shot up to leave, humiliated at that truth revealed. Daniel gently tugged him back by the elbow, giving him lecturing, narrowed eyes.

“You’re limping. Rest more. It won’t be good for the wound to be rubbing around fabric. Sit and be still for once. I know you missed me but don’t want to admit it because you’re proud. I won’t tease the inured.”

“I’m perfectly fine. You’re the king of overreacting, you know that? It’s just a scratch. I’ll put some medicine and a bandaid on at home. Yah, get off, Kang Daniel, you sparkly indigo geoduck! Unhand me! It’s not like your hugs are magical, let me go! Stop clinging!”

They struggled until Daniel ended up holding him tight around the chest, both laying across the bench in a compromising, intimate position. Seongwoo shook his shoulders and tugged at his hands but couldn’t get the clinging mutt off. He gradually went from annoyed to mildly amused, both of them chuckling. Until Seognwoo gave up and stilled, laying in Daniel’s snug embrace in what felt like months.

It was warm and solid. He’d really missed it. His heart was pounding furiously but the rest of his body felt full of pleasant, fuzzy emotions. It felt almost as if with that one embrace that everything wrong was suddenly right in his world. As if the gears that had been off-centered clicked into place and the machine was working properly.

They stayed laying on the bench loosely tangled, breathing hard, chuckling, and gently smiling.

“Tell you what, Squirrelly. I’ll let you go on one of two conditions. You either let me squeeze your butt as due punishment for all this avoiding, lying, shutting me out when you promised you wouldn’t be like that. Or you let me kiss you until you drop.”

“How about neither, you freaking creepy geezer. I don’t owe you anything. I’m telling you it was just sheer business. I don’t have any reason to avoid you.”

Daniel’s response was dripping with sarcasm. “Sure, you don’t. I confessed and flirted. I’ve been a nuisance all up in your personal space and invading your private life. I’ve been making you confused and wounded your pride by wanting to be your husband. But nah, you’re surely just busy, not avoiding me because of that. Hmm?”

Seongwoo bit his lip, resisting a moan as a playful, affectionate Daniel nuzzled his neck and nibbled his ear in sensual play. Damn, that felt insanely better than he remembered. Maybe since it had been so long? Or because they’d just been arguing? Or because he was an emotional wreck? Ah, probably because he’d gotten himself unstuck from denial.

“Daniel…how do you kiss someone until they drop?” he muttered, low and curious while absently staring ahead while his mind reeled from sensations.

The bigger guy hovering above chuckled evilly, staring down at his mouth and leaning precariously close. “Hmm. I can explain better by demonstration. But I think you won’t be alright if it’s right here on campus. Unless you secretly like your falling apart being watched by underclassman, teachers, and stray cats.”

The husky, deep whisper was the sultriest sound in the universe, igniting an inferno in Seongwoo’s body, making his pants tight and nipples perky. He barely suppressed a moan from slipping out.

“Such an incorrigible devilish tease you are, Daniel. I didn’t ask you to show me in public, jeez. I’m not an extortionist, though I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. Your image is such a lie. I think I should write an anonymous letter on the Campus Hottie page, revealing everything about you that I know which is uncool. I’ll finally destroy that angelic rep you have and make you lose all your groupies.”

Daniel shrugged. “I don’t care. I’ve never tried to hide who I am. It just so happens to be that I’m rarely comfortable being myself unless I’m close to someone. I don’t need any groupies in my life anyway. I’m only interested in ‘grouping’ in all ways with you. As long as I have only you in my life, I’ll be satisfied and happy forever.”

Flushing furiously, Seongwoo wiggled and shoved his way out of Daniel’s arms. He sat up while the elder was still laying sideways on the bench, half amused, half regretful to have to let his squirrel plushie go so soon.

“Incorrigible flirt.”

The younger slapped his chest several times, hard, making Daniel huff and wince at the sting. Seongwoo didn’t care that much because Daniel deserved that and much more in his opinion. Though he might not have done it intentionally it seemed, he’d made his life hell recently with the confusion, doubts, missing him, feeling jealous, afraid to lose him to someone pretty and cool as he was nearly.

“What was that for? I’m already injured. I tripped earlier chasing after you because I thought you had eye problems. Ah, come to think of it, my ankles! They’re killing me, ugh! Help, Seongwoo, it hurts. I think it’s sprained. I can’t dance for awhile. Ah, ah…”

“What? Seriously? Where? You seemed fine earlier. What happened? Why were you only worrying about my minor scratch if you hurt your ankle? You have to shoot the video soon. What were you thinking? Scale of 1 to 5, how bad does it hurt?”

Seongwoo was tenderly holding and examining his bare ankle when Daniel cheekily grinned and stuck out his tongue slightly. “Just kidding.”

Seongwoo full on slapped Daniel’s apple bottom so hard that it jiggled like he was twerking. “Yah, you wanna get crippled? Cus you’re fucking pushing my buttons in that direction, terdberry!”

“It really hurts, Ddongwu-yah. Give me a piggy-back ride.”

Seongwoo huffed and rolled his eyes epically. He was regretting immensely volunteering to walk Daniel off campus to the bus stop.

“Don’t even think about it, you giant baby. I can’t carry your fat ass. I can make sure you’re in pain forever if you don’t knock off this invalid act though. How about that?”

The elder looked at the younger with an overwhelming amount of happiness written over his youthful, glowing face. “Well, if I’m in pain and you take care of me. Then I’m okay with that. Since we can be together forever. Ah, I’m dizzy...”

“What now? Ugh, you’re heavy, blueberry fucktart. Straighten up.”

“I can’t. I feel faint. I might fall over. Hold me a bit longer.”

“No, get off. Stop trying to take advantage of me. I know exactly what you’re doing, you perv.”

Seongwoo attempted to push Daniel off of him but Daniel only leaned against him, dropping his head onto his shoulder while complaining he was feeling faint, holding onto his waist and arm as if he were unable to walk. It was clearly an exaggerated act in order to have an excuse to be intimate and get cared for longer.

“You are such a baby. How old are you, really?”

“That’s right, I’m just five years old. Can you stay at my place tonight, hyung? And continue to baby me? Pwease.”

Seongwoo shivered at the baby-like tone, refusing to look at his pitiful, charming hazel eyes that he feared would ensnare the rest of his soul like the damn soul eater in disguise as a indigo and grey coated Samoyed puppy he was. He reached up to pinch his nose in playful reprimand.

“No, I’m not going to do that. I can take you there if you insist, but then I’m going back to my place.”

“So it’s settled then. We’re going to my place.”

“Yah, clean out the wax from your ears, you grease ball! I just said I’m going to my place and you’re going to yours after I drop you off.”

“So, you’ll drop me off. Then, we go to your place. And cuddle and kiss. All night long.”

Seongwoo grit his teeth, on the verge of letting out a shrill scream of frustration.

“No! You go to your place. I go to my place. Alone. Both of us, alone. No kissing or cuddling unless you have a thing for pillows.”

“Why won’t you come stay at my place?”

“Because I don’t have anything, obviously.”

“You can use mine. Toothbrush, panties, whatever. I don’t mind”

“Well, I DO mind. Ugh, this moron. Forget it. I’m not taking you there. Just take the damn bus like originally planned. Ungrateful, deaf, stubborn jerk.”

“Hmm, I don’t want to. Second thought, let’s just stay here longer. I want to be babied more. Going to my place or the bus stop means we separate. I don’t wanna be without you.” Daniel whined and threw a tantrum, stamping his feet and squeezing Seongwoo’s waist tighter.

Seongwoo stared down at the epicly pouting plush lips and sparkling, begging puppy eyes tugging at his heart. “Oh, my god, what sort of aegyo spirit has possessed you. It’s fucking creepy. Are you always like this when you get a bit hurt?”

“Hmm, maybe. I can be that way if it works on you. Whatever you like, I’ll be that.”

Suddenly, there was a hand groping Seongwoo’s left butt cheek. Full on cupping and squeezing like a stress ball. Ironically, Daniel kept his expression innocent and aloof. Seongwoo stopped walking and gasped, having difficulty registering that he was being ruthlessly fondled. His cheeks and ears set on fire.

“Hey! You are so sneaky! How can you go from baby to lecher in seconds? I’m getting whiplashed and violated.”

Daniel smiled cheekily, letting out the dorkiest laugh. “I’m all healed now. Thanks.”

“My butt is fantastic, yes I know. But there’s no magical medicinal powers. Don’t exaggerate or you’ll expand my ego to uncontrollable proportions.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes.

“We agree to disagree there. I feel loads better right away. It’s a miracle.”

Seongwoo tossed up his hand. “Melons versus bananas, you are freaking ridiculous. Let’s sit down for now. You’re heavy and getting on my last nerve, little boy.”

The place they ended up sitting was a bench facing the large courtyard with the stage and bleachers. The place they’d had their first fated encounter, unbeknownst to Seongwoo. The place they’d had their second encounter, which possibly Daniel wasn’t aware of since they hadn’t talked. The place where they’d recently made-up from their silly fight and enjoyed watching performances together.

“Gimme some.”

“I thought you only liked sweet, not sour.”

“They grow on me.”

“Kinda like I have?”

“Don’t push your luck or the next thing you know you’ll be growing weeds from your grave only.”

Daniel laughed as he opened up a candy. Of course, he wouldn’t let Seongwoo dare open something or eat it with his own hands. That tendency to go overboard with boyfriend duties and spoil him rotten like a princess was still there. Seongwoo was used to it, choosing not to comment, rather busying his mouth sucking on the squishy lemon treat. Daniel watched him eating and kicking his feet, looking up at the sky for stars.

“There’s a lot of things I wonder about you, Nyel. You’re such a mystery that’s difficult to fathom. It feels like I’m Sherlock Holmes since I first talked to you. Why did you agree to be my fake boyfriend without any conditions ever mentioned in return? Why is it that you’re so much nicer to me than others? Why did you kiss me out of the blue that time? Why have you kept a photo from three years ago and been looking for me all that time? Why did you even take it in the first place? Was I that strange you can’t forget me, like an alien encounter?”

Seongwoo mumbled this while looking down at his feet which were toeing some blades of grass. Daniel looked over at him, chuckling softly and wearing that as-ever charming, ambiguous smile.

“I think you will have the answers to all of that if you just listen to a song. The lyrics say just how I feel about you, going way back to freshman year when I first saw a boy with a smile like sunshine and so much energy and talent. And your answer is hidden in that, though even someone who is as dense as a doorknob like you won’t have to search that hard.”

A minute later, Seongwoo was smiling shyly. He was happy to be side-by-side, legs and hands brushing together subtly as they shared earbuds. It felt as if his memory and his insecurities were being cleansed.

This was what they should do, not for that girl. This was his spot. This earbud was his. This partner was his to be close to, physically and emotionally. This friend, this insufferable, sometimes mean-spirited, perverted, dorky noob of a man, he was just…HIS. That’s how the universe felt like it was meant to be. As if their story were written out ages ago next to the constellations above their brunette and blue-grey heads.

_I suddenly felt since our first meeting that there seemed to be something._

_When we talked, I somehow knew and saw that there was something meaningful._

_There was probably something between us that connected us together._

_We both understood so easily._

_Different from other people, it was significant._

_We answered the truth inside, that we were the perfect match as our hearts told._

_There might be times that we get confused._

_Many people come and probably go._

_But when I met you, it felt different because I was certain if we ended things today, it would be a mistake._

_When I found someone who I had dreamt of, the one that was a good match with my heart._

As they listened to the lyrics carefully, they glanced over at each other, enjoying the moment of their comical yet complicated now fully known story playing in their minds. Their bashful, content smiles continued, growing wider and wider splitting their fluffy cheeks open like overly steamed dumplings. They were growing happier and more touched and closer somehow by the second as they listened to what was clearly ‘their song’.

Seongwoo had a good idea what Daniel meant after thinking over what he now knew and listening to the lyrics closely. His friends had said it before, just as the title of the song. That they just somehow clicked, even though they were opposites. Despite their bickering from the first day they’d talked, he’d ended up falling in love with Daniel instead of continuing to hate him. The process had been natural. Because they were charming and seemed to fit in their own unusual, oddball sort of way. Maybe because of the fact that they were both oddballs, that’s why fate put them together to get them out of the rest of the world’s hair who couldn’t put up with them.

“Understand?” is all that Daniel said once the music stopped and offered his hand, palm up on Seongwoo’s knee.

Seongwoo cleared his throat and remained aloof as if he didn’t have a clue, but then—as the music played once more—he slid his hand over Daniel’s, linking their fingers perfectly one by one. He was too bashful at the moment to possibly talk about it, watching their shadows combine. This romantic atmosphere and his emotional hangover was too much to deal with that words just wouldn’t form in his brain properly. Daniel squeezed tight with a huge, beaming grin. He didn’t mind; he respected and understood Seongwoo like the pages of his favorite comic book.

“This means you know I like you and you’re accepting my heart fully. No more running away, denying, excuses, misunderstandings, fooling around, casual flirting between ‘friends’. You’re my boyfriend now, you got it? This time around absolutely nothing is fake.”

Seongwoo merely smiled shyly, then softly murmured ‘hmm’ in agreement. Thus started the fluffy romance part of the tale of the mutt and the squirrel.

_To be continued in a sequel this winter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story until the end! It was a challenge that I've been struggling with for months but when I noticed there wasn't an ongniel version of 2gether I simply had to do it since it fits them well and there's many similarities. I hope that it was amusing and enjoyable although it's not a perfect recreation. I wanted to just give a similar rom com feel good slice of life sort of vibe while putting in some dialogue and scenes and tweaking Tine/Wat personalities to fit Ong/Daniel just a bit more. I thought if I changed too much it won't be as interesting or might be disappointing to fans of the drama but if I put in too much directly then it will make me feel guilty of copying another writer's ideas. There was a lot of weeks of agony what to put in or exclude, how to alter things, what should be kept the same, and how to divide up the plot, checking and rechecking the mood, deciding if it's funny or feel good enough. I really tore my hair out over this a lot as my close friends know. Thanks to V and D for their feedback and encouragement throughout the whole process I was able to post 7 chapters. I'm not fully confident or satisfied with the result, but I've done my best after a lot of consideration and editing. It's better than nothing, right? haha. I was nervous because I think highly of that drama and the writing, so I was worried someone mediocre and not funny like myself, can I really do that story and those adorable, hilarious characters any justice? I was and still am full of doubts about it, but I decided that my readers will have faith in me and so I became brave to post it after many weeks of it sitting in my workshop collecting dust. I hope that it's a story that makes you smile like sunny days after a rainstorm, that you will go back to it when you're bored or gloomy. As I do with 2gether the drama clips. 
> 
> I will be considering other scenes from the first series and scenes from the sequel that's still going on for a short 2-3 shot sequel to this story. It will have a different name based on another Scrubb song most likely. Make sure you check out 2gether and Still 2gether if you haven't, it's really terrific, so much I can hardly do it any justice! Seriously, I watched a lot of BL dramas and it's really one of the best. It's unique because it's purely fluffy, funny, romantic, not a ton of angst and melodrama but it's not lacking in depth or ever boring either. You will fall for Tine's cute, cheerful demeanor and capital level dorkiness and Wat's smooth charms and killer lines very quickly, guaranteed.
> 
> Thanks again for giving me some of your precious time. Hopefully I will see you again in future stories~ In the meanwhile, there's like 50 something others you can check out if you like the way I write ^^
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> I love this drama so much that I saw it three times and it kept circulating in my mind what it would be like of something similar existed for ongniel. Since I feel this sort of story and relationship and characters match well with Ongniel, I decided to tackle this beast and simply try it out. It's inspired rather than a scene by scene rewrite since I don't think that would be right to do, but some things I did keep the same, the things that I really love a lot (credits not to myself there). I won't say specifically what I've added form the drama, but there's scenes and quotes taken from the drama that I've mixed around the order, added/subtracted to, and also revamped with my own ideas. The side ships are all my own though. I hope that it gives off that particular 2gether, Sarawat X Tine charm without being so similar that it's predictable. Of course, you can enjoy without watching the drama! I'm really nervous about if I can do this any justice. To the point I almost deleted everything because I'm worried about reactions. So if you're a fan of the drama, I hope you won't expect too much or I'll be super pressured haha. Just try to picture the scenes, characters personalities/expressions, and setting as you read, hopefully that will make it seem more similar and enjoyable.
> 
> But it will be good to listen to this playlist of Scrubb songs which were used in the drama. I love these songs and I listened to them every time that I wrote for this story. I think you'll be able to get into the mood better. They're sort of soft yet cheerful, feel good kind of band songs. The title of this story is based off of the song Click whereas the drama was based off the song titled Together. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qduuanuy704&list=RDQduuanuy704&start_radio=1&t=137


End file.
